Reencuentro con el Pasado
by The-Writer2012
Summary: AU - Emma Mills lleva 20 años muerta, su esposa Regina y sus hijos aún lloran su pérdida, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y en ocasiones pueden ser mucho más complicadas de lo que aparentan. Cuando al mundo de los Mills llegan los Swan todo parece volver a encajar en su lugar, y las pesadillas de ayer pueden ser los sueños del mañana.
1. Chapter 1

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **AU - Emma Mills lleva 20 años muerta, su esposa Regina y sus hijos aún lloran su pérdida, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y en ocasiones pueden ser mucho más complicadas de lo que aparentan. Cuando al mundo de los Mills llegan los Swan todo parece volver a encajar en su lugar, y las pesadillas de ayer pueden ser los sueños del mañana.**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **OKAY, Primero sé que tengo una historia iniciada hace meses pero la verdad no encuentro inspiración para seguir, pero sé que en cualquier momento la voy a hallar y voy a terminarla. De momento les traigo esta historia que es una adaptación de otra historia que escribí hace como 11 años y me pareció interesante darle un tinte SwanQueen.**

 **Los personajes les pueden parecer algo "Fuera del Personaje" Emma y Regina ya están por sus 45 años más o menos.**

.

.

 **REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

.

.

La hermosa mujer de ojos verde-azulados y cabello de color de oro caminaba por el centro comercial, llevaba sólo un par de días en aquella ciudad a la que conocía por primera vez, aunque una extraña sensación la invadía; muchos de aquellos lugares le parecían muy familiares y le daba la impresión de que ya había estado allí con anterioridad – "Quizás fue en otra vida" - se decía a sí misma evadiendo lo familiar que todo le parecía.

Era una exitosa empresaria, su negocio había prosperado bastante en los últimos años; tanto era así que había tenido que trasladarse a aquella ciudad con el firme propósito de abrir una sucursal de sus tiendas para distribuir a Norte, centro y Sur América.

Los últimos 20 años de su vida habían sido una fantasía hecha realidad, sus hijos la llenaban de felicidad y orgullo, eran dos jóvenes apuestos y bien educados que nunca le habían dado problemas, ni siquiera cuando pasaron por la adolescencia, ambos eran extraordinarios estudiantes que habían culminado sus estudios antes de tiempo. Ninguna madre podría pedir mejores hijos que ellos dos. Su esposo era el hombre más bueno y dulce del mundo, quien la amaba con profunda y total devoción; y su negocio crecía día con día, y por eso precisamente ella estaba en aquel lugar ahora mismo.

Al principio su esposo no estaba de acuerdo con que se radicaran en otro país, lo extraño era que solo mostraba aquella negativa con respecto a ese lugar en concreto, pero como siempre termino apoyándola, aunque él no estuviera todo el tiempo a su lado ya que tenía que atender su clínica.

Él había estado con ella por 20 años, los únicos que ella podía recordar, todo lo demás eran imágenes sin definición, cuerpos sin rostros, momentos y lugares que pasaban tan rápido por su mente que nunca se quedaban allí el tiempo suficiente para atesorarlas y querer saber más de ellas, tal vez así era mejor, si no tenía a nadie más que a sus hijos no veía el porqué escudriñar en el pasado. Ella tenía entendido que su ahora esposo la conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, él era quien le había dado una noción de lo que había sido su vida antes del accidente.

Esa ayuda que él le brindo y el querer protegerla fue la que hizo que con el tiempo ella hubiera por fin dado el paso para aceptarlo completamente en su vida, además, sus hijos necesitaban una figura paterna, ya que ella había también perdido a su pareja en aquel accidente. Fue un milagro que su embarazo no se hubiera visto también interrumpido. Él a parte de amarla a ella, también amaba a sus hijos, siempre los vio como propios, y veló por su bienestar desde un principio, aunque ella no quisiera nada con él en cuestiones sentimentales, así como tampoco aceptó su ayuda económica.

Una nueva vida comenzaba para aquella mujer y su familia, una vida que hasta aquel momento era el sueño viviente de muchas personas, pero que en realidad había sido una comedia fríamente fabricada por alguien que se había resguardado tras la excusa del amor.

Todas las mentiras tarde o temprano salen a la luz y cuando la primera de ellas cae, caen las demás igual que sucede cuando las fichas de domino son impulsadas. Una vez cae la primera no hay nada que se pueda hacer para detener las siguientes.

La mujer seguía recorriendo las tiendas del centro comercial, necesitaba un nuevo guardarropa, el clima de la ciudad era muy diferente al tiempo caribeño al que estaba acostumbrada, además como a cualquier mujer ir de compras era una verdadera terapia, pues estaba algo triste y se sentía sola, sus hijos y su esposo no estaban con ella.

Ella se había adelantado para dar inicio a algunos trámites, adquirir una casa y acondicionarla para cuando su familia se le uniera, ellos por el momento ponían en orden sus asuntos, para reunirse con ella sin que nada los estuviera agobiando, su esposo la acompañaría por cortas temporadas porque tenía que estar al pendiente de su clínica y sus pacientes.

Iba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando accidentalmente tropezó contra una joven y todo lo que llevaban ambas en sus manos cayó al suelo.

\- lo siento mucho señora, no fue mi intención – se apresuró a decir la joven de unos 21 años mientras se agachaba para empezar a recoger las cosas de ambas – venía algo distraída y no me fije por donde iba, de verdad lo lamento – aún recogiendo los paquetes sin mirar todavía a la mujer con la cual se había tropezado

\- no te preocupes – le dijo la mujer quien también se había unido a la joven para ayudarle en la tarea de recoger las cosas – yo tampoco venía prestando mucha atención

\- es usted muy amable seño… - la joven no termino de decir la palabra, finalmente había mirado a la mujer, con quien había tenido aquel pequeño incidente y se había quedado sin habla al verla, le parecía sencillamente imposible, una alucinación. Los paquetes de nuevo cayeron al suelo y por instinto se llevo las manos a los ojos y se los frotó como si recién hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo, dirigió de nuevo la mirada a la mujer que tenía en frente y ratifico que no era un sueño o una alucinación, la mujer era real, tanto como ella, era de carne y hueso y no un espectro como esperaba la joven que así fuera

\- ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó la mujer al ver que la joven se había quedado ida, que había tirado nuevamente los paquetes al piso y la miraba de una manera extraña, como si fuera una alucinación o hubiera visto un fantasma – ¿estás bien hija? – le pregunto a la joven poniéndole una mano en el rostro tocándoselo dulcemente queriendo hacerla reaccionar pero aquel inocente roce había provocado en ella una extraña sensación que le llenaba el corazón, al igual que cuando la llamo "hija"

La joven mujer seguía en la misma posición, no se había movido y su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto, quedando mucho más sumida en lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo cuando esa mujer la nombró de aquella manera, como ninguna otra mujer la había llamado en toda su existencia, al menos no en la que ella podía recordar y luego el cálido roce de su mano en su rostro, la impulso a llevar su propia mano hasta la de ella para sentir mucho mejor esa agradable sensación de calidez, si bien sabía que esta no era su realidad, por un momento quería soñar y sentir que todo aquello era verdadero, que ella y la mujer que más quería y extrañaba en el mundo estaban juntas de compras, que habían tropezado y todas las bolsas habían caído al piso y que luego ella, la mujer más importante en su vida la reconfortaba poniéndole la mano en el rostro y le decía que todo estaba bien. Aunque todo era tan bello no era más que una dulce fantasía y tristemente tenía que volver a su realidad, la realidad que había sido suya por los últimos 20 años.

\- Si señora, estoy bien – le respondió sin cambiar de posición o quitar la mano de sobre la de aquella extraña – estoy bien sólo un poco sorprendida es todo - le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

\- Déjame ayudarte – le respondió la mujer de cabello rubio quitando la mano del rostro de la joven y levantando los paquetes – de verdad ¿estás bien? Te noto algo pálida, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?, la verdad no me gustaría dejarte ir así.

\- claro – contesto la joven – a lo mejor se me bajo el azúcar y algo dulce me caería bien – mintió, ella no tenía problemas de azúcar o algo por el estilo, tenía una excelente salud pero quería estar un poco mas con aquella mujer, quería indagar algunas cosas pues aún no salía de su asombro.

\- bien entonces vamos – le dijo la mujer haciendo un seña e invitándola a caminar hacia la zona de comidas.

Buscaron una mesa libre y después de acomodar los paquetes un joven se acerco para entregarles la carta y eligieran que ordenar

\- Dos chocolates calientes con canela - se apresuró a decir la mujer – espero que este bien para ti - le dijo a la joven otorgándole una sonrisa

\- Claro que está bien!, eso es lo que suelo tomar en las mañanas – más sorprendida aún pues se acostumbro a tomar esto ya que era la bebida favorita de su mamá en el desayuno, su madre se lo había contado en repetidas ocasiones, las mismas que ella le preguntó sobre cómo era su mamá y cuáles eran sus gustos

\- Y bien, ¿vas a decirme que fue lo que te paso? – Le fijo la mujer directamente – no parece que hubieras sufrido una baja de azúcar, estabas más bien asombrada, sorprendida

\- Y aún lo estoy – respondió honestamente la joven – el verla fue lo que provoco mi reacción

\- ¿Tan fea soy? - bromeó la mujer

\- Desde luego que no lo es – se apresuró a contestar la joven - usted es una mujer muy hermosa

\- ¿Entonces? - la interrogo la mujer

\- Usted, usted – titubeo la joven, no sabía si decirle a aquella desconocida el motivo de su reacción o guardar silencio

\- Si no quieres hablar no tienes por qué decirme nada – dijo la mujer al notar cierta incomodidad en la joven

\- Fue su rostro – contesto la joven rubia de ojos claros – fue usted la que me sorprendió

\- Y que tengo de particular – le preguntó la mujer ahora intrigada – creo que soy una mujer común y corriente – sonrió

\- Usted me recuerda a alguien muy especial en mi vida, es sorprendente el parecido, por eso cuando la vi creí que estaba alucinando, creí estar en un sueño que nunca se hará realidad – su expresión ahora paso a denotar una gran tristeza y dolor

\- No te pongas así – dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre la de la joven para tratar de animarla, no le gustaba la expresión triste que había adquirido el rostro de tan linda jovencita - todos los sueños se pueden volver realidad, créeme, lo sé por experiencia.

\- Este no – dijo con una voz que comenzaba a quebrarse – usted luce como mi mamá y ella lleva muerta 20 años – dijo finalmente la joven mirando a la mujer mientras una lágrima caía por su joven y terso rostro.

…..

En la amplia sala una mujer mayor de mirada dura y ojos penetrantes, Cora Mills estaba sentada sobre el fino sofá verde con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, su cara expresaba una gran satisfacción con una medio risita miraba atentamente el retrato sobre la chimenea y sonreía con aquel tipo de sonrisa que se tiene en el rostro cuando la maldad está presente.

\- Salud Emma – la mujer levantó su copa – brindo por ti y porque te estés revolcando en tu tumba – tomaba de su copa – porque te fuiste al infierno y por llevar 20 años de felicidad en este hogar, salud Emma, salud por que estas muerta.

La mujer permaneció un rato más en la sala contemplando la pintura se sirvió una segunda copa de vino y disfruta recordando la causa de su ahora felicidad

-"Quien lo hubiera pensado, que las cosas saldrían de esa manera, si lo hubiera planeado nada habría salido tan bien" - pensaba para sí – "lo único que lamento es tener que aguantar año tras año conmemorar tu muerte y soportar el amor desmedido que los muchachos sienten hacía ti, si me hubieran permitido ejecutar mis planes todo sería diferente, pero no fue así y me he visto obligada a ver día con día tu retrato a vivir con tu maldita sombra, a veces pienso que era más fácil combatirte cuando estabas viva, ahora que estas muerta es muchísimo más difícil pelear contra los fantasmas, pero si te vencí cuando vivías te venceré una y otra vez en la muerte"

\- ¿Qué haces abuela? – pregunto el joven alto, de unos 24 años, cabello castaño y ojos claros que recién entraba a la casa

\- pensaba en tu madre, en lo mucho que la extraño – mintió mostrando su mejor sonrisa fingida – nos llevábamos tan bien, teníamos tanto en común – seguía mintiendo descaradamente – cada año por esta época la recuerdo mucho más y me enoja tanto el que le hayamos perdido tan prematuramente – se aproximo al joven recostándose contra su pecho y ejecutando una perfecta actuación de llanto y dolor

\- Ya abuela, cálmate todos extrañamos a mamá pero ella vive en nuestros corazones, tú mejor que nadie sabe cuántas lágrimas he derramado por ella noche tras noche, como he añorado su cariño, su presencia, que me arrope en la cama, que me cuidara cuando enfermaba o me ayudara con las tareas – la voz del joven se tornaba diferente, había comenzado a llorar aunque se esforzó por no hacerlo– extraño tanto a mi mamá, ¿por qué le ocurren cosas malas a la gente buena?, apenas y puedo recordar su tacto, su olor, sólo recuerdo cuanto me quería y yo a ella porque lo tengo grabado en el corazón – lloraba más fuerte y ahora era él quien usaba el hombro de su abuela para llorar

\- Perdóname Henry, no era mi intención que te pusieras de esa forma, sólo que ya sabes cómo me pongo por estos días – tratando de calmar al joven – sólo olvidémonos de las cosas malas y recordemos las cosas buenas, ¿si? – Limpiándose los rastros de las lágrimas – ¿dónde está tu hermana? – Cambiando de tema – no la he visto en todo el día, ni siquiera vino a comer

\- De seguro anda de compras – dijo el muchacho mucho más calmado - ya sabes que para ella cualquier excusa es buena para irse de compras, con eso de que adelanto todos los créditos que debía en la universidad y va a graduarse finalmente trae a nuestra madre muy feliz y le dio libertad de comprar lo que gustase – sonrió

\- Al menos esa niña sentó cabeza y terminó los estudios – habló la mujer – ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en ello, ahora no quiero pensar con que sorpresa nos puede salir

\- No te preocupes tanto abuela, ella ya es una mujer adulta y tiene que aprender a que no todo es un juego, creo que por fin se ha dado cuenta – dijo Henry de cuyo rostro ya había desaparecido cualquier marca de tristeza

\- Tú madre, ¿no viene a comer? – pregunto la mujer apenas dándose cuenta que su nieto había llegado solo

\- No abuela, mamá se quedo en la oficina, me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente para cerrar el trato con los alemanes, me ofrecí a ayudarla pero dijo que tenía todo bajo control, ¿sabes? creo que en realidad quería estar sola y lo entiendo, al igual que tú hace un momento, ella siempre por esta época tiene la misma actitud, los recuerdos de lo que fue un pasado feliz la embargan y la tristeza de lo que nunca fue ni será, le parte el corazón.

La mujer sentía que la rabia la carcomía por dentro, ¿Cómo era posible que habiendo pasado tantos años ella siguiera con la misma actitud, añorando imposibles? Ella había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para darle apoyo y sacar sus hijos adelante, ella se había encargado de cuidar del hogar, de tener siempre dispuesto lo que ella necesitase pero no parecía notarlo, por más que ella se esforzara y tratara de quitarle esa venda de los ojos ella, su hija seguía igual, siempre igual – "mejor te hubieras podrido en la cárcel" – pensó la mujer dándole una mirada despectiva al imponente cuadro que yacía sobre la chimenea.

….

20 años habían pasado pero pareciera que sólo había sido una hora, cinco minutos porque el dolor se sentía tan profundo y latente que era imposible que tanto tiempo hubiera pasado ya. Años de innumerables carencias, años de soledad profunda y felicidad disfrazada. Si bien el recuerdo de ella vivía a través de sus hijos, para ella no era lo mismo.

Amaba a sus hijos más que a la vida misma, y los amaba aún más porque eran los hijos de ella, de la mujer que robó su corazón desde el primer instante, la dueña de sus días y sus noches, la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Por sus hijos había sobrevivido, por ellos y porque ella nunca le hubiera perdonado que los dejase solos, ellos más que nadie habían padecido lo que era no tener padres y mientras estuviera en su poder, no iba a permitir que algo malo les sucediera a la continuación de su amor. Sólo por eso ella había sido fuerte y había sobrevivido todos estos años, sólo por sus hijos, sus hijos con ella.

Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, madura, con unos ojos oscuros que dejaban ver lo que sentía su corazón y su alma, por eso todos los que la conocían sabían de su tristeza y soledad profunda. Tomó la fotografía del portarretratos de plata y se acerco a la ventana para contemplarla. Esa misma fotografía había ocupado el mismo lugar por años. Sólo había cambiado eventualmente de portarretratos pero ella siempre estaba allí acompañándolo como siempre

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?, porqué justo cuando las cosas iban a estar bien, cuando la pesadilla había terminado, por qué nos abandonaste a los niños y a mí Emma?, ¿Por qué? – aquella mujer que se notaba fuerte y segura de sí misma, que ante los ojos de los demás era una dura mujer de negocios lloraba amargamente, desmoronándose ante una fotografía que a pesar de los años se conservaba intacta.

\- porque tuvo que pasar todo aquello, cuando ya habíamos superado los obstáculos – se concentro la mujer en sus pensamientos

 _\- Mi amor ya todo está bien, sabía que podíamos lograrlo y sacarte de aquí – le besaba las manos a su esposa a través de las rejas_

 _\- yo no maté a nadie mi amor, te lo dije una y mil veces – decía la mujer llorando mientras su esposa la consentía – no soy una asesina_

 _\- claro no eres culpable, no podría dudar un segundo de tu inocencia, tu solo sabes dar amor, tus lindas manos no podrían cometer semejante atrocidad, por eso mañana estarás en libertad – seguía jugando con sus manos dándoles pequeños besos – tú eres la mejor parte de mí_

 _\- ¿Regina? ¿Por qué no puedo irme hoy de este lugar? – preguntaba Emma angustiada, este mes ha sido una tortura, ya quiero irme de aquí y nunca más volver a este país._

 _\- Lo sé mi amor, yo tampoco quiero verte más aquí pero el idiota del secretario se equivocó en la fecha y ya no pude convencer al juez de que arreglara las cosas – dijo un tanto triste – pero mañana a primera hora saldremos de aquí para siempre – cambiando totalmente su expresión triste de antes por una de total júbilo._

 _\- te amo Regina – le dijo Emma mirándola a los ojos – con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, de mi vida, de mis deseos y pensamientos – le sonrió_

 _\- si algo llegara a pasarte yo me moriría contigo, porque sin ti nada tiene sentido – dijo muy seria y convencida de sus palabras._

 _\- no digas eso Regina recuerda que no estamos solos, tenemos a nuestros hijos y ellos nos necesitan así que no digas esas cosas_

 _\- pero es que, qué podría hacer yo sin ti más que tener una vida de amargura y soledad – la miró con ternura._

 _\- Por eso quiero estar fuera de aquí para que ya no estés más solita – acariciándola el rostro – ¿en verdad tendré que pasar una noche más en este horrible lugar? – miraba a su alrededor inspeccionando la celda_

 _\- Lo siento mi vida pero no pude hacer nada, pero te prometo que mañana a primera hora estarás fuera de aquí – le hablo - seguiremos con nuestra vida y seremos muy felices al lado de nuestros hijos._

 _\- ¿en serio lo prometes? – le preguntó Emma como una niña pequeña esperando una confirmación de su padre_

 _\- Claro que te lo prometo, ¿alguna vez de he fallado? – besándole una vez más las manos_

 _-Nunca – fue la respuesta._

\- Pero te falle, no te cumplí esa promesa porque nunca más estuvimos juntos ni fuimos felices, debí haber hecho algo más, ir a la casa misma del juez y haber hecho que firmara unos nuevos papeles, pero me conformé con que en unas horas estaríamos del mismo lado, sin rejas que nos separaran, las horas pasaron rápido pero nunca más estuvimos como siempre soñamos, aún vivo una y otra vez aquel instante, el sonido del teléfono, la voz parca hablando dándome la peor de las noticias.

Regina seguía al lado de la ventana contemplando la fotografía, nunca se cansaría de contemplar la belleza de su esposa y le dolía el sólo poder apreciarla de esa forma a través de una foto que no le podía devolver ni media caricia, ni un solo beso.

\- Aún pienso que esto no es real, que es una pesadilla causada por haber comido demasiado helado como postre en la cena, aún sigo sin entender porque las cosas malas le pasan a las personas buenas, que habré hecho en otra vida para tenerlo que pagar de esta manera tan cruel ahora, reviviendo una y otra vez ese momento donde toda la nuestra felicidad de vino abajo

 _Eran las 5 de la mañana, Regina se removía en su cama, la ansiedad no le permitía conciliar el sueño, unas pocas horas más y todo habría llegado a su fin, irían al hotel para que ella tomara un merecido descanso, se cambiara de ropa y luego tomar el avión que ya tenía reservado para que las llevara de vuelta a casa, a la vida que nunca debieron de haber interrumpido. Regina sonreía pensando en lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante, su sueño y fantasía estaba a punto de ser una total realidad. De repente el teléfono sonó sacando a la mujer de sus dulces pensamientos, era extraño que estuviera timbrando a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Encendió la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche y levantó el auricular_

 _\- Diga – su voz aunque ella estaba despierta, aún denotaba que había estado durmiendo_

 _\- ¿hablo con la señora_ _Regina Mills_ _? – preguntó la otra voz al lado de la línea_

 _\- Si ella habla – aumentando su preocupación por la llamada – ¿Quién es?_

 _\- Señora Mills, es el director de la prisión de mujeres – dijo manteniendo un tono de voz sin alteraciones_

 _\- han adelantado la liberación de mi esposa! - dijo esperanzada_

 _\- Señora, lamento tener que darle esta noticia y mucho más dadas las circunstancias – prosiguió el hombre – con la inminente liberación de su esposa_

 _\- no entiendo que quiere decir – dijo Regina quien empezaba a preocuparse_

 _\- Señora Mills hubo un accidente esta madrugada en la prisión y la..._

 _\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi esposa y conmigo! – el miedo se empezaba a apoderar de ella_

 _\- Hubo una fuga de gas en el cuarto de cocina, hay un caldero que siempre emite una pequeña chispa, y cuando el gas estuvo totalmente comprimido la chispa desató la explosión – se detuvo un momento – la cocina se perdió totalmente y gran parte de le enfermería desapareció, las 4 personas que estaban allí perecieron - terminó_

 _\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi esposa? – dijo angustiada Regina_

 _\- Señora Mills su esposa se encontraba en la enfermería, lo siento mucho_

 _\- ¿Es una broma, verdad? – angustiada y temerosa – usted solo quiere jugarme una mala pasada y eso es todo, ¿no es así?, ¿por qué estaba mi esposa en la enfermería? ella estaba perfectamente bien ayer cuando la deje! – Ahora estaba gritando muy enojada – usted me está mintiendo_

 _\- ella se sintió mal después de la comida, la llevaron a la enfermería y el doctor recomendó que se quedara a pasar la noche, al fin y al cabo era su última noche y la enfermería es un lugar mucho más cómodo – poniendo un tono de voz mucho más serio – señora, debe venir a reconocer sus pertenencias_

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere con reconocer sus pertenencias? – pregunto Regina mucho más temerosa aún_

 _\- Señora Mills, el cuerpo quedo totalmente calcinado_

 _Esa noticia la había paralizado totalmente, no sólo le estaban avisando que su esposa estaba muerta sino que además no tendría la oportunidad de ver nuevamente su bello rostro, estaba, muda, estática, como una estatua de mármol_

 _\- ¿Señora Mills sigue ahí? - preguntaba el director de la cárcel preocupado por no tener reacción alguna de su interlocutora - ¿me está escuchando señora?_

 _\- Sí, aquí estoy, voy para allá en este mismo instante - colgando el teléfono sin importarle si la otra persona al otro lado de la línea continuaba hablando_

 _Se puso la misma ropa del día anterior y salió corriendo del hotel, no le importaba no haber tomado un baño o que no tuviera su siempre inmaculado maquillaje, su único pensamiento estaba con su esposa, en llegar a la prisión y confirmar con sus propios ojos que todo era una mentira, y cuando la viera tan linda como siempre la abrazaría, la levantaría del piso (o al menos eso deseaba) y daría vueltas con ella riéndose de la broma de mal gusto que les habían hecho pasar._

 _El tiempo nunca había transcurrido más lentamente, era una completa tortura, cada vez que miraba el reloj parecía que las manillas estaban corriendo en forma contraria_

 _\- No puede ir más rápido! – Casi le gritaba la chofer del auto – tengo que llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar_

 _\- Señora voy al límite de la velocidad, pero ya estamos cerca – decía el conductor tratando de calmar los nervios de su por el momento jefa – mire ya estamos llegando._

 _Regina se bajo del vehículo aún en movimiento y de inmediato corrió a la entrada. Aún no salía el sol y el silencio que generalmente hubiera abundado a esta hora, apenas las 5:30 de la mañana estaba inundado de sirenas, hombres gritando y rostros de personas consternadas, se detuvo a ver todo el escenario, pues aunque todo aparentaba estar como siempre era evidente que algo había pasado._

 _\- Señora Mills – hablo el director de la prisión acercándose a Regina – me alegro que haya venido inmediatamente, sé que esto no es nada fácil pero lo mejor será que todo se arregle lo más rápido posible._

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo Regina más para sí misma que para aquel hombre que estaba a su lado_

 _\- Como ya se lo dije por teléfono una fuga de gas provoco una explosión en la cocina y las áreas aledañas, entre ellas la enfermería, donde lamentablemente se encontraba su esposa – dijo de nuevo el hombre_

 _\- Quiero verla inmediatamente – demando Regina_

 _\- Señora Mills no se lo aconsejo, no queda nada de ella que se pueda reconocer a simple vista_

 _\- No me importa, quiero verla ahora mismo, no entiende, no es ella y sólo cuando la vea usted lo entenderá y comenzará a buscarla, ella debe estar en otro lugar, entre las demás mujeres, ella no me dejaría, nunca lo haría! – termino gritándole al director tomándolo de las solapas del traje ya arrugado y sucio por el trajín de los acontecimientos con una fuerza que parecería imposible para una mujer tan pequeña._

 _\- Está bien, como guste – quitándole las manos a Regina de su solapa – venga conmigo_

 _Ambos entraron a la edificación, Regina seguía en silencio a aquel hombre a través de inacabables puertas y pasillos hasta que por fin se detuvo en una puerta color madera con un vidrio opaco_

 _\- Esto no va a ser algo fácil, yo apenas y pude soportarlo, los efectos personales están en una charola en la mesa – dijo el director – ¿Está lista?_

 _Regina le hizo una seña con la cabeza y el director abrió la puerta con lentitud. El cuarto era totalmente blanco, las ventanas eran muy altas, tanto que no se podía ver al exterior si no tenías algo sobre que pararse, una pequeña mesa de madera al lado derecho de la puerta contenía una charola con algunos objetos por ahora sin importancia, y en medio de la habitación sobre una mesa metálica con pequeñas ruedas al final para deslizarla de un lado a otro._

 _Sobre la mesa del centro había algo que cubría una sábana blanca, al parecer era un cuerpo pero Regina se resistía aún a creerlo, avanzó despacio y con cautela, el director lo seguía muy de cerca. Cuando ya no hubo más camino que recorrer el otro hombre sin dar ningún aviso levanto de golpe la sábana y dejo ver el peor de los escenarios, nada que un hombre o mujer común pudiera soportar sin siquiera sentir su ser temblar_

 _\- Esa no es mi esposa – decía Regina – esta no es mi Emma, ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, esta no es ella, NO LO ES! – gritó_

 _El director de la prisión cubrió el cuerpo de nuevo y luego guió a Regina hacia la mesa de madera, Regina estaba en shock, se resistía a creer lo que estaba pasando, se suponía que todo iba a ser perfecto a partir de ese día_

 _\- Estos son los objetos que tenía su esposa consigo – dijo entregándole una charola – ¿los reconoce?_

 _Regina se resistía a mirar la charola, ahí no había nada que fuera de su esposa porque ella estaba viva y en cualquier momento alguien cruzaría la puerta y les diría que ella estaba bien y a salvo – "mira la charola, allí no reconocerás nada y confirmaras que Emma está bien" – se decía a sí misma. Tomó fuerzas y dirigió su mirada a los objetos que estaban contenidos en el recipiente_

 _\- ¿Los reconoce? – le preguntó de nuevo el director_

 _Claro que los reconocía, cada uno de ellos, la cadena y el anillo, él mismo la noche anterior se los había puesto en su dedo y en su cuello, él le había llevado su anillo de bodas y la cadena que le había regalado a Emma su madre antes de morir con el dije circular que tenía incrustado un cisne. Ante estas pruebas no podía hacer más que aceptar que lo que consideraba un error, una broma de mal gusto era la realidad más atroz que nunca imagino tener que vivir. Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro al darse cuenta de la horrible realidad que la albergaba, se había quedado sola, la vida la había abandonado, su motivo yacía inerte bajo una sábana_

 _Poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo llorando como una niña pequeña, caía de la misma forma como su mundo se había derrumbado, su vida, su alma gemela, la dueña de todo su ser yacía allí a unos cuantos pasos pero nunca volvería a sentir la calidez de sus brazos o la tibieza de sus labios, estaba a unos pocos metros bajo una sábana blanca ahora manchada, yacía sobre una fría camilla de morgue, en medio de un cuarto blanco que se había vuelto increíblemente pequeño, mortalmente asfixiante que la incitaba a morir_

 _\- en verdad lo lamento – hablo una vez más el director_

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste amor, sólo viví por nuestros hijos, pero al irte me llevaste contigo? – pasó de nuevo los dedos por la fotografía, la besó con ternura – te amo y te amaré hasta el final de mis días - y se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y regresó a su silla para tratar de concentrarse en el trabajo, aunque supiera de antemano que eso sería una labor imposible.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Okay, esto es todo por ahora, háganme saber si les interesa en algo para compartirles el resto. Les advierto que puede tener altas dosis de drama y en algunas oportunidades tanto "dulce" que podría inducir a un coma diabético =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

\- 20 años muerta! – le dijo la mujer a la joven sorprendida aún por las palabras y la actitud de la muchacha – y dices que te recuerdo a ella.

\- Si así es – respondió la joven – pero es más que eso – dijo en una voz apenas audible – pero que grosera soy! – Cambiando totalmente su expresión – ni siquiera me he presentado, Rose Mills a sus órdenes - ofreciéndole la mano para estrechársela

\- Rose, que lindo nombre – aquel nombre le recordaba algo muy querido, risas inocentes, luz y mucho amor, de nuevo imágenes agolpaban su mente pero ninguna tenía sentido para ella – yo soy Emma... – antes de que pudiera continuar el sonido de un celular sonando las interrumpió

\- "Emmaline" - fue lo que entendió Rose – "lindo nombre" - pensó

\- discúlpame – dirigiéndose a Rose - hola mi amor – era el celular de Emma el que había sonado – Que!, ¿Estás hablando en serio?, pero no tengo como recogerlos – seguía hablando con su interlocutor con una expresión de verdadera felicidad - claro que quiero verlos, nada me haría más feliz – guardaba silencio mientras le hablaban al otro lado de la línea - está bien, no te preocupes que algo haré, rentaré un auto e iré a recogerlos – otro silencio y una gran sonrisa – yo también los amo – y finalmente terminó la llamada – discúlpame nuevamente – dirigiéndose a Rose – eran mis hijos, vienen en camino a la ciudad, ha sido una sorpresa, no los esperaba hasta dentro de dos semanas, ahora tengo que ir a recogerlos y llevarlos al hotel.

Rose la miraba atentamente, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, es más se sentía tan bien que deseaba no tener que dejarla

\- ¿Usted tiene hijos? – le preguntó Rose porque no había prestado mucha atención a lo que ella le había dicho antes

\- si dos, Ray y Reed – sonriendo al pensar en ellos – gemelos

\- debe ser lo mejor del mundo tener a una persona idéntica a ti todo el tiempo, podrías hacer muchas cosas – sonriendo al pensar todo lo que podría hacer si tuviera una gemela

\- Ellos no se parecen mucho – rió Emma – así que no pueden hacerse pasar el uno por el otro, no son gemelos idénticos

\- Ya veo – le respondió

\- ¿Sabes de un buen lugar cerca donde rentar un vehículo? – Le preguntó – debo recogerlos en el aeropuerto en menos de 1 hora

\- Si quiere yo puedo ayudarla, deme un minuto si – Rose sacó su teléfono y marco la primera memoria – hola mamá -

\- Hola hija, a que debo el honor que me llames – quiso bromear con su hija

\- No exageres mamá – sabiendo que Regina estaba en lo cierto – ¿Estás bien mamá? te oyes algo rara – dijo algo preocupada

\- Estoy bien hija, no te preocupes, sólo que puse el aire acondicionado muy fuerte y me afecto un poco – mintiendo ocultándole el hecho de que había estado llorando.

\- ¿Mamá puedo usar la camioneta y que Arty la lleve al aeropuerto? – le preguntó

\- Claro que puedes hija, pero para que quieres ir al aeropuerto, ¿te vas de viaje sin avisarle a tú vieja madre?

\- Claro que no mamá, además tú no eres nada vieja, eres una mujer joven y muy hermosa – afirmó

\- Entonces, ¿para qué quieres ir al aeropuerto – intrigada le preguntó Regina

\- Para recoger a unas personas – contestó

\- Y a quien si se puede saber, no sabía que alguno de tus conocidos estuviera de viaje – tratando de sacarle información

\- Luego te cuento mamá ¿está bien?

\- Cómo gustes, llamaré a Arty para que te espere en el aeropuerto, ¿a qué horas quieres que este allí?

\- En 50 minutos –respondió – gracias mamá

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme hija – guardo silencio unos instantes – te amo hija

\- Y yo a ti mami – sonrió – bien todo arreglado – dirigiéndose a Emma – ahora nosotras nos iremos en mi auto y esperaremos en el aeropuerto

\- No debiste haberte molestado – hablo Emma – apenas nos conocimos y ya te estoy dando molestias – un poco apenada

\- No es ninguna molestia, además siento que la conozco de toda la vida, y mi mamá ayuda gustosamente.

\- No me tomes a mal, pero, ¿no me dijiste que tu madre había muerto 20 años atrás? – preguntó Emma intrigada

\- Bueno, yo solía tener dos madres – contestó Rose – ahora sólo me queda una – dijo tornándose triste de nuevo.

\- Lamento haberte perturbado de nuevo – fue la respuesta de Emma, angustiada por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No se preocupe – respondió la joven - ¿Nos vamos? – indicándole la salida..

Tomaron los paquetes y se dirigieron al parqueadero en busca del auto de Rose.

\- Ahora veo porque pediste prestado otro auto – dijo Emma al ver lo pequeño del auto de Rose

\- así es, si entraban ellos no entraban sus maletas - rió

Cincuenta minutos después ambas llegaban al aeropuerto donde ya las esperaba Arty.

\- ¿Sabes en que vuelo llegan tus hijos? – le preguntó Rose

\- No me lo dijeron – dijo Emma – y no recordé el preguntarles, pero no creo que hayan muchos vuelos procedentes de Islas Caimán ¿o si?

\- Bueno eso ya es algo – miro el tablero de vuelos y de inmediato supo a dónde dirigirse – vamos, tus hijos llevan 20 minutos aquí - le dijo mientras tomaba a Emma del brazo para que la acompañara.

Efectivamente cuando se dirigían hacia una de las entradas internacionales Rose vio a dos jóvenes con unas cuantas maletas esperando en medio de la terminal, por la expresión del rostro de los tres Rose supo que esas eran las personas a las que habían ido a recoger.

\- Mamá! – Grito uno de los jóvenes quien había dejado caer su morral al suelo y había corrido en dirección a su madre abrazándola y levantándola del piso – mamá que feliz me hace verte – le decía mientras la llenaba de besos

\- Estas loco Reed bájame, me estoy mareando – decía mientras se reía por la reacción del muchacho – me vas a dejar caer

\- eso nunca – le respondió – yo nunca te dejaría caer o que algo te pasara, primero caigo yo para recibirte – abrazándola fuerte – te he extrañado tanto, tanto.

\- Ya basta!, déjame saludar a mamá, no la quieras para ti solo – dijo el otro joven que se había acercado – mami! – abrazándola y levantándola del piso tal como había hecho su hermano instantes antes – como me has hecho falta estas dos semanas

\- Vamos Ray, bájame por favor, me estoy mareando - sonreía

\- Tengo que compensar de algún modo estas dos semanas que no hemos estado juntos – alegaba el joven poniéndola de nuevo en el piso si dejar de abrazarla.

Rose miraba la escena conmovida, incluso algunas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas. Si ellos la habían extrañado con solo dos semanas de haberla tenido lejos, cuando seguramente hablaban a diario, qué podía decir ella que había extrañado a una de sus madres por 20 años y la extrañaría hasta el día en que muriera. Sentía pena de sí misma, lástima por sentir lo que sentía y una envidia profunda hacia esos dos desconocidos por tener algo que ella había deseado toda su vida, y aunque tenía a su madre Regina, a quien adoraba con inmensidad, el vacío de no tener a su otra madre a su lado siempre estaba presente.

Emma estaba feliz de ver a sus hijos de nuevo, luego de abrazarlos y besarlos innumerables veces, se dispuso a presentárselos a Rose

\- Rose, Rose - le dijo Emma

\- Lo siento me distraje - respondió - estaba pensando en algo y me quedé sumida en mis pensamientos, ¿qué me decías? - disimulando un poco y secándose los restos de lágrimas que permanecían en su rostro

\- Mira - sonriendo hablo Emma - estos son mis dos amores, mis bebes

\- Mamá no nos avergüences delante de una chica tan linda - dijo Reed un tanto avergonzado por los comentarios de su madre

\- No importa cuán grandes sean, ustedes siempre serán mis bebes - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - como te decía Rose antes que me interrumpieran estos son mis hijos Reed el mayor y Ray el menor

\- Pero solo por tres minutos - protesto Ray

\- Pero igual soy mayor que tú - se burlo Reed - mucho gusto señorita - ofreciéndole la mano

\- Rose, Rose Mills - respondiéndole el gesto - el gusto es mío

\- Yo soy Ray - estrechándole la mano también - es un gusto conocerte

\- Rose me saco del apuro en el que ustedes me metieron al venir sin avisar, gracias Rose – le dijo Emma

\- No tienes nada que agradecer señora Emmaline - respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿Emmaline? - se extraño Reed

\- Ven lo que provocan - les dijo Emma a sus hijos - ni siquiera pude presentarme con Rose apropiadamente, no me llamo Emmaline, me llamo Emma, Emma Swan - sonriéndole a Rose

\- No, no sabía que usted se llamaba igual que mi madre - la expresión de Rose volvió a tornarse triste y las lágrimas retornaron

\- No te pongas así hija - se acerco y la abrazó - no llores, mira que eres demasiado linda para llorar.

Rose se aferró más a Emma y lloró desconsoladamente, desahogándose de lo que había sentido durante todo el día

\- La extraño tanto, tanto - lloraba en el hombro de Emma - lo que daría por tenerla solo unos minutos, el ver como sus hijos la quieren y extrañan y cómo usted los quiere sin reservas, me gustaría tener lo que ustedes tienen pero nunca lo voy a tener, no con ella

\- Vamos pequeña, no sigas que me partes el corazón - le respondió Emma quien también había comenzado a llorar, desde que se había encontrado con aquella joven horas antes algo le decía que no la dejara ir nunca más - ten - ofreciéndole un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolso - sécate las lágrimas, no quiero verlas más cubrir tu rostro - le sonrió

\- Por qué no vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo - dijo Reed tratando de que las dos mujeres se calmaran un poco

\- Mi hermano tiene razón, la terminal de un aeropuerto no es el mejor lugar para hablar, vamos al hotel - hablo Ray

\- Me parece una buena idea, vamos - les dijo Emma invitándolos a salir, paso un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Rose y camino a su lado - allí hablaremos con más calma ¿te parece?

\- Gracias - fue lo único que atino a decir Rose mientras caminaba al lado de Emma seguidas por los dos jóvenes cargando sus maletas y arrastrando otras tantas.

Acomodaron todas las maletas en la camioneta conducida por Arty, allí también viajaron Ray y Reed. Emma los seguía con Rose en el auto de esta; después de todo lo que ella había hecho para ayudarla no podía hacerle el desaire de dejarla viajar sola.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se estaba hospedando Emma, de inmediato se dirigieron a la suite que por fortuna contaba con otro cuarto para dos personas; así que no tendrían que solicitar otro cuarto y pasarían más tiempo juntos. Llegaron a la habitación, Ray y Reed llevaron sus maletas al cuarto y Emma se quedo a solas con Rose esperando que los muchachos se les unieran

\- Rose gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, mira que soy una perfecta extraña y me ayudaste desinteresadamente - dijo Emma

\- No tiene nada que agradecerme señora Emma - le respondió - lo hago con el mayor de los gustos

\- Primero deja de decirme señora, con que me llames solo Emma basta, ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo Emma! - le respondió Rose - no tiene nada que agradecerme, y lo que hice hoy no suelo hacerlo, pero usted, tú - se corrigió al ver la mirada de "que acabo de decirte" que le propiciaba Emma - tú eres diferente, es como si te conociera de toda la vida, te sonara extraño pero mi corazón y mi instinto dicten que puedo confiar en ti - sonrió

\- Es extraño, pero a mí me pasa igual, eres una joven tan linda, me inspiras mucho cariño - se aclaró la garganta - con respecto a lo que paso en la terminal, quiero decirte algo - hizo una pausa - sé que apenas nos conocemos y que puedo sonar muy atrevida o que me tomes a mal; no soy tú madre pero puedo serlo si quieres - Rose puso una expresión extraña en su rostro y Emma de inmediato hablo para aclarar las cosas - digo, puedo ser tu amiga y estar ahí para ti - le sonrió

\- De verdad! - Dijo Rose con un dejo de esperanza en los ojos - ¿lo dice en serio?

\- Claro que es en serio, ya sabes dónde me quedo por el momento, estos son mis números - entregándole una tarjeta - y cuando tenga lista la casa podrás venir cuando lo desees

\- Gracias - le dijo Rose sumado a un abrazo. Emma la abrazó de vuelta y cerró los ojos, era increíble la sensación que sentía al tener esa joven entre sus brazos, era lo que sentía cuando uno de sus hijos se refugiaba en sus brazos, incluso podía afirmar que era algo todavía más especial

\- No, gracias a ti - le dijo mientras seguía abrazándola.

Los muchachos luego de unos minutos se los unieron y pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de todo un poco y conociéndose un más, hablaron de los planes de Emma para el negocio y cómo Rose podía ayudarla en esta labor. Estaban tan distraídos y entretenidos en su charla que el tiempo se les pasó volando, la noche había llegado y con ella la hora de la cena, Rose apenas vio cuan tarde era, se despidió con la promesa de verse al día siguiente y salió en dirección a su casa.

Regina había llegado desde temprano, luego que su hija lo llamó, intento concentrarse en el trabajo por un rato pero le fue imposible, la proximidad del aniversario de muerte de su esposa la tenía trastornada, este no era sólo un aniversario más de haberla perdido, eran 20 años, los 20 años que habían sido en muchos sentidos los peores de su vida.

En esta época particularmente le gustaba rodearse de recuerdos, por eso llegaba antes a casa que era donde mejor podía añorarla, se pasaba horas en la sala o el salón contemplando su retrato o en su despacho observando su fotografía. A ella le faltaba luz en los ojos, le faltaba el alma que le diera vida a su existencia.

Como muchas veces el tiempo transcurrió sin él darse cuenta y la hora de la cena había llegado; se dirigió a la mesa algo apurada creyendo que todos aguardaban por ella ya que la habían llamado en dos ocasiones.

\- Disculpen la tardanza - dijo mientras pasaba la vista por los diferentes asientos - y Rose? - preguntó intrigada - ¿no nos acompaña el día de hoy?

\- Esa niña no se ha reportado en todo el día - dijo Cora con voz ofendida - es una falta de consideración

\- ¿Y Arty ya regreso? - preguntó Regina evadiendo los comentarios mordaces de su madre

\- Hace horas que, Arty volvió, ¿Por qué preguntas Regina? - hablo Zelena

\- Él fue con Rose al aeropuerto a recoger unos amigos, de seguro aún está con ellos y se quedo a cenar

\- De todas formas es una descortesía no llamar para avisar - replicó Cora

\- no es para tanto abuela - dijo Henry - por mí está muy bien que salga y se distraiga un poco, y más por esta época - terminó

Unos 10 minutos después de que hubieran iniciado a cenar Rose llegó apurada disculpándose con todos los presentes

\- Lamento la demora, no me di cuenta del tiempo - sonrió - se acercó a su madre le dio un beso y luego tomó su lugar en la mesa

\- ¿Y por qué las sonrisas hermanita? - preguntó Henry al ver la expresión sonriente y relajada que tenía su hermana

\- Hoy tuve un buen día, eso es todo - respondió

\- Me alegra hija, la pasaste bien con tus amigos que llegaron de viaje?- le preguntó Regina

\- Sí, la pasé muy bien con ellos y con su madre - recordando la linda tarde que había pasado en compañía de los Swan

\- Pudiste haber avisado que no vendrías a comer o que llegarías tarde a la cena, fue una total descortesía que no lo hicieras - le recriminó Cora

Ninguno le prestó atención a las palabras de Cora y simplemente se limitaron a seguir con la cena.

\- Saben les tengo una noticia - hablo emocionada Rose - conseguí un empleo

\- Que! Eso sí que no me lo creo - dijo Henry casi atragantándose

\- Que chistosito - dijo Rose haciéndole una mala cara a su hermano

\- Bueno hija felicitaciones - le dijo Regina levantándose de su silla y abrazando a su hija - creí que si decidías trabajar, me ayudarías en el departamento de relaciones públicas, pero lo que te haga feliz es más que suficiente para mí - sonriéndole

\- Gracias mamá - abrazándola

\- Y se puede saber donde conseguiste empleo - pregunto sarcástica Cora

\- Voy a trabajar en una joyería, van a abrir una joyería extranjera de gran prestigio, aquí en la ciudad, y voy a encargarme de las relaciones públicas para realizar el lanzamiento de la marca y en algunos países de América - habló emocionada

\- Y qué joyería es, mira que a mí me encantan las joyas Rose - habló Zelena

\- E.S. Jeweler's, pero sus diseños están publicitados bajo la marca de _Swan Desing_ \- le respondió a su tía

\- No te creo que esos encantadores diseños estarán al alcance de la mano - se emocionó - mira que logre comprar una pieza en nuestro último viaje a Londres, ¿verdad Madre? – habló de nuevo Zelena, la medio hermana de Regina quien se dedicaba exclusivamente a gastar el dinero que generosamente le daba su hermana.

\- Bueno al menos trabajarás en algo de prestigio y no andarás por ahí poniendo en boca de todos el apellido Mills - hablo Cora quien a pesar de sus orígenes modestos, ahora despreciaba todo lo que no consideraba estuviera a la altura del apellido que se había ganado gracias al matrimonio con su esposo.

\- ¿Y cómo lograste semejante empleo hermanita? - preguntó Henry con su rostro sonriente.

\- Conocí a la dueña y después de hablar un buen rato me ofreció el empleo

Terminaron de cenar hablando de temas agradables y por un momento olvidaron lo que se les avecinaba, días de tristeza y congoja por los recuerdos de tiempos ya muy lejanos y los sueños que nunca llegarían a cumplirse.

…

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por favorecer la historia y por seguirla.

Espero sus opiniones al respecto y sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

Un nuevo día llegó los Mills habían tomado el desayuno juntos como cada día, luego Regina y Henry se preparaban para ir a la oficina, Cora y Zelena se ocupaban de coordinar las cosas de la casa y Rose, bueno con ella nunca se sabía nada, sorprendentemente esa mañana bajo muy arreglada vistiendo ropa ejecutiva joven que nunca antes había vestido sorprendiendo a todos en la casa

\- ¿Y a dónde vas con esa ropa? - trató de burlarse Cora - ¿a qué estás jugando? – tratando de nuevo de menospreciar los avances de su nieta.

\- Les dije que había conseguido un empleo - mirándolos con naturalidad - hoy es mi primer día y quiero verme bien

\- Creí que era otro de tus caprichos - le respondió Cora

\- No es ningún capricho - le contestó Rose cansada de la actitud de su abuela - estoy muy emocionada con este empleo y sobre todo por trabajar con quien voy a trabajar

\- Pues yo te felicito hermanita, y te deseo lo mejor - la abrazó fuertemente Henry dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- Cómo te lo dije ayer, lo que te haga feliz es más que suficiente para mí - le dijo Regina - me basta con ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro para saber que todo está bien y era cierto, porque esa sonrisa le recordaba siempre a su Emma.

\- Qué maravilla sobrina, ahora me podrás conseguir diseños exclusivos - sonrío Zelena

\- No seas idiota Zelana, ¿alguna vez dejarás de decir tonterías? - le replicó Cora como siempre, pues no soportaba a su hija y había detestado cada minuto de su presencia desde que había vuelto a vivir con ella. Zelena había sido un error de juventud, el que quiso olvidar, enviándola lejos con familiares lejanos, pero para su infortuna, regresó cuando ella ya se había hecho de una posición social y económica, tuvo que aceptarla de nuevo a su lado cuando la joven se presentó en la casa y su esposo e hija se dieron cuenta de su existencia.

\- Claro que te conseguiré un diseño especial tía Lena - dándole una mirada retadora a Cora - la dueña es la diseñadora de la mayoría de las joyas y es precisamente con ella con quien voy a trabajar y estaría muy complacida de pedirle un diseño para mi tía favorita

Cora le lanzo una mirada despectiva a Rose pero todos la ignoraron. El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente hasta el final. Henry fue el primero en salir, Rose y Regina estaban por hacerlo cuando Ana, la empleada se acercó apresuradamente

\- Señorita aquí esta su encargo - entregándole el pañuelo que Emma le había prestado el día anterior.

\- Muchas gracias Ana - le dijo al recibirlo

\- ¿Qué es eso hija? - le preguntó Regina al ver aquella prenda bastante familiar para ella

\- Un pañuelo - le respondió Rose extendiéndoselo para que lo viera

Regina lo tomo en sus manos, sintió el tacto de la suave seda blanca con sus dedos, vio el fino bordado rojo en una de las esquinas "ES" y se sorprendió, se sorprendió demasiado, no había visto esos pañuelos por más de 19 años cuando todos los pañuelos que eran de su esposa se habían extraviado misteriosamente.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste este pañuelo? - interrogó Regina a Rose

\- Es lindo verdad - le respondió la joven - me lo prestaron ayer para solucionar un pequeño incidente - mintió, no quería decirle a su madre que había estado llorando y que ese pañuelo se lo habían ofrecido para que se secara las lágrimas - ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Por nada - también mintió, no quería opacar la felicidad de su hija diciéndole que su madre solía usar pañuelos casi exactamente como esos, y que para mayor casualidad tenían bordadas las mismas letras de las iníciales de ella ES- cómo tú dices son muy bonitos, el dueño tiene muy buen gusto

\- La dueña querrás decir, este pañuelo es de mi nueva jefe - miró el reloj - que si no me apuro no llegará siquiera a serlo por un día pues me despedirá por llegar tarde - nos vemos mami - le dio un beso a Regina y salió corriendo antes de que Regina pudiera decirle algo más

\- La dueña - se quedó pensando Regina - Emma siempre vienes a mí de la forma menos imaginable - salió de la casa para dirigirse al trabajo, pensando en la gran casualidad de que alguien con las mismas iníciales de sus esposa tuviera los mismos gustos.

…

Rose llegó a la hora acordada para encontrarse con Emma, tenían que encontrar una buena localidad para iniciar el montaje de la empresa rápido e iban a visitar algunos lugares que Emma previamente había separado cita para dar una vuelta por ellos

\- Buenos días Emma - la saludó efusivamente Rose con un beso y un abrazo

\- Muy buenos días también para ti Rose - respondiendo al gesto de la muchacha - veo que vienes vestida cómo toda una ejecutiva - dijo al después de mirarla de arriba abajo - te vez muy bien, pero si no deseas vestirte así no tienes que hacerlo, como te sientas mejor está bien para mí

\- Gracias Emma lo tendré en cuenta - dijo Rose sintiéndose aliviada pues esa forma de vestir no era su favorita - ¿y los muchachos? ¿Siguen dormidos? - preguntó al no verlos cerca

\- Al parecer esos dos ya tenían todo perfectamente planificado y me tendieron una trampa - le dijo Emma - hoy tenían una entrevista de trabajo y no me habían dicho nada ¿puedes creerlo? Me sorprendieron

\- Lo mismo le paso a mi familia, no creían que yo alguna vez podría trabajar - sonrió - mi abuela incluso no me tomó en serio, dice que es sólo un capricho

\- Claro que puedes y lo harás muy bien, te lo aseguro, mira estas son las direcciones de los lugares que me recomendó la agencia - entregándole una carpeta - tú conoces la ciudad y podemos guiarnos mejor.

\- Claro! Podemos comenzar con este conozco la zona - indicándole un nombre de la lista

\- vamos entonces, tomo mi bolso y podremos irnos.

….

Regina estuvo todo el camino a la oficina pensando en aquel pañuelo, aún estaba trastornada por aquel pedazo de tela, sabía que no era más que una casualidad pero de igual forma no dejaba de sentir algo extraño.

Saludó por costumbre, y entro a su oficina sumida en sus pensamientos

\- Regina, Regina - la llamaba Katherine - te encuentras bien, quieres que te traiga algo - preguntó preocupada

\- Hola Katherine - contestó - no te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia

\- Dudo que fuera algo sin importancia dado el estado en que te encontrabas - le respondió - venía a avisarte que las personas que íbamos a entrevistar ya están aquí, de hecho llegaron hace un rato sólo hace unos instantes los atendimos, en este momento están en la sala de juntas con Henry, estábamos esperando por ti

\- Claro dame unos minutos y estoy con ustedes - se acercó a su escritorio para descargar el portafolios y antes que Katherine se retirara la detuvo con una pregunta - ¿Qué tal se ven? - no era su costumbre pedir una opinión de las personas que iba a entrevistar, le gustaba formarse personalmente una primera impresión de las personas, Katherine la miró algo extrañada pero le respondió

\- Son bastante jóvenes, pero parecen buenas personas - dijo con honestidad

\- En un momento estoy con ustedes – le dijo Regina queriendo tener un momento a solas para recomponerse.

En la sala de juntas los tres jóvenes se miraban continuamente, Ray y Reed a pesar de estar nerviosos, estaban seguros de sus capacidades y de cómo podían desempeñarse como profesionales, pero a pesar de estar un poco alterados emocionalmente se sentían cómodos.

Henry por su parte los estudiaba detenidamente, desde que vio aquellos dos rostros, le habían llamado enormemente la atención, le recordaban algo muy especial, uno tenía cabello negro corto, ojos claros y tez blanca, el otro cabello castaño claro un poco largo, ojos verdes y tez un poco más oscura.

\- Veo que terminó los estudios con mucho tiempo de anterioridad - les dijo Henry quien estaba mirando superficialmente uno de los currículos, estaba buscando una excusa para dejar de mirarlos fijamente, pues había algo en ellos que llamaba su atención, algo en sus miradas que era enigmático.

\- La presidente ya está aquí, en unos minutos se nos unirá para que iniciemos - dijo Katherine entrando a la sala.

\- Buenos días - dijo Regina entrando a la sala - disculpen el retraso - extendiéndoles la mano a los dos jóvenes que se habían puesto de pie tan pronto ella entró, cuando tomó sus manos sintió una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo, sumado a una alegría inexplicable, se controló y guardó la compostura - por favor tomen asiento para que empecemos - se sentó, Henry le pasó los currículos y antes de abrirlos observó a los dos hombres que tenía en frente por un instante, Katherine tenía toda la razón, se veían muy jóvenes, por sus rostros tal vez ni llegaban a los 20 años, quería seguir mirándolos, había algo el ellos que lo atraía a sobremanera, se concentró para iniciar por fin la entrevista que ya estaba retrasada - ustedes buscan los puestos en relaciones internacionales y comercio exterior, no creen que están un poco jóvenes para ello - les preguntó.

\- Creo que de no tener las calificaciones suficientes no habríamos aplicado a las bacantes - respondió Reed algo ofendido por las palabras de Regina.

\- Me disculpo si lo ofendí - Regina se sintió muy complacida con la respuesta del muchacho - y veo que está bastante cualificado para la posición- echándole apenas y una ojeada a los currículos - ambos - sonriendo - veo que son hermanos - deteniéndose más en los documentos de ambos - incluso tienen el mismo cumpleaños

\- Somos gemelos Señora Mills - respondió Ray

\- Sus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de tener a dos jóvenes tan brillantes como hijos - dio pensando en cuanto le hubiera gustado haber tenido más hijos con su esposa, porque ese era su objetivo, una familia numerosa.

\- Usted tiene razón mi madre está muy orgullosa, como seguramente lo hubiera estado nuestro padre - pues aunque ellos no lo conocieron y su padre apenas y podía recordarlo ellos siempre sintieron un cariño muy especial por él - él murió antes que nosotros naciéramos

\- Lo siento - dijo Henry sabiendo que él tenía a su madre pero había perdido su mamá hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿De dónde son ustedes?, no logro identificar el acento - preguntó Regina

\- nacimos en Islas Caimán, pero hemos viajado por muchos lugares, por eso no tenemos un acento fácil de identificar - respondió Ray

La sola mención de Islas Caimán había causado un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Regina y también en el de Henry

\- Y qué hacen aquí, en este país - pregunto Katherine para destensionar un poco el ambiente, pues sabía lo que ese país significaba para todos

\- Mamá va abrir su negocio aquí así que nosotros decidimos seguirla, el tío Killian, el esposo de mi madre se nos unirá luego y pasará sólo algunas temporadas aquí, pues el debe encargarse de su clínica y sus pacientes - dijo Reed - no podemos pasar mucho tiempo alejados de mamá y por eso declinamos algunas ofertas seguras que teníamos, precisamente fueron ellos los que concordaron nuestra reunión.

\- Se nota que quieren mucho a su madre - dijo algo triste Henry

\- No se imagina cuanto - contestó Ray

\- Tengo una pregunta, si su madre iniciará negocios aquí ¿por qué no trabajan con ella? - preguntó Regina

\- Porque queremos lograr algo por nosotros mismos, no queremos seguir dependiendo de ella pues ya nos ha dado suficiente, desde luego vamos a ayudarla pero deseamos lograr algo por cuenta propia - respondió Reed.

\- Eso habla muy bien de ustedes - les dijo Regina - de hecho mi hija tomo la misma decisión, en lugar de trabajar conmigo va a hacerlo con alguien más y eso me hace sentir orgulloso - sonrió

\- ¿Rose va a trabajar? - preguntó sorprendida Katherine saliéndose del tema

\- así es - respondió Henry - todavía me es difícil creerlo sonrió.

\- Volviendo a lo que nos concierne - dijo Regina aclarándose la garganta - creo que ustedes dos tienen en potencial para hacer una gran labor y aportar mucho a una compañía, así que bienvenidos a las Empresas Mills

\- Gracias Señora Mills, le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir - dijo Ray - ¿verdad que no Reed?

\- Claro que no, usted va a sentirse muy a gusto con nuestro trabajo, eso se lo prometemos

\- Pues bien, los espero mañana muy temprano - les dijo Regina estrechando sus manos y de nuevo sintiendo aquella corriente casi electrizante

\- Felicitaciones - les dijo Henry - bienvenidos - él también seguía sintiendo una simpatía por aquellos dos jóvenes

\- Bien Reed, Ray mañana iniciaremos a arreglar todo para que ocupen sus posiciones - les dijo Katherine

La reunión terminó y todos se despidieron, regresando a los compromisos del día, Henry, Regina y Katherine se retiraron a sus oficinas, mientras que Ray y Reed salieron camino al hotel en busca de su madre, esperanzados en que aún se encontrara allí, si no, tendrían tiempo más tarde para celebrar, por el momento tenían que hacer demasiadas diligencias para poder iniciar sus labores al día siguiente, era una oportunidad importante la que les habían brindado, y debían poner todo de su parte, para no defraudar al Señora Mills , que había depositado su confianza en ellos y para de nuevo hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre.

 **Continuará…**

 **Por ahora esto es todo, pero aún hay mucho más.**

 **Espero sus opiniones al respecto y sus comentarios que siempre es muy agradable leerlos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **Advertencia** : **Esta historia infortunadamente contiene CS y OQ (no me odien, pero es meramente por el beneficio de la historia)**

.

 **Capítulo** **4**

.

El lugar le resultaba familiar, mucho más que cualquier otro lugar en el que había estado hasta el momento, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad la invadía, era como si desde siempre hubiera pertenecido allí, como si a pesar de que su mente no podía recordar, su alma nunca había olvidado.

\- Esto es realmente hermoso – dijo Emma en voz alta – es reconfortante estar aquí – abrió su bolso y sacó los lentes, los limpió un poco para poder ver mejor el panorama y luego se los colocó.

\- No sabía que usaras lentes - dijo Rose, pero luego le resto importancia y prosiguió - este lugar es especial, por muchos motivos – le dijo Rose – aquí suelo pasar muchas horas cuando quiero reflexionar o simplemente no quiero pensar, también es el mejor lugar para recordar.

\- Hay un establo que está cruzando el siguiente puente, ¿por qué no vamos? – Dijo Emma – me gustaría comprar algunas flores para llevarlas.

\- ¿Creí que nunca había estado aquí – le dijo Rose con notoria sorpresa - ¿cómo sabes dónde está el establo?

\- Tienes razón – el rostro de Emma cambio, lucía confundida, ella no recordaba haber estado allí en toda su vida, de hecho habían demasiadas cosas que no podía recordar, pero ella nunca había estado en esa ciudad, ni siquiera en el país, cómo podía saber ella si había o no un establo en el área. Si bien su vida anterior nunca le había preocupado, desde que había arribado a esta tierra todo se veía diferente, todo lucía conocido, familiar – yo nunca había estado aquí, al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho

\- No entiendo que quieres decir con eso Emma – la interrogó Rose – ¿por qué dices que no lo recuerdas?

\- Rose yo sólo puedo recordar los últimos veinte años de mi vida, de lo demás apenas y tengo imágenes que vienen, a veces claras y sin sentido y otras veces son simplemente sombras que me nublan la mente

\- Eso es increíble – habló Rose quien la miraba asombrada mientras caminaban rumbo al establo – entonces como sabe quién es, o quien fue, ¿alguna vez sitio curiosidad por recuperar todos los recuerdos de aquella vida pasada?

\- Bueno yo sé quien soy – le respondió – por fortuna mi ahora esposo estuvo ahí cuando todo pasó, él se encargó de ponerme al corriente de lo que había sido mi vida hasta el momento del accidente – se quedó en silencio concentrada en sus pensamientos

\- ¿Accidente?- le preguntó Rose – ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

\- Hace 20 años la avioneta donde viajaba con mi esposo se precipitó a tierra, antes de aterrizar hubo problemas con los motores y el piloto no pudo hacer nada para controlar el aparato. Chocamos y mi esposo y los dos tripulantes murieron instantáneamente, yo me golpee la cabeza fuertemente y quedé con una contusión en el cerebro, los médicos lograron salvarme con una rápida intervención

\- ¿Entonces tus hijos? – preguntó intrigada Rose

\- Ellos son mi milagro no los perdí después de aquel terrible accidente, se aferraron a la vida – sonrió Emma

\- ¿Y no tiene dudas de lo que pasó? De todo su pasado? – Preguntó de nuevo Rose – si fuera mi caso querría saber todo, si tenía más familia, donde vivía, mis padres quienes eran – en eso momento guardo silencio – yo daría todo por recordar un instante con mi madre, uno solo.

\- No había nadie más – respondió Emma - Killian me lo dijo, Reginald y yo estábamos solos, nos teníamos únicamente el uno al otro, Killian era nuestro mejor amigo, como un hermano, él me lo contó todo – a este punto Emma estaba alterada, se llevaba una mano a la cabeza cómo si con este acto pudiera aclarar todas las imágenes confusas, sin forma que se agolpaban en su mente. La cabeza le comenzaba a doler, era demasiado para ella, la presión había aumentado

\- ¿Emma te sientes bien? – preguntó Rose preocupada al ver que el color desaparecía de su rostro

\- No me siento muy bien – apenas y pudo contestar Emma, el torbellino de imágenes golpeaban su mente con fuerza – necesito un poco de agua, debo tomar mi medicina

\- Vamos, al establo, está a unos cuantos pasos, allí podrás descansar, y de ser necesario llamaremos una ambulancia – Rose lucia preocupada, por sus impertinencias esto estaba pasando – lo siento mucho, de verdad no era mi intención causarte ningún malestar

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte, esto no es la primera vez que ocurre, me pasa con mucha frecuencia, por eso debo de tomar mi medicina – sonrió – con un poco de agua y luego que me la tome estaré muchísimo mejor ya lo veras.

Siguieron su camino al establo, esperando que el administrador estuviera allí para que pudiera auxiliar a Emma, aunque ya ella lucía con un mejor semblante. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el ayudante quien les permitió seguir para que esperaran al administrador en la oficina; allí les llevaría el agua que le habían solicitado.

Emma se había sentado en una de las sillas, Rose en lugar de seguir su ejemplo se puso en cuclillas a su lado y la tomó de la mano mirándola cariñosamente.

\- En un momento te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás – acariciándole la mano – de verdad que no era mi intención causarte algún malestar

\- No te preocupes, ya te dije que no es culpa tuya – acariciándole el rostro con la mano que tenía libre, estaba realmente conmovida con la actitud de la muchacha – esto no es la primera vez que me pasa, de seguro el cambio de altura me afecto más de lo esperado, pero mira ya estoy mucho mejor, un poco de agua bastará, y una píldora – dejo de tocar el rostro de Rose y abrió su bolso buscando algo – que extraño creí que la tenía aquí, eran las últimas que me quedaban

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Rose

\- No encuentro mi medicación – le respondió – pero no te preocupes, no es tan importante, sólo las tomo porque Killian insiste pero nada más, de hecho detesto tener que medicarme - sonrió

\- Killian es su esposo ¿verdad? Se nota que la quiere mucho – dijo Rose

\- Si, siempre dice que soy todo en su vida, él es el único nexo que me queda con el pasado que no conozco, él era muy cercano a Reed y a mí

\- Reginald? Es la segunda vez que menciona ese nombre, era su primer esposo ¿no es así? – preguntó de nuevo Rose

\- Si así es, Reginald fue mi primer esposo el padre de Reed y Ray - sonrió

\- Sabes, es graciosa, Regina es el nombre de mi madre, Regina Mills

\- Regina Mills – repitió. En ese momento el malestar de Emma reapareció, era como si aquel nombre hubiera sido un detónate, la cabeza le dolía y la visión se le nublaba – Rose no me siento bien – le dijo

\- Llamaré una ambulancia – sacó su celular y cuando estaba marcando Emma la detuvo

\- no es para tanto, sólo quiero un poco de agua – le dijo

En ese momento el administrador del establo Daniel entraba cargando una charola que depositó sobre una mesita.

\- Rose, cariño, que bueno que vienes a visitarme – habló mientras servía un vaso de agua sin darle aún la cara a Rose – me dijo José que venias acompañada y que esta persona no se sentía muy bien, aquí tiene su agua señora – en ese momento cuando volteó para darle el vaso con agua a Emma el mundo se paralizó para aquel hombre, su mente se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían; por instinto se llevó el vaso a la boca y bebió todo el contenido de un solo sorbo, estaba estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, era sencillamente increíble – Emma – fue lo único que pudo articular con los labios pues ni un solo sonido se emitió desde su garganta.

\- Daniel, ella es Emma Swan, es increíble verdad – dijo Rose sabiendo perfectamente que estaba pasando por la mente de aquel hombre pues ella de algún modo lo había también sentido, tal vez en una forma diferente pero igual lo había sentido.

\- Mucho gusto, a sus órdenes – le dijo Emma extendiéndole la mano – disculpe la molestia, pero no me sentí muy bien y Rose sugirió que viniéramos.

\- No tiene porque disculparte, en este lugar todos son bienvenidos – tomando su mano entre las de él – es un gusto conocerte Emma, déjame servirle el agua que necesitas – se acercó a la mesa, tomó otra vaso y lo llenó de agua para ofrecérselo a Emma – aquí tienes

\- Gracias – respondió y comenzó a beber el contenido del vaso – ya me siento mucho mejor

\- ¿Y qué hacen por estos rumbos? – preguntó Daniel para tratar de alejar su mente de la tremenda impresión que acababa de tener

\- Emma viene del extranjero para abrir una sucursal de su negocio, está buscando el lugar ideal para ello, así que vinimos aquí porque uno de los sitios recomendados por la inmobiliaria esta justamente aquí.

\- ¿Y tú te ofreciste a traerla? – le preguntó a Rose

\- Si, lo hice, pero además ahora trabajo con Emma - sonrió

\- Me alegra escuchar eso - contestó

\- Me imagino que su reacción al verme fue por el mismo motivo de Rose – dijo Emma que ya se había recuperado – ¿o me equivoco?

\- Sí, creo que es el mismo motivo – respondió – la verdad es algo sorprendente, luces igual que la Emma que yo conocía, la madre de Rose, sólo que tienes el cabello largo y unos cuantos años más, pero el parecido es sorprendente – le dijo Daniel

\- Daniel estas seguro que mi mamá no tenía más familiares – dijo Rose mientras contemplaba a Emma – es que en verdad cada vez que la miro no puedo evitar pensar que tiene alguna relación con mi mamá

\- Rosie – la miró Daniel – tu madre era hija única

\- lo sé, solo que...

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Emma acariciándole de nuevo el rostro – ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?, porque yo no lo he olvidado. Y como dicen todos tenemos 6 dobles en el mundo.

Rose sonrió en respuesta, claro que ella no había olvidado ni una sola palabra que Emma le había dicho, en su corazón sabía que era correcto que le permitiera ser una madre para ella. Estuvieron un rato más hablando, Emma le contó a grandes rasgos su vida a Daniel, quien era un viejo amigo de Regina y la otra Emma, mientras terminaba de reestablecerse por completo

\- Bien creo que es hora de irnos, ya me siento mejor y le hemos hecho perder mucho tiempo a Daniel – dijo Emma poniéndose de pie

\- Claro que no!, pueden quedarse cuanto gusten ya saben que esta es su casa – Respondió el hombre con sinceridad – eres bienvenida siempre que quieras venir

\- Gracias lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Emma – me encantan los caballos

\- Rose, ¿nos vemos mañana? – preguntó Daniel

\- Claro! Daniel sabes que no podría faltar - respondió

\- ¿Mañana? – preguntó Emma

\- Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre – contestó algo triste Rose – cómo cada año habrá una ceremonia para recordarla, y solemos hacerla aquí porque era uno de los lugares favoritos de mi madre, de hecho aquí se casaron, Daniel es un ministro y fue quien ofició su boda – mirando con aprecio al hombre - ¿le gustaría asistir?, en verdad quisiera que me acompañara, esta nunca es una buena época para mí o mi familia.

Emma se quedó un rato pensando, todo era muy extraño, las coincidencias desde que llego a aquel país se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, ¿Cuál era la posibilidad que el aniversario de su esposo coincidiera con el de la madre fallecida de Rose? De pronto sintió que la cabeza le molestaba de nuevo, pero esta vez no dijo nada, no quería alarmar de nuevo a la joven.

\- Claro que voy a asistir, de hecho – mirando al que ahora sabía era un ministro – Daniel, sería usted tan amable de incluir a alguien más en la celebración de mañana, también es el aniversario de mi difunto esposo – dijo ahora mirando a Rose – ¿no les molestará a ti o a tu familia?

\- No creo que a mi familia le moleste – respondió Rose

\- Bien siendo así, ¿cuál era su nombre? – preguntó Daniel tomando una pluma y una libreta para anotar.

\- Reginald, Reginald Swan – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

El hombre tardó en escribir, aún estaba desconcertado por la apariencia de la mujer que tenía en frente, si no hubiera sido testigo de aquella desgracia diría que estaba frente a la misma Emma Mills que conoció desde niña, todo esto era una casualidad increíble

\- ¿Le pasa algo? – le preguntó Emma

\- Estoy perfectamente, solo pensaba en las casualidades – fue lo único que dijo

Emma y Rose salieron del establo para ver el posible lugar donde podría ubicarse las oficinas y el área de producción de la joyería, después de verlo Emma decidió que no tenían que buscar más.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres ver otras opciones? – le preguntó Rose

\- Muy segura, este lugar me agrada muchísimo, es especial, creo que no podría encontrar un mejor lugar para la fábrica – sonrió

El repicar de un teléfono las alertó, ambas sacaron los celulares y respondieron sus respectivas llamadas

\- Hola hermanita – era Henry – ¿qué tal tu primer día?

\- Hola Henry, todo va estupendo – respondió

\- Quieres acompañarme a comer, mira que mamá tiene una comida de negocios y la verdad no me llama la atención ver a la abuela Cora en el almuerzo

\- Ummm, me encantaría, pero estoy con mi jefe – sonrío – oye ¿por qué no te nos unes?

\- ¿No crees que pueda molestarle? – le preguntó dudoso Henry

\- En absoluto, pensábamos comer en el restaurante del hotel donde ella se hospeda, es el Imperial, que dices?

\- Está bien, en una hora – dijo Henry

\- Perfecto – dijo Rose y guardo silencio unos instantes – ¿Henry?

\- Si Rose – le respondió el joven

\- Nada – estuvo a punto de advertirle acerca de Emma pero prefirió no hacerlo – Nos vemos en una hora.

Rose colgó su llamada y esperó que Emma hiciera lo mismo con la suya

\- Claro que sí mi amor, en una hora en el restaurante del hotel, ya quiero saber cuál es la sorpresa que me tienen – colgó el teléfono – los muchachos dicen que tienen una sorpresa para mí, los veremos en una hora para comer – le dijo a Rose

\- Entonces es mejor que llame a mi hermano para cancelar la comida, le dije que podía unírsenos, pero si Ray y Reed tienen algo especial será mejor que él y yo no estemos – le dijo mientras sacaba de nuevo el teléfono

\- Nada de eso – deteniéndola - gustosos compartiremos la mesa todos juntos, las sorpresas son mucho mejores cuando tienes con quien compartirlas, además me encantaría conocer a tu hermano

\- ¿Estás segura que no hay ningún inconveniente? – preguntó Rose

\- Totalmente segura, vamos que se nos hace tarde – le dijo Emma

A la hora indicada llegaron al restaurante, Ray y Reed ya esperaban por ellas, se pusieron de pie para recibirlas y acomodarles la silla.

\- ¿Y bien, cuál es la sorpresa? – preguntó intrigada Emma

\- No te desesperes mamá, mira que ni siquiera hemos iniciado a comer, bien puedes esperarte un momento ¿no? – dijo Ray

\- Bien porque no ordenamos de una vez – hablo Reed mientras abría la carta

\- Esperamos a alguien más – dijo Emma

\- A mi hermano, debe estar por llegar – Dijo Rose – espero que no les incomode que lo haya invitado

\- desde luego que no - dijo Reed

Emma estaba de espaldas a la entrada y los muchachos a los lados así que Henry solo podía ver a Rose

\- Buenas tardes, disculpen el retraso pero ya saben cómo es el trátransito – se disculpo – pero ya…- en ese momento las palabras sobraron, eran inexistentes, tal vez por la proximidad de su aniversario, la mente le estaba jugando una broma, era ella, su sueño hecho realidad, al alcance de su mano – mamá – fue lo único que pudo articular – pero él sabía que su madre llevaba muerta 20 años, aunque le doliera profundamente sabía que era verdad

Ray y Reed miraban extrañados la situación ¿por qué Henry Mills, el hijo de la dueña de las Empresas Mills donde habían sido contratados estaba allí? y más aún ¿por qué llamaba a su madre "mamá"?, ¿por qué su actitud de sorpresa?

\- Rose – dijo Henry aún sin quitar la mirada de Emma – dime que lo que veo no es cierto, por favor dímelo

\- Henry, sé cómo te sientes, yo pase por lo mismo – tomándolo del brazo - ella es Emma Swan – hablo Rose

\- Mu, mucho gusto – dijo Henry aún es shock extendiéndole la mano – Hen, Henry Mills – no podía articular palabras completas

\- El gusto es mío – dijo Emma aceptando la mano del muchacho. La misma sensación que tuvo antes con Rose la estaba teniendo ahora, solo que esta vez aquel nombre resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, Mills , Mills , si antes le había llamado la atención ahora mucho más. La punzada en su cabeza volvía, el dolor agudo se hacía de nuevo presente; pero si antes no dijo nada cuando estaba sólo con Rose mucho menos ahora que estaban sus hijos presentes, pues ellos la llevarían a rastras a un hospital pensando que algo malo le pudiera estar pasando.

Henry por su parte se sentía por primera vez completo en muchos años, desde que tenía uso de razón; todo cuanto había deseado se había cumplido, había visto de nuevo a su "madre", aunque fuera un espejismo, lo que estaba sintiendo era real, sus tibias manos lo estaban tocando, su mirada cariñosa lo contemplaba, era perfecto, su madre estaba con él una vez más. Pero como en todo desierto los espejismos desaparecen y el mar de arena es lo único que queda frente a los ojos, Henry volvió a la realidad

\- Yo lo lamento – se disculpó retirando temeroso su mano – le ofrezco una disculpa si la incomodé pero en verdad no podía evitarlo, yo, yo

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte, creo que entiendo que fue lo que te pasó, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando – le respondió Emma con una sonrisa

\- Pero yo no entiendo nada – dijo Confundido Ray

\- Ray, Reed no esperaba verlos hasta mañana – hablo sorprendido Henry al percatarse de la presencia de los dos jóvenes

\- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Rose

\- Mamá los contrató para relaciones internacionales – dijo Henry – esta mañana, a decir verdad la impresionaron bastante, a todos nosotros - sonrío

\- creo que la sorpresa ya no será sorpresa – dijo Reed mirando a su madre

\- consiguieron los empleos! – Dijo Emma feliz – mis bebes, los felicito – se había puesto de pie y había ido a abrazar y besar a cada uno de los jóvenes, haciéndolos sentir algo avergonzados ante sus acompañantes

La visión era perfecta, una madre compartiendo los triunfos y alegrías de sus hijos, siendo feliz con ellos.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no querían separarse de usted – dijo Henry con una mirada llena de deseo, deseo de ser él a quien estuvieran abrazando – yo haría exactamente lo mismo – mirando a Emma con una profunda tristeza en los ojos, con el anhelo de años – tienen una gran mujer como madre

\- Gracias – le dijo Emma y por instinto, impulso o porque la sangre lo pedía lo abrazó – por tus lindas palabras – y se entrego a aquel abrazo con aquel joven que le evocaba tantos sentimientos

Henry sencillamente se dejo abrazar, cerró los ojos y se transporto a su mundo de ensueño, la abrazó de vuelta y a través de aquel gesto le dio a conocer sus sentimientos, sus tristezas, sus más profundos deseos a una mujer que era una total desconocida, una mujer que se parecía a su madre fallecida. Después de un tiempo indeterminado el abrazo terminó todos se miraban confusos por lo que acababa de acontecer

\- Gracias – dijo Henry a Emma

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó ella

\- Por hacer realidad un sueño – fue lo único que le dijo sonriéndole con un dejo de amargura

\- Por qué no ordenamos ya, se hace tarde y en verdad tengo mucha hambre – hablo Ray para tratar de romper el extraño ambiente que se había generado

\- me parece perfecto – lo secundo Reed sabiendo porque la acción que había hecho su hermano – Henry toma asiento

\- Rose ya me contarás todo – le dijo Henry a Rose muy bajito al oído

\- claro que lo haré – le respondió ella

Y así inicio la primera reunión de una madre con sus hijos que aunque no lo sabían, a sus corazones y a sus almas nada podía ocultárseles.

Durante la comida Henry no podía dejar de mirar a Emma, pues le era increíble que una mujer totalmente desconocida se pareciera de una forma tan extraordinaria a su madre, él bien sabía que su mamá Emma no había tenido más hermanos, y sus abuelos fueron también hijos únicos; así que la posibilidad de que ella y su madre estuvieran emparentadas era nula.

Emma se percataba de aquellas miradas, no la incomodaban pero la intrigaban, ya quería ver un retrato de aquella mujer para ver si el parecido que todos los que hasta ahora había conocido afirmaban tenía con ella era cierto. Pero también estaban sus recuerdos difusos, donde apenas y podía distinguir imágenes y sus sentimientos hacia aquellos dos hermanos que recién conocía, ella siempre había sido muy maternal con los amigos de sus hijos y la gente joven, pero lo que le había ocurrido con Henry y Rose sobrepasaba cualquier experiencia anterior.

\- Así que es con la señora con quien vas a trabajar – dijo Henry mirando a Rose – déjeme decirle señora que su negocio debe ser muy atractivo para haber logrado que mi hermana se encaminara, ojalá el estar con usted le ayude a sentar cabeza y encaminar su vida – dijo en tono divertido

\- Hey! – Protesto Rose – no es para tanto

La comida terminó de desarrollarse en completa armonía, después de unos instantes todos se sintieron como en familia, como si hubieran departido por siempre, se sentían felices, en paz, completos.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ya sé que esperan el Reencuentro principal, pero aún tardará un par de capítulos, pero creo que les va a gustar. Y sí esta historia fluctúa entre el drama, la angustia y creo que lo empalagoso, pero así resultó =D**

 **Me disculpan los errores, es difícil verlos todos si no hay un betareader.**

 **Espero sus opiniones al respecto y sus comentarios que siempre son muy agradables de leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D

Advertencia: cómo ya les había dicho van a encontrarse CS y OQ pero a niveles moderados y pues para propósitos de la historia pues Robin es mujer.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

Regina regresaba de su almuerzo de negocios, ahora estos eran para ella una salida, 20 años atrás se hubiera negado rotundamente a una de estas comidas de negocios porque prefería pasar ese tiempo con su esposa e hijos, pero ahora que ella no estaba y sus hijos hace mucho habían crecido, esas comidas tediosas era una especie de escape a la realidad. Entró a su oficina y se sorprendió que lo estuvieran esperando y más quien lo estaba haciendo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿quién te dejó entrar? – preguntó sorprendida a la mujer que lo esperaba en la oficina

\- Porqué me saludas de esa forma mi amor – le dijo la mujer acercándose para abrazarla y besarla

\- Te pregunté qué haces aquí – le dijo Regina esquivando el beso que la mujer quería darle

\- Venía a sorprenderte, a invitarte a comer pero ya te habías ido – le respondió mientras le ponía los brazos alrededor del cuello – entonces me escabullí para esperarte aquí y darte una sorpresa – tratando de besarla nuevamente

\- Te he dicho que no vengas a la oficina – escapando de la prisión que representaban en esos momentos los brazos de la mujer

\- Es que me tienes muy abandonada mi amor – le replicó

\- Estoy muy ocupada – le contestó parcamente, en este momento lo menos que quería era tener compañía – sabes que soy un mujer muy ocupada

\- Pero mi amor, soy tu novia y ni siquiera me has llamado para preguntarme como estoy – hablando muy melosamente acercándose a ella para atraparla de nuevo entre sus brazos

\- Robin, tú no eres mi novia – le respondió directo y sin titubeos ante las recientes palabras de la mujer

\- Pero por qué dices eso? – Sorprendida – yo creí que ...

\- Pues creíste mal – habló Regina antes que ella pudiera terminar la oración – sabes perfectamente cuál es la relación que tenemos, y te recuerdo que tú estuviste totalmente de acuerdo con los términos – le aclaró

\- Pensé que con el tiempo cambiarias de opinión, que tendríamos una relación sería, que nos casaríamos

\- Eso nunca Robin, yo ya estoy casada – dijo Regina mirando el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda

\- Tú no estás casada, eres viuda! – Le gritó la mujer – tú esposa está muerta, me oyes muerta!

\- No para mí, no en mi corazón – le respondió con los ojos inundados de rabia y dolor – Emma siempre será mi esposa, la única

\- Entonces yo que soy para ti – comenzando a subir el tono de la voz – ¿que soy Regina?

\- No me hagas decírtelo, tú lo sabes muy bien – le respondió

\- Entonces no soy más que eso para ti – tornándose triste y desilusionada – solo tu amante, nada más que eso

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que puso las condiciones, no yo – le dijo calmada y serena

Por un momento ambas guardaron silencio, la situación era bastante incómoda y tensa. Regina pensaba en que cada vez que estaba con Robin sentía que estaba traicionando a su esposa, sólo estaba con ella por una primitiva necesidad física pero nada más, no la amaba, ella nunca podría amar a nadie más que a su esposa, tal vez apreciaba a Robin o la quería hasta el punto que se pueden querer a algunas personas pero nada más. Robin por su parte trataba de calmarse, había perdido el control por un instante y le había dejado entrever a Regina sus verdaderas intenciones; tenía que respirar profundo, contar hasta 10 para recuperar la postura e iniciar una táctica diferente, aún no sabía cómo pero tenía que conseguir ser la esposa de Regina, a como diera lugar

\- Mi amor perdóname – se le acercó a Regina rodeándole de nuevo el cuello usando de nuevo el tono zalamero – me exalte un poco y me deje llevar por la imaginación, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, no importa de qué manera sea – besándola finalmente.

Regina primero no respondió al beso, pero una vez que Robin incremento su acometida, poco empeño puso ella en resistirse. Ella quería llevar las cosas más allá, aún era temprano y no había nadie en las oficinas. Ya estaba tratando de sacarle la chaqueta y Regina se estaba dejando llevar. Luego por un impulso ella abrió los ojos y su mirada se posó directamente en los ojos de su esposa, y recordó las innumerables ocasiones que se habían aprovechado de la soledad del lugar para entregarse una a la otra; ese fue el detonante para Regina, ese lugar también era de ambas y ella no podía manchar sus recuerdos de aquella manera.

\- NO! – dijo Regina alejando a Robin de su lado – esto no está bien

\- Pero mi amor que pasa? – hablo confundida Robin

\- Creo que será mejor que te vayas, tengo cosas que hacer – le dijo evadiendo la pregunta de ella y ajustándose la chaqueta

\- Esta bien – le respondió ella calmadamente, no quería que la situación se tensara nuevamente – ¿nos vemos mañana en mi apartamento? – le preguntó; quería darle un poco de tiempo

\- Mañana es imposible – la miró – sabes perfectamente que día es mañana – pasando el dedo sobre la fotografía de Emma

Robin no tuvo que preguntar más, ahora entendía perfectamente que había pasado momentos antes, no se necesitaba ser adivina para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

\- Esta bien mi amor – dijo dándole un beso fugas en los labios el cuál no fue respondido – esperaré tu llamada – y salió del lugar dejando a Regina sola con sus remordimientos culpa y dolor.

Regina tomó la fotografía y se dirigió al sofá que había dentro de su oficina, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, contemplaba su bello rostro, pasaba su dedo por la fotografía evocando lo que sentía su piel cuando la tocaba, tratando de revivir su aroma

\- Debes pensar que soy la peor de las mujeres por haberte traicionado – las lágrimas continuaban saliendo – seguro me vas a reprochar todo esta cuando nos veamos otra vez, pero no sé si volveremos a vernos, tu eres un ángel que está en el cielo y yo no soy más que una pobre pecadora que sin ti iré seguramente al infierno, tú eras lo mejor de mí, el motivo para ser mejor cada día pero sé que tú me cuidas, desde tú ventana en el cielo tú me estas vigilando, por eso sé que sabes de la traición de mi cuerpo, porque sólo fue eso, un cuerpo, yo nunca podría traicionarte en mi corazón, en mi mente, en mi espíritu, de aquí a la eternidad seré completamente tuya. – Abrazó la foto recostándose en el sofá llorando como una niña pequeña - vuelve a mi vida mi amor, mira que es una tortura el no tenerte, Dios, llévame con ella en lugar de matarme poco a poco, por favor.

…..

Salían del restaurante luego de la agradable comida que habían tenido, Henry después del rato que habían pasado juntos estaba aún más maravillado de Emma, ya sentía que la quería y deseaba de una u otra forma hacer parte de su vida. Ray y Reed se habían despedido retirándose a su habitación, Emma decidió acompañar a Henry hasta su auto y Rose aún tenía muchas cosas de trabajo que hablar con Emma así que acompañaría a su hermano y luego regresaría junto con ella a la habitación.

\- Ha sido un enorme placer el haberla conocido – le dijo Henry sosteniéndole la mano a Emma entre las suyas

\- Para mí también lo ha sido chico – le dijo ella con la mayor honestidad – es más siento que te conozco de toda la vida, tu mirada dulce me dice que eres un gran hombre

Cuando Henry la escucho llamarlo chici, su corazón se iluminó, se lleno de una alegría inexplicable, y era una sensación que le gustaba, pues no recordaba haberse sentido así, sentía que en la mirada de aquella mujer encontraba la paz y el cariño que necesitaba, por un instante pensó en sus madres, en que quizás las traicionaba al sentir lo que sentía, pero al mirar de nuevo a Emma a los ojos supo que todo estaba bien, que era correcto lo que estaba pasando, su mamá no podría sentir celos por ver a su hijo feliz y eso precisamente era lo que estaba haciendo Emma, lo estaba haciendo feliz en una manera que él no recordaba se podía ser.

\- ¿Puedo volver a verla? – le preguntó tímidamente temeroso ante una negativa

\- Qué clase de pregunta es esa! – Le dijo ella ofendida – si tú no vienes a verme yo iré a buscarte. Rose – mirando a la joven – por favor dale todos mis datos a tu hermano así él podrá buscarme cuando quiera – sonrió – ve con cuidado – se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla – gracias - le respondió y devolviéndole el beso y luego despidiéndose de su hermana partió a la oficina

Rose estaba muy complacida, vio en su hermano un brillo que nunca antes había visto, tal vez era el hecho de querer ver a su madre fallecida en la persona de Emma, tal vez no fuera así, pero sin lugar a discusión, aquella hasta hace poco desconocida les había abierto su corazón y les estaba regalando su amor maternal; sonreía al recordar aunque pareciera exagerado cuanto había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a Emma el día anterior. Estaba tan sumida en su alegría que sólo notó que Emma se estaba sintiendo mal cuando se sujetó fuerte de su brazo.

\- ¿Emma que tienes? – le preguntó alarmada – vamos a sentarnos – la ayudó a llegar hasta la silla más cercana – ¿qué te pasa?, ¿quieres que vaya por los muchachos? – haciendo amague de levantarse para ir a llamarlos

\- No te preocupes no es nada – le dijo

\- Cómo que nada, mira que te sujetaste con fuerza de mí, pensé que te caerías al piso – hablo Rose

\- Fue algo extraño, no fue un dolor físico, fue algo así como una profunda tristeza, un dolor muy grande, alguien está sufriendo, lo hace desde el fondo de su ser – dijo

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? – intrigada preguntó

\- Si esperas que te dé una respuesta lógica no la tengo, sólo te puedo decir que esta no es la primera vez que me pasa, ha venido sucediéndome a lo largo de los años, simplemente lo siento en mi corazón, una gran tristeza, un profundo sufrimiento pero sobretodo un amor inmenso, más allá de lo imaginable – fue lo único que pudo decir.

…

Henry había conducido todo el camino de regreso a la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que a muchos que lo vieron les pudo parecer estúpida, pero lo que los demás pensaran o no lo tenía sin cuidado, él estaba feliz y era lo único que le importaba. Aunque hubiera sido de aquella forma, Dios y la vida habían cumplido su mayor sueño; estaba realmente deseoso de compartir aquello con su mamá, ella sin dudarlo lo entendería a la perfección. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su madre y entro sin siquiera llamar

\- Mamá tengo que contarte algo increíble! – fue disminuyendo el tono de la voz pues su mamá no estaba tras el escritorio, recorrió con la mirada la oficina y la vio en el sofá, dormida, con el retrato de su madre junto al pecho, Henry noto que había llorado pues algunas lágrimas quedaban como evidencia – "ay mamá si nosotros la extrañamos y no podemos recordarla, no logro imaginar lo que tú sientes" – despacio salió de la oficina, quería respetar el espacio de su madre, si bien había estado llorando, de seguro no era algo que deseara compartir con los demás, eso era algo que se reservaba para sí. Sin embargo Henry aún deseaba compartir lo que sentía y para su fortuna se encontró con Katherine quien entraba a la oficina.

\- Lo que sea que hayas comido yo lo deseo también – hablo Katherine al ver la expresión en el rostro de Henry

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Henry sin comprender el porqué de la pregunta

\- A que tienes una cara de satisfacción que es digna de envidiarse – le contesto sonriendo – entonces, vas a compartir el secreto o no.

\- Katherine hoy mi sueño se volvió realidad, tuve a mi madre Emma entre los brazos – dijo feliz

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó Katherine algo desconcertada

\- Conocí a una mujer prácticamente igual a mi madre Emma, incluso se llama igual – dijo

\- Sigo sin entender – habló Katherine

Henry le contó los últimos acontecimientos, que esta mujer era la nueva jefe de Rose y que Ray y Reed los jóvenes que habían entrevistado en la mañana eran sus hijos, le contó lo que sintió al verla, cuando lo abrazó y lo besó.

\- Eso suena como toda una experiencia – le dijo Katherine cuando Henry terminó de hablar – pero no crees que…

\- Si lo sé, sé que ella no es mi mamá porque ella está muerta, pero no sabes lo bien que me sentí, en paz, feliz, esta mujer, Emma Swan tiene tanta calidez, transmite tanto amor con su mirada que te sientes realmente bien, te mira y te trata como si siempre hubieras formado parte de su vida y como trata a sus hijos es realmente envidiable, creo que lo que sentí es cómo sentiría si mi mamá Emma estuviera conmigo, suena raro lo sé – dijo al ver la mirada de Katherine – y mucho más viniendo de mí, pero no puedo mentirme a mí mismo.

\- Vaya! – Dijo Katherine – ya quiero conocer a esa persona

\- La conocerás pronto de eso estoy seguro – le respondió

\- ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Regina? – preguntó Katherine

\- Traté, pero creo que no es un buen momento – fue lo único que dijo

\- ya veo – contestó Katherine que había entendido perfectamente las palabras de su amigo - y me dices que es la madre de los muchachos que contratamos esta mañana, ¿los gemelos?

\- Imagínate que pequeño es el mundo, además es la persona con la que Rose va a trabajar – agregó – a propósito les dije a los muchachos que no iniciarían mañana sino el día después, con los compromisos de mañana no creí conveniente que iniciaran en sus empleos

\- Qué casualidad, de verdad que ya quiero conocerla – dijo Katherine – y el que no inicien mañana, comparto tu decisión

\- Créeme que te sorprenderás cuando la conozcas Kat, lo digo en serio – finalizó Henry

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Seguimos con angustia a la N, pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores.**

 **Me disculpan los errores, es difícil verlos todos si no hay un betareader.**

 **Espero sus opiniones al respecto y sus comentarios que siempre son muy agradables de leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D

.

.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

Rose luego que Emma se hubiera restablecido, se empeñó en que se sostuviera de ella hasta llegar a la habitación, aunque Emma insistiera que estaba bien, ella lo dudaba y mucho más teniendo el antecedente de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, cuando casi se desmaya en dos oportunidades.

\- Me dijiste que lo que recién te pasó, no es la primera vez que te sucede, que ha venido pasando por años – dijo Rose tratando de entablar conversación, cuando en realidad quería tener un mayor conocimiento de lo que le pasaba a Emma

\- Así es, por años he tenido esas sensaciones, son podría decir, constantes pero se incrementan por esta época – le respondió

\- ¿Y que son exactamente? – intrigada dijo Rose – ¿qué sientes?

\- Es como si una enorme tristeza me invadiera el alma, cómo si algo me llamara para que mitigara algún dolor - respondió

\- No suena muy llamativo – hablo Rose

\- No es solo eso, es mucho más, a pesar de la tristeza que hay, es mucho mayor todo el amor que contiene, es tanto que duele en el alma – sonrió – es sentirse invadida por el amor y eso es maravilloso

\- Vaya eso suena realmente agradable – un poquito triste – yo ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor

\- Vamos, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, el amor llega a tu vida cuando debe de llegar – sonrió – recuerdo que cuando me enamoré de Reginald, yo creía que el amor no se había hecho para mí. Pero desde que me di cuenta que lo amaba, supe lo que era el verdadero amor y desde ese momento no nos separamos el uno del otro.

\- Eso suena muy lindo – dijo Rose – pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo puedes recordar unas cosas sí y otras no?

Emma cambio la expresión de su rostro, lo que Rose decía era verdad, ella había tenido un recuerdo de su esposo, una evocación, porqué ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento y por más que se esforzara no podía ver el rostro de aquella persona a quien tanto había amado, incluso que seguía amando porque lo sentía en su corazón

\- No lo sé hija – llevándose la mano a la cabeza – no sé como supe eso – cerrando los ojos – ni siquiera puedo recordar su rostro, no sé cómo pude recordar cómo probablemente nos conocimos – la miró confundida

\- Vamos a la habitación para que descanses un rato y luego podamos trabajar – le dijo Rose para no perturbarla más; ya que le parecían un poco extraños aquellas idas y venidas de fragmentos de recuerdos, todavía parecía un poco prematuro pero a si tuviera que obligarla, llevaría a Emma con un especialista.

En la habitación con ropa mucho más cómoda las esperaban Ray y Reed, si bien durante el almuerzo se habían abstenido de hacer preguntas, las dudas y la intriga los tenía inquietos, se preguntaban el porqué de la reacción que había tenido Henry Mills al ver a su madre, al igual que la que ella había tenido; si bien sabían que ella era una persona muy cordial que siempre entregaba lo mejor de sí a las personas, que trataba de una manera espléndida a los amigos, pero nunca antes se había comportado así con alguien que apenas y acababa de conocer y lo que hizo con Henry fue tratarlo como los trataba a ellos, no era que estuvieran celosos, por algún motivo no se sentían celosos de él; desde que lo habían conocido en la mañana les había parecido un buen tipo, alguien con el que les gustaría llevar una relación más allá de lo laboral. Incluso al conocer a su madre, a la Señora Regina Mills una sensación extraña había recorrido su cuerpo, aunque no se dijeron nada el uno al otro ellos lo sabían, con una simple mirada se informaron. Aquella mujer de negocios les inspiraba una gran admiración, por algún extraño motivo se sentían orgullosos de poder estar a la altura de trabajar con ella, querían a toda costa demostrarle cuan buenos eran en su trabajo para que ella también se sintiera orgullosa de ellos, eso a parte de su mamá no lo habían deseado con nadie, ni siquiera por Killian, el simplemente era el esposo de su mamá, algo así como un tío lejano, la única figura paterna que habían tenido pero sin llegar a serlo, era simplemente eso y nada más. Pero con Regina Mills sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar de qué estaban hechos. A lo mejor era el que fuese una de las empresarias más importantes del país e incluso a nivel internacional o quizás habría otro motivo del cual no tenían seguridad. Y Rose, a esa joven resplandeciente de ojos azules, ambos al verla sintieron la necesidad de cuidar de ella, de protegerla.

\- ¿Ha sido un día extraño verdad? – preguntó Ray

\- ¿sólo el día? – Dijo Reed – más bien todo a estado diferente desde que arribamos

\- Si tienes razón – dijo Ray - pero lo ha sido de una buena forma creo, hemos conocido gente especial, ¿no crees?

\- Bastante especial diría yo, creo que no hemos conocido a nadie como ellos y me imagino que sabes a quienes me refiero – hablo Reed

\- Desde luego, al parecer toda la familia Mills es muy especial, se siente muy bien estar con ellos –dijo Ray

\- ¿Porqué reaccionarían Henry y Rose de aquella manera ante mamá?, como si hubieran visto un fantasma y luego como si fueran las personas más felices del universo – expuso Reed

\- Eso sólo no lo pueden decir mamá o Rose - terminó

En ese momento sintieron la puerta abrirse, miraron hacia atrás, eran Emma y Rose que llegaban luego de despedir a Henry

\- Estas bien mamá? – preguntó Reed al notar el tono algo pálido en el rostro de su madre

\- Desde luego que estoy bien – dijo lanzándole a Rose una mirada de "no se te ocurra decir lo contraria"

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Ray mirando el reloj

\- Nos quedamos hablando un rato con Henry y luego nos entretuvimos en el hall – dijo Rose

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala e inmediatamente las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso de abajo? – preguntó Reed sin titubeos

\- Sabía que estaban tramando algo, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían en explotar – dijo Emma divertida pues conocía perfectamente a sus hijos y sabia que la curiosidad los estaba matando

\- Yo puedo explicarlo – dijo Rose – ayer cuando conocí a Emma me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida y creo que mi rostro lucía exactamente igual al de mi hermano el día de hoy – sonrió al recordarlo – nuestra madre, Emma Sawyer o Emma Mills murió hace 20 años, mañana es el aniversario de su muerte

Los dos jóvenes la miraban atentos preguntándose a que venía todo eso, que tenía que ver la madre de Rose con la de ellos, a parte del hecho que el aniversario de la muerte de su mamá coincidía en fecha y años.

\- Por alguna extraña circunstancia de la vida su madre luce prácticamente igual a la mía, bueno salvo que las únicas fotos que tenemos de ella tiene el cabello corto y no usaba lentes – habló – el ver a Emma – mirándola - fue como si uno de los más preciados sueños hubiera saltado a la realidad, se imaginan haber deseado algo por mucho tiempo y cuando menos piensas te encuentras frente a frente con ello?

Los muchachos no dijeron nada, pero ellos tenían el mismo deseo, ver a su padre aunque fuera una sola vez ya que ni siquiera una sola fotografía de él se conservo, y eso los entristecía porque su madre solo lo había descrito cómo era en el interior por fuera no tenía más que imágenes difusas y sombras entre puestas

\- A lo mejor tu mamá y nuestra madre tienen algún parentesco, por eso su parecido – hablo Ray

\- Mi madre era hija única, al igual que los padres de ella – respondió Rose

\- Ya saben lo que dicen, que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo – dijo Reed

\- ¿Pero tan extraordinario es el parecido? – interrogó Ray

\- no te imaginas cuanto – dijo Rose

\- ¿Les quedan claras sus dudas? – hablo Emma pues no quería que Rose se entristeciera de nuevo

\- Si, mucho mamá – dijo Reed – mañana también es el aniversario de papá, igual que tu madre cumple 20 años de haber fallecido – dijo triste – sabes tú eres afortunada, al menos tienes un retrato de tú madre para recordarla y tú familia puede decirte cosas de ella, nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cómo fue físicamente, o si nos quería - ahora él era quien estaba triste – no sabemos si él se llegó siquiera a enterar que veníamos en camino – de repente se puso de pie dando la espalda, estaba llorando y no quería que lo vieran llorar.

\- Yo lo siento, tanto – dijo Emma que comenzaba a llorar – yo quisiera poder recordarlo para compartirlo con ustedes pero no puedo, mi mente no responde a mis deseos – las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, se quito los lentes para poder llorar con más libertad

\- No mamá, no llores, no te sientas culpable – dijo Ray corriendo a su lado – esto no es tu culpa, fue algo que simplemente paso y mi hermano y yo ya hemos aprendido a vivir con ello, no llores por favor

\- Lo siento mamá – dijo Reed – no era mi intención hacerte llorar, simplemente me puse un poco sensible al recordar a papá con lo que Rose nos contó, cálmate si – le dijo – y tú por favor no te sientas culpable – mirando a Rose como si adivinara que estaba a punto de disculparse y comenzar a llorar junto con Emma – es lo mismo que te pasa cuando piensas en tu mamá – le sonrió

En ese momento sonó el teléfono interrumpiéndolos a todos, Ray quien era el único que mantenía aún la compostura fue a contestarlo

\- Hola – contestó Ray

\- ¿Hola Reed cómo estás? – habló la persona al otro lado de la línea

\- Bien Killian gracias – le contestó Ray sin sacarlo de su error

\- ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?, ¿todo sin contratiempos? – habló Killian

\- Todo estuvo perfectamente gracias – dijo Ray sin muchos ánimos, a pesar de que prácticamente aquel hombre los había criado, nunca habían tenido una buena relación con él

\- Y tú madre se sorprendió mucho me imagino, no debieron haberse ido de aquella forma de seguro la pusieron en aprietos – le dijo

\- Para mamá el poder vernos y estar con nosotros nunca es un aprieto, y sí ella se puso feliz de tenernos antes con ella – le contestó un poco altanero

\- Puedes hacerme el favor de pasarle el teléfono, me gustaría hablar con ella – habló tratando de parecer calmado pues en realidad lo sacaban de quicio aquellos dos pseudo genios como él solía llamarlos pues creían que siempre tenían la razón y todas las respuestas

\- Lo siento, mamá no está, salió desde temprano con su nueva asesora y no ha regresado – mintió sin importar que todos estaban frente a él

\- La llamaré al celular entonces – respondió irritado

\- Bueno hazlo pero no te contestará ella porque lo tiene Ray, su teléfono se daño – mintió de nuevo

\- Bien dile que la llamé – se resignó – y por favor asegúrate que se tome su medicina, sabes bien que no debe de interrumpirla.

\- Claro yo mismo me aseguró que las tome, no te preocupes, adiós – y colgó el teléfono regresando con los demás.

\- Nos confundió de nuevo ¿verdad? – preguntó Reed divertido

\- Como siempre lo ha hecho y como siempre lo hará – se burlo Ray

\- Porque no me lo comunicaste hijo? – Le preguntó Emma como si nada con importancia hubiera pasado – pude haber hablado con él

\- Para que iba a pasártelo, lo único que siempre dice es "No olvides tomar tu medicina, sabes que no debes abandonar el tratamiento" – imitándolo – odio que siempre este medicándote – algo enojado – tú estás perfectamente bien de salud

\- Sí, no sé cuál es su manía con esa medicina, fue lo único que nos dijo antes de salir, hasta nos dio más receta por si se te terminaba o perdías la que trajiste – dijo Reed – ¿o acaso estas enferma y no nos los has dicho? – le preguntó muy seriamente a Emma

\- Claro que no estoy enferma, no les ocultaría algo así, ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida y si algo me estuviera pasando serían los primeros en saberlo – respondió – en cuanto a la medicina, la verdad desde que llegue aquí las he dejado de tomar – dijo – la verdad estoy cansada de tomarlas, creo que si mi estrés post accidente y post parto y todos los post por los que supuestamente tomo la medicina no se han curado después de estos años no se curará nunca - dijo

\- ¿Le dirás entonces que deje de recetarte? – preguntó Ray

\- Mejor lo dejo creer que las sigo tomando, no quiero tener luego que pasar por una cátedra completa de que es lo más conveniente y todo lo demás – les respondió

\- Si quieren para estar tranquilos y seguros – habló Rose aprovechando la oportunidad – puedo hacer una cita con el médico de la familia para que le haga un chequeo completo a Emma y de esa forma no habrá más de que preocuparse

\- No creo que sea necesario, yo estoy más que bien, lo pueden ver ¿no? – se defendió

\- Me parece una espléndida idea, así confirmaremos que no tienes que tomar esas estúpidas pastillas y estaremos muy tranquilos porque sabremos que eres una mujer saludable – dijo Reed

\- No voy a poder negarme, ¿verdad? – dijo Emma resignada

\- NO! Dijeron los tres al tiempo

\- Déjame hacer la cita ya mismo quizás podamos ir esta tarde – dijo Rose tomando su teléfono.

Mientras todos guardaban silencio, Rose hablo por unos minutos y luego colgó el teléfono

\- Bien parece que hoy no se podrá, pero pasado mañana tienes cita a primera hora – dijo complacida Rose

\- ¿No se podía mañana?– dijo Ray

\- Bueno sí, pero pensé que no querrían tener otros compromisos por la ceremonia – dijo Rose

\- ¿Ceremonia? – Preguntó Reed – creí que iríamos a una capilla y luego pasaríamos la tarde juntos como siempre

\- Bueno, esta mañana estuve en un lugar y el ministro Daniel se ofreció amablemente a celebrar el aniversario de su padre junto con el de la madre de Rose, claro, si no desean hacerlo de esa forma aceptaré su decisión – dijo Emma

\- No hay problema mamá – dijo Reed – si la familia de Rose no tiene inconveniente nos sentiremos halagados de compartir este momento juntos.

\- Bien creo que aún tenemos que trabajar – dijo Rose emocionada

\- Nosotros iremos a comprar algunos trajes nuevos – hablo Ray – nuestro guardarropa no es el más adecuado para laborar en una empresa tan prestigiosa como es las Empresas Mills – dijo mirando a Rose

Los jóvenes se despidieron de Emma y Rose, ellas adecuaron un lugar para trabajar, al tener ya un local listo, tenían un millar de cosas por hacer para poner prontamente la fábrica a funcionar.

\- Emma gracias – dijo Rose mientras miraba unos papeles

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Emma algo extrañada

\- Por haber aparecido en mi vida – le dijo sin dejar de mirar los papeles

Emma solo sonrió, ella también estaba agradecida con quien fuera que hubiera puesto a Rose y su hermano en su camino, no sabía si había sido obra de Dios o del destino, eso no importaba, lo realmente importante era que sus caminos se habían cruzado.

Se habían concentrado tanto en el trabajo que los muchachos habían regresado cargados de paquetes y ellas continuaban inmersas en su labor, habían avanzado mucho en la planificación de las estrategias y a ese ritmo pronto todo estaría listo para comenzar a funcionar.

\- hola mamá, Rose, ya regresamos – dijo sonriente Ray quien descargaba incontables paquetes sobre el mueble.

\- Sí, se nos paso el tiempo muy rápido y no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era - poniendo otros tantos paquetes en la mesa, los muebles o el piso

\- ¿Se divirtieron? - dijo Emma al mirar la cantidad de cosas que habían comprado

\- Si mucho, hay excelentes lugares para comprar en esta ciudad – dijo Ray

\- ¿Y compraron todo lo que necesitaban? – preguntó Emma un poco sarcástica al ver todos los paquetes alrededor

\- Casi todo lo que necesitábamos, aún nos faltan algunas cosas creo, ¿verdad hermano? – hablo Reed

\- Así es – respondió el joven

\- Así que aún les faltan más compras – dijo casi riéndose – ustedes son increíbles

\- Emma, ¿es cierto lo que estoy viendo y oyendo? – Dijo Rose sorprendida – ¿ellos dos estaban de compras, se divirtieron y no compraron todo lo que querían?

\- Si Rose desafortunadamente para mí es cierto – dijo Emma resignada – estos dos jovencitos con rostros de ángeles son unos demonios cuando están en un centro comercial, van a dejarme en la calle – protestó

\- Mamá! No exageres mira que solo fueron unas cuantas cosas – protestó Ray

\- Es increíble, dos hombres que disfrutan ir de compras, y por lo que veo – mirando las marcas en las bolsas y cajas – saben comprar y tienen un excelente gusto

\- Tenemos que vernos y lucir bien para las mujeres que tenemos por conocer, no vaya ser que nos encontremos con el amor de nuestras vidas y no estemos tan siquiera presentables – afirmó Reed

\- Ustedes son los hombres perfectos – dijo Rose con los ojos iluminados – cualquier mujer estará feliz a su lado, imagínense ir de compras con tu novio sin que te este acosando por la hora o protestando porque demoras mucho en el vestidor

\- Sin lugar a dudas son los mejores asesores del mundo – dijo Emma – pueden decirte que te queda y que no

\- Definitivamente son mi hombre ideal – dijo Rose – mi hermano no soporta acompañarme – recordando lo desesperado que él se ponía cuando ella tardaba demasiado en mirar una prenda

\- ¿Y bien cuanto fue el daño? – dijo Emma cerrando los ojos aparentando estarse preparando para recibir un duro golpe

\- Mami – dijo Reed para empezar a suavizar las cosas – recuerda que eres tú la que nos dio las tarjetas y la que insistió en que compráramos todo cuanto necesitáramos y eso precisamente es lo que hicimos, seguir tus instrucciones – sonrió – además ten en cuenta que te ahorraste de pagar muchos años de universidad

\- ¿Saben? – dijo Emma – prefiero no enterarme, no quiero morir infartada tan joven – bromeó – ¿ordenamos algo para la cena o prefieren que nos quedemos aquí?

\- Mejor nos quedamos mamá – dijo Ray

\- Rose, nos acompañas – preguntó Reed

\- Claro! – solo llamo para avisar que no voy a cenar

Reed al conocer a Rose había sentido algo realmente especial, un sentimiento que ninguna otra mujer había provocado en él; tal vez por fin había encontrado a alguien indicada para él. Emma había notado la actitud de Reed para Rose, el cómo la siguió con la mirada, pero algo no estaba bien, lo presentía.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ya casi será el Reencuentro que están esperando, ya casi.**

 **Ver todos sus comentarios me da ánimo de postear más rápido el siguiente capítulo, así que sigan enviando sus reviews =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **Mil gracias a Franchiulla que se ofreció a ser la Betareader de la historia por sacar de su tiempo y hacer las correcciones pertinentes y evitar que yo siguiera maltratando el idioma español.**

.

.

 **Capítulo** **7**

Regina, al igual que el día anterior, había llegado temprano a casa, pero en esta oportunidad decidió retirarse a su habitación, alegando que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero su dolor estaba en el corazón y el alma; en lugar de ser todo más fácil de soportar, con los años se tornaba mucho más difícil

\- A medida que pasan los años, aquellos recuerdos se tornan más vivos en mi memoria. Cuando me dieron la noticia que partió mi vida en dos, no lo creí hasta que vi tus pertenencias e incluso en ese momento, me negaba a creerlo

 _Regina estaba aún en el piso de aquel cuarto, llorando desconsolada. Era sencillamente imposible de creer, no se resignaba simplemente a aceptarlo_

 _\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – fue lo único que se escuchó, un grito desgarrador proveniente del fondo de las entrañas, un grito que tuvo eco, un grito que quien lo escuchó supo que estaba cargado del más profundo dolor. – Esa no es Emma, no es mi Emma, ¡NO LO ES!_

 _\- Señora Mills, ya le dije, es ella, lo lamento – le habló el director_

 _\- Quiero una prueba de sangre – dijo poniéndose de pie y secándose las lágrimas – traiga un médico que le saque sangre en mi presencia y haga las pruebas necesarias, de lo contrario no creeré que la que está ahí sea mi esposa, ¡me escuchó! – Regina estaba alterada, dolida, tenía que agotar las posibilidades porque su esposa no estaba muerta._

 _\- Está bien, iré a llamar el médico, espere un momento – el hombre salió y Regina se quedó en la habitación junto con el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer_

 _\- Tú no eres mi esposa, lamento lo que te pasó pero tú no eres Emma, ella está por ahí, quizás confundida y asustada, ella le teme al fuego y seguramente se alejó de él tanto como podía – hablaba para sí, ya que nadie más podía escucharla – en un instante nos iremos y estaremos al lado de nuestros hijos y planearemos tener otro más, ella me lo dijo, quería otro bebe, el motivo de este viaje era ese, relajarnos e intentar de nuevo tener otro bebe cuando la última inseminación falló y cuando estemos en casa haremos ese sueño posible._

 _\- Señora Mills – la interrumpió el director, que acababa de entrar acompañado de otro hombre – él es el Doctor Solís, el médico de la prisión_

 _Ambos se estrecharon las manos y el médico, de inmediato, se acercó al cuerpo. Levantó un poco la sábana para buscar un lugar donde la piel no estuviera muy afectada para poder sacar la muestra de sangre, no era fácil porque el cuerpo estaba realmente maltratado por el fuego; finalmente encontró un lugar y extrajo la muestra. Cubrió de nuevo el cuerpo y se acercó a Regina y al director de la prisión._

 _\- Si gusta acompañarme, señora, haremos la prueba en el laboratorio – habló el Doctor_

 _\- Por supuesto – dijo Regina siguiendo al médico_

 _La prisión contaba con una muy buena atención médica, el gobierno y algunas entidades privadas habían invertido allí pues aparte de funcionar el laboratorio para el servicio de las reclusas, se llevaba a cabo algunas investigaciones científicas. El laboratorio no estaba precisamente dentro de la prisión, si no en un pequeño edificio cercano. Se dirigieron hasta allí y de inmediato el doctor Solís inicio las pruebas._

 _El tiempo era interminable, a Regina le apuraba que salieran los resultados para ir en busca de Emma, era simplemente un RH, ¿por qué tardaban tanto? El médico realizó varias pruebas hasta que por fin parecía haber terminado; tomó los resultados y se dirigió a Regina y al director_

 _\- ¿Y bien? - dijo ansiosa Regina – dígame cuál es el tipo de sangre – ella sabía que el tipo de sangre de Emma era escaso, así que la prueba de que no era ella quien yacía en aquella camilla estaba a unas cuantas palabras del médico._

 _\- AB negativo – dijo el Médico_

 _\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – Gritó Regina – las pruebas están mal, hágalas de nuevo – demandó_

 _\- Lo siento, pero no hay error – se defendió – la sangre de la víctima en AB negativo, su esposa está muerta Señora Mills_

 _\- No, no, no – seguía diciendo Regina_

– _Hay algo más – dijo el médico – pero no sé si desee saberlo, es más, no sé si deba decírselo al ver su estado emocional - guardó silencio_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Regina – dígame que pasa, ¡AHORA! – gritó_

 _\- Su esposa, señora – titubeo – estaba embarazada – dijo finalmente_

 _Regina quedó sin habla, ¿es que acaso no había sido suficiente perder a su esposa? También junto con ella se había ido el hijo que ambas deseaban, ya no gritó, no habló más, sólo las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar o para luchar, ella había dejado de ser una mujer completa, su llama se había extinguido._

\- ¿Qué habrías sido de haber nacido mi bebe? ¿Una dulce y bella niña igual a tu madre para haberte consentido y mimado igual que Rose o el niño travieso que se pareciera a mí y que volvería loca a su madre? ¿Qué habrías sido de haber llegado a este mundo, mi amor? Sólo supe de ti en ese instante doloroso, pero te he amado toda la vida – se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos viajando al pasado para estar con ella, viajando a la época más feliz de su vida.

Los golpes en la puerta la habían despertado, miró a su alrededor y vio que se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta; pero particularmente se sentía feliz a pesar del día que era hoy, había soñado con ella todo el tiempo y eso siempre la ponía de buen humor

\- Mamá, es tarde – dijo Rose entrando a la habitación – ¿te dormiste con la ropa puesta? – dijo al verla – ¿estabas muy cansada anoche, verdad?

\- Hola hija – dijo Regina – no me di cuenta y me quedé dormida, ¿qué hora es?

\- Las 9 – dijo Rose

\- Es muy tarde, la ceremonia es en poco más de una hora y no estoy lista – dijo Regina poniéndose rápidamente de pie

\- No te preocupes mamá, si quieres, mientras tomas una ducha puedo escogerte la ropa y así ahorras tiempo - le dijo Rose

\- Gracias hija, te lo agradezco, en eso eres igual a tu madre – dijo Regina dirigiéndose al baño pensando en lo que acababa de decirle a Rose, Emma solía escoger a diario su ropa, recordaba cuán difícil fue adaptarse a hacer estas pequeñas cosas por sí sola, pues aparte de su esposa y su hija, no había permitido que nadie más hiciera esto por ella.

Tomó un baño rápido y en efecto, cuando salió de la ducha la ropa que iba a usar estaba perfectamente ordenada. Hoy era un día importante, lo presentía, a pesar de ser el día que era, tenía un buen presentimiento, el día sería una gran fecha, se sentía extrañamente feliz y a la expectativa, tal vez era porque la presencia de Emma estaba más presente que nunca, que estaba a su lado.

Terminó de arreglarse y bajó rápidamente impecablemente vestida y maquillada, todos estaban en la sala, habían tomado temprano el desayuno y no habían querido despertarla, ya que el día anterior se había quejado de sentirse mal, así que prefirieron dejarla dormir un poco.

\- ¿Vas a desayunar algo Regina? – le preguntó Cora cuando se reunió con ellos

\- Solo un vaso de jugo, ya estamos retrasados para ir al establo – dijo

\- Podemos llegar algo más tarde, solo seremos nosotros y los demás pueden esperar – dijo Cora – al final de cuentas, la agasajada puede esperar todo el tiempo del mundo – dijo en tono venenoso.

\- ¡Desde luego que no! – dijo Regina enojada por el comentario de Cora – y te recomiendo madre que no hagas ese tipo de comentarios tan desagradables acerca de mi esposa, ¿está bien?

\- Lo siento, Regina – haciéndose la inocente – lamento haberme expresado de esa forma, voy a ordenar tu jugo – se retiró queriendo golpear algo por haber quedado mal delante de Regina

\- En un momento nos iremos hijos, ¿de acuerdo? – les dijo a Rose y Henry

\- No te preocupes mami – dijo Rose – mamá, quiero decirte que invite a algunas personas a la ceremonia, espero que no te importe

\- Claro que no, si lo hiciste, fue porque querías la compañía de estas personas y para que tú hayas hecho esto, estas personas deben ser especiales – le dijo Regina dándole a su hija un beso en la cabeza

\- ¿Son quienes me imagino? – dijo Henry con una sonrisa al pensar que vería de nuevo a Emma y más pronto de lo que imaginaba

\- Así es – contestó Rose – hay algo más mamá – habló – la ceremonia no sólo se celebrará por mamá el día de hoy, también será por alguien más, pero si no estás de acuerdo, yo lo soluciono todo

\- No te preocupes, ya te dije, si tú lo hiciste es porque tuviste tus motivos – la abrazó fuerte – sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida Rose

\- Estás tomando este año mejor de lo que me esperaba – besándola de nuevo

\- Tal vez sea porque siento a mamá más cerca que nunca – dijo

\- Debe ser eso hermanita, yo puedo decir lo mismo – pensando en su madre Emma e inmediatamente relacionándola con Emma Swan

\- Aquí tienes tu jugo Regina – dijo Cora entregándole el vaso

\- Gracias – lo recibió y se lo tomó de casi un solo sorbo – podemos irnos

Todos salieron, Regina, Zelena y Cora iban con Arty y Henry iba con Rose

\- ¿Cómo va a llegar Emma al establo? – le preguntó Henry por el camino

\- La llamé temprano para preguntarle si quería que los recogiera pero me dijo que recordaba cómo llegar, además han alquilado un coche para ir aclimatándose mejor en la ciudad – le contestó – ¿cuál crees que será la reacción de todos al verla?

\- La verdad no lo sé, pero es seguro que van a sorprenderse, al igual que lo hicimos nosotros, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda – dijo Henry

\- Sólo espero haber hecho bien al invitarlos y que mamá no reaccione de una manera equivocada, podría tomarse a mal que haya invitado a una mujer que se parece a nuestra madre fallecida precisamente en el aniversario de su muerte – dijo

\- No te preocupes – le respondió Henry sonriéndole – todo saldrá como tiene que hacerlo.

Siguieron al camino al establo y estuvieron justo a tiempo para que la ceremonia diera inicio

\- Siento el retraso Daniel – dijo Regina mientras lo saludaba

\- No te preocupes Regina – le contestó

\- ¿Sabes que la celebración se hará también por alguien más? – le dijo Regina

\- Si no te preocupes, ya lo sabía – le contestó

\- ¿Rose llamó para avisarte? – le preguntó Regina un tanto extrañada

\- No, ayer cuando estuvo aquí con la señora Swan, después de consultarle a Rose, ella me solicitó incluir en la celebración a su esposo, el también falleció hoy hace 20 años – le informó – bien voy a prepararme para la ceremonia

Todos fueron acomodándose en los asientos. Como cada año, estaban todos los Mills, acompañados por Katherine y sus llamados amigos, David, Mary, Belle, Rupert y August. Todos estaban listos y nadie, aparte de Rose, que estaba pendiente de la entrada, notó que tres personas más habían entrado al recinto. Dos jóvenes apuestos, acompañados de una mujer vestida de negro con un sombrero a juego del que caía una sutil malla que cubría la mitad de su rostro y sólo dejaba al descubierto sus labios.

La ceremonia por fin dio inicio

\- Hermanos, estamos reunidos el día de hoy para celebrar el vigésimo aniversario de la muerte de nuestros hermanos Emma Mills y Reginald Swan…

Todos los que no tenían conocimiento que la ceremonia se celebraría por alguien más estaban sorprendidos, se suponía que era algo muy íntimo, pero le restaron importancia y siguieron atentos a la celebración o al menos eso aparentaban.

Todo se desarrollaba con normalidad, y el sermón fue bastante emotivo, algunas lágrimas fueron derramadas por los presentes, unas sinceras y otras muy bien actuadas, todo iba normal hasta el momento de encender las luces para honrar a los difuntos, uno a uno fueron poniéndose de pie para ir a dale inicio al ritual con las luces, por lo que apenas y se fijaron en los dos jóvenes al final de la fila y en la mujer con el velo detrás de ellos.

Llegó el momento de los dos jóvenes, cuando el primero dio media vuelta, Regina se dio cuenta de que era uno los muchachos que había contratado, eran los hermanos que tanto la habían impresionado el día anterior, luego volvió su atención al frente y a la única persona que quedaba en la fila. Despacio se levantó el pequeño velo del sombrero y se acercó más al ministro para recibir la llama con la cuál encendería su vela. Daniel, de repente, se quedó en silencio, aunque ya la había visto no podía dejar de estar impresionado, la veía acercarse hermosa, imponente, con la frente en alto, vistiendo un pulcro traje negro, simplemente no podía articular palabra. Todos estaban confundidos porque se había quedado paralizado de repente. Lo notaron pálido, casi a punto de caer, pero con la mirada fija en la persona que tenía en frente. Todos, poco a poco, fueron girando sus cabezas, mirándose unos a otros tratando de adivinar el motivo del estado de Daniel y pronto, todos tuvieron la misma reacción cuando, tras salir de su estupor el ministro, finalmente, le dio la llama a la mujer para que encendiera su vela. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, esta se giro para regresar a su asiento, al lado de sus hijos.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, algunos miraban espantados, tenían frente a sus ojos la visión más aterradora de sus vidas, un fantasma del pasado que nunca había dejado de rondar, la causante de todos sus sufrimientos económicos del pasado. Otros simplemente se resistían a creerlo, ella había regresado para vengarse, para hacerlos pagar por sus pecados del pasado; pero esto no era posible, ella estaba muerta, muerta y enterrada y los muertos no resucitan.

Sólo había alguien que, por un instante, había dejado de respirar, que su corazón se había detenido un segundo por el júbilo, siempre estuvo en lo cierto, ella estaba viva, nunca la había abandonado, todo fue un error. El tiempo se había detenido, todos a su alrededor habían desaparecido, sólo podía verla a ella, a su esposa, su amor, su tesoro.

Despacio se levantó de su asiento y la siguió con la mirada, aún estaba estupefacta y no sabía cómo actuar, sus piernas le temblaban, no sabía si correr hacia ella, abrazarla con fuerza y besarla con pasión o simplemente tratar de levantarla y dar vueltas con ella celebrando su retorno. No pensó, no analizó, su lógica había quedado hundida en el rincón más profundo de su ser. Sin darle tiempo a Rose, quien se había puesto también de pie, de decir una sola palabra, corrió para detener a su sueño hecho realidad antes que la dejará sola de nuevo. Corrió y la detuvo a medio camino, la había detenido tomándola del brazo, lentamente le dio media vuelta hasta que quedó frente a ella; era verdad, era ella delante de sus ojos, había vuelto para hacerla feliz a partir de ahora. ¿Qué podía decir?, ¿cómo actuar?, ¿qué pensar?, ¿que sentir?, en este momento un cúmulo de sensaciones la inundaban; ella estaba ante sus ojos, sus manos sujetaban los brazos de ella, había sentido de nuevo la candidez de su piel, sus tiernos ojos de color verde-azulado la estaban atravesando con tal intensidad que podía sentir cómo penetraba en su alma.

\- ¡Emma, mi princesa! – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su garganta, pero no pudo decirle nada más, en ese momento ella se desplomó en sus brazos y otra vez sintió que la vida se le iba nuevamente. – ¡NO! - gritó mientras trataba de sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo.

 **.**

 **Continuará….**

 **Bien creo que el primer encuentro ya se dio =D veremos cómo continúa en la próxima actualización.**

 **Espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció y qué creen que va a pasar luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **De nuevo gracias a Franchiulla por ser la Betareader de la historia.**

.

.

 **Capítulo** **8**

.

Ray y Reed corrieron inmediatamente al lado de su madre, se habían puesto de pie tan pronto como Regina había sostenido a su madre al no entender la actitud de la Señora Mills

\- Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Ray al llegar al lado de su madre

\- Mami – dijo tratando de tomarla en sus brazos - ¿qué te pasa Ma? Reacciona Ma. ¿Qué pasó Señora Mills? – le preguntaba

\- Yo… - Regina estaba confundida, aún sostenía a Emma en sus brazos, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en estado de shock, había sido demasiado para ella y no lograba poner en orden sus ideas, en este momento no podía pensar ni reaccionar apropiadamente. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie tratando de tomar a Emma en sus brazos sin lograr su objetivo, Reed reaccionó rápido y la cargó él y se dirigió hacia el interior del recinto, buscando un sitio para poner a su madre en un lugar cómodo, y de inmediato Regina, Henry, Ray y Rose, junto con Daniel, lo siguieron tan rápido como pudieron.

Regina pronto encontró un mueble cómodo y Reed depositó en él a Emma tan suavemente como pudo.

\- Emma, mi amor, reacciona princesa – le decía tocándole tiernamente el rostro, pues aún estaba en la fantasía de que aquella era su Emma

\- Mamá, tenemos que hablar – le dijo Rose que se había adelantado a los demás – ella no es Ma - le dijo calmadamente, tomándole el hombro pues ella estaba sentada en el mueble con toda su atención puesta en Emma, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, de no dejarla ir nuevamente – sé que luce como ella pero no lo es, ella es mi amiga, también mi jefa, la señora Swan – decía Rose con convicción, intentando que su madre la creyera y entrara en razón antes de que aquello la afectará más de lo que seguramente ya la había afectado

\- No Rosie, ella es tu mamá, mírala, es tu madre que regresó con nosotros – le decía, sin mirarla, mientras seguía contemplando a Emma, pasándole las manos por el rostro

\- Mamá – le dijo Rose tomándola del rostro y haciendo que la mirara – no lo es, no es ella, es lo que más hubiera deseado, pero tú sabes que mamá ya no está con nosotros. No debí de haberla invitado, sabía que algo así podía suceder – dijo para sí misma

\- Pero es que… – le respondió con la voz de una niña pequeña que estaba demandando una explicación de la cual no había quedado conforme, pero de repente lo recordó otra vez, ella había estado presente cuando confirmaron que su Emma estaba muerta, recordó las pruebas, la sábana blanca, el cuarto solitario, todo volvió a su mente, miró a Rose con los ojos inundados de lágrimas dándole a entender que ya lo había comprendido, que finalmente había entendido que solo había sido una ilusión vana y pasajera – yo solo – dijo con voz entrecortada – yo

\- No tienes que decir nada mami, yo lo sé – dijo Rose abrazándola y uniéndose a su llanto – yo también creí que era ella cuando la vi, viví una fantasía por unos minutos, pero tenía que despertar, y tú también tenías que hacerlo mami, no puedes hacerte más daño – llorando mientras consolaba a su mamá - siento haberte hecho pasar por esto – se disculpó

\- ¿Cómo está mi madre? – dijo Reed aceleradamente – mamá, ¿qué te paso? – tomándole una mano y tocándole el rostro - traigan algo pronto, alcohol, agua, algo, lo que sea – decía desesperado

– Mami, no nos hagas esto – decía Ray que también se había acercado a ella y a su hermano – ¿qué te pasa mami? Reacciona

Regina se había hecho a un lado, pero sin alejarse demasiado, no quería perder detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo, al fin de cuentas, era en parte su culpa, había presionado a aquella mujer causándole lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido. Rose la tomó de la mano para darle apoyo y además darles un poco de espacio a los muchachos para estar junto a su madre, ya que se veían bastante consternados al igual que todas las personas que estaban ahora en la habitación.

\- Una ambulancia viene de camino – dijo Katherine que llegó la ultima

\- gracias – le dijo Rose – Emma quizás requiera atención medica

Todos miraban de un lado a otro las dos escenas que se presentaban ante sus ojos. Por un lado, la mujer inconsciente cuyos hijos desesperados trataban por todos los medios de hacerla reaccionar; y en otro plano, solo un poco alejada, estaba una Regina estupefacta, que a pesar de haber vuelto a la realidad, no dejaba de estar sumida en un estado emocional muy fuerte, del que era difícil salir en solo un instante. Aún su mente se debatía entre la realidad y el sueño que hubiese deseado fuera realidad.

Emma seguía inconsciente, pero en su estado podía recordar lo que había pasado hasta el momento de caer desvanecida. Habían llegado un poco tarde a la ceremonia, ya estaba por iniciar cuando ella y sus hijos entraron en la iglesia, por eso decidieron sentarse algo alejados para no distraer a las personas que ya estaban preparadas para la celebración; toda la ceremonia había sido emotiva, algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos, había evocado más que un recuerdo, un sentimiento que siempre estaba guardado en su corazón, porque aunque no pudiera recordar el rostro de aquel a quien todavía amaba, sus sentimientos hacia él seguían a su parecer tan presentes y fuertes como el primer día.

Vio cómo todos los presentes se ponían de pie para acercarse a encender las luces, ella también iría, pero quería darles espacio primero a los demás; ella y sus hijos se levantaron luego y dejó que ellos fueran delante, cuando llegó frente al ministro se subió el velo que le cubría parte de la cara.

El ministro, al parecer este había olvidado que la había visto el día anterior, porque el color desapareció de su rostro, se había quedado estático en su posición. Unos segundos después, tras haber asimilado lo que estaba aconteciendo, reaccionó y finalmente puso el encendedor en su mano y encendió su vela. Al darse la vuelta, caminó normalmente, no se detuvo a mirar a nadie, no quería ser inoportuna y menos en un momento como aquel; ya después tendría tiempo de conocerlos a todos, pero en su camino de retorno sintió un calor intenso, algo la atravesaba, una sensación esplendorosa la embargaba, eso nunca lo había sentido antes, o no podía recordarlo, porque en realidad sabía que mucho tiempo atrás así solía sentirse a diario.

Esta sensación no detuvo su paso, ella continuaba su camino para ocupar nuevamente su lugar. Aún faltaban algunos metros por recorrer cuando sintió que la quemaban, que su brazo y todo su ser ardía gracias al tacto de una mano que la sujetaba con firmeza, estaba completa, en aquel simple toque le estaban transmitiendo tantas cosas que su mente estaba confundida y sus sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz, triste, sentía rabia, impotencia, una paz extraordinaria y un amor arrollador; sintió cómo, poco a poco, la fueron girando y ahora no solo una mano la estaba tocando, dos brazos la sujetaban con firmeza pero tan delicadamente que se sentía como el objeto más preciado del mundo.

Aquella mujer que la había detenido se veía feliz, en sus ojos oscuros podía sumergirse, podía explorar el alma de aquella extraña que la estaba haciendo sentir como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, aquella extraña que su mente no recordaba, pero al parecer su espíritu no había olvidado, la miraba tan intensamente que apenas lo soportaba, sentía que ardía por dentro, que aquella mujer quería devorarla con la mirada, atraparla dentro de sí y retenerla para la eternidad y ella quería que así fuera, quería unirse a esa mirada y consumirse en el fuego que aquella extraña representaba en ese momento.

Esa mujer seguía en la misma posición, sosteniéndola y mirándola como si solo verla fuera un éxtasis maravilloso, no pronunciaba palabra pero sus ojos y lo que emanaba de ella lo decían todo. Solo unos minutos habían pasado, unos minutos que parecían una eternidad en la gloria, una dicha inmensa que la estaba invadiendo y que pronto la haría estallar.

No quería perder contacto con aquellos ojos, no deseaba salir de aquella especie de transe, deseaba seguir allí indefinidamente conectada con aquella mujer, con su mirada que la consumía, la envolvía, la devoraba; quería permanecer así en ese estado de felicidad inexplicable, de totalidad abrumadora.

\- "Emma, mi princesa" - eran las únicas palabras que hasta ahora habían salido de los labios de esa mujer, pero esa voz, esa voz, retumbaba en su mente, la forma en que había dicho su nombre la hacía estremecer, cuando la llamo "princesa" de una forma tan personal, tan única. Toda la encrucijada de sentimientos, recuerdos que no sabía que existían, momentos que nunca había vivido, rostros inexistentes se habían agolpado en su mente, su pulso se había acelerado, había sido demasiado, demasiada felicidad, demasiada dicha en un solo momento para que su cuerpo pudiera soportarla. En ese instante no supo más de sí, todo se tornaba negro, solo veía aquellos ojos oscuros perderse en la oscuridad.

 _Las imágenes apabullaban su mente, no sabía dónde se encontraba, no reconocía el lugar, solo sentía el calor de las llamas, el fuego que la envolvía; estaba aterrada, ella odiaba el fuego, le tenía terror, la paralizaba; quería salir de allí buscar un lugar donde resguardarse, donde ponerse a salvo, respiraba con dificultad porque el miedo le hacía perder su capacidad de reaccionar, se veía consumida por las llamas y la sola idea había causado que su corazón se acelerara, que su pecho se oprimiera y que el aire, que ahora estaba viciado por el humo no pudiera llegar con facilidad a sus pulmones. Sólo recordaba estar dormida en la cama de la enfermería, que era más cómoda que en la que tuvo que pasar las últimas semanas, pensaba en que en pocas horas estaría al lado de Regina y de los niños jugando en el jardín, pero luego todos esos pensamientos se vinieron abajo y vino una fuerte explosión y el fuego, llamas por todos lados._

 _El fuego quería atraparla consumirla lenta y dolorosamente, cada vez sentía más miedo, mas terror – "Regina" - gritaba – "Regina ayúdame", "Regina_ _, ¿dónde estás_ _" – pero nadie respondía_ _,_ _el humo bloqueaba su visión, tenía miedo y el miedo bloqueaba su capacidad de reacción – "Regina, tengo miedo, hay fuego por todos lados"._

 _La situación del lugar no era la mejor_ _,_ _caían escombros del techo, habían desechos a lo largo del piso y no sabía bien por_ _dónde_ _pisar para evitar lastimarse, todo era caos y confusión_ _,_ _de pronto un dolor agudo en la cabeza y después nada._

-¡Regina! – gritó Emma asustada al despertar, después de que le hubiesen pasado un algodón con alcohol para ayudarla a reaccionar. Miraba confundida a su alrededor, en primera instancia no reconocía a nadie, no recordaba ninguno de los rostros, solo los ojos oscuros de la mujer que estaba cerca de ella con expresión indescriptible le llamaban la atención, pero pronto la devolvieron a la realidad

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo Reed abrazándola fuerte – no nos hagas esto, por favor

\- Mami – hablo Ray – hoy mismo iremos al hospital – mirando a Rose – ¿crees que podamos trasladar la cita para hoy?

\- Claro, solo déjame hacer una llamada y todo estará listo – dijo Rose comenzando a marcar

\- No es necesario, hija – le respondió Emma

\- Esta vez no vas a convencerme de lo contrario, Emma – y comenzó a marcar el número del doctor

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua, mamá? – dijo Reed aún preocupado

\- Me encantaría, pero preferiría algo dulce, creo que se me bajó el azúcar – dijo a los muchachos sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlos – de verdad que estoy mucho mejor.

En aquel momento, sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de Regina, esa mirada la consumía totalmente, pero ahora en aquellos ojos había una profunda tristeza y bastante arrepentimiento

\- Creo que usted también se suma a las personas que se impresionan al verme, porque me confunden con alguien más – le dijo Emma sonriéndole a Regina, inexplicablemente solo podía sonreírle para tratar de que aquellos ojos dejaran de estar tristes

\- Lo lamento mucho señora, pero – guardó silencio – no puedo explicarlo

\- No se preocupe, señora, creo que ya me acostumbré a este tipo de reacciones – le sonrió de nuevo – le repito, no tiene nada de qué disculparse, tal vez soy yo la que debe pedir disculpas, creo que arruiné el final de la ceremonia.

\- Claro que no, señora – dijo Regina acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano – no creo que usted pudiera arruinar nada – le sonrió, aunque ya había aceptado la realidad, no podía dejar de sentir algo demasiado fuerte por aquella mujer que era idéntica a su esposa

\- ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí? – preguntó sin terminar el contacto visual con Regina

\- Me quise tomar el atrevimiento de alzarla en mis brazos y traerla a un lugar más cómodo, pero creo que mis pretensiones fueron muchas, así que Reed la trajo – respondió Regina coquetamente, demasiado para aquella situación extraña

\- Gracias, fue muy amable de su parte señora... – dijo inclinando la cabeza a un lado en señal de interrogante

\- Mills, Regina Mills , a sus ordenes – sosteniéndole la mano

Aquel simple gesto hizo que ambas se estremecieran, aquélla no era una sensación nueva, era una rutina olvidada en el pasado, presente para Regina, pero oculta en los recuerdos olvidados de ella.

\- Emma Swan, para servirle, Señora Mills – le contestó ella

\- Por favor, Regina, solo Regina, señora – le dijo Regina

\- Bien Regina, olvidemos el señora y dejémoslo solo en Emma, ¿le parece? – le dijo Emma

\- De acuerdo – le contestó ella quien, durante todo ese tiempo no había soltado la mano de Emma

\- Lo lamento, pero Rubén no puede atendernos hoy – dijo Rose mirando a los muchachos

\- No te preocupes, hija – le dijo Emma – en verdad estoy bien

\- No lo sé mamá, deberíamos ir al hospital – le dijo Ray preocupado

\- ¿Por qué no esperan a que la revisen los paramédicos? La ambulancia debe estar de camino, así todos estaremos más tranquilos – habló Regina

\- ¿Ambulancia? – dijo Emma – ¿no creen que exageraron un poco?

\- Fue lo que creí más conveniente – dijo Katherine – mucho gusto, Katherine Midas – se presentó. Al fin había conocido a aquella mujer por la que sentía una gran curiosidad desde el día anterior y ahora entendía perfectamente la reacción de Henry

\- Gracias, no debió de haberse molestado – le respondió Emma

\- No quiero que digas nada más mamá, los paramédicos te revisarán y mañana irás a ver al médico, nosotros no podremos ir contigo pero Rose lo hará y ella se asegurará de que todo esté bien, ¿no es así? – mirando a Rose

\- Claro, la tendré vigilada – le respondió

\- Veo que se conocen – dijo Regina algo sorprendido

\- Ella es mi nueva jefa, mamá – dijo Rose sonriente

\- Así que eres la nueva jefa de mi hija, felicitaciones, logró lo que yo no he podido en años – dijo en broma

\- Y por lo que veo tú eres la nueva jefa de mis niños – dijo Emma

\- ¡Mamá, por favor! – dijo Reed sonrojándose un poco – gracias por mejorar nuestra imagen de esa forma.

Regina siguió al lado de Emma sosteniéndole la mano, por la confusión del momento nadie se había percatado de este detalle, solo cuando llegaron los paramédicos rompió aquel contacto físico.

Los paramédicos dedujeron que había sido una simple bajada de presión, pero todo estaba normal ahora, esto los tranquilizó un poco a todos, pero sin embargo los muchachos y Rose insistieron en hacer un examen más completo al siguiente día.

\- ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a comer? – Se apresuró a decir Regina – siempre tenemos una comida después de la ceremonia

\- No quiero importunar, pero es usted muy amable – respondió Emma

\- No importuna, al contrario, además por lo que creo haber entendido, ustedes conmemoran lo mismo que nosotros el día de hoy – dijo triste – por favor, acepte la invitación

\- Está bien, no quiero ser desatenta después de todas las molestias que les he causado

\- Katherine, dile a mi madre y a Zelena que se vayan con Arty, yo acompañaré a Emma y a los muchachos para indicarles el camino.

Cuidadosamente, ayudó a Emma a ponerse de pie, y salieron rápidamente de la casa, sin dar tiempo a que los demás los vieran o iniciasen un interrogatorio. Regina se ofreció a conducir, Reed le abrió la puerta delantera a Emma y Ray, a Regina y los dos jóvenes se acomodaron en la parte de atrás. Y de esa forma, partieron hacia la casa que, sin saberlo, había sido y seguía siendo suya.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno ya se reencontraron y tuvieron su primera interacción.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews aunque digan que me odian =D**

 **Espero sus comentarios a ver que les pareció el capítulo y cómo creen que continuará todo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo de ser la Betareader de la historia.**

.

.

 **Capítulo** **9**

.

Aquel camino, como todo en aquella ciudad, le parecía tremendamente familiar a Emma, pero no podía darle una explicación lógica y en este momento no quería pensar en aquel asunto, su concentración estaba puesta en algo más, más bien en alguien más; en la mujer tras el volante.

Regina Mills la había impactado, sentía una enorme atracción por aquella mujer que hace solo unos momentos había conocido; desde que sintió su tacto algo en ella había despertado, algo que, por lo que sintió, llevaba una eternidad dormido pero no quería cavilar en estos momentos, estaba cansada, la cabeza de nuevo le dolía y si trataba de forzar su mente podría ser peor. Prefirió cerrar los ojos el resto del camino y tratar de despejar la mente. Ninguna de las tres personas que la acompañaban dijo nada, prefirieron dejarla descansar durante el resto del camino, sus hijos estaban preocupados porque algo estuviera afectando la salud de su madre. Regina pensaba en lo increíble de aquello, el parecido físico era extraordinario; como si su esposa hubiera vuelto a ella.

Aunque su mente trataba de hacerle entender que esa no era su esposa, que ella estaba muerta, sus sentimientos le decían lo contrario, que ella no podía sentir aquello más que por su esposa, solo ella provocaba que sus piernas temblaran, que su corazón se hinchara de alegría, solo ella lograba hacerle ver el mundo como un lugar hermoso, como un paraíso. La lucha se había desatado, la lucha entre la razón y los sentimientos, ¿se dejaría llevar por sus sentidos?, ¿por su corazón?, ¿o dejaría que la razón la rigiera?.

En medio de sus pensamientos cuando menos lo pensó había llegado a la casa.

\- Hemos llegado – dijo Regina

Emma sintió el auto detenerse y abrió despacio los ojos, se había quedado dormida en el camino, nunca había sido buena para los viajes por carretera. No importaba cuan cortos fueran, generalmente terminaba entregándose en los brazos de Morfeo

\- Lo lamento, me quedé dormida – se disculpó

\- Pierde cuidado, seguro que estabas cansada, ese pequeño sueño seguro que te ha hecho bien

Ambas se trataban con tal camaradería que Ray y Reed estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de ambas, su madre no era de ese tipo de personas y ciertamente tampoco lo era el Señora Mills.

\- ¿Entramos? – los invitó Regina a pasar

Los tres aceptaron su invitación y se adentraron en la casa

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Emma, de nuevo estaba casi segura de haber estado allí en otro momento, pero se decía a sí misma que eso era imposible

\- "Es tu primera vez en este país" – se repetía – "solo estas confundida y la mente te está jugando bromas"

Siguieron su camino hacia la sala y los tres se quedaron en shock al ver el cuadro sobre la chimenea; ahora entendían muchas cosas, ellos pensaban que los demás estaban exagerando o que tenían un problema emocional serio, pero ahora que contemplaban la realidad por sí mismos, el asombro los envolvía

\- Eres tu, mamá – decía Reed estupefacto

\- Es increíble – habló Ray

\- "Soy yo" – pensaba Emma pero de inmediato sacó ese pensamiento de su mente

\- Ella era mi esposa – habló Regina – Emma Mills

\- Son como dos gotas de agua – habló de nuevo Reed

\- Increíble – decía Ray

\- Me gustaría pintarte mamá – dijo Reed – no sé por qué no me lo has permitido

Emma seguía observando el cuadro, debatiéndose al igual que Regina entre la razón y los sentimientos, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Reed, en por qué nunca le había permitido pintarla aunque sabía que su hijo era un talentoso pintor, él quería pintarla y ponerlo en lo alto de la sala en su casa en Islas Caimán, pero sentía que aquel no era su lugar, su lugar estaba en otro lado.

\- ¿Es increíble, verdad? – Le habló Regina acercándosele por detrás a Emma – espero que ahora me comprendas un poco y trates de disculparme – le habló cerca al oído

\- Sí, ahora entiendo muchas cosas – dijo aún mirando el cuadro – "pero me pregunto muchas más" – dijo para sí

\- Y ambas se llaman igual, Emma – dijo Regina

\- Así como tú tienes casi el nombre de mi difunto esposo, Reginald – le dijo Emma

\- Es una coincidencia enorme – dijo Regina

\- Morir el mismo día, el mismo año, en el mismo país – habló Emma

\- ¿En Islas Caimán? – preguntó sorprendida Regina, recién recordaba que Ray y Reed le habían dicho que vivían en Islas Caimán

\- Sí, allí vivo desde que puedo recordar – habló con la verdad, ella sólo recordaba haber vivido en aquella isla como lugar central

\- Nunca lo hubiera pensado, su acento…

\- No puede identificarlo – la interrumpió Emma - el resultado de los viajes y ejercicios de dicción – sonrió

Reed y Ray se habían mantenido algo al margen de una situación que les parecía bastante extraña, su madre y Regina continuaban en la misma posición, muy juntas, compartiendo casi el mismo espacio, Regina detrás de Emma, hablándole casi al oído, y así se quedaron hasta que sintieron la puerta principal cerrarse

\- ¡Qué descortés de tu parte, Regina! – comenzó a decir Cora, enojada, pero al ver a aquella mujer en medio de la sala, guardó silencio. Se había estado preguntando qué había sucedido en el establo, Regina había desaparecido al igual que los muchachos, la incertidumbre la estaba matando al igual que a las 6 personas que estaban detrás de ella. Todas tenían la misma expresión de asombro, si lo que había pasado en el establo nunca lo hubieran esperado, mucho menos la escena que se les presentaba en estos momentos –¡ imposible! – dijo en un tono de voz apenas perceptible

\- Lamento haberlos importunado – dijo Emma mirando a las 7 personas que permanecían en el hall – será mejor que nos retiremos – les dijo a sus hijos que estaban cerca de la chimenea

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Regina con algo de miedo a que ella se fuera, desde que la vio, no se había separado de ella lo más mínimo – ustedes son mis invitados y los de mis hijos, Rose me reprocharía el resto del mes si dejo que te vayas – le sonrió y Emma correspondió la sonrisa – voy a presentarte a todos los que tienen cara de haber visto un fantasma – le dijo la broma al oído para hacer que se relajara un poco

\- Ella es Emma Swan – dijo Regina introduciendo a Emma – y ellos son su hijos Ray y Reed – presentándoles a los muchachos.

Todos seguían sin habla, tratando de hallarle una respuesta lógica a la presencia de una mujer igual a la Emma que ellos conocieron, y que llevaba 20 años muerta, pero la lógica no siempre tenía la mejor de las respuestas.

Uno a uno, Regina fue presentando a sus amigos, todos ellos se sentían extraños ante la presencia de Emma, todos sus miedos se habían despertado, como si sus más aterradoras pesadillas se hubieran o estuvieran a punto de hacerse realidad. Había algo que no los dejaba respirar tranquilos a pesar de tener plena conciencia de que la Emma que ellos conocían estaba muerta, que sus cenizas reposaban en la cripta familiar; pero cuando estrecharon su mano un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo, se acercaba el cambio de sus vidas, se aproximaba un huracán que removería lo que habían sido los últimos 20 años de su vida, años de lujos y comodidades que no se merecían.

Todos, en el momento de estrechar su mano, estaban impávidos, sólo Zelena había puesto una cara de felicidad y el apretón de manos había sido más fuerte, ella también hacía parte del grupo de personas que extrañaban a Emma.

Cuando por fin llegó el turno de Cora, esta la miraba con recelo, ella no podía creerse aquella historia de dos mujeres iguales, su odio hacia Emma era tanto que simplemente no podía sentirlo por nadie más, bueno sólo por otra persona; aunque se le pareciera físicamente, su odio era demasiado fuerte y no podía equivocarse, aquella mujer que tenía en frente no podía ser otra que la Emma que siempre había odiado y que ni creyéndola muerta había dejado de odiar. Al estrechar su mano lo confirmo, tal vez los otros estaban ciegos por un espejismo, pero a ella no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente, su peor pesadilla, su mayor enemiga había regresado de la tumba.

\- Mucho gusto señora Mills – dijo educadamente Emma estrechando la mano de Cora pero sintiendo instintivamente que aquella mujer no era de confiar – Emma Swan a sus órdenes

\- Sólo Cora – la corrigió – creo que ya debió darse por enterada del porqué de todo este alboroto – mirando el cuadro sobre la chimenea – era mi difunta nuera – haciéndose la dolida – la esposa de Regina, la madre de los muchachos, es una pena que la hayamos perdido tan joven.

\- Se nota que usted la apreciaba mucho – le respondió Emma tratando de simular que algo en aquella mujer no le terminaba de agradar por completo, sentía que no estaba siendo honesta con sus palabras – seguro que era una gran persona aparte de ser una mujer hermosa – Mirando también el cuadro

\- ¿Lo dice porque parecen dos gotas de agua? – dijo Cora tratando de incomodarla

\- Lo digo porque es lo que puedo ver, el que tengamos un parecido es una gran casualidad de la vida – le respondió en un tono más fuerte, aunque recién conocía aquella mujer y era una invitada en su casa, no podía permitir que trataran de hacerla pasar un mal rato así que mejor decidió cambiar de tema – estos son mis hijos, gemelos – presentándole a los muchachos – Ray y Reed

Cora de inmediato al verlos noto la semejanza entre los dos jóvenes y Regina, el que se llamaba Reed definitivamente lucía como ella a esa edad, tenían el mismo color de ojos y los dos jóvenes tenían la misma expresión en la mirada que Regina, indudablemente esos muchachos eran unos Mills.

\- Mucho gusto, jóvenes – dándoles la mano pues a pesar de que ellos eran hijos de aquella mujer también lo eran de Regina; además había algo de ellos que le agradaba mucho, quizás fuera el parecido enorme que tenían con Regina, aunque al parecer nadie más lo había notado.

\- El gusto es nuestro – le respondieron ambos.

\- Sean bienvenidos a esta su casa – dijo. Los demás la miraban extrañados, si no había tratado muy bien a su madre, ¿por qué el cambio de actitud con los jóvenes?

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? – dijo Regina – creo que las presentaciones ya terminaron – indicándole a Emma el camino para que se sentará en el sofá y una vez lo hizo, ella se sentó a su lado – ¿deseas tomar algo? – le preguntó

\- Aún es temprano, pero vino blanco estaría bien – le dijo ella

Los que conocieron a Emma se sorprendieron, pues esa era su bebida favorita, una copa de vino blanco era lo que siempre pedía cuando le ofrecían algo de tomar.

\- ¿Alguna preferencia? – le preguntó Regina complacida aún más de que aquella mujer se pareciera tanto a Emma

\- El que tengas está bien para mí – le respondió

Regina se alejó sin preguntarle a nadie más si deseaban algo, a ella en ese momento los demás le importaban muy poco, toda su atención estaba concentrada en Emma, de los demás que se ocupara Cora o Ana.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando regresó con una botella en la mano - no está helado pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte – mostrándole una botella un tanto polvorienta.

\- ¿Ese vino Regina? – Preguntó Cora un tanto alterada – pero...

\- Sí, este vino madre – no la dejó terminar siquiera, aquella botella pertenecía a la cava personal de Emma, en todos aquellos años Regina no había permitido que nadie más que ella o recientemente sus hijos tomaran de aquel vino – ¿qué me dices Emma? ¿Te tomas una copa?

\- Ese vino no es para tomarse helado - le respondió, ese vino en especial a ella le gustaba disfrutarlo en su temperatura natural para apreciar mejor su textura, su sabor – y desde luego que aceptaré una copa – le sonrió

\- Acaba de ganarse usted una amiga Señora Mills – hablo Reed – ese es el vino favorito de mamá y mire que no es nada fácil de conseguir, al menos no en Islas Caimán - terminó

\- ¿Islas Caimán? – dijo Zelena intrigada

\- Sí, allí vivimos, bueno solíamos hacerlo hasta ahora, en Islas Caimán y muchos otros países – dijo Ray

\- Bueno, no es algo fortuito que no se pueda conseguir este vino– habló Rose – mamá compró todas las botellas de ese vino que pudo encontrar, en especial de esa cosecha, así que si encuentra una botella es muy afortunado y debió de pagar una buena cantidad por ella - terminó

\- Pues ya que acaparaste todo mi vino favorito con mayor razón me tomaré esa copa – le dijo Emma a Regina.

\- Será todo un placer – le respondió ella.

Los amigos y Zelena estaban muy sorprendidos por la actitud de Regina, ella nunca antes se había comportado de aquella manera con una extraña y mucho menos en aquel día, todos estaban desconcertados y muy nerviosos por la presencia de aquella mujer que se veía como Emma aunque usara lentes; pero incluso se escuchaba como ella, actuaba como ella pero sabían que era otra mujer, porque la que ellos conocían estaba muerta, tenían pruebas que lo confirmaba.

Mientras esperaban que la comida estuviera lista, Regina y Emma no se separaron ni un sólo instante, los gemelos, Henry, Rose y Katherine estaban inmersos en su propia conversación, lo que les dejaba el camino libre a los demás para especular, tener miedo o simplemente aumentar el odio que, por años, habían acumulado hacia Emma Mills.

Pasaron a la mesa y extrañamente ni Regina o sus hijos recordaron el verdadero motivo por el que estaban reunidos, ellos se sentían absolutamente dichosos de tener una imagen de carne y hueso de la que fuera su madre y esposa y de igual manera Emma había olvidado que era el aniversario de un esposo del que no podía recordar el rostro o que era una mujer casada y su esposo estaba solo en una isla añorándola. Comían en familia, reían y disfrutaban como si lo hicieran a diario, mientras ellos disfrutaban, los demás tenían una de las comidas más amargas de sus vidas; pues veían su futuro volcarse, ya que se habían aprovechado del estado de ánimo de Regina para sacar partido de muchas cosas y el día de hoy estaban viendo de nuevo a la mujer que creyeron nunca más volverían a ver, la veían alegre, sonriente hasta podían decir que feliz. La comida terminó al igual que el café después de la cena y el momento de retirarse había llegado. Y de nuevo, todos los presentes desaparecieron quedando ellos solos para el mundo.

\- Me encantaría que se quedará más tiempo – decía Regina – en verdad ha sido una gran tarde

\- No deseo importunarlos más – le contestó ella – pero esta no tiene que ser la única tarde que compartamos ¿o sí? – sin proponérselo, coqueteándole a Regina quien la miraba hipnotizada – además no me voy de la ciudad hoy

\- ¿Entonces es una promesa? – le preguntó Regina

\- Desde luego – le contestó Emma – además, mis hijos trabajan para ti y tú hija para mí, así que nos estaremos viendo muy a menudo – le sonrió

Cora, quien había estado totalmente pendiente de la conversación, se moría de rabia al escucharla, seguía sin entender cómo Regina no podía reconocerla, ¿había sido tan grande el dolor de su pérdida? ¿O las supuestas pruebas que hasta ahora ella creyó habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes? Y Emma, ¿qué había pasado con ella? ¿Por qué no reconocía a nadie ni sabía quién era? ¿Por qué los trataba como si nunca antes los hubiera visto, pero al mismo tiempo con una familiaridad extrema? Algo tenía que hacer, debía averiguar qué era lo que en realidad había pasado. No podía permitir que ella volviera a ser la de antes, que regresara al lado de Regina, eso no podía permitirlo.

\- Hasta pronto – se despidió Emma con un apretón de manos, apretón que se convirtió en una sutil caricia por parte de ambas, que nadie más notó y además le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Hasta pronto – le respondió Regina extasiada por la proximidad de sus labios a los de ella.

\- Nos vemos mañana señora Mills – se despidió Reed y como todas las veces sintiendo algo muy especial por aquella mujer

\- Regina, dime solo Regina, está bien – le respondió – ustedes – mirando a los dos jóvenes – pueden llamarme solo por mi nombre, ¿les parece?

\- Está bien Regina – le dijo Ray despidiéndose – nos veremos mañana en la oficina.

Las despedidas al fin terminaron y todos regresaron a su comportamiento habitual, Regina aparentemente volvió a ser una mujer triste pero en su corazón era todo lo contrario, estaba feliz y jubilosa, ver a aquella mujer que, aunque no fuera su Emma, le daba ánimos, nuevas esperanzas, la hacía sentirse viva de nuevo, con un motivo por el cual seguir adelante. Henry y Rose estaban al borde de la euforia, por primera vez en 20 años aquella ceremonia y posterior comida no había sido el recordatorio de un día extremadamente triste, no es que no hayan recordado a su madre, por el contrario, la habían tenido más presente que nunca, habían honrado su memoria sintiéndose alegres, tratando de evocarla lo más vivamente posible.

Los amigos no dejaban de estar asombrados, nunca esperaron ver de nuevo a Emma caminando ante ellos, les parecía simplemente imposible, se preguntaban cómo podían existir dos mujeres cuyos rostros se vieran prácticamente igual. Tenían temor al ver la actitud de Regina frente aquella mujer, se veía maravillada, liberada. Se preguntaban si podrían seguir sacando ventaja del dolor que le causaba la soledad, si podían seguir llenando sus arcas a expensas de un falso apoyo incondicional. Pues Regina había recompensado muy bien el que siempre la hubieran apoyado, el que estuvieran a su lado cuando en realidad ninguno de ellos sentía un verdadero aprecio por ella o por su difunta esposa, eran más bien parásitos convenencieros, carroñeros esperando siempre para recibir las sobras o acercarse a comer cuando la presa no era vigilada.

Zelena estaba alegre, Emma en muchos aspectos había sido una amiga, quizás tuvo con ella una relación más de hermanas que la que tuvo con Regina, su pérdida le había dolido profundamente y verla de nuevo, aunque fuera a través de una persona totalmente diferente, la reconfortaba enormemente.

Mientras, Cora rezaba para que todo siguiera como hasta ahora, para que el curso de sus vidas no se alterara, para poder seguir teniendo control sobre la casa y sus habitantes; pero en el fondo sabía que esto había empezado a cambiar dos días atrás, con la llegada efusiva y el comportamiento altanero de su nieta; algo se le ocurriría, algo haría para que su mundo no se viniera a pique.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por sus reviews =D**

 **Espero sus comentarios sobre cómo va evolucionando la historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo de ser la Betareader de la historia.**

.

.

 **Capítulo** **10**

 **.**

Emma había llegado a la suite del hotel con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que había conservado todo el trayecto desde que salió de la casa de los Mills. Aquella mujer, Regina, la había impresionado, había tocado un punto en ella que la había hecho sentirse feliz con el solo hecho de haberla visto o haberle dado la mano. Sentía que la conocía de siempre, que eran las mejores amigas, que estaban destinadas a encontrarse y a hacerse mutuamente felices. Eso era lo que sentía, una felicidad profunda, tan grande como el sentimiento de amor profundo o el dolor infinito que podía sentir en ocasiones, aquellos ojos oscuros la habían conmovido, podía decir incluso que la habían enamorado, y el que fuera mujer era lo que menos le importaba.

\- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa mamá? – preguntó Ray al verla un tanto extraña

\- Si, ¿a qué se debe?, mira que no recuerdo haberte visto de esa manera en toda mi vida, luces – se quedó en silencio observándola un instante – ¡radiante!

\- ¡Qué exagerados! – los evadió – luzco como siempre, quizás ustedes no se habían fijado bien en mí – se excusó

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees – le respondió Reed – pero está bien. Si no quieres decirnos el motivo de tu felicidad, no lo hagas, verte de esa forma me complace enormemente, así que no me importa el motivo – le sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo contigo hermano – dijo Ray – verte con esa expresión en el rostro es suficiente para nosotros – besándola también

Estaban los tres juntos disfrutando de un momento entre madre e hijos cuando el teléfono sonó y Emma fue a atenderlo

\- Aló - contestó

\- Mi amor, al fin puedo hablar contigo – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

\- Killian, hola – respondió Emma no muy feliz o al menos no lo suficiente para una mujer que no ha hablado en días con su esposo al que ama – ¿cómo estás? – tratando de simular estar emocionada

\- Mal, porque no estás a mi lado – le dijo

\- Pero pronto vendrás ¿no? Así que tu malestar no será tanto – tratando de nuevo de parecer la esposa ansiosa y enamorada

\- No mi amor, lamentablemente no podré ir pronto, se presentó un problema serio y no podré viajar al menos en un mes – hablando triste – te extraño mucho y saber que no podré verte pronto me hace extrañarte más.

\- ¿Y es grave el problema? – dijo Emma evadiendo el punto

\- Algo, por eso no puedo irme en este momento - respondió

\- Es una lástima – dijo Emma por mero compromiso

\- ¿Estás tomándote tu medicina amor? – le preguntó

\- Claro, todos los días – mintió – además los gemelos trajeron la que enviaste, acertaste en hacerlo, ya que no estarías por algún tiempo – siguió mintiendo

\- Sabes que es importante que no dejes de tomarla, podría alterarte y sabes que es por tu bien, lo sabes, ¿no, amor? - insistía

\- Claro que lo sé, tú no harías nada que pudiera perjudicarme o fuera contra mi voluntad – le preguntó algo dudosa y más porque Killian tardó en responderle – ¿o sí?

\- Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso, amor? – dijo algo nervioso – sabes que te quiero más que a mi vida y haría lo que fuera para tenerte a mi lado, lo que fuera – le repitió seriamente – amor, tengo que dejarte, me llaman, recuerda que te amo.

Killian colgó el teléfono sin siquiera darle a Emma tiempo de despedirse, dejándola muy confundida por la actitud de su marido, esos nervios repentinos no le decían nada bueno y por eso la expresión de su rostro cambió un poco haciendo que sus hijos lo notaran

\- ¿Te pasa algo mamá? – Preguntó Reed al notarla algo rara y más después de lo efusiva que estaba – ¿quién era? – preguntó intrigado

\- Killian – respondió

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Ray

\- Que no podrá venir en un mes, algo se le presentó – respondió

\- ¿Por eso cambiaste de actitud? – preguntó Ray de nuevo

\- No, no fue por eso – les respondió

\- ¿Entonces? – hablo Reed

\- No le den importancia – dijo sonriendo al pensar de nuevo en Regina – no fue nada, ¿por qué mejor no nos cambiamos la ropa y nos vamos a un lugar bonito de la ciudad?

\- Esa me parece una gran idea – dijo Ray

Dejaron el tema de lado, aunque la idea de las palabras de Killian seguían rondando en la cabeza de Emma. Se cambiaron y se fueron a pasar un buen rato los tres.

….. -

A la mañana siguiente, los muchachos salieron muy puntuales para la empresa a cumplir con su primer día de trabajo. Se habían despedido de su madre y se dieron prisa para no llegar tarde. Cinco minutos después de partir, tocaron la puerta de la suite. Emma se dirigió a abrir y tras hacerlo se encontró con un hermoso arreglo floral.

\- ¿Emma Swan? – preguntó quien quiera que estuviera tras las flores

\- Sí, soy yo – respondió ella emocionada

\- Traigo una entrega para usted – dijo el hombre

Emma le permitió entrar y le indicó un lugar sobre la mesa para que pusiera el arreglo. Se retiró unos instantes y regresó con su bolso para darle la propina al joven. Una vez se retiró, se acercó impaciente a las flores para buscar la tarjeta. Pero primero se tomó el tiempo para olerlas, sentir su tacto, su forma. Tomó la tarjeta y la abrió emocionada, como si las hubiera estado esperando por largo tiempo y al fin hubieran llegado.

Cerró los ojos con la pequeña tarjeta entre las manos, quería inmortalizar el momento, quería disfrutarlo, hacerlo suyo. Poco a poco, sacó la pequeña nota, escrita con tinta negra en una letra clara y bien definida dejando evidencia de quien la había escrito, pasó los dedos sobre aquellas palabras escritas en el papel y luego finalmente la leyó "Es un atrevimiento lo sé, pero no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que no tuvieras flores para que tus hermosos ojos admiraran esta mañana. Regina"

Emma se sentía en una nube, cual adolescente. La mujer que había ocupado gran parte de su pensamiento desde el día anterior la había sorprendido en la mañana con un hermoso ramo de rosas de diversos colores, aunque las rojas resaltaban sobre las demás. Mientras Emma estaba embelesada oliendo las flores, el teléfono sonó y ella sin salir del encanto en el que estaba sumergida respondió.

\- Aló – dijo mecánicamente

\- Espero que te hayan gustado las flores – dijo una melodiosa voz al otro lado de la línea – y espero además no haberla incomodado al habérselas enviado, ya sabe, al ser mujer

\- Me encantaron, gracias – dijo con honestidad – y no me ha incomodado que una mujer me envíe flores – palabras ante las cuáles Regina no pudo más que sonreír

\- No sé si son tus favoritas pero hice el intento – habló Regina de nuevo

\- No, no lo son, pero igual están verdaderamente hermosas – sonrió – ¿quieres que te diga cuales son mis flores favoritas? – le preguntó

\- La verdad prefiero seguir adivinando a diario hasta que acierte – le dijo – porque, ¿puedo seguir enviándote flores? – le preguntó

\- Desde luego – respondió ella sonriente – veo que usaste tus influencias para localizarme

\- Desde que saliste de mi casa sabía a qué lugar te dirigías – se jactó – sólo quería saludarte y desearte el mejor de los días

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, el mejor de los días para ti también - le respondió

\- Ahora sí lo será, ya que escuché el sonido de tú voz, hasta muy pronto – se despidió

\- Hasta muy pronto – le respondió ella.

Era increíble el efecto que aquella mujer había causado en ella, simplemente tenerla en el pensamiento le hacía olvidarlo todo y una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, se sentía plena, feliz. Se preguntaba qué tenía Regina para lograr hacerla sentir de aquella manera. Se dispuso a organizarse, pues Rose no tardaría en estar allí, así que mejor se apuraba. Tal como ella pensó, Rose estuvo puntual tocando la puesta a las 9 de la mañana.

\- Buenos días Emma – saludándola con un beso – ¿Y esas flores? – dirigiéndose de inmediato al hermoso ramo para admirarlo – ¿Son de mi mamá? – preguntó como si aquello fuera de lo más normal del mundo, lo que hizo que Emma se sorprendiera.

\- Sí, son de ella – le respondió ella con naturalidad

\- Me lo esperaba, dijo que te enviará flores para compensarte el mal rato que pasaste ayer en el establo – sonrío – espero que no te moleste que las haya enviado

\- Sí, fue muy amable de parte de Regina – dijo Emma sonriendo al pensar en ella y mirar las flores - y no, no me molesta, nunca me ha gustado ponerle etiqueta a las cosas, o juzgar lo que aparentemente debe ser normal o no, el hecho de que una mujer me envíe flores no resta el halago, personalmente considero que el amor no se define por el género - expresó

\- ¿Estas lista para el médico? – le preguntó Rose – no creas que te vas a escapar de esta – le advirtió

\- Sí ya estoy lista, podemos irnos cuando gustes - tomando su bolso e indicándole el camino a la puesta

Ambas salieron rumbo al hospital, donde Rubén las atendería para que descartara cualquier posible padecimiento de Emma.

\- Rubén hola, ella es Emma Swan, tu paciente el día de hoy – dijo Rose presentándosela

\- Mucho gusto señora, Rubén Gutiérrez – respondió él – tomen asiento – les indicó – y ¿cuál es el motivo de su consulta? ¿Cuál es su motivo de consulta?

\- Para serle honesta, doctor, me siento muy bien – respondió – solo que mis hijos y Rose insistieron en que me hiciera un chequeo completo

\- Bien, en ese caso procedamos – dijo el doctor

Rubén realizó un chequeo exhaustivo a Emma y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal en su salud, salvo por la vieja cicatriz en la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué es esa cicatriz? – preguntó intrigado

\- Hace 20 años tuve un accidente de avión, mi esposo falleció y yo me golpeé la cabeza, de hecho eso me causó pérdida de memoria; desde ese momento hacia atrás no recuerdo nada

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de esa época de tu vida? ¿Y dices que fue un accidente aéreo? – le intrigaba, porque aquella cicatriz no encajaba para un accidente de aquel tipo

\- Si, desde esa época he sido medicada para evitar jaquecas y stress – dijo Emma – de hecho, tengo un frasco en el bolso – acercándose a buscarlo – la verdad hace dos semanas que no las tomo, siento que no las necesito.

Rubén tomó el frasco y se quedó examinándolo un buen rato, esas pastillas no eran para el stress, eran para controlar de cierto modo la estimulación de una parte del cerebro, lo sabía porque había leído sobre ellas como droga experimental, pero no estaba seguro de si decirselo o no a Emma. No sabía si había algún motivo oculto en todo aquello o si podía estar cometiendo una indiscreción

\- Creo que no tienes que seguir tomándolas, tu salud está en perfectas condiciones – le dijo sólo eso, había decidido guardarse la verdad hasta tener más conocimiento de los efectos del medicamento para poder exponer con argumentos su punto – ¿puedo quedarme con el frasco? – Le preguntó – en mis ratos libres me gusta analizar los componentes de las drogas y esta no es muy común aquí, aún es experimental – diciéndole la verdad a medias

\- Claro que puede conservarlas, no hay problema – le dijo – ¿terminamos con las pruebas? – le preguntó

\- Desde luego – respondió Rubén

Emma se acomodó la ropa nuevamente y una vez pasó Rose al consultorio, Rubén le explico que todo estaba perfectamente con Emma, que era una mujer joven y saludable, pero lo que no les dijo era que ahondaría en el asunto de las píldoras y sólo cuando tuviera la certeza del efecto que podían haberle estado causando su continuo uso a Emma, les daría una explicación clara del asunto.

… -

Rose informó a Ray y Reed todo cuanto el doctor le había dicho sobre la salud de Emma, a ellos aquella noticia les había quitado un gran peso de encima, porque en el fondo temían que algo malo le pudiera estar sucediendo a su madre.

\- ¿Ahora dejaran de preocuparse? – les preguntó Emma

\- Tal vez bajaremos un poco la guardia, pero eso no significa que dejaremos de preocuparnos por ti – dijo Ray

\- Siempre nos preocuparemos por ti – dijo Reed – siempre

\- Bien yo los dejo – se despidió Rose – esta noche sí me esperan a cenar en casa – dijo sonriente

\- ¡Qué te vaya bien hija! – dijo Emma abrazándola – maneja con cuidado

\- Lo haré – respondió la joven

\- Nos vemos, Rose – se despidió Ray con un beso en la mejilla

\- Yo te acompaño al coche – dijo Reed

\- Gracias – le dijo Rose mirándolo a los ojos

En el camino hablaron de muchas cosas, Reed le agradeció que se preocupara por su mamá y ella agradeció que le dejaran pasar tiempo con ellos, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común y aunque Rose fuera un año y medio mayor que él, al parecer eso no era importante para ninguno de los dos.

\- Rose – dijo Reed algo tímido – ¿te gustaría ir al cine y a cenar mañana conmigo? – dijo nervioso esperando la respuesta de la chica que invitaba por primera vez a salir

\- Me encantaría – le contestó ella

\- ¿Te recojo en tu casa a las 7? – preguntó él entusiasmado

\- Pero si estaré con tu mamá en la suite, podemos irnos desde ahí – le dijo ella

\- Soy un tipo chapado a la antigua, así que preferiría recogerte en tu casa, al menos esta vez – le respondió él agregándole una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le era tremendamente familiar a Rose pero que no lograba saber completamente por qué.

\- Como digas – le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó su automovil

De regreso a la suite, Reed se veía muy feliz, como si caminara sobre una nube, así que aquella actitud no podía pasar desapercibida para su madre

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? – le preguntó Emma a su apuesto hijo

\- A que invite a Rose a salir y ella dijo que sí – sonrió acercándose al mueble donde estaba su mamá

\- ¿Así que la invitaste a salir? – preguntó ella de nuevo – ¿qué tanto te gusta Rose cariño? – le preguntó

\- Pues la verdad no lo sé, mamá – respondió con honestidad – por ella siento algo que nunca antes había sentido por una mujer, no sé, quiero protegerla y cuidarla y consentirla, así como a ti – le respondió

\- ¿Y crees que eso es amor? – le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos, pues había una sospecha en su corazón que le dictaba que algo no estaba bien

\- Mamá, yo no sé lo que es el amor así que no puedo darte esa respuesta – habló serio – solo te puedo decir que lo que siento por Rose nunca antes lo había sentido – sonrió – y esas flores tan bonitas, ¿quién te las envía? – cambiando de tema

\- Regina – le dijo ella como si Regina Mills le enviara todos los días flores – quiere compensar lo que pasó ayer en la iglesia

\- Pues que atenta es Regina – mirando a su madre – y al parecer a ti no te desagradó en absoluto el gesto – riéndose para tratar de avergonzar a su madre

\- No, no me desagradó – le respondió ella y él de inmediato puso cara de "lo sabía" – pero no pongas esa cara, Regina y yo somos amigas – y poniendo una expresión que dejaba notar un poco de desagrado habló de nuevo – además bien sabes que soy una mujer felizmente casada – dijo sin mucha convicción, pues desde que había visto a Regina Mills muchas cosas habían perdido el sentido que hasta el momento habían tenido.

\- Sabes que eso es fácil de solucionar, Regina me cae muy bien, además siempre puedes divorciarte de Killian – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿Vas a divorciarte, mami? – dijoRay que salía con su pijama puesto – ese sí que es un motivo para celebrar, ordenaré champaña – haciendo amago de tomar el teléfono

\- Basta los dos – dijo Emma – yo no voy a divorciarme de Killian – les habló seriamente – no sé por qué de repente empezaron a verlo de otra forma, pero él es mi esposo y me quiere igual que yo a él – aquellas palabras le eran muy difíciles de creer

\- Mami, no te enojes – le dijo Ray – además no es que de repente Killian nos haya empezado a caer mal, jamás nos ha caído bien sólo que nunca te lo habíamos dicho – confesó el muchacho

\- Es cierto, mamá, hay algo en él que no nos permite apreciarlo totalmente, aunque él haya sido la única imagen de padre que hemos tenido, y haya estado desde el principio a nuestro lado, pero hay algo en su actitud que no me permite confiar, como si ocultara algo que temiera que saliera a la luz – habló serio Reed

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo habían dicho? – hablo Emma un tanto sorprendida

\- Porque primero que nada eres nuestra madre y no somos quienes para cuestionar tus elecciones; te respetamos y por consiguiente respetamos tus decisiones – contestó Reed

\- Ustedes tienen todo el derecho a opinar porque son mis hijos, lo más preciado que tengo – abrazándolos a los dos – porque todo lo que hago es por su bienestar.

\- Lo sabemos mamá – dijo Ray – pero de ahora en adelante, queremos que decidas por ti, porque lo que tú deseas, lo que tu corazón te dicte.

\- Nosotros solo tenemos que respetar tu decisión y apoyarte – corroboró Reed

El tema no fue tocado durante el resto de la noche, después de hablar un rato y comer, se fueron a descansar para poder tener energías suficientes para enfrentar el nuevo día que les esperaba.

 **.**

 **Continuará….**

 **Hola. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, por seguir y marcar la historia como favorita.**

 **Espero que sigan comentando.** **y dejando sus opiniones al respecto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, disculpen la demora, pero ya saben, la vida diaria y sus compromisos no dan espera.**

.

.

 **Capítulo** **11**

 **.**

Llegó de nuevo la mañana y como el día anterior los gemelos salieron muy temprano para las Empresas Mills, e igual que el día anterior se oyeron golpes en la puerta de la suite y una vez más Emma se sorprendió al ver frente a sus ojos un hermoso arreglo floral con lirios de todos los colores. De nuevo le permitió al mensajero de la floristería colocar las flores sobre la mesa y luego de darle una propina, literalmente corrió para ver que le había puesto Regina en la tarjeta "Lirios para alegrar tu mañana. ¿Acerté? Si es así llámame, de lo contrario lo intentaré de nuevo mañana" en la tarjeta estaba el número del celular de Regina, de inmediato tomó su celular y marcó el número.

\- Aló – respondió la voz hipnotizarte de Regina Mills

\- Lo siento no acertaste esta vez – dijo ella

\- Creí que solo me llamarías si hubiera acertado – le respondió Regina

\- Bueno habría sido una grosería de mi parte no agradecer tan cordial gesto – respondió ella

\- Así que tampoco son los gladiolos – dijo Regina – bueno eso me da una oportunidad más de acertar

\- ¿Sólo me enviaras flores hasta que aciertes cuáles son mis favoritas? – dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

\- ¡Claro que no! – Se apresuró Regina a responder – sólo que una vez lo sepa, me encargaré que siempre estén disponibles para enviártelas cada día – le dijo

\- Que tengas un lindo día – le dijo Emma – y gracias por las flores, no son mis favoritas pero están hermosas

\- No más que tú – le respondió Regina

\- Hasta pronto – dijo Emma

\- Hasta pronto – dijo Regina

La sonrisa no se quitaba del rostro de Regina, desde que había visto a Emma Swan su corazón había dado un vuelco y se sentía viva de nuevo, algo la impulsaba para querer estar siempre a su lado, para cortejarla y halagarla, para tratar de ganar su corazón, y a juzgar por la respuesta que ella le estaba dando, iba por buen camino, lo que la hacía muy feliz. Una sola mirada había sido suficiente, solo tenía una duda, si aquello que estaba comenzando a sentir por aquella mujer era real, verdadero, o si simplemente era un reflejo de lo que sentía por su Emma. Mientras hallaba la respuesta, seguiría sintiéndose de la manera en la que se estaba sintiendo. Por primera vez en 20 años se sentía viva, con esperanza.

\- Te conquistaré Emma Swan, voy a ganarme un lugar en tú corazón – sonrío y siguió trabajando.

…-…

El día continúo sin mayores sobresaltos, todos trabajaron gustosamente, los gemelos se estaban adaptando muy bien al trabajo, todos en la empresa los habían recibido con agrado, en especial, Regina, Henry y Katherine. Regina después de recibir la llamada de Emma se pasó con una tonta sonrisa el resto del día, Henry y Katherine estaban alegres al ver la actitud de Regina, pues nunca les había gustado verla triste y cabizbaja.

Emma y Rose habían avanzado mucho en los planes para poner en marcha la fábrica; ya tenían algunos contratos listos como la maquinaría; de la decoración y adecuación de las instalaciones se estaban encargando algunos expertos que habían contratado para ello. Rose pasó la mayor parte del día mirando el reloj aunque lo hacía inconscientemente y desde luego Emma no pudo dejar de notarlo.

\- Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo – le dijo Emma

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió Rose nerviosa

\- Porque no has dejado de mirar el reloj – le contestó ella sonriendo

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Rose

\- Sí, así que si quieres irte a arreglar para tú cita, puedes hacerlo, yo tomaré un taxi luego – le dijo

\- ¿Cómo crees que te dejaré tomar un taxi?, eso no – le respondió Rose

\- No es el fin del mundo, además te comprendo, quieres ir a ponerte bella para tú cita, quieres sorprender a mi hijo – se sonrió – la verdad no puedo terminar de decidirme por cuál de los dos tratará de verse mejor para sorprender al otro

\- Creo que exageras Emma, sólo iremos al cine y a comer, nada más – dijo Rose un poco sonrojada pues Emma tenía razón, ella estaba en su mente probándose diferentes atuendos

\- No lo soy, lo conozco a él y puedo decir que te conozco a ti y ambos son muy parecidos, ¿sabes? – Pensando un instante – en verdad que se parecen – mirando con detenimiento a Rose.

\- ¡Emma! – casi le grito Rose – ¿En qué pensabas?, te dije que acepto tú propuesta y me iré a casa, no quiero que se me haga tarde

Emma se despidió de ella y se quedó pensando de nuevo en el parecido físico de ambos jóvenes por un instante más, luego se concentró de nuevo en el trabajo y se olvido del asunto.

-…

A las 6:45 de la tarde la puerta de la entrada sonó y Ana fue a atender. Luego de hacer pasar a la sala al joven que acababa de llegar, subió buscar a Rose para anunciar que la esperaban

\- ¿Quien era Ana? – preguntó Cora que venía por el pasillo

\- Un joven que busca a la señorita Rose – respondió ella

\- Deja, yo le digo a Rose que la buscan – le dijo Cora encaminándose a la habitación de su nieta – Rose – dijo cuando entró sin tocar la puerta – te buscan

\- Gracias – le respondió – y te agradecería que tocaras antes de entrar abuela - agregó

\- Así que vas a salir – dijo sin prestarle atención a lo último que le había dicho Rose

\- Si voy a salir a cenar - respondió

\- ¡Pues vaya! hace mucho que no salías – habló Cora y era verdad, Rose no solía salir mucho en las noches, tal vez le encantaran las compras y salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero no tenía muchos amigos y ciertamente no acostumbraba salir con jóvenes, hasta el momento no había tenido una relación medianamente seria – ¿y con quien vas a salir?, ¿con un amigo de la universidad?

\- ¿Porqué no vas y lo saludas mientras termino de arreglarme, te parece? – le dijo Rose

\- Está bien, como quieras – le dijo Cora retirándose y dirigiéndose a la sala para conocer al hombre con quien Rose iba a salir, sólo esperaba que fuera alguien de su círculo social y no cualquier aparecido busca fortunas – buenas noches – dijo al entrar a la sala, y ver al joven de cabello algo largo que le daba la espalda

\- Buenas noches señora Mills – dijo Reed poniéndose de pie para saludar a Cora

Cora quedo un tanto sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse a aquel joven, no esperaba encontrarse con otro de los hijos de Regina, el que más se le parecía esperando a su hermana para salir con ella, porque aunque Emma había gestado a Henry, y Regina a Rose; ellas siempre utilizaban inseminación in vitro con óvulos de ambas, dejando al azar con cuál de ellas el bebe estaría genéticamente relacionado, pero siempre usaron el mismo donante anónimo para todas las inseminaciones, así que de esta forma, sus hijos estarían relacionados entre ellos.

\- ¡Reed que sorpresa! – fue lo único que pudo decir

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra señora Mills? – preguntó el cordial tratando de entablar una conversación

\- Por favor llámame Cora, ¿de acuerdo? – Sonriéndole al muchacho – así que saldrás con Rose

\- Sí, así es – dijo algo nervioso

\- Buenas noches – se escucho la voz de Regina quien recién llegaba a la casa después que la última reunión del día se había extendido, y de la cuál Reed se había excusado – pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ¿cómo estas Reed? – posando su brazo en la espalda del jóven

\- Bien, gracias Regina – respondió nervioso, ya había jugado bastante con las flores que llevaba para Rose

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – dijo Regina intrigada

\- Viene por mí – dijo Rose quien finalmente había aparecido

\- Vaya, vaya esto sí que es una sorpresa – dijo Regina

\- Son para ti – dijo Reed entregándole el ramo de azucenas a Rose

\- Gracias, están hermosas – oliéndolas – son mis favoritas - dijo

\- Mamá me dijo que te iban a gustar – respondió - a ella también le gustan

\- ¿Son sus favoritas también? – preguntó Rose y Regina de inmediato se interesó más en la conversación

\- No, el gusto de mamá en flores es igual que su gusto por el vino; es un poco más costoso y algo escaso en algunos lugares del mundo – dijo divertido

Esto ya era una pista para Regina, por lo que sonrío para sí misma.

\- Déjame llevarlas para ponerlas en agua y nos vamos – dijo Rose retirándose un segundo.

\- Y, ¿a dónde irán? – pregunto Cora un tanto preocupada por la situación, ellos eran hermanos y no debían tener ese tipo de relación, tenía que estar al pendiente y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para separarlos antes que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel.

\- A cenar y al cine – dijo él

\- Bien, conduce con cuidado y tráela temprano a casa – bromeó Regina poniéndose muy seria

\- Claro Regina así lo haré – respondió Reed nervioso

\- ¡Mamá por favor! – dijo Rose quien regresaba – ¿nos vamos Reed? – tomándolo del brazo

\- ¡Claro! – respondió él

Tan pronto se fueron ambos Regina y Cora quedaron con una extraña sensación, Regina pensando que se veían bien juntos pero no como una pareja y Cora pensaba en que tenía que hacer algo para que su cercanía no pasara de ser más que una amistad.

…-…

Aquella velada, tanto Rose como Reed la pasaron maravillosamente, la película había estado excelente y la cena esplendida, Reed había escogido un bonito sitio para comer. Después de hablar por un rato miraron el reloj y vieron que era hora de ir a casa.

Cómo todo un caballero Reed llevo a Rose hasta su casa, le abrió la puerta del auto y la acompaño hasta la entrada.

\- Bien tal como le dije a tú mamá aquí estas sana y salva – dijo Reed con las manos en los bolsillos balanceándose sobre sus talones nervioso – que tengas una buena noche – dijo un tanto incómodo pues pensaba que la noche no había terminado, que probablemente vendría un beso de despedida pero en realidad él no quería besar a Rose. Sí, la habían pasado muy bien, sí se había divertido enormemente y se había sentido celoso cuando algún hombre la miraba, pero era casi lo mismo que sentía cuando iba por ahí con su madre, así que sólo esperaría a que ella tomara la iniciativa, pues por su parte él no haría nada. Ya a lo largo de la noche se habían presentado algunas oportunidades de compartir un beso, pero por diferentes motivos nunca llego a suceder y en verdad se sentía aliviado de que no hubiera sucedido, pero veía que el momento estaba llegando y que en esta oportunidad no habría nada que lo evitara

\- Si tal como lo prometiste, me trajiste sana y salva a casa – decía Rose jugando con su cabello, y esto solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Reed era el mejor de los muchachos, la pareja ideal, era atento, galante, caballeroso, educado pero luego de pasar un rato más íntimo, por así decirlo con él, se había dado de cuenta que era como compartir tiempo con Henry, recordó cuando salían juntos a pasar tiempo de hermanos, compartiendo las pequeñas cosas de la vida. De esa manera estaba viendo a Reed, como un amigo, un hermano, no lo veía como un hombre. Pero al parecer él estaba esperando algo más de parte de ella – la pase muy bien - acercándose a él pero tratando de evitarlo al mismo tiempo

\- Me gustaría que saliéramos otra vez- decía él más nervioso aún si podía estarlo

\- Que tengas buenas noches – ahora había quedado frente a él y cerrado los ojos

Reed la tenía a escasos centímetros de la cara y antes de que la distancia dejara de existir tenía que poner un alto a la situación, así que se armó de valor y habló

\- Rose – la llamó haciendo que abriera los ojos – no quiero que te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte pero tengo que hacerlo – suspiró profundamente – no quiero besarte, no, no puedo hacerlo – finalmente dijo – sería como besar a mi hermana, lo siento.

Rose en respuesta a estas palabras lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que él le había dicho era lo que ella quería escuchar

\- La verdad yo tampoco quería hacerlo – dijo aliviada – ¿estamos bien no? Somos amigos – algo preocupada

\- Desde luego – abrazándola de vuelta – los mejores amigos

\- Nos veremos mañana – le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa completamente aliviada de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas.

Reed se retiró y se dirigió al hotel entre aliviado y decepcionado, aliviado porque no había dado ningún paso con Rose del cual pudiera arrepentirse luego, y decepcionado porque una vez más lo que él creía que era amor solo era una ilusión pasajera.

…-…

En el hotel Emma estaba en la sala leyendo un libro cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y vio a su hijo entrar.

\- Y bien mi príncipe galante ¿cómo te fue en tu cita? – le preguntó entusiasmada

\- Si quieres saberlo no tengo novia – respondió directamente, sabiendo que eso era lo que quería saber su madre

\- ¿Ah no? – dijo entre sorprendida y aliviada

\- No, descubrimos que somos perfectos como amigos – sonrió y se sentó junto a su madre recostándose en su hombro – ¿sabes?, cuando creí que debía besarla se me revolvió el estómago – sonriendo al recordarlo - fue muy divertido, así como cuando era un niño y las niñas me causaban repulsión, finalmente le dije que no podía besarla y ella se me echo al cuello diciéndome que sentía lo mismo, que sentía como si estuviera a punto de besar a su hermano

\- Así que solo serán amigos – dijo Emma

\- Así es, seremos los mejores amigos – se quedó en silencio y luego hablo de nuevo – ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que veo en ella la hermana que nunca quisiste darnos

\- ¡Hey! Ustedes dos han sido más que suficientes para mí, además ya encontraste una hermana, así que no me vengas con reclamos – guardando silencio un momento - para ser honesta contigo, yo solo hubiera deseado otro hijo que también fuera de tu padre, tal vez por eso fue que me negué a tener otro bebe – le dijo Emma

\- Bien me voy a dormir – dijo Reed poniéndose de pie – ¿no te vas a la cama tú también?

\- No me quedaré aquí un rato más, aún no tengo sueño – le dijo – que tengas dulces sueños bebe – dándole un beso en la cabeza

Emma permaneció por un largo rato recostada en el sofá de la sala, admirando las flores de este día y del anterior, pensaba en la sonrisa de Regina y en cuáles serían las flores que le enviaría en la mañana; si acertaría o si de nuevo no daría con ellas. Pensando en aquella mujer encantadora, en su sonrisa, su voz y sus ojos profundos y cristalinos se quedó dormida en aquel lugar.

A la mañana siguiente los gemelos la vieron tan dormida y relajada que no quisieron despertarla, solo fueron por una manta para que estuviera más cómoda, y sin despertarla se fueron al trabajo.

Un sonido lejano la sacó de su profundo sueño, por un instante estuvo perdida pero recordó donde estaba, se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Los golpes en la puerta eran insistentes, miró el reloj y pasaban de las 9 de la mañana, había dormido de más. Se despejó un poco y se dispuso a atender la puerta, por la hora esperaba que fuera Rose, quien la recogería para ir a la agencia de decoración, pero luego recordó que aquella cita era en la tarde así que Rose no llegaría hasta antes del almuerzo para comer con ella.

Se dirigió a la puerta y por tercera vez se encontró con una fiesta de colores delante de sus ojos. Las flores del día habían llegado, esta vez eran orquídeas. Y de nuevo pasó lo que se había convertido en una especie de ritual, la propina y correr para leer el contenido de la tarjeta.

"Escuche que tu gusto en flores es igual que en los vinos, habré acertado esta vez o me he equivocado de nuevo. Aunque estas flores son hermosas no se hacen justicia a tu lado. Regina"

Y una vez más buscó su teléfono celular y marcó el número 5 en la memoria, pues ahora Regina ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su agenda, la había puesto en el lugar más fácil de identificar.

\- Aló – respondió sonriente al ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba

\- Lo lamento pero fallaste de nuevo – dijo ella

\- Ummm, al parecer la información que me suministraron no fue confiable – bromeó

\- Si lo es pero tú te fuiste por el camino fácil – le respondió - pero como siempre las flores están bellísimas

\- Y como siempre, no pueden superarte – no habló por un instante – Emma – dijo con voz mucho más grave – ¿aceptarías cenar conmigo esta noche?

\- No lo sé – dijo ella haciéndose la difícil – creo que ya tengo un compromiso esta noche, déjame ver mi agenda - rió

\- Que niña eres, me estás haciendo sufrir ¿no es así? – habló ella

\- Puede ser – respondió Emma

\- Entonces cuál es tu respuesta, ¿saldrás conmigo esta noche? – pregunto de nuevo Regina

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – fue lo único que dijo ella

\- Que pasaré por ti a las 7:30 – le respondió Regina

\- Hasta las 7:30 entonces – se despidió ella

\- Hasta las 7:30 – dijo Regina – ah y Emma, vístete informal – colgando la línea.

Rose llegó antes del medio día, había quedado de almorzar con Emma y luego se irían a terminar algunos detalles de la decoración con la agencia. Ella al llegar de inmediato noto la presencia de otro arreglo floral en el cuarto y no se hizo esperar con sus comentarios

\- Creo que mamá pronto llenará este lugar de flores – sonriendo – dijo que te enviaría flores y haría todo lo posible por agradarte hasta que olvidaras el incidente desagradable por el que tuviste que pasar

\- Pero yo ya lo he olvidado – dijo Emma

\- Pero ella no lo ha hecho, así que puedes prepararte para que te sature de atenciones y créeme es muy insistente cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza

\- Pues al parecer ya puso en marcha su plan. Me invito a salir esta noche – dijo con algo de indiferencia esperando la reacción de Rose ante este hecho

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – impactada le preguntó

\- ¿Si, porque pones esa cara?, ¿acaso te molesta? Porque si es así la llamo y cancelo todo – dijo prevenida Emma, ante todo no quería hacer algo que le molestara a Rose, aunque deseara enormemente salir con Regina esa noche

\- No, no me molesta – se apresuro en contestar – solo me sorprendió un poco, no recuerdo que mamá haya salido con una mujer desde hace mucho, es más no recuerdo que haya salido con alguna - finalizó

\- ¿Entonces no te molesta que salga con ella esta noche? – con cierto dejo de duda

\- Claro que no, a mi mamá le hace falta salir a divertirse, tener amigos - dijo

\- Que bien – dijo Emma pensando que ella no quería ser solo amiga de Regina pero al mirarse la mano izquierda recordó que ella no era una mujer libre, que estaba atada a un hombre el cual sus hijos no apreciaban, situación de la que recién se había enterado – bueno entonces vamos de compras – dijo entusiasmada

\- ¿Y la reunión? – dijo Rose

\- La pospusieron para mañana; al parecer les surgió un imprevisto - sonriendo

\- siendo así no tengo ninguna objeción

 **.**

 **Continuará….**

 **Hola. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, por seguir y marcar la historia como favorita.**

 **Espero que sigan comentando.**


	12. Chapter 12

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **.**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

.

.

 **Capítulo** **12**

 **.**

Después de comer se fueron a buscar un atuendo apropiado para Emma, a pesar de tener la ropa adecuada en su closet, hoy no quería vestirse con nada de aquello, quería verse especial esa noche para Regina. Quería que ella la viera como nadie antes la había visto.

Se sentía cuál adolescente preparándose para su primera cita, extremadamente nerviosa por cómo saldrían las cosas, especulando dónde la llevaría. No recordaba haber vivido alguna situación parecida con Killian; ahora que lo analizaba, su esposo no le importaba mucho en estos momentos, se cuestionaba si en verdad lo quería, porque de lo contrario nunca hubiera aceptado las flores de Regina o aquella invitación.

Estaba confundida, pero dejaría todo aquello de lado, Killian no estaba cerca y solamente saldría con Regina en plan amigas y nada más; así que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable o sentir que estaba faltándole a su esposo, ella solo saldría con una amiga, nada más que eso, una amiga.

A pesar de haberlo pasado muy bien aquella tarde, había algo que no terminaba de gustarle a Emma, todo el tiempo sintió que era observada con detenimiento. Podía percibir una mirada clavada en su espalda que no perdía uno solo de sus movimientos. En varias ocasiones, había estado a punto de preguntarle a Rose si no sentía lo mismo, pero prefirió guardar silencio y no asustarla con suposiciones sin fundamento. Pero la sensación de duda estaba ahí, en cada lugar que estuvieron ella sintió que era vigilada y cada momento que pasaba sentía más notoria aquella presencia, tanto que no tuvo que preguntarle nada a Rose, pues ella misma al ver la extraña actitud de Emma al girarse para mirar atrás cada 5 minutos, la cuestionó

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Rose

\- ¿No has sentido en lo que llevamos aquí que te están observando? – la miró intrigada

\- La verdad, no, no he tenido ninguna sensación extraña – le respondió – ¿tú sí?

\- Para serte honesta he tenido la sensación de que me observan casi desde que llegamos aquí

\- Deben ser todos los hombres que se quedan prendados de ti y se conforman con solo mirarte – bromeó Rose – pero seguro que no es nada

\- Tienes razón – poniéndose más tranquila – debe ser que con la edad me estoy volviendo paranoica

\- Igual creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo la joven viendo que el reloj marcaba las 5:10 minutos – se nos pasó el tiempo muy rápido y apenas tienes tiempo para llegar al hotel y prepararte.

\- Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo ella tomando los paquetes y encaminándose a la salida

Mientras las dos mujeres salían, dos pares de ojos, desde distintos puntos las observaban, estas personas se preguntaban cómo era posible que ella estuviera de vuelta, cómo su cuerpo había retornado, por qué tenían que ver de nuevo a alguien que se suponía que nunca más tendrían que haber visto.

* * *

Regina había llegado muy temprano a la casa, tomado una ducha y puesto ropa cómoda, del tipo que solía usar solo los fines de semana o cuando no estaba en la ciudad: pantalón negro, un sweater negro de cuello alto y chaqueta de cuero color miel con unas botas de tacón alto del mismo color. Quien la viera se extrañaría de verla de aquella manera, aunque fuera un viernes en la noche. Y precisamente eso lo hacía mucho más extraño, ella no salía los viernes en la noche, ella nunca salía de su casa más que a cenas de negocio, cuando se veía con Robin lo hacía después del trabajo. Sus hijos tenían conocimiento de que ella era su amante, desde luego ella no se los había dicho; pero ellos, Henry y Rose estaban al pendiente de todo lo que concernía a su mamá y sabían que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, que aquella mujer no pasaría de ser simplemente lo que era, su amante.

Después de asegurarse de que su cabello y maquillaje lucieran impecables, se aplicó perfume, salió de nuevo, y nadie notó que se había ido porque había vuelto tan temprano que su madre y hermana no estaban en casa y cuando salió no habían regresado, lo que fue mucho mejor, pues no deseaba dar explicaciones aunque sabía que no tenía que hacerlo.

Aún era temprano, apenas pasaban de las 6:20 de la tarde, pero tenía que completar algunos detalles y recoger algunas cosas para pasar a recoger su cita. Su cita, eso sonaba tan extraño, hacía ya muchos años que había tenido su última cita y en verdad hasta hace tres días había podido jurar que nunca más las tendría, pero desde que conoció a aquella mujer todo había cambiado, tenía muy claro que ella no era su esposa, aunque en primera instancia eso era lo que le había llamado la atención, ahora era consciente de que sencillamente no era ella porque no podía serlo, aunque luciera igual y se llamara igual; pero esta mujer había movido algo en su interior, tal vez esa no era SU Emma, pero existía la posibilidad de sentir de nuevo a otra Emma como parte de su vida.

* * *

Emma estaba retrasada para prepararse para su cita, Rose la había dejado pasadas las 6 de la tarde en el hotel, pues se les había ido el tiempo en el centro comercial y el tráfico no había ayudado en lo más mínimo. Rose simplemente la había llevado al hotel, aunque se moría de ganas por ver a su mamá recogiendo a Emma; el hecho de que ella sonriera mucho más desde que la había visto le encantaba. Ahora le estaba doblemente agradecida a Emma, primero, por de una u otra forma, haberla hecho a ella y a su hermano felices y segundo, por hacer que su mamá volviera a sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía. Ella sabía perfectamente que Emma era una mujer casada y por lo que había escuchado tenía un bonito matrimonio, así que la única relación que podía tener con su madre era de buenas amigas, aunque la actitud de Emma la desconcertaba un poco, cómo sonreía al ver las flores o lo emocionada que estaba por la cita que tendrían en la noche, pero mejor dejaba de pensar en imposibles y se alegraba de al menos haber encontrado a Emma y de que esta se hubiera involucrado en sus vidas al igual que sus hijos.

Emma corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, trataba de arreglar su cabello y de conseguir el maquillaje perfecto. Realmente se estaba esmerando con su aspecto y todo era por Regina, nada más que por ella. Miraba el reloj y su tiempo cada vez era menos; eran más de las 7 y Regina pronto estaría tocando a la puerta para recogerla. Era tanta su emoción por aquella salida que simplemente había olvidado a sus hijos por unas horas y solo pensaba en sí misma y en sorprender a su acompañante.

\- Hola mamá – dijo Reed entrando a la habitación – ¿pediremos algo de cenar o quieres que salgamos a algún lado?

\- Por lo que veo, creo que saldremos – hablo Ray viendo que su mamá estaba terminando de arreglarse

\- Tienes razón Ray, comeré fuera, hola mis amores – dijo dándoles un beso a cada uno

\- ¿Cenarás fuera? ¿Tú sola? – dijo totalmente intrigado Reed

\- No, no es así, cenaré con Regina – dijo ella abrochándose el arete

\- ¿Con la Señora Mills? – dijo Ray sorprendido

\- Ajá – respondió mientras se aplicaba perfume

\- Creo que no habíamos sido informados – dijo Reed

\- ¡Discúlpame! – dijo Emma – pero creo que no tengo por qué informarles a mis dos hijos adónde o con quién voy

\- ¡Pues creo que sí debes! – le respondió el muchacho – somos, como bien dijiste, tus hijos y tenemos todo el derecho de querer saber – actuando celoso, pues a pesar del corto tiempo había notado el interés de su madre en Regina Mills y era indudable que el sentimiento por parte de ella era mutuo, solo tenía que recordarla en los días anteriores preguntándoles por su madre. Y ella nunca había actuado así con Killian, ellos siempre habían sido primero y después los demás

\- Vamos Reed, no es para tanto – dijo Ray

\- ¡Tú deberías apoyarme, se trata de nuestra madre! – dijo algo exaltado

\- ¿No eras tú el que decía hace unos días a mamá que debería pensar en ella y que la apoyarías en todo? – le dijo Ray dejando desarmado a su hermano con aquellas palabras – ves, así que ahora no vengas en el papel de hijo celoso

\- Lo siento, mamá – dijo poniendo cara de niño arrepentido tras haber hecho alguna travesura – Ray tiene razón

\- No tienes nada de qué disculparte mi amor – dijo Emma abrazándolo – gracias por querer cuidar de mí – dándole un beso en la mejilla – y gracias también a ti, mi bebe – abrazando a Ray y dándole también un beso.

Mientras estaban en la habitación de Emma, golpearon la puerta, ella miró el reloj y eran las 7:25 de la noche, se separó de los muchachos, se observó una vez más al espejo comprobando que todo estuviera en orden y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas noches Regina – dijo ella sonriente

Ella no respondía, se había quedado hipnotizada ante la presencia de Emma, hace tres días que no la veía, que solo había escuchado su voz, pero ante su imagen quedó petrificada, de verdad que era en este momento la mujer más hermosa del mundo, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, toda ella era perfección pura, un ángel caído en la tierra.

\- Buenas noches, Regina – dijo ella de nuevo al verla en aquella actitud

\- Estás hermosa – fue lo que ella respondió aún mirándola con detenimiento

\- Gracias – dijo ella sonriendo al ver que había cumplido con su cometido– tú también te ves muy bien – le dijo al verla en ropa cómoda – ¿Quieres pasar? – haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar

Ambas caminaron hasta la sala donde se encontraron a los dos jóvenes, uno sonriente y el otro mirando de manera extraña

\- Buenas noches muchachos – dijo Regina – ¿Cómo están?

\- Buenas noches Regina – respondió cordialmente Ray

\- Buenas noches Señora Mills – respondió con una actitud seria Reed

Regina notó la actitud un tanto extraña del muchacho, pero no quiso ahondar en ella por el momento, tal vez estaba asumiendo el mismo papel que ella cuando a su hija se refería y prefirió sonreír. Ese muchacho le recordaba mucho a sí misma y pensó que quizás si su hijo hubiera nacido se parecería a aquel muchacho.

\- Esto es para ti, Emma – mostrando la mano que hasta el momento había mantenido oculta y dejando ver, a la vista de todos, una caja blanca, larga y estrecha, una caja de las que se usan para transportar flores

\- Gracias – dijo ella recibiendo la caja y disponiéndose a abrirla. Apenas lo hizo, los ojos se le iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – acertaste - le dijo mirándola a los ojos – esta vez, acertaste – sacando uno de los tulipanes rojos de la caja para acercárselo a la nariz

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Regina algo incrédula

\- Las flores favoritas de mamá – dijo Ray

\- Usted sí que sabe acertar, primero el vino y ahora las flores – dijo Reed con la misma actitud de antes, pero al ver la mirada de reprimenda con que su mamá lo estaba mirando, de inmediato cambió su actitud – creo que se está ganando cada vez más la simpatía de mi madre

Regina aún estaba algo desconcertada, no estaba muy segura de que hubiera sido correcto llevarle aquellas flores a Emma ya que eran las preferidas de su esposa; ahora una casualidad más la abrumaba, miraba fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante pensando que tantas casualidades juntas eran demasiadas, ella tenía que ser su esposa. Por un instante, regresaron todos los recuerdos de aquel momento doloroso y se llevó la mano a los ojos, como queriendo quitarse una venda

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Emma

\- Claro, ¿nos vamos? – le dijo Regina

\- Sí, voy por mi bolso y podremos irnos

Ella no tardó mucho en estar de vuelta, se despidió de sus hijos y salió escoltada por su acompañante, bajaron en busca del auto y sólo cuando ya habían emprendido el camino hacia donde quiera que Regina se dirigiera, hablaron de nuevo.

\- Las flores están realmente preciosas, me encantaron, y no solo porque sean mis favoritas, sino porque me las entregaste personalmente - sonrió

\- Bien, ¡qué bueno que te gustaron! y veo que acerté – dijo no muy feliz

\- ¿De verdad te sientes bien? – dijo ella – si no es así, podemos cancelarlo todo – dijo Emma poniéndole la mano en la frente para ver si por casualidad Regina tenía fiebre

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo que… – prefirió guardar silencio

\- ¿Sólo que…? – dijo ella

\- Los tulipanes eran las flores favoritas de mi esposa y no me esperaba que también fueran las tuyas, ya es bastante que seas prácticamente igual a ella, incluso esta noche por un segundo pensé que eras ella – Emma de inmediato se sintió incómoda – pero sé que no lo eres y no quiero que pienses, por ningún motivo, que todo lo que he hecho es porque me la recuerdas – sonrió con honestidad

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo ella – no tienes que responder si no lo deseas

\- Dime – le dijo Regina

\- ¿Cómo murió ella?

\- Bien – Regina la miró un tanto extrañada de que aquella fuera la pregunta, apretó más el volante, tomó una fuerte respiración y comenzó a hablar - fue hace 20 años en un viaje que hicimos a Islas Caimán

\- _Islas Caimán_ – pensó ella

\- Mi esposa quería tener otro bebé, y aunque Rose solo tenía unos cuantos meses, ella decía que sería mucho mejor de esa forma, que podían crecer todos juntos – sonrió – así que yo sólo quería cumplir sus deseos, intentamos de nuevo la inseminación in vitro, pero aparentemente no funcionó, así que organicé un viaje con el propósito de relajarnos e intentarlo de nuevo una vez hubiéramos regresado. Aquel había sido el mejor viaje que habíamos hecho hasta el momento. Los niños se habían quedado con mi madre y hermana, al frente de la empresa estaba mi socio Arthur, el padre de Katherine. Así que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos de nada, únicamente de pasarlo bien.

El viaje duraría dos semanas y cuando sólo faltaba un día para regresar, algo pasó en el hotel. Yo me había quedado en el restaurante esperando el helado que quería mi esposa y ella subió a la habitación. Cuando iba por el pasillo, vi mucho alboroto y me dijeron que habían asesinado a uno de los huéspedes.

Llegué a la habitación y me extrañé de no ver a mi esposa esperándome, la busque pero no la encontré. Instantes después, dos hombres que trabajaban en el hotel vinieron a buscarme, algo había pasado con mi esposa, me preocupé y los acompañé de inmediato sin hacer preguntas. Me llevaron a un cuarto y tan pronto entré, mi esposa se echó a mis brazos llorando diciendo que ella no había sido, que ella no había matado a nadie. Yo estaba confundida, no entendía nada, sólo podía abrazarla, solo fue un rato después cuando me enteré qué había pasado. Habían matado a un hombre que se hospedaba en uno de los cuartos contiguos y habían hallado a mi esposa con el arma en la mano

\- Y la acusaron de haberlo hecho – dijo Emma

\- Así es, pero ella no lo hizo – dijo ella tajantemente – había escuchado el disparo y se había acercado para ver qué había ocurrido, al ver el cuerpo de aquel hombre en el piso, se acercó para ver si estaba aún vivo y cometió el error de tomar el arma para ponerla a un lado. En ese instante, un empleado del hotel entró y armó todo el revuelo, porque Emma había discutido en varias oportunidades con ese huésped, el idiota tenía grandes prejuicios sobre nosotras como pareja así que consideraron eso como un atenuante.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó Emma intrigada

\- La llevaron a la cárcel y la procesaron, yo estaba furiosa, aquella situación le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Contraté al mejor abogado de la isla para que llevara el caso, todo el proceso era una locura, no le otorgaron fianza por temor a que dejara el país y los resultados de balística tardaron una eternidad en salir. Después de casi dos semanas, finalmente consiguió la libertad de mi esposa, demostrando que ella era totalmente inocente, pero por un error de digitación el secretario no puso la fecha correcta y mi esposa tendría que pasar un día más en aquel lugar que había llegado a odiar, pero era solo un día o al menos eso creíamos – guardó silencio y tomó airé para continuar con la peor parte de esta historia – pero esa noche hubo una explosión en la prisión, la cocina y la enfermería estaban destruidas

\- ¿Y su esposa estaba allí, en la enfermería? – preguntó Emma

\- Sí, se había sentido algo mal y al ser su última noche quisieron darle un mejor trato

\- Entonces murió en la explosión – dijo ella

\- Sí, yo me resistía a creerlo, dudaba de que mi esposa estuviera muerta, hice que el doctor realizará pruebas de sangre y finalmente no tuve más opción que aceptar la realidad, había perdido mi esposa y a mi hijo

\- ¿Estaba embarazada? – asombrada preguntó Emma

\- Nunca antes le había dicho esto a nadie – habló Regina – en las pruebas que realizaron para convencerme que era ella, descubrieron que estaba esperando un bebe, la inseminación había funcionado después de todo - finalizó

\- Lo lamento – dijo Emma poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – no quise hacerte sentir mal al pedirte que me contaras esta historia tan dolorosa

\- No te preocupes, a decir verdad me siento bien de habértela contado – sonrió sinceramente – ya estamos llegando

Emma, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba conduciendo por una especie de zona campestre dentro de la ciudad, todo se sentía muy tranquilo y acogedor

\- Espero que te guste lo que he preparado – dijo Regina

\- Ya lo creo – le contestó Emma

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien este fue otro capítulo más de la historia, espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **Y la cita ha llegado.**

.

.

 **Capítulo** **13**

 **.**

Estaban en el club de la ciudad, donde Regina había elegido un lugar tranquilo y ordenado que prepararan una cena para dos, algo sencillo, no muy sofisticado.

La mesa estaba dispuesta para dos personas, con unas cuantas velas alrededor que servían de iluminación. Había dos sillas y un pequeño carrito cubriendo lo que probablemente sería la comida. No había nadie más que ellas en aquel lugar.

Regina, caballerosamente, le apartó la silla a Emma para que se sentara y luego se dirigió a una de las dos hieleras que había cerca del carrito de la comida, sacó la botella y se acercó a Emma para servirle una copa

\- Sé que lo prefieres a temperatura ambiente pero frío se disfruta igual – sirviéndole una copa del mismo vino que le había brindado días atrás, su favorito

\- Gracias – dijo ella – ¿no me acompañas? – enseñándole la copa

\- En un segundo, debo asegurarme de la comida esté lista – le sonrío – hoy seré tu camarera – descubrió las bandejas y verificó que todo estuviera bien, luego se acercó a la mesa, tomó asiento y se sirvió una copa de vino – brindo por el placer de tener tu presencia esta noche

\- Por lo grato de tu compañía – brindó Emma

Ambas disfrutaron de su copa de vino en silencio, tan solo mirándose mutuamente con detenimiento, examinando cada una de sus facciones, memorizándolas, recordándolas, al parecer las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellas, las miradas eran más que suficientes.

\- ¿Otra más? – dijo Regina al ver que Emma ya había terminado con todo el contenido del refrescante líquido

\- ¿Tratas de embriagarme? – preguntó ella en tono seductor

\- Claro que no – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – no sería lo mismo – agregó

\- No creas que soy una necia o que quiero hacerte sentir mal pero ¿cómo conociste a tu esposa? – le preguntó – de nuevo si no quieres hablar de eso solo dímelo, ¿está bien?

\- Conocí a mi esposa cuando tenía 2 años – dijo ella sonriendo – creo que estábamos destinadas desde siempre, a pesar de todo. La primera vez que la vi fue en su cuna, lo recuerdo porque hay fotos que lo prueban

\- ¿Así que crecieron juntas? – dijo ella

\- Sí, era la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre, James Swayer. Y sí, crecimos prácticamente juntas, ambas éramos hijas únicas, bueno hasta que reapareció mi hermana Zelena, así que nos hacíamos mutua compañía cuando nuestros padres tenían sus aburridoras fiestas. ¿Sabes? – Sonrió – es gracioso, éramos como hermanas, las mejores amigas del mundo, ella sabía todo de mí y yo, todo de ella.

\- Y entonces, ¿en qué momento cambió todo? – dijo ella interesada en la historia, bebiendo otro trago de la copa, que de nuevo estaba llena

\- Cuando yo tenía 19 y ella 17. Ella había comenzado a salir con un idiota de su escuela y yo cada vez que los veía juntos me moría de la rabia y quería partirle la cara a ese imbécil por tan solo acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Y tú no tenías pareja? – preguntó ella, por alguna razón preguntar esto la hizo sentir extraña, celosa, eso era, la hacía sentir unos inexplicables celos

\- Claro que tenía, de hecho ella me dejó porque estaba celosa de Emma y no quería compartir su novia o estar con alguien que no la quisiera

\- ¿Y qué paso con ella y su nuevo novio? – preguntó ella algo satisfecha por lo que había dicho Regina antes

\- Un día fui a buscarla a su casa solo para verla, estaba buscando qué excusa darle para ir a visitarla pero no la encontraba. Cuando llegué, ella me abrió la puerta y yo simplemente tiré de ella hacia fuera y la bese; ella respondió a mi beso y yo me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo - sonreía

\- ¡Qué tierno! ¿Y qué pasó después? – encantada de escuchar la historia

\- Bueno, cuando el beso terminó, nos miramos directo a los ojos y ella me dijo "¿cuándo pasó esto?" y yo le respondí "solo me desperté una mañana y supe que te amaba" y pues desde ese instante fuimos más inseparables de lo que ya éramos, planeábamos casarnos una vez termináramos la universidad pero no pudimos esperar tanto para ello y nos casamos seis meses después de darnos cuenta de que nos amábamos.

\- ¿Y sus padres no se sorprendieron o estuvieron a disgusto por el hecho de ya sabes, que ambas eran mujeres? – preguntó ella muy emocionada con aquella historia – ¿no eran demasiado jóvenes?

\- Bueno, al principio ellos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero terminaron por aceptarlo, y al cabo de un tiempo, estaban felices, al fin las familias se iban a unir, por fortuna estuvieron con nosotros en nuestra boda y alcanzaron a conocer su primer nieto. Henry nació 10 meses después de que nos casáramos, porque queríamos ser unas madres jóvenes y poder disfrutar el tiempo con los niños.

\- ¿Y qué paso con sus padres? - Preguntó ella – ¿Por qué te pusiste de esa forma?

\- Mis padres y los de ella, los 4 tuvieron un accidente en la carretera cuando iban camino a la hacienda, un conductor ebrio chocó contra ellos y mi padre y los padres de ella perecieron instantáneamente, sólo quedó mi madre.

\- Lo lamento – dijo Emma, sintiendo una gran pena en el corazón por lo que había acabado de escuchar

\- Sí, fue algo terrible – recordando lo doloroso que fue haber perdido a sus padres – dos años y medio después nació Rose y luego pasó todo aquello – queriendo evitar contar de nuevo esa historia que tanto le dolía.

\- Murió demasiado joven – hablo Emma algo desconectada del momento, pensando en aquella mujer con la que compartía el nombre y casi podría decirse que el rostro

\- Sí, apenas tenía 22 años – dijo ella con tristeza en la voz – era una mujer excepcional, a pesar de todas las obligaciones que tenía, terminó sus estudios, se encargaba de la casa, de los niños, incluso me ayudaba en la empresa

\- Sí, debió de ser una gran mujer – le respondió, pero pensando para sí por qué le resultaba tan familiar aquello, por qué se sintió triste cuando le contó de la muerte de sus padres

\- Creo que es hora de comer – dijo Regina poniéndose de pie y acercándose al carrito donde estaba la comida. Levantó las tapas y un minuto después se acercó con dos platos y puso una delante de Emma y la otra frente al lugar que ella ocuparía, sirvió más vino y luego se sentó.

Emma estaba sorprendida al ver el contenido del plato, pudo haber esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, delante de ella en un elegante plato de porcelana sobre una charola de plata había una suculenta hamburguesa y papas fritas. Ella no pudo hacer más que reír a viva voz y mientras lo hacía Regina se deleitaba viéndola reír.

\- Espero que te gusten, son mis favoritas – dijo Regina una vez que ella dejó de reír, con los cubiertos preparados para empezar su cena

\- Desde luego, a mí también me encantan – dijo ella sonriendo, quitándose los lentes, poniéndolos a un lado en la mesa y tomando la hamburguesa con una servilleta para disponerse a comer – discúlpame Regina pero esta hamburguesa tiene mejor sabor si la comes como es debido – llevándosela a la boca y propiciándole una buena mordida

\- Tienes toda la razón – dejando los cubiertos de lado y tomando igual que ella la hamburguesa con la servilleta.

Pasaron la comida solo riendo con las miradas, disfrutando del sabor jugoso de la carne y del crujir de las papitas al ser mordidas, sin lugar a dudas la velada hasta el momento había sido maravillosa, y aunque el cielo anunciaba una pronta tormenta eso no les importaba.

\- Espero que te haya gustado la cena – dijo Regina una vez hubieron terminado – Te dije que era informal

\- Me encantó, hace mucho que no tenía una cena tan agradable, aunque pudo ser mejor si hubiera estado acompañada de una malteada de fresa o chocolate – le dijo ella

\- Haberlo sabido antes – dijo Regina poniéndose de pie y tomando dos vasos de la parte inferior del carrito de la comida – aquí tienes - colocando sobre la mesa dos malteadas

\- Creo que aún puedo tomarla – cogiendo uno de los vasos

\- Vamos, caminemos mientras disfrutamos de esta rica bebida – le dijo Regina ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Caminaron por los senderos de piedra disfrutando del paisaje y la compañía, como antes, no tenían que hablar, estar así lo llenaba todo más que mil palabras. Regina le había ofrecido su brazo a Emma y caminaban muy juntas sin sentir ninguna prisa o compromiso, se sentían como si aquello fuera un ritual que había existido desde siempre entre ellas. Encontraron un bote de basura y arrojaron los vasos vacíos para no tener nada que ocupase sus manos que no fuera la piel de la otra.

No había mucha luz, sólo la propiciada por la luna y esta estaba próxima a ser cubierta por las nubes que anunciaban la proximidad de la lluvia, algunos rayos a los lejos iluminaban el cielo y les permitía contemplarse con más detenimiento

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó Regina a Emma

\- ¿Aquí, sin música? – dijo ella algo sorprendida pero poniéndose frente a ella, lista para que la guiara en el baile.

\- Cantaré para ti – dijo ella colocándole una mano en la espalda y tomando su mano derecha entre la suya - aunque no canto bien – bromeó

\- Eso será lo que menos importe – dijo ella mirándola a los ojos y empezando a moverse al tiempo que ella lo hacía

\- Me encanta esa canción – dijo ella mirándola y luego recostándose en el hombro de Regina

\- ¿También mi voz? – preguntó ella

\- He escuchado peores – fue la respuesta de Emma

\- Bueno, eso ya es algo – y Regina continuó cantando

Cuando acabó la canción, continuó tarareándola por un rato.

Seguían bailando, una en brazos de la otra, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, no era aquella lluvia fina que va mojándote poco a poco, era lluvia fuerte, que te empapa en unos cuantos minutos, pero ellas continuaban con su baile

\- Está lloviendo - dijo Regina - deberíamos ir al coche

\- Me encantaría seguir bailando – respondió ella – ¿podemos seguir haciéndolo?

\- Desde luego – abrazándola de nuevo y continuando con el baile

\- La noche estaba celosa y por eso envió la lluvia para detenernos – dijo ella – pero un poco de agua no nos detendrá, ¿o sí? – preguntó Emma

\- Claro que no lo hará – dijo Regina apretándola más contra su cuerpo

Bailaron bajo la lluvia por largo rato, hasta que tuvieron las manos arrugadas y el frío comenzó a hacer mella, caminaron de la mano hasta el auto. Todo donde habían cenado ya había sido recogido.

Se subieron al coche y como era de esperarse, mojaron los asientos. Regina encendió la calefacción y emprendió el camino de regreso, miro el reloj y era la 1:30 de la mañana

\- El tiempo vuela cuando te tientes feliz – dijo, tomando una de las manos de Emma para besarla

\- Así es, corre demasiado a prisa – apretándole la mano a ella.

Un poco después de las 2 de la madrugada estaban en el hotel, la lluvia no había parado en todo el tiempo así que tuvo que conducir con cuidado. Se bajaron y acompañó a Emma hasta la puerta de su suite, todo el tiempo que estuviera con ella eran instantes de alegría para atesorar y sacarlos en los momentos tristes.

\- Gracias por la velada – dijo ella – disfruté cada segundo de la noche

\- Gracias por tu compañía, sin ella nada hubiera tenido el menor sentido – besándole la mano – vete a cambiar antes que pesques una pulmonía y tenga que enfrentarme a tus hijos – sonriendo

\- De verdad, gracias – acercándose y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios

\- ¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó Regina algo tímida

\- Creí que eras de las que no pedía permiso – le respondió ella pensando en la historia que le había contado antes aquella noche.

Esas simples palabras fueron más que suficientes, Regina se acercó, tomó su barbilla con una de las manos y con la otra le apartó un mechón de pelo que cubría su cara poniéndoselo tras la oreja. Poco a poco se acercó hasta que ya no hubo espacio que las separará de lo que ambas deseaban y finalmente, sus labios se encontraron y se entregaron a lo que tanto ambas querían, prácticamente desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez.

Era un beso suave y lento, ninguno de las dos tenía prisas, solo deseaban explorar, conocer y disfrutar el sabor de la otra; era un beso que las estaba transportando a otras épocas, era un beso en el que estaban dejando al descubierto lo que en este momento sentía la una por la otra. Un beso sublime, el mejor que ambas habían tenido en 20 años. Pero todo lo que inicia debe terminar y poco a poco, se fueron separando.

\- Buenas noches – dijo Regina mirándola embelesada

\- Buenas noches – dijo Emma entrando en la suite y apoyándose contra la puerta.

Regina continuaba afuera, en el pasillo pensando en aquel beso, en su esposa, en Emma, ella había sentido con Emma lo que solo había sentido al besar a su esposa, ella de nuevo se había sentido feliz. ¿Sería eso acaso que se había enamorado de nuevo? ¿Que había pasado lo que nunca creyó posible? ¿Enamorarse por segunda vez en su vida? Ya mañana pensaría en ello, por ahora no quería arruinar la felicidad del momento.

\- _¿Qué me está pasando?_ – Pensaba Emma – _esa mujer me hace sentir como nunca me había sentido, me hace sentir viva, feliz; estar a su lado me hace completamente dichosa_

Se encaminó a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tocándose los labios con la mano, recordando aquel beso, y ni por un instante pensó en que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto.

A la mañana siguiente, la sorprendieron con un magnífico arreglo de tulipanes de todos los colores, con un único de color rojo y pegado a este estaba la nota que acompañaba todo el ramo " _Por una velada esplendida, infinitas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, del cual te estás adueñado"_. Emma sonreía, a pesar de ser una mujer de 42 años estaba sintiendo lo que seguramente una adolescente sentía al descubrir el amor.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien este fue otro capítulo más de la historia, espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

Desde el día en que se había encontrado por primera vez con Regina, había transcurrido un mes. Tiempo en el cual había comprado un espacioso apartamento para ella y sus hijos; y desde luego ya se habían mudado y acomodado perfectamente. La fábrica finalmente había abierto y Rose se estaba desenvolviendo como una mujer de experiencia en el tema. Ray y Reed ya habían cerrado dos contratos importantes para la compañía y tanto Regina como Emma se sentían orgullosas de ellos. La relación de Henry, Katherine y Rose con los gemelos era cada vez mejor, nadie hubiera pensado que tan solo hacía un mes que se habían conocido, porque se trataban como si lo hubieran hecho de toda la vida.

Cora trataba de encontrar información sobre lo que había pasado con Emma, pero para su mala fortuna, no había conseguido nada aún, parecía como si hubieran querido borrar cualquier rastro de ella, salvo por la información sobre los hechos de su fallecimiento en la prisión, no lograba encontrar nada de ninguna forma posible, parecía un callejón sin salida.

Zelena había empezado a frecuentar a Emma, en ese corto tiempo ambas se habían vuelto buenas amigas y disfrutaban de la mutua compañía; Zelena le contaba historias de los muchachos cuando eran unos niños, de Regina e incluso de Emma, su difunta cuñada, y ella, la Emma de ahora, por momentos sentía que estas historias se referían a ella.

Regina estaba muchísimo más pendiente de sus negocios y sus _socios_ ya no tenían las oportunidades de antes de sacar provecho de los dividendos de la empresa por lo que cada día estaban más enojados con ella y con aquella mujer que había llegado a perturbar sus vidas con su presencia.

Emma y Regina se habían visto con mucha regularidad en todo ese mes, las flores no faltaban cada mañana y las salidas al menos dos veces a la semana eran inexcusables, salían a pasear, al cine, al teatro, a cenar, a caminar, el lugar no importaba, lo único que en realidad lo hacía era que ellas estuvieran juntas.

Con cada día que pasaba, estaban más unidas, se extrañaban más cuando no estaban juntas, se necesitaban cada vez más. Al verse no podían evitar unir sus labios, tenían la imperiosa necesidad de recobrar el tiempo perdido. Nadie más que ellas sabían de su situación, una situación bastante extraña de la que ni siquiera ellas mismas tenían certeza de que era. Emma rehusaba la mayoría de las llamadas de su esposo, lo último que quería era hablar con él, aunque no se sentía culpable, no quería empañar su felicidad presente. Algunas veces sentía que estaba engañando a Regina en lugar de a Killian.

Regina no tenía ese problema, al fin de cuentas era una mujer libre, cada vez había dejado más de lado a Robin, desde la aparición de Emma apenas le había respondido las llamadas y no la había vuelto a ver desde aquella tarde en su despacho. Todos sus pensamientos y deseos estaban enfocados en una sola mujer. Tal vez era el momento de pedirle que tuvieran algo más formal; sus hijos de seguro estarían complacidos, se llevaban muy bien y se trataban casi como hermanos, bien podrían llegar a serlo por medio de un vínculo entre ellas. La sola idea de unir su vida con Emma Swan la hacía feliz.

Pero no siempre lo que se desea es lo que se obtiene, todo puede estar bien en un día y al siguiente es una completa pesadilla.

Emma estaba en la oficina de la joyería, miraba el reloj pues esa tarde había quedado a comer con Regina. Se estaba apurando en dejar todo libre para poder estar totalmente tranquila en su almuerzo. Golpearon la puerta y sonrío, de seguro Regina ya había llegado

\- Pase – dijo Ella

\- ¿Así me recibes luego de seis semanas sin vernos? – dijo una voz detrás de un ramo de rosas

\- ¿Killian? – dijo ella sorprendida

\- ¡Sorpresa mi amor! – dijo él corriendo a abrazarla y besarla. Ella por el impacto del momento se dejó besar y en ese momento alguien más entró para ver aquella escena.

\- Lo lamento – dijo Regina, cuyo rostro reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ver a Emma en brazos de otra persona, pero tenía que disimular, Emma aún no era oficialmente nada de ella – la puerta estaba abierta – se excusó – venía a buscar a mi hija

\- No se preocupe ¿señora?- Preguntó Killian

\- Mills, Regina Mills – extendiéndole la mano por pura cortesía

\- Killian Jones, el esposo de Emma – respondiéndole al apretón de manos – es un placer conocerla

A Regina el mundo se le vino abajo, Emma estaba casada, ella que se había formado la nueva imagen de su vida, con aquella mujer a su lado, ella quien se había enamorado de nuevo, veía todo destruirse, todo estaba acabado, Emma la había engañado, había jugado con ella, nunca mencionó que fuera una mujer comprometida y ella estaba sirviéndole de juguete, de entretenimiento mientras su marido regresaba.

Emma le había mentido y eso la ponía furiosa, quería explotar en ese instante contra ella y hacerle ver todo el dolor que le había causado. Emma estaba comprometida y ella no tenía la menor idea; pero entonces recordó la entrevista a los muchachos _el tío Killian, el esposo de mi madre,_ ella lo sabía, desde siempre lo supo, pero no quiso darse cuenta de aquello. Estaba triste, dolida, con el corazón lastimado, pero no tenía ningún derecho a pelear nada, Emma era casada, ella siempre lo supo, pero nunca dijeron nada al respecto.

\- Iré a buscar a mi hija – dijo para salir del paso – un placer conocerlo señor Jones, Emma un placer haberla saludado – disponía a irse, no sin antes decirle con la mirada cuán lastimada estaba.

Emma lo notó, vio que estaba dolida, profundamente lastimada; pero en este momento no sabía qué hacer, quería correr y explicarle todo a Regina, decirle que todo lo que habían vivido era verdadero, que sus sentimientos eran ciertos, que con ella se sentía completa, feliz, mujer; pero no podía, la repentina llegada de Killian lo arruinaba todo

\- Regina, espera – dijo Emma

\- Lo olvidaba – dijo Regina evadiendo a Emma – dile a Reed que partimos mañana a primera hora – y se fue sin darle tiempo de nada

Killian aprovechó para rodearla por la espalda y besarle el cuello pues llevaba semanas sin sentir el contacto de su esposa

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer? – le preguntaba entre besos

\- Regina Mills, la madre de mi asistente y la jefa de mis hijos – dijo ella separándose de él - estoy en mi oficina – algo disgustada

\- ¿Por qué me rechazas? Sabes que hace mucho que no tenemos ningún contacto – le recriminó.

\- Estamos en mi lugar de trabajo, igual que ha entrado Regina, alguien más puede entrar, soy la jefa, se supone que debo dar ejemplo – se disculpó

\- Ok, entonces vamos a casa – dijo sin soltarla – me muero de ganas por estar contigo – besándole el cuello – y sólo podré quedarme dos días, tengo que regresar a la clínica, los problemas no terminan y tengo una audiencia en la corte

\- ¿En la corte? – preguntó ella cambiando de tema

\- Sí, a alguien se le ocurrió demandarme porque según él, había empeorado su condición gracias a los medicamentos suministrados, pero no te preocupes, ese hombre no tiene oportunidad alguna, solo quiere dinero y mientras tanto debo estar pendiente y asistir a la corte.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que con ese tipo de compromisos no se podía salir del país – preguntó ella

\- Bueno, digamos que conseguí un pequeño permiso, por eso solo permaneceré aquí hasta pasado mañana, tengo que volar a primera hora – le dijo

\- Suena como si fuera algo ilegal – habló ella

\- ¡Claro que no! – le dijo él poniéndose serio – solo que tengo un muy buen abogado – entonces – tornándose de nuevo cariñoso con ella – ¿vamos al apartamento? Te quiero para mí solo hasta que me vaya de aquí

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Emma nada convencida de irse con él – pero debo dejar algunas cosas listas que no puedo delegar – respondió

\- ¿Tardarás mucho? – dijo él mirando el reloj – el tiempo es corto – sonriéndole

\- Como una hora o un poco más, así que ponte cómodo – y se concentró en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio o eso estaba simulando, su mente estaba con Regina, tenía que aclararle las cosas, ella no quería dañarla, al contrario, quería hacerla siempre feliz, ahora que había tenido a Regina y Killian juntos se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentimiento de amor hacia el que era su esposo, ahora que lo había visto después de tantos días, nada había pasado en su corazón, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera lo había extrañado, todo lo contrario que con Regina, solo escuchar una palabra de sus labios hacía que su alma se regocijará.

Tal vez esta era la oportunidad de hablar con Killian, de decirle que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado, que ya no lo extrañaba ni sentía que lo necesitaba, quizás era el momento indicado para aclarar toda aquella situación y liberarse del compromiso en que se había convertido su matrimonio. Si bien habían pasado juntos 15 años, consideraba que aquellos años no habían sido más que unos minutos perdidos en un universo errado; porque para ella lo único que era real y correcto, lo que deseaba, se llamada Regina Mills.

Se disculpó con Killian, alegando que debía ir a otra oficina. Salió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a él de ofrecerse a acompañarla. Mientras se alejaba de su oficina sacó su teléfono y marco el número de la memoria que usaba más veces al día de las que podía contar.

Regina salió rápido de aquel edificio, ni siquiera pasó a ver a Rose, su corazón estaba sangrando. No pensó que volvería a amar en esta vida, por 20 años se había negado a aquella posibilidad y un día sin darse cuenta ella apareció y su corazón volvió a latir, pero en este momento aquel corazón estaba muriendo de nuevo. Se quedó en el auto un rato, no tenía ánimos siquiera para arrancar el motor y alejarse de allí, alejarse de ella. Estaba concentrada en su pena cuando el teléfono sonó, miró y era ella, Emma la estaba llamando, _¿para qué?_ Se preguntaba; la llamaba para decirle que lo sentía, que ya no necesitaba su compañía, para decirle que solo había sido un objeto de distracción. Por un segundo pensó en arrojar lejos el teléfono pero prefirió enfrentarla

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo

\- Regina – apenas pudo decir Emma

\- Si vas a excusarte para hacerme ver más idiota de lo que soy, ahórrate las disculpas – dijo dolida

\- Solo quiero hablar contigo – dijo ella – explicarte las cosas, mis sentimientos

\- No creo que pueda hablar contigo ahora, ¡me utilizaste! – le dijo, dolida, en voz alta – jugaste conmigo - le reprochó – me hiciste creer una mentira

\- De eso quiero hablarte – le dijo Emma tratando de calmarla - sé que te sientes lastimada, pero cuando me escuches todo estará bien, por favor – le suplicó

\- Ahora no Emma – y le colgó el teléfono

\- ¡Regina, Regina! Yo te amo – dijo para sí con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Regina finalmente arrancó el auto y se fue a su casa, no quería que la molestaran y se excusaría con el viaje de negocios al que saldría el día próximo, debía alejarse por unos días, poner distancia entre las dos.

Emma regreso a su oficina, estaba dispuesta a hablar inmediatamente con Killian, tenía que decirle que no quería permanecer a su lado, estaba dispuesta a pedirle el divorcio en ese momento, y después correr en busca de Regina para decirle que quería permanecer lo que le quedará de vida a su lado.

\- Killian, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Emma apenas atravesó la puerta

\- Lo siento amor – acercándose a ella con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro – tengo que regresar inmediatamente a la isla, en verdad lo siento – dijo acercándose a su maleta y buscando algo – ten – entregándole una caja envuelta en papel – son tus pastillas, creo que pronto se te acabarán – dándole en beso en la mejilla – lo siento amor, te llamaré cuando este en casa

\- Pero Killian quiero hablar contigo, necesito hacerlo – le dijo Emma poniendo la caja que recién le había él entregado sobre su escritorio

\- Ahora no Emma – le dijo – apenas tengo tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto, me lo dices por teléfono, ¿sí? – Acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente – nos vemos – y salió tal como llegó, dejando a Emma desconcertada y triste al no haber podido aclarar las cosas.

Emma se fue a su casa bastante deprimida, dejo a Rose encargada de todo y no quiso darle explicaciones de su evidente mal estado anímico. Una vez en casa, intentó llamar varias veces a Regina, pero ella no contestó ninguna de sus llamadas, así que le dejó todos los mensajes que pudo, diciéndole que tenían que hablar hasta que se hubo llenado el buzón de mensajes. Sus hijos no estarían en casa, pasarían la noche en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, junto con Henry y Regina, ya que saldrían de viaje en la madrugada, Regina se iría con Reed y Henry con Ray.

Decepcionada por no haber podido hablar con ella, lloró hasta quedarse dormida, pensando en que no podía perder a Regina.

 _Un llanto de bebé resonaba en el ambiente, miro el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y los brillantes números rojos mostraban las 3:30 de la madrugada. Trató de olvidarse del llanto pero no podía, tenía que atender al bebé. Se removió entre las sabanas y golpeó a la persona que estaba a su lado durmiendo._

 _\- Es tu turno – le decía mientras la movía para que despertara – yo fui hace una hora – decía con voz que indicaba que estaba medio dormida_

 _\- Emma, déjame dormir un poco más, tengo una junta temprano – decía la mujer a su lado acomodándose en las sabanas_

 _\- Son las reglas – le decía ella – una vez tú, otra yo – quitándole las cobijas para que se pusiera en pie_

 _\- Está bien – poniéndose de pie, colocándose la bata y acercándose a su esposa por el otro lado de la cama – tú duerme tranquila mi amor, que yo me ocuparé de nuestra hija – dándole un beso en la mejilla_

 _\- Gracias Regina – abriendo los ojos, apenas percibiendo la claridad en la mirada de su esposa por la poca luz – dale un beso a Rose de mi parte_

 _\- Claro princesa – dándole otro beso y retirándose_

Emma, de repente, abrió los ojos, no había tenido una pesadilla, no, había tenido un sueño, uno que más parecía un recuerdo donde estaban ella y Regina mucho más jóvenes y eran despertadas por el llanto de un bebe, de Rose. _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había soñado aquello?_ Su cabeza, su cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler y el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie para ir en busca de algunas aspirinas. Camino dos, tal vez tres pasos pero la visión estaba totalmente nublada, el dolor crecía a cada instante, trataba de pedir ayuda pero la voz no salía de su garganta. De pronto un dolor mucho más fuerte se apoderó de su cabeza, tanto que la obligó a llevarse las dos manos a ella y en ese momento cayó sobre la alfombra inconsciente, en espera de que alguien entrara a su habitación y pudiera auxiliarla.

.

 **Continuará….**

 **No me odien =D** **espero sus comentarios al respecto y que no reciba muchos tomatazos.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

\- ¡Emma! ¡Emma! – la llamaba Rose, quien preocupada de que no le contestara al teléfono y aun no llegara a la oficina, había ido a buscarla. Entró con la llave que Emma le dio para casos de emergencia y sin lugar a dudas este era uno, porque luego de llamar varias veces a la puerta nadie abrió. Sabía que los muchachos estaban de viaje, pero no sabía nada de Emma desde el día anterior, cuando había salido en aquel estado de tristeza de la oficina y que la había dejado preocupada a ella – Emma – seguía llamándola. Entró en su habitación y vio la cama deshecha pero ella no estaba ahí, camino hacía el baño y se encontró con Emma tirada en medio del camino – Emma, ¿qué te pasó? – Se había agachado a su lado para tratar de hacerla reaccionar – ¡Emma, respóndeme! – pero ella seguía inconsciente.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, luego llamó a Rubén para avisarle de lo que estaba sucediendo, y tan pronto Emma estuviera en el hospital, él estaría listo para atenderla pues aunque nadie se lo había pedido, había estado pendiente de Emma desde que la atendió un mes atrás, y había estado investigando sobre aquella medicina que ella estuvo consumiendo por 20 años. Sin embargo, aún no tenía datos concluyentes, sólo podía estar seguro de que aquella droga no la estaba ayudando, por el contrario, la había hecho perder parte de su capacidad mental, su memoria para ser exactos.

La ambulancia llegó y Emma seguía sin responder; Rose empezaba a preocuparse, pensaba si era correcto llamar a los gemelos para que se reunieran con ella, o si mejor esperaba hasta que Rubén le diera un diagnóstico para no preocuparlos. Además, el trabajo que ellos habían ido a realizar era bastante importante y requería de toda su concentración.

Una vez llegaron al hospital, Rubén se apresuró en atender a Emma, hizo las pruebas rutinarias pero también hizo una resonancia del cerebro, ya que si lo que él sospechaba era cierto, las cosas estaban regresando a su lugar, a como debieron haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Varias horas habían pasado desde el ingreso de Emma en el hospital, Rose ya no estaba sola, había llamado a su tía Zelena para que la acompañara y se quedará con Emma en caso de que ella tuviera alguna emergencia en la oficina. Estaban sentadas junto a la cama de Emma, Rose le sostenía la mano y Zelena leía una revista cuando Emma movió su mano, Rose lo notó y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos pero que lucía un tanto asustada y la miraba de una forma extraña.

\- ¡Emma, al fin reaccionas! – dijo Rose visiblemente aliviada – nos tenías muy preocupadas

Emma seguía mirando todo alrededor, aún no asimilaba dónde se encontraba, cerró de nuevo los ojos y recordó la noche anterior, el sueño, el dolor punzante en la cabeza, Regina, el dolor que vio en su mirada, de nuevo el dolor insoportable y haber caído al piso. Ahora la cabeza no le dolía pero tenía mucha sed.

\- Quiero un poco de agua – apenas se le escuchó, Zelena se apresuró a servirle un poco

\- Voy a llamar el médico – dijo Zelena retirándose

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Emma? – le preguntó Rose

\- Bien – le respondió después de haber bebido un poco de agua – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Te encontré inconsciente en el piso de tu habitación, ¿qué más podía hacer que traerte a un hospital? – le dijo ella – ¿qué paso? – le preguntó

\- Desperté en mitad de la noche y me dolía la cabeza, fui a buscar una pastilla pero el dolor aumentó – respondió – eso es todo lo que recuerdo

\- Llevas horas inconsciente – le dijo Rose – estuve tentada a llamar a Ray y Reed pero decidí esperar lo que tuviera que decir Rubén respecto a tú estado

\- Hiciste bien – apretándole la mano y sonriéndole – gracias Rose

\- Veo que ya despertaste – hablo Rubén entrando a la habitación – ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Bien, como cualquier día – le respondió

\- ¿Tuviste ayer alguna impresión o episodio fuerte, que te afectará de alguna manera? – le preguntó

\- Sí, lo tuve – dijo ella – ¿qué tengo doctor?

\- Bien – empezó a hablar – ¿recuerdas las pastillas que tomabas hasta hace 4 semanas?

\- Sí, las recuerdo – respondió ella

\- Bien, tú organismo estaba acostumbrado a ellas y ahora que están fuera de tu sistema ocasionan algunos síntomas como dolores de cabeza, visión borrosa, perdida fugas de la realidad, imágenes que no tienen explicación aparente – le explicó

\- ¿Debo tomarlas de nuevo? – preguntó Emma con expresión de que no le gustaba mucho la idea

\- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió de inmediato Rubén – cuando te revisé hace un mes, tu placa de la cabeza mostraba una leve inflamación en un área particular del cerebro. En la nueva placa esa inflamación ha desaparecido casi por completo

\- ¿Quiere decir que esas pastillas eran las que mantenían esa inflamación en el cerebro? – dijo Rose

\- No estoy diciendo eso, al menos no estoy totalmente seguro; aquella medicina es aún experimental y no estoy informado de todos sus beneficios o contraindicaciones – habló diciendo la verdad a medias, pues no podía emitir un juicio de tal magnitud sin tener todas las pruebas que lo apoyaran – de momento Emma – mirándola a ella – no quiero que por nada del mundo tome de nuevo aquellas píldoras. Su salud es bastante buena y en caso de que se sienta mal, tome una de estas pastillas y procure tenerlas lo más cerca posible

Emma miró el frasco y lo examinó con cierta duda, ya no confiaba mucho en los medicamentos que le recetaban y menos ahora, recordando la insistencia de Killian de que tomara aquellas pastillas.

\- Es medicina para la migraña. Es lo único que puede ayudarte, ya que el dolor que seguramente sientes es bastante similar al de una migraña en su peor momento – le dijo Rubén tratando de darle un poco de confianza

\- ¿Aún le gusta investigar las drogas experimentales? – Dijo Emma – tengo varios frascos por si le interesan – recordando la caja llena de pastillas que le había dejado ayer su _marido_

\- ¿Cuándo podemos irnos? – preguntó Rose

\- Cuando gusten, Emma está en perfectas condiciones – respondió Rubén

Rose desde la mañana había empacado algunas pertenencias de Emma en una pequeña maleta, así que no tenían que esperar para ir a buscar ropa. Gracias a esto, saldrían más rápido de allí.

Salieron del hospital y Zelena las acompañó al apartamento; Rose había insistido en que Emma tenía que descansar lo suficiente, por esta razón se quedaría con ella por si algo se le ofrecía, sus cosas las enviaría Zelena con el chofer así que todo estaba solucionado.

Por la noche, antes de dormir, Rose llevó té caliente para ella y Emma; se lo entregó y luego se sentó en la cama junto a Emma, creía que era el momento indicado para indagar más sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior

\- Emma – comenzó a hablar – ¿Qué paso ayer para que estés tan triste?

\- No estoy triste – dijo Emma

\- No puedes engañarte, tus ojos te delatan – le sonrió

\- Bueno, cometí una tontería que espero poder remediar – fue lo único que dijo

\- ¿Solo me dirás eso verdad? – preguntó Rose

\- Me conoces bien – respondió Emma – sólo espero poder arreglar algunas cosas en mi vida – repitió pensando en terminar definitivamente su relación con Killian y arreglar las cosas con Regina.

* * *

Una semana pasó, semana en la que Regina se había concentrado lo más posible en el trabajo, pero las constantes llamadas de Emma y los incontables mensajes que le dejaba hacían casi imposible dejar de pensar en ella; y dejar de pensar en ella era lo que menos deseaba.

Lo había pensado muy bien y había decidido que escucharía lo que ella tuviera que decir, le debía al menos la posibilidad de explicarse, pero eso sería cuando regresaran a casa. El negocio que habían ido a cerrar finalizó con gran éxito, esa noche irían ella y Reed a celebrar a un restaurante de la ciudad lo bien que todo había salido.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – le dijo Regina – hiciste un gran trabajo

\- Gracias, significa mucho para mí – le contestó Reed pues para él al igual que para su hermano la aprobación de Regina era algo muy importante – no quería decepcionarte por nada

\- Tú no podrías decepcionarme, tampoco tú hermano, ambos han comenzado a formar parte importante de mi vida – confesó Regina

\- Gracias Regina, tú – titubeo – te sonará extraño, considerando que eres mujer, pero tú has sido la imagen del padre que siempre me imaginé – sonrió con nerviosismo esperando que sus recientes palabras no incomodaran a Regina

\- ¡Vaya, me halagas! – le dijo complacida a pesar de lo extraño de la comparación – pero, el esposo de tu madre – no quería mencionar a ese hombre pero sentía curiosidad respecto a qué papel jugaba en la vida de aquellos jóvenes

\- Él es solo eso, el esposo de mi madre – contestó – aunque a veces nos gustaría que no lo fuera.

\- No entiendo – dijo Regina intrigada, pues no se esperaba aquella respuesta

\- Sé que mamá no quiere a ese hombre, pero aún no logro descubrir por qué se mantiene a su lado, ¿sabes?, es como si inconscientemente estuviera obligada a estar a su lado – le habló

\- ¿Y por qué se casó con él en un principio? – preguntó Regina ahora muchísimo más interesada en la conversación, desde que escuchó que Emma tal vez no quería a su esposo

\- Creo que fue por nosotros, ella estaba sola, sin papá y aún con consecuencias latentes del accidente, considero que quiso darnos un hogar y alguien a quien pudiéramos ver como padre, pero aunque Killian ha estado en nuestras vidas desde que puedo recordar, nunca me ha caído del todo bien y creo que en el fondo él tampoco gusta de mi hermano o de mí, solo disimula ante mamá porque le conviene – le dijo a Regina en acción de desahogo

\- ¿Y no lo sabe Emma? – preguntó Regina

\- Se lo dije no hace mucho, solo unos días después de llegar aquí. Ella está diferente desde que llegó, es más alegre, se ve más viva, los ojos le brillan, no sabemos el motivo de su actitud pero verla así es más que suficiente – dijo – y no es que ella haya sido una mujer amargada ni mucho menos, sólo que desde que está aquí luce radiante, como cada vez que recibe uno de los ramos que le envías – sonrío y como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo, miró a Regina y estudió su rostro. Se preguntaba si acaso algo estaba pasando entre ella y su madre; estuvo tentado a indagar, pero prefirió guardar silencio y dejar sus preguntas para su madre, aunque sin importar la respuesta tanto él como su hermano habían respetado siempre sus decisiones y elecciones; además ella los había criado sin prejuicios y con una mentalidad abierta respetando siempre a los demás, inculcándoles que el amor era simplemente amor, que no conocía de razas, género o religión.

\- Me alegra poder hacer algo para hacerla sonreír – rio pensando en que quizás no estaba todo perdido con Emma

\- ¿Regina? – Dijo serio Reed – ¿qué interés tienes en mi madre? – le preguntó después de haber visto su expresión, ahora no podía quedarse con la duda

\- No esperaba que hicieras esa pregunta – se sorprendió Regina, ella sabía muy bien cuál era el interés suyo por aquella mujer, pero no estaba segura de que fuera correcto o mejor, no sabía si, dadas las circunstancias, debía contestar – ¿puedo responderte en otra ocasión? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y haciéndole entender que no podía darle esa respuesta sin hablar primero con Emma

\- Claro, disculpa mi atrevimiento – se disculpó – pero si tienes intenciones serias con mi madre, cuentas con todo mi apoyo – fue lo único que le dijo antes de dejar el tema – ¿cuándo partimos?

\- Mañana por la tarde, así tendremos tiempo de descansar un poco – le dijo Regina sonriendo, respondiendo a su pregunta y muy complacida por lo que acababa de decirle el joven. Si iba a luchar por Emma, ya tenía parte de camino ganado.

Cenaron y pasaron un rato muy agradable y divertido, Regina sentía como si estuviera con alguno de sus hijos, compartiendo una noche de madre e hijo como lo había hecho muchas veces con Henry o Rose; y Reed por primera vez en su vida sintió que podía confiar en alguien más, de la misma forma como lo hacía con su madre.

La velada terminó y ambos salían sonrientes del restaurante para esperar que les acercaran el auto. Regina era quien iba conduciendo. Reed rodeó el vehículo para ingresar por el lado del copiloto. Tenía la puerta abierta y antes de entrar miró a Regina, quien estaba frente a él y deseó por un momento que su otro modelo de referencia en su vida hubiera sido como aquella dama, por la que sentía un profundo respeto y un gran cariño. Pero de pronto, vio que la expresión del rostro de Regina había cambiado y sólo sintió un dolor agudo y a Regina a su lado.

\- No te muevas, no hables – le decía Regina preocupada – todo estará bien lo prometo – le decía mientras le sostenía la cabeza – vamos hijo, nada va a pasarte, confía en mí – con los ojos empañados, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar y tratar de mantener la calma – ¿qué pasa con esa ambulancia? – gritaba a la gente que tenía alrededor

\- ¡No te muevas, no creas que vas a escaparte!– decía el portero del restaurante que ponía todas sus fuerzas en sujetar a un hombre al que le sangraba la cabeza – deja de moverte.

Regina vislumbró a aquel hombre y por unos instantes se separó de Reed quien yacía en el piso.

\- ¡Desgraciado! – le gritó a aquel hombre tomándolo de las solapas del traje aunque la diferencia en altura fuera bastante notable – voy a encargarme que no veas la luz del sol desde fuera de una cárcel en mucho tiempo ¡me escuchaste! – empujando a aquel hombre que evidentemente estaba ebrio hacia un lado.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba el sonido de la ambulancia acercándose, Regina volvió rápidamente al lado de Reed y trataba de mantenerlo despierto.

\- Vamos hijo, no te duermas – le decía – resiste, mira que si algo te pasa, no sabría cómo enfrentarlo – le hablaba – mírame, la ayuda está por llegar – lo sujetaba del cuello para que no fuera a hacer movimientos bruscos y tal vez provocar más daño – tú madre me mataría si te pasara algo por no haber cuidado de ti.

Reed solo la miraba e intentaba hacer un amago de sonrisa, con el mayor de los esfuerzos buscó una de las manos de Regina para darle apoyo, no quería que aquella mujer estuviera sufriendo por su culpa.

\- ¡Déjenos pasar! – decía un hombre uniformado que había acabado de llegar, era uno de los paramédicos

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntaba uno de los paramédicos a Regina, quien se rehusaba a separarse de Reed – señora, permítanos trabajar y díganos que pasó – le repitió el hombre

\- Lo atropellaron – dijo Regina – ese desgraciado de allí – señalando al hombre que ahora tenían sujetado entre dos personas – venía ebrio y lo atropelló.

Los paramédicos pudieron ver la puerta delantera derecha del carro a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba tendido Reed en el piso. A simple vista podían ver que tenía una pierna fracturada y que estaba sangrando profusamente. Le tomaron los signos vitales y vieron que no eran muy buenos, le pusieron el collarín, rompieron el pantalón y descubrieron que con la rotura del hueso, este había causado una gran herida en la arteria principal, si no actuaban rápido, ese joven se desangraría en corto tiempo.

Trataron de parar la hemorragia y sin perder más tiempo partieron rumbo al hospital más cercano, cualquier minuto, de ahora en adelante, era más que valioso para salvar la vida de aquel joven.

Regina, que no quería alejarse más de lo necesario del muchacho, no había dejado de sostener su mano. Lo acompañó en la ambulancia y rezaba para que nada malo le ocurriera a Reed, ella no quería perderlo, desde que lo conoció le había tomado demasiado cariño y la idea de perderlo o incluso verlo en aquella situación le partía el alma.

En el hospital se apresuraron a atenderlo, ya había perdido demasiada sangre y si no se movilizaban corrían el riesgo de perderlo.

Con la mayor celeridad posible, lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones para reparar el daño de la arteria y luego, la pierna fracturada pero tenían un problema, el tipo de sangre del joven era A negativo, y desafortunadamente, en el hospital no contaban con unidades de este tipo y toda la sangre O negativo de la que disponían había sido enviada a un hospital cercano que atendía un accidente grave, donde muchos habían resultado heridos.

\- ¿Señora, sabe dónde podemos ubicar los familiares del joven que usted acompaña? – preguntó una enfermera

\- No vivimos aquí, su hermano está en otra ciudad y su madre – guardo silencio – ella tampoco está disponible hasta dentro de un par de horas – le dijo pensando en que debía que llamar a Emma para ponerla al tanto de la situación, pero tenía miedo a que ella pudiera culparla de algo. De no haber cuidado bien de su hijo.

\- Señora, debemos conseguir rápido por lo menos un donante – volvió a hablar la enfermera – el joven ha perdido demasiada sangre y si no recibe otra transfusión rápido corre el riesgo de morir.

\- Pues consiga la sangre necesaria, en otro hospital, pero ¡hágalo! – hablando alterada, la sola idea que Reed pudiera morir la desarmaba.

\- Señora no es fácil encontrar sangre tipo A negativo, ya dimos el parte a los bancos de sangre y a otros hospitales pero aún no hay respuesta, hubo un accidente grave y la mayoría de las unidades de O negativo las destinaron a su ayuda, desafortunadamente su hijo llegó después.

\- ¿A Negativo? – Dijo Regina – yo soy A Negativo – cómo dándose cuenta de repente – puede usar mi sangre, yo puedo donarle toda la que sea necesaria – poniéndose de pie

\- Bien vamos a hacerle la prueba no hay tiempo que perder – le dijo la enfermera

Después de hacer algunos análisis, determinaron que Regina era compatible como donante, al no tener mucho tiempo harían una transfusión directa. Mientras estaba recostada viendo como su sangre salía por la sonda y luego llegaba a Reed, quien lucía pálido y estaba conectado a incontables máquinas, rezaba para que esto fuera suficiente temporalmente y él pudiera recuperarse.

Mientras estaba allí, tomó su celular, miró alrededor y no vio ningún letrero que le impidiera usarlo y finalmente se decidió a hacer la llamada que estaba evitando hacer desde hacía mucho.

.

 **Continuará….**

 **No me sigan odiando ok =D** **espero sus comentarios al respecto y que no reciba tantos tomatazos como en el anterior capítulo.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

El teléfono apenas repicó cuando Emma contestó la llamada - ¡Regina! – Dijo Emma ansiosa, feliz de que la hubiera llamado – sabía que ibas a reflexionar y me escucharías – le dijo

\- Emma – le habló ella en tono muy serio, no sabía por dónde empezar

\- No, Regina déjame hablar y explicarte las cosas – se apresuró ella a decir

\- Emma, estoy en el hospital – le dijo de golpe porque sabía que de lo contrario ella no la dejaría hablar.

\- ¿En el hospital? – dijo ella temerosa – ¿Qué?¿Qué paso? – temerosa ante la respuesta que pudiera darle

\- Hubo un accidente, un hombre venía ebrio – se detuvo para contener las lágrimas – atropelló a Reed – le dijo entre lágrimas, que finalmente no pudo contener.

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad Regina? – le dijo ella nerviosa

\- Se fracturó una pierna, pero en el proceso hubo una rotura en la arteria y perdió mucha sangre – continuaba hablando lo mejor que podía

\- ¿Cómo está mi bebé Regina? – dijo llorando

\- Necesita sangre, y no hay suficiente – dijo llorando – sólo estoy yo, pero le daré toda mi sangre de ser necesario – le dijo – te prometo que nada la va a pasar

\- ¿En verdad me lo prometes? – dijo ella llorando

\- Te lo juro Emma – respondió ella

\- Salgo de inmediato – le dijo – Regina – habló de nuevo antes de colgar – cuídalo por mí

\- Como a mi propio hijo – le respondió.

Tan pronto cortó la comunicación, Emma corrió al aeropuerto, no le importaba nada más que estar al lado de su hijo, que estaba en grave peligro. Compró el billete para el vuelo que más rápido partiera, el costo no importaba, habría alquilado un avión de habérselo permitido.

Regina peleó con los doctores cuando quisieron dar por terminada la transfusión, ella decía que aún no era suficiente porque Reed lucía igual de pálido. Después de mucho intentarlo, los doctores al final lograron convencerla de que ya no podía donar más sangre, incluso se habían excedido y habían recomendado a Regina que se fuera a descansar, pero ella no se movió de allí, se empecinó en que no podía moverse de allí y después de una gran insistencia y de que los médicos se cansaran de pelear una batalla que no ganarían, le proporcionaron una silla cómoda y le permitieron permanecer al lado de Reed si prometía no levantarse y tomar muchos líquidos.

Ella había permanecido todo el tiempo al lado de Reed esperando que despertara, había olvidado el sueño, el cansancio y la debilidad que tenía luego de la transfusión, pero tenía que estar atenta. En ningún momento le soltó la mano, estaba empeñada en cuidarlo como se lo había prometido a Emma, como su corazón le dictaba que debía hacerlo.

\- Vamos muchacho – le decía – tienes que abrir los ojos y recuperarte, no quiero perder uno de los empleados más brillantes que he tenido, ¿sabes?, en ti veo a ese hijo que no llegó a nacer, también en tu hermano, ambos son especiales para mí – le seguía hablando – me duele verte así, daría todo lo que tengo por verte levantado de esa cama, por qué no estuvieras así – le pasó la mano por el cabello y lo miraba con detenimiento – ¿sabes? no te pareces mucho a tu madre físicamente, pero en el interior, en muchos aspectos eres igual a ella.

Después de mucho contenerse, Regina finalmente se quedó dormida sobre la cama sosteniendo la mano de Reed; por más que había insistido el cuerpo médico, ella se negó a retirarse; por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo, había prometido cuidar de él y no habría poder humano que la hiciera salir de aquella habitación.

Emma llegó al aeropuerto y tomó el primer taxi que encontró para que la llevara al hospital, una vez allí busco información sobre Reed.

\- Está en recuperación, habitación 406 – le dijo la enfermera – el joven fue muy afortunado de estar con su madre, y que ella pudiera servirle de donante, eso le salvó la vida – siguió hablando – se nota que lo quiere mucho, no se ha movido de su lado ni un instante.

Emma no decía nada, pero se sentía bien al pensar que Regina había estado pendiente de Reed, ahora sólo quería ver a su hijo, saber cómo estaba y desde luego ver a Regina y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Entré en el cuarto y vio a su hijo tendido en la cama, con la pierna enyesada y elevada, extremadamente pálido con suero y sangre entrando en su organismo, a su lado profundamente dormida, también algo pálida se encontraba Regina, su mano sostenía la de Reed.

Emma se acercó despacio, no quería hacer ruido y perturbar el sueño de ambos. Lentamente se inclinó sobre su hijo y le besó la frente pasándole la mano por el cabello; luego dirigió su mirada a Regina y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Se veía tan linda de esa manera. Aquella mujer había estado cuidando de su hijo como si fuera suyo, por un momento un loco deseo pasó por su mente de que así fuera. Luego alejó ese pensamiento de su mente y se acercó a Regina para darle un beso en la frente.

Regina no estaba del todo dormida, había permanecido alerta por si algo pasaba con Reed, poco a poco abrió los ojos y la vio, algunas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

\- Gracias – le dijo Emma

\- Llegaste – le dijo ella – he estado cuidándolo tal como lo prometí – se fue incorporando poco a poco y un gemido escapó de sus labios, la posición en la que se había quedado dormida no era la más cómoda y evidentemente le dolía el cuello

\- Tomé el primer vuelo – le dijo Emma – vete a descansar – le aconsejó – te ves cansada y debes recuperarte de la donación, fue más de la que se puede soportar.

\- No me iré – le dijo poniéndose de pie y cediéndole la silla – le hubiera dado hasta la última gota de haber sido necesario – acercándose a ella y a Reed

\- Estás sangrando – le dijo Emma al verla con total detenimiento desde que había llegado

\- No es mi sangre – dijo mirándola – es de él – tocándole la cabeza al muchacho – creí que lo perdíamos

\- Pero tú lo cuidaste, lo protegiste, gracias – tocándole la mano – no me alcanzará la vida para pagártelo

\- No tienes que hacerlo – respondiéndole con una sonrisa – hice lo que tenía que hacer, la verdad no sé qué habría hecho si algo le hubiera llegado a pasar, tenía tanto miedo cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo.

\- Él se pondrá bien, lo sé – dijo Emma consolando a Regina que había comenzado a llorar, finalmente todo el estrés la había golpeado, aquella era una imagen extraña, Regina lloraba por el hijo de Emma, como si fuera suyo.

\- Tal vez pude haber hecho más – le decía – pude haberlo evitado

\- No puedes culparte, esto nada tuvo que ver contigo, ¿me entiendes? – Le dijo – tú le salvaste la vida y eso es todo lo que debe de importar, gracias a ti tengo a mi hijo conmigo – ahora vete a descansar

\- No lo haré – le dijo ella con terquedad – no hasta que lo vea mirarme a los ojos

\- No podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? – le dijo Emma

\- No, no podrás – le respondió Regina

\- Bien, iré a pedir otra silla para mí – saliendo de la habitación

Y así fue, les proporcionaron otra silla y ambas pasaron toda la noche velando el sueño de Reed, esperanzadas en que todo saliera bien y no se presentaran complicaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano Reed finalmente despertó. Se sentía dolorido y era más normal después de haber pasado por aquella experiencia. Su pierna izquierda estaba inmóvil, sostenida en el aire por una palanca, la habitación estaba iluminada por la primera luz de la mañana. Su brazo derecho, aunque no estaba enyesado, sí lo tenía con un cabestrillo. Recordó el auto viniendo hacia él y luego el golpe, su cuerpo atrapado entre la puerta del coche de Regina y el automóvil que lo estaba arrollando. Se concentró y pudo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, en su mayoría sintió dolor, pero eso era una buena señal, al menos no había quedado discapacitado.

Una vez se aseguró de que estaba completo las vio. A su madre y a Regina profundamente dormidas, una al lado de la otra, junto a su cama. Sonrió al verlas así, se veían muy bien juntas, le gustaría verlas así siempre.

Regina abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada igual a la suya observándola con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

\- Hola – le dijo Reed

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Regina acomodándose un poco en su asiento, con cuidando de no despertar a Emma

\- Como si me hubiera atropellado un coche - bromeó

\- Voy a llamar al médico – le dijo haciendo amago de ponerse de pie

\- ¡No te vayas! - le dijo – quédate aquí

\- Pero necesitas que te vea el doctor – le dijo Regina

\- Ya vendrá alguien en un momento – le habló – ahora no quiero que me dejes, por favor – le remetió

\- No voy a ningún lado, hijo – le dijo Regina tomándole la mano.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Emma despertó y los vio a ambos hablando como si toda la vida lo hubieran hecho, como si ya en muchas ocasiones Regina hubiera cuidado de aquel joven cuando ha estado enfermo.

\- Mi amor, bebé, despertaste – le dijo Emma acercándose tocándole el cabello – mi niño adorado, tenía tanto miedo – besándole la cabeza – ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿ya te vio el doctor? – les preguntaba

\- No me siento tan mal – le dijo el muchacho – pudo haber sido peor, mira sólo es una pierna rota y un brazo lastimado

\- Aún no lo ha visto el doctor – habló Regina – no me dejo ir por él – sonrió – es bastante obstinado, pero ahora sí iré a por el médico

Antes de que Regina siquiera se moviera, la doctora de turno entró seguida por una enfermera

\- Veo que ya despertó el paciente – dijo la mujer joven de unos 30 años

\- Iba a buscarla – dijo Regina

\- Creo que no fue necesario – sonriéndoles y acercándose a Reed con el historial en la mano – vamos a revisar como estás hoy

Regina y Emma se alejaron un poco, dándole espacio a la doctora para hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo no perdían detalle de cada gesto de dolor que se notara en el rostro de Reed o de cada palabra que la doctora pronunciara. Tras unos 20 minutos, ella finalizó la revisión y Emma, junto con Regina, se acercó para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirles.

En todo aquel tiempo Regina no había quitado su brazo alrededor de Emma. Ella lo hacía porque quería servirle de apoyo, pero también porque amaba tenerla cerca, y Emma desde luego no se iba a negar a estar de aquella forma con Regina, mucho menos después de una semana de no haber hablado con ella.

\- Bien Reed – empezó a hablar la doctora – estas muy bien luego de haber estado al borde de la muerte – se detuvo para mirar a Regina y seguir hablando – por fortuna tu mamá estaba aquí y te salvó la vida - sonriéndole

Regina sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, ella no era la madre de aquel muchacho, por mucho que lo quisiera sabía que no era así, además estaba esperando la inmediata aclaración por parte de Emma o Reed; así que pensaba que sería mejor aclarar las cosas, tal vez de aquella forma doliera menos.

\- ¿En verdad salvaste mi vida? – le preguntó Reed con ojos que comenzaban a tornarse llorosos

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti – le respondió Regina – lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario, pero de verdad esperó no tener que volver a hacerlo.

Emma los observaba complacida, se sentía demasiado cómoda con aquella situación, cómo si así debiera de ser.

\- La pierna tardará algún tiempo en curarse, no fue una fractura leve – les dijo – y requerirá algunas sesiones de terapia y no será tan agradable, fuera de eso está muy bien

\- ¿Y su brazo? – Preguntó Regina – ¿por qué lo tiene en cabestrillo?

\- Bueno, su brazo se lastimó un poco pero no hay fractura ni nada parecido, sólo lo tendrá así algunos días para evitar que lo mueva mucho, aunque no hay fractura sí le podría doler, además, debe cuidarse de hacer grandes esfuerzos, que ahora no muestre daño, no quiere decir que en el futuro no haya repercusiones.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que permanecer ingresado? – preguntó Emma

\- Un par de días más para asegurarnos de que no habrá ninguna consecuencia mayor – les dijo y se despidió dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Los tres se quedaron solos y por un momento ninguno habló, Emma sostenía la mano de Reed y Regina continuaba con el brazo alrededor de ella.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo, Regina – dijo Emma girándose y dándole un beso a Regina cerca de los labios – no sé qué habría hecho si algo le hubiera pasado – mirando a Reed.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más, todos se encontraban demasiado emocionados, y felices como para arruinar el momento con palabras, se sentían como una familia, una familia a la que le faltaban algunos miembros pero una familia después de todo.

El repique de un teléfono los sacó de su estado de inmersión, era el celular de Emma, así que buscó su bolso y sacó el celular para responder la llamada, miró la pantalla y vio que era Rose

\- Aló - contestó

\- ¿Emma dónde estás? – le dijo Rose algo alterada – te he estado buscando desde ayer, tenías el teléfono apagado, ¿dónde estás? – angustiada

\- Estoy en el hospital – le dijo

\- ¿En cuál? – Preguntó mucho más angustiada - saldré para allá inmediatamente – ¿qué te pasó?, ¿estás herida? – casi a punto de las lágrimas

\- No, yo estoy bien – le contestó – es Reed – Emma le explicó todo lo que había pasado lo más detallado que pudo pues sabía que Rose querría saber todo

\- Voy para allá – le dijo Rose – y no me digas que no es necesario

\- No iba a decirte nada – sonrió – sólo tráeme algo de ropa, no traje nada conmigo

\- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó Regina

\- Rose – le respondió – viene en camino. Ahora tú – observando a Regina cuya ropa estaba manchada de sangre y en cuyo rostro se notaba el cansancio – quiero que vayas, te des una ducha y descanses

\- Pero – intentó hablar

\- Nada de peros, quiero que lo hagas y punto – le dijo Emma con firmeza

\- No intentes contradecirla Regina - le aconsejó Reed – mejor hazle caso y evita una discusión que, de entrada, tienes perdida

\- Está bien – dijo resignada, había aprendido con su esposa que había batallas que era mejor no pelearlas, sonrió al recordar cómo sólo ella lograba ponerla en su sitio – descansaré un rato y vendré más tarde – se acercó a Reed y lo besó en la frente, luego se acercó a Emma, pero no estaba muy segura de qué hacer.

\- Te acompaño hasta el ascensor– se adelantó a hablar Emma

\- Está bien – dijo Regina dándole permiso para que pasara.

Ambas iban en silencio por el pasillo camino a los ascensores cuando Emma rompió el silencio, que a pesar de la situación no era incómodo

\- Regina tenemos que hablar – dijo ella

\- Lo sé – respondió ella – pero no creo que ahora sea el momento indicado, la prioridad de ambas es que Reed se recupere ¿Está bien?

\- Cómo quieras – dijo ella no muy segura de la respuesta que Regina le había dado

\- Te prometo que cuando esto termine hablaremos de todo de cuanto tengamos que hacerlo – se acercó un poco, la besó en la frente y luego la abrazó con fuerza – lo prometo

Regina se fue, pero Emma quedó mucho más tranquila, con aquel simple gesto Regina le había demostrado que aún le importaba, que su disgusto de hace algunos días había pasado. Caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación de su hijo y lo encontró dormido. Corrió la silla y la acercó más a la cama y se dedicó a velar el sueño de su hijo y a pensar en Regina.

Reed había dormido bastante, le aplicaron algunos calmantes para el dolor así que dormía profundamente. Regina no regresaba aún, estaba cansada, todavía débil, después del baño se había quedado profundamente dormida. Emma estaba leyendo una revista cuando sintió que abrían la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo está? – dijo una voz de hombre – ¿cómo está mi hermano? – dijoRay que había entrado corriendo – ¿se pondrá bien? – decía nervioso – sabía que algo le había pasado, lo sabía – decía a punto de llorar.

\- Cálmate mi amor – lo abrazaba – tú hermano está bien, se va a recuperar no te preocupes

\- Su sangre, ¿cómo pudieron conseguirla? – Preguntó – ¿por qué no me llamaron? Habría venido corriendo

\- No te preocupes, le dieron toda la sangre que necesitaba cuando el hospital obtuvo un nuevo suministro, Regina lo hizo – le respondió

\- ¿Cómo esta Reed, Emma? – le preguntó Henry que estaba al lado de Rose, quien apenas pudo, corrió a abrazar a Emma, prácticamente haciendo a Ray a un lado

\- Bien, por fortuna se recuperará – le respondió – pero, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida – solo esperaba a Rose, no había podido localizarte hijo – le dijo a Ray acariciándole el rostro.

\- Me los encontré en el aeropuerto y vinieron conmigo – dijo Rose

En ese momento, Regina entraba por la puerta bañada y con ropa limpia, se sorprendió un poco de verlos a todos en la habitación. Ray apenas la vio se le acercó y la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

\- Gracias Regina – le decía – gracias por darle tu sangre a mi hermano

Regina solo podía corresponder a aquel abrazo con la misma intensidad, se sentía muy bien al hacerlo, desde siempre había querido hacerlo pero no podía simplemente abrazarlo y ya; esta era la ocasión perfecta, no importaba que se hubiera dado gracias a aquel hecho lamentable

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada – guardó silencio – hice lo que tenía que hacer nada más – le dijo

\- Casi pierdo a mi hermano una vez cuando éramos niños, porque no conseguían su sangre, tuvieron que usarme como donante en último recurso, tuve mucho miedo aquella vez – dijo aún abrazado a Regina como si fuera un niño pequeño – yo mismo me vi enfermo a consecuencia de aquello

\- Ya no tienes por qué tener miedo, ahora estamos tú y yo para darle a él la sangre que pueda necesitar – lo consolaba Regina

\- Aún eres un niño llorón – dijo Reed que acababa de despertar – nunca aprenderás

\- Y tú no dejarás de llamar la atención de cualquier forma – le dijo Ray acercándosele – no me vuelvas a hacer esto, de lo contrario yo mismo me encargaré de cobrártelo

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, hermanito – ofreciéndole la mano que tenía libre – y me alegra verlos a ustedes también – dirigiéndose a Rose y Henry – en verdad me complace

\- No podía dejar de venir, sabes que soy tu hermana sustituta y tengo que cuidar de ti – acercándose para saludarlo apropiadamente con un beso en la mejilla – ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor ya que los veo a todos aquí – les dijo

\- Vaya forma de celebrar haber cerrado exitosamente un trato, Reed – bromeó Henry – tendido en la cama de un hospital

\- Ya sabes, las grandes cosas hay que celebrarlas en grande – le respondió

Todos seguían bromeando, no parecía la visita a un enfermo, entre risas y charlas Emma comenzó a bostezar, tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir bien y mucho más sin comer

\- Vamos a la cafetería – le dijo Regina tomándola del brazo – y después vas a descansar

\- Pero ¿y Reed? – le dijo Emma

\- Míralo – le dijo Regina observando la escena, los jóvenes compartiendo y divirtiéndose – tiene todo lo que necesita ahora

Emma observó la escena y sonrió, realmente se veían muy bien los 4 juntos, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a estar así, como si hubieran crecido juntos y todos supieran los secretos, penas y alegrías de los demás.

.

 **Continuará….**

 **Ven, no soy tan mala después de todo =D** **espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **17**

 **.**

Las dos salieron rumbo a la cafetería, iban caminando muy juntas, compartiendo el mismo espacio. Una vez llegaron, escogieron una mesa apartada y se sentaron. Pidieron café, pastel de manzana y comenzaron a comer mientras se miraban en silencio.

\- Lamento haberte hecho daño – le dijo Emma

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le dijo Regina

\- Porque tú me lo dijiste, además lo vi en tu mirada, eso me partió el alma – le respondió

\- No sabes cómo me sentí al ver que ese hombre te estaba besando y luego saber que era tu esposo, sentí que todo se había acabado, que tú eras la mujer que me había hecho despertar y ahora me enviabas a la tumba de nuevo – le dijo

\- Yo no quería que esto pasara, no sabía que él vendría a verme, hace casi dos meses que no nos veíamos y esperaba que así siguiera – le dijo

\- Entonces, ¿esperabas tener un entretenimiento mientras él no estaba? – dijo Regina un poco dolida

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Emma – he estado evitándolo, yo no deseo verlo, desde que te conocí solo tú has estado en mi pensamiento

\- ¿Me dices la verdad? – le preguntó Regina ilusionada tomándole una mano y acariciándole el rostro con la otra, mirándola totalmente enamorada

\- Sólo a ti te extraño todo el tiempo, sólo contigo sueño, sólo a ti quiero tener a mi lado – le dijo Emma – ¿no entiendes que te has convertido en mi principal motivo?, ¿que desde que te conozco pienso en mí y veo la vida de otra manera?

\- ¿Soy eso para ti? – le dijo Regina mientras su corazón se hinchaba de júbilo – ¿tanto significa mi pobre existencia en tu vida?

\- ¿Es que no entiendes que sin esa pobre existencia, yo no le encontraría sentido a mi vida?, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que te amo? - fue la respuesta de Emma

\- ¿Me amas? – preguntó Regina feliz

\- De igual forma que tú a mí – le dijo Emma acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo te amaba? – contestó Regina haciéndose la indiferente

\- Atrévete a negarlo – le dijo Emma a escasos centímetros de sus labios

\- Claro que te amo – le dijo – te amo como no pensé que volvería a amar en la vida.

Y sin más demora, finalmente juntaron sus labios, habían estado separadas por una semana y ese tiempo fue una tortura para ambas, ya se habían acostumbrado una a la otra, al tiempo juntas, a sus voces, sus miradas; aquel beso era un sello de su reconciliación, de su reciente confesión, al fin se habían dicho lo que sentían la una por la otra, al fin habían dejado de suponer o dejarlo todo a la imaginación. Finalmente habían dado rienda suelta a lo que no podían negar.

Rose había ido a buscar a Emma y a su madre, ninguno las había visto salir de la habitación de Reed, sólo cuando quisieron preguntarles algo notaron que no estaban, así que ella las había ido a buscar y el primer lugar donde hacerlo era la cafetería. Al principio no las encontró, no estaban a simple vista, caminó un poco más recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y fue cuando las vio. Estaban en la mesa más apartada, estaban tomadas de la mano y su madre le acariciaba el rostro a Emma, la observaba como ella nunca antes la había visto observar algo, se veía tan feliz; de pronto Emma se acercó a ella y quedó muy cerca, demasiado para una conversación normal, Regina sonrió a lo que Emma le dijo y luego no hubo más espacio entre ambas y comenzaron a besarse. Rose no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir.

Tenía una confusión de sentimientos, por un lado se sentía muy bien, nunca había visto a su madre como ahora, siempre sonriente y con los ojos brillante y Emma, ella sentía un cariño inexplicable por ella, le complacía verlas en aquella situación, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado por algo así, pero por otro lado Emma estaba comprometida, ¿y si su madre era solo un juego para ella? ¿Si le rompía el corazón y la hacía sufrir? Ella ya había visto ese sufrimiento en su madre por demasiado tiempo. Pero había algo, algo que le decía que estaba bien, que las cosas funcionarían, que ellas estaban destinadas a encontrarse y a estar juntas, sonrió, dio media vuelta y volvió a la habitación dejándolas a solas de momento, expresándose su amor.

Después de un tiempo, no importaba cuánto porque cuando se es feliz, el tiempo simplemente es un nombre dado a los instantes incomparables de felicidad, finalmente Emma y Regina se separaron, ambas se contemplaban dichosas, se habían confesado una verdad innegable entre ambas desde que sus miradas se cruzaron ese día en el establo

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Emma

\- Amarnos, ¿qué más? – le respondió Regina sonriendo

\- ¿Y nuestros hijos? – le preguntó

\- ¿Qué hay con ellos? – le preguntó de vuelta Regina

\- ¿Qué van a decir? – preguntó de nuevo Emma

\- Nada, estarán felices, eso será todo – respondió Regina

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si no están de acuerdo? – dijo algo preocupada, si bien ella decidía sobre su vida, quería contar con el apoyo de sus hijos y los de Regina

\- Al menos tenemos el 25% del terreno ganado – le dijo Regina sonriendo recordando su charla con Reed en el restaurante, la noche del accidente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Emma intrigada

\- Porque Reed nos dio su bendición, bueno al menos me dijo que contaba con todo su apoyo si decidía intentar algo contigo – le sonrió sosteniéndole la barbilla

\- ¿Eso dijo? – sonriendo también – ¿así hemos sido de evidentes?

\- Creo que lo que sentimos la una por la otra es bastante difícil de ocultar, así que no tienes por qué extrañarte – habló Regina

\- Bien, entonces habrá que lograr el 75% de aprobación restante – rio pero luego se puso sería – pero antes de decirles nada hay algunas cosas que debo solucionar – pensando en su situación con Killian

\- Como tú desees – le dijo Regina besándole el dorso la mano

Se quedaron allí otro rato mientras terminaban su café y su pastel, no tenían ningún afán por retirarse, allí podían estar libremente, sin ocultar nada porque cuando regresaran a la habitación, tendrían que pretender que nada fuera de lo normal había pasado, que todo seguía como hasta el momento entre ellas.

Pero las cosas no tendrían que ser muy diferentes, el que deliraban la una por la otra podría verlo cualquiera, sus hijos ya lo habían notado, solo que se abstuvieron de decir algo, sólo Reed se animó a hablar y ahora Rose tenía la confirmación de lo que en el interior sospechaba desde hacía mucho.

Regresaron a la habitación y encontraron los jóvenes tal como los habían dejado, hablando y riendo de las ocurrencias de Reed, que a pesar de estar en cama, no perdía su sentido de humor. No notaron las miradas inquisitivas de Rose esperando que comenzaran a hablar para informarles de que tenían una relación, pero esto no sucedió ni ese día ni los días siguientes que pasaron allí, en una semana para ser exactos ellas no dijeron una sola palabra sobre su relación.

…..

* * *

Reed fue dado de alta una semana después de que llegara su hermano a verlo. Tendría que tener el yeso al menos dos meses. Además debía guardar reposo. Regina contrató un avión privado, no quería que por el ajetreo el muchacho fuera a lastimarse. En casa, Emma contrató una enfermera para que lo atendiera mientras ella no estaba y también acomodó sus horarios para estar más tiempo pendiente de él. Reed por su parte no podía pedir más, estaba siendo más que consentido por todos, algunas veces no encontraba qué hacer así que pasaba gran parte del día leyendo o en su laptop. Se dedicaba a buscar hechos raros, acontecimientos inauditos, información de accidentes a través de los años o cuanta cosa se le ocurriera.

Ya llevaba un mes en aquellas condiciones, y según el médico tendría que estar un mes más con el yeso pero ahora podría regresar a trabajar ayudado por las muletas.

Emma y Regina continuaban llevando su romance oculto ante los ojos de los demás, Rose había tratado de sacarle información a Emma en repetidas ocasiones argumentando que la notaba diferente, pero solo recibía una sonrisa de su parte o un "la vida es maravillosa" o "¿no está hermoso el día?" pero Rose sabía que esa actitud se debía a que estaba enamorada, así que decidió dejar de tratar de obtener información y esperar a que ellas se decidieran a decir públicamente qué sentían la uno por la otra.

En todo aquel tiempo, los que decían ser amigos de Regina se habían resignado a su nueva situación, si ya no podían obtener ganancias extras, por lo menos se esforzarían en no perder lo que ya tenían. Varias veces trataron de poner a Regina contra Emma, pero sólo habían logrado que esta se volviera furiosa contra ellos. Así que, sin más remedio, tuvieron que resignarse a tener que soportar a una mujer igual a Emma Mills y a una Regina cada vez más viva.

Cora había tratado por todos los medios de saber qué había pasado con Emma pero seguía son lograr nada. Contrató investigadores, pero solo encontraban información que ella ya sabía, cómo era que estaba viva y que no pudiera recordar nada seguía siendo un misterio. Pero no se cansaría de buscar respuestas, quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo.

Aunque le pesará, y ella hubiera hecho todo para alejar de nuevo a Emma de Regina, no lo estaba logrando, ella no quería ver a aquella mujer de nuevo todos los días de su vida, la odiaba porque era igual a su madre y ella le había quitado el amor de su vida, por culpa de Margareth, la madre de Emma, ella había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz, de formar una familia, Margareth la había condenado a una vida de infelicidad al lado de Henry y de tener que fingir todo el tiempo, porque una vez que James Sawyer la había dejado, ella perdió la capacidad de amar de vedad, dejando que su corazón y su alma se llenaran de amargura y resentimiento. Por eso siempre había odiado a Emma, por eso no estaba de acuerdo cuando se enteró de que ella y Regina iban a casarse. Por eso decidió convertirse en la pesadilla de Emma, quería cobrarse con ella lo que le había hecho su madre.

* * *

Una tarde, Regina estaba en su oficina trabajando, observaba el retrato de su esposa pero no podía dejar de pensar en Emma, desde hacía algún tiempo ella había dejado de analizar la situación y simplemente se había dedicado a sentir, a vivir intensamente. Estaba concentrada cuando tocaron a la puerta

\- Adelante - dijo

\- Regina, mi amor – dijo Robin entrando por la puerta – tuve que venir yo a buscarte, me has tenido en el abandono total – ella se acercó y trató de besarla en los labios pero Regina la esquivo

\- Tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo alejándose de ella

\- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – le dijo ella tratando de acercarse

\- Esto pasa Robin, yo no soy tu amor, nunca lo he sido – le dijo – y lo que sea que hayamos tenido, hace mucho que no lo tenemos y no lo tendremos nunca más – le dijo ella, pues desde que Emma había aparecido en su vida Regina no había frecuentado de nuevo a Robin bajo ningún motivo. Siempre buscaba una excusa y lograba librarse de ella, pero ahora tenía que terminar con esto de una buena vez

\- ¿Qué te pasa Regina? – le dijo Robin en tono de reproche

\- Me pasa que ya no quiero tener que ver contigo, al menos no como tú quieres que sea, si deseas que seamos amigas está bien, mi amistad es lo único que puedo ofrecerte – le dijo directo y sin rodeos

\- ¿Encontraste una mejor amante que yo, es eso? – dijo ella dolida

\- No he encontrado ninguna amante Robin – respondió Regina

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pareces diferente – observándola bien por primera vez desde que había entrado – no eres la misma mujer que vi la última vez que estuve aquí – la miraba inquisitivamente

\- Tienes razón, no lo soy – le respondió – te lo digo de nuevo, yo no soy la persona indicada para ti, tú te mereces alguien te ame, te valore y te respete y ese persona no soy yo

\- ¿Qué paso contigo Regina?, ¿a quién encontraste en tu vida? – le preguntó

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó curiosa

\- Porque se nota en tus ojos que estas enamorada – sonrió – creo que no tengo ante eso nada que hacer – se acercó más a ella – dile a esa mujer que es muy afortunada – la abrazó como se abraza a una amiga

\- La afortunada soy yo – le contestó Regina respondiendo al abrazó y feliz de que al fin alguien supiera que estaba enamorada

\- Regina, podrías firmar esto – dijo Reed entrando a la oficina, Regina los había autorizado a entrar cuando lo necesitaran – lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupada – mirando algo enojado la escena que tenía delante, estaba sintiendo una creciente rabia al ver a Regina abrazando aquella mujer – regreso más tarde

\- No te vayas Reed – le dijo Regina – ya te esforzaste demasiado al venir hasta aquí – separándose de Robin y caminando hacia él para recibirle los papeles – los firmo en un minuto

\- No sabía que tenías más familiares – le dijo Robin – pero no pueden negarlo, tienen la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos – les dijo mirándolos a ambos que estaban lado a lado

\- Él es Reed Swan, Robin – los presentó Regina – un buen amigo y empleado de la compañía – posando su mano suave sobre la espalda del joven - no es mi pariente – sonriendo con amargura

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo ella – pude haberlo jurado, se parecen demasiado – siguió mirándolos, se acercó a Reed y le dio la mano – mucho gusto, Robin Locksley – mirando a Regina – acepto tu ofrecimiento, no me gustaría dejar de ser tu amiga – acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla – te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, en verdad te la mereces, esa mujer debe ser muy especial para lograr lo que logró en ti. Adiós Reed, fue un placer conocerte – y salió de la oficina dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Quién era esa mujer, y de quién estaba hablando, cuando te dijo que esa mujer tenía que ser muy especial? ¿Estás acaso engañando a mi madre? – Le dijo Reed mirando a Regina enojado – y quiero saberlo ¡ahora!

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas? No es bueno para tu pierna permanecer tanto rato de pie – le dijo Regina, no esperaba aquella reacción por parte del muchacho pero tenía que darle las explicaciones que estaba pidiendo

\- Así estoy bien – le contestó algo altanero

\- ¡Te dije que te sentarás! – le habló en tono mandatario a lo que Reed no tuvo más que obedecer – Robin era, como decirte

\- ¡Tú amante! – respondió Reed con la misma actitud de antes

\- Sí, mi amante – respondió Regina

\- Entonces, sí estás engañando a mi madre – dijo indignado – no puedo creerlo, y yo que te di mi apoyo

\- Yo no estoy engañando a tú madre – le dijo – no veo a Robin desde hace más de dos meses y hace varios más que no ha pasado nada entre ella y yo

\- ¿Y de quién hablaba entonces? – un poco más calmado

\- Desde que vi a tu madre no tengo ojos para nadie más – sonrió como adolescente enamorada – de ella estaba hablando Robin

\- Lo siento, no debí hacerte ningún reclamo – dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer – no tengo ningún derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida – sintiéndose apenado

\- No te preocupes, tú solo pensaste en tu madre y tienes todo el derecho de querer saber si algo le concierne a ella – le dijo - a propósito ¿cómo te enteraste de que ella y yo…?

\- ¿Se aman? – dijo Reed sonriendo – bueno no era difícil de saber, creo que es mejor que regrese a trabajar

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – le preguntó Regina

\- Creo que solo yo – le contestó

\- Bien, guarda el secreto, ¿está bien? – le dijo Regina – tú madre quiere que así sea por el momento

\- Claro que lo haré – le dijo – me alegro mucho por ambas, en serio – dándole un abrazo.

Reed se fue y de nuevo Regina se quedó pensando en Emma.

\- Definitivamente tengo el 25% ganado – y regresó al trabajo

.

 **Continuará….**

 **Vieron, voy mejorando, no tan mala esta vez =D** **espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Mañana en aras de mi cumpleaños, habrá doble actualización y quizás, puede ser, aún no estoy segura, que sea aquello que están esperando.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	18. Chapter 18

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

Como el tiempo no se detiene, un mes más había pasado, el yeso de Reed había sido retirado y por fortuna, el accidente no dejo consecuencias y sólo requirió terapia física para estar de nuevo en forma. El negocio de Emma había despegado muy bien, algunos contratos se habían firmado y le esperaban grandes cosas a la compañía.

Era fin de semana y los muchachos habían decidido irse juntos de paseo al lago, los cuatro junto con Katherine habían planeado un pequeño viaje del que saldrían a la luz muchas cosas. Para ninguno de ellos la vida había sido mejor hasta ahora, Henry y Rose habían ganado de cierto forma nuevamente a la madre que habían perdido y Ray y Reed habían encontrado una persona a parte de su madre que se preocupara por ellos y se alegrara de sus éxitos.

Rose y Reed seguían esperando que sus madres al fin se decidieran a decirle a todos que se amaban, pero algo se lo impedía, tal vez el conocimiento público de que Emma era una mujer casada, pero eso qué importaba, ella no amaba a Killian, amaba a Regina y ella a Emma, eso era lo único que debía importar. Pero su espera no sería por mucho tiempo

Mientras tanto, Emma se paseaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano, pensando si debía o no hacer aquella llamada. Había hablado en varias ocasiones con Killian, preguntándole cuándo iba a verla porque tenía que hablar con él algo importante; pero él siempre le decía que no sería pronto, porque el proceso en su contra se había complicado y no podía salir del país en aquél momento. Emma no quería darle más largas al asunto, ya lo había meditado demasiadas veces, quería ser libre de una buena vez, quería dejar de verse a escondidas con Regina, quería contarle a sus hijos y al mundo entero que estaba profundamente enamorada, que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

Deseaba hablar con Killian no sólo para pedirle el divorcio, también en aquel tiempo le habían surgido enormes dudas sobre su pasado que la confundían, estuvo teniendo recuerdos de niños y lugares familiares, pero estos recuerdos no permanecían mucho en su mente, después de verlos con claridad en un instante, estaban borrosos al siguiente y la única persona que conocía su pasado era su esposo. Miraba el teléfono una y otra vez, tomo aire y marcó el número, ya no podía arrepentirse, era ahora o ahora.

\- Mi amor, qué bueno que me llamas – le contestó el hombre al otro lado de la línea

\- Hola Killian – le dijo ella en un tono de voz neutral

\- ¿Por qué me hablas así? – dijo él preocupado – ¿qué pasa?

\- Tengo que hablar contigo y ya que no puedes venir ni yo puedo ir a verte tendremos que hablarlo por teléfono – le dijo

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó

\- Estoy bien – le respondió – solo tengo que hablar contigo

\- Bien dime, te escucho – le dijo él

Ella pensó en pedirle primero la explicación sobre su pasado y luego hablar del divorcio, si comenzaba por eso, tal vez no tendría oportunidad de preguntarle luego, era una jugada sucia pero tenía que hacerlo

\- Quiero saber de mi pasado – dijo – ¿qué más sabes de mi vida que no me hayas dicho?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntes eso amor? Te lo he dicho todo – respondió nervioso

\- No creo que sea así, o bueno tal vez tu no tendrías por qué saber algunas cosas de mi vida – habló ella – he estado recordando algunas cosas y no estoy tan segura de todo lo que me dijiste, creo que yo ya había estado en este país, incluso pude haber nacido aquí

\- ¿De qué estás hablando amor?, ¿cómo puedes creer eso? Tú nunca has estado antes en ese país, ves por qué no quería que te fueras – comenzándose a alterar

\- Eso no viene al tema – dijo ella – ¿sabes o no algo más de mi vida?

\- ¿Has estado tomándote tus pastillas, amor? Sabes que ellas controlan tu estrés y te escuchas algo estresada – tratando de cambiar del tema

\- No sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando, ¡hace meses que no me todo las malditas pastillas! – Subiendo el todo de voz – hace mucho que dejé de tomarlas

\- ¡Qué! – asustado – ¿no las has seguido tomando? ¡TENÍAS QUE HACERLO! – le gritó – ¡todo lo que tenías que hacer era tomar las malditas pastillas, nada más!

\- Voy a divorciarme de ti – le dijo Emma

\- ¡Qué! Amor que estás diciendo – entre asustado y alterado – discúlpame no debí haberte gritado, solo me preocupo por tu salud

\- Esto nada tiene que ver con que me hayas gritado, yo ya no te amo, desde hace mucho que no lo hago, hace varios meses que deseaba decírtelo, ¡no te amo!

\- No te daré el divorcio ¡me escuchaste! ¡NUNCA! – enojado

\- No te lo estoy preguntando – dijo ella calmada – voy a divorciarme de ti, mi abogado se comunicará contigo, él ya inició los trámites.

\- Esto no se quedará así, ¡me escuchaste! ¡NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! – Fuera de sus casillas – ¡TU ERES MI ESPOSA Y ME PERTENECES!

\- Yo no soy de tu propiedad, y creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, adiós Killian, quizás cuando te calmes podamos hablar de nuevo – y colgó el teléfono.

Finalmente se sentía liberada, había dado el último paso, ya era una mujer libre, tal vez aún existían papeles que la ligaran a Killian pero en su corazón y su conciencia ahora era una mujer libre, podía gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorada, que era feliz, que amaba a Regina.

….

* * *

Después de un viaje de 4 horas en auto, finalmente llegaron a la casa del lago. Ray y Reed bajaron del vehículo para echar un vistazo antes de bajar el equipaje

\- ¿Esta es la casita del lago? – preguntó Ray al ver una casa enorme y muy bonita

\- Sí, esta es – dijo Rose

\- Desde luego, pero no era lo que me imaginaba cuando hablaban de ella – dijo Reed – creí que era una casita – comenzando a sacar el equipaje para dirigirse a la casa

\- Estaremos solos el fin de semana, el encargado vive en la casa de al lado con su familia, pero aprovechando que veníamos quisieron ir a visitar algunos familiares – dijo Henry

\- Así que tendremos que defendernos solos con la comida y los quehaceres – habló Katherine

\- Gracias a Dios por los enlatados y el microondas – dijo Rose, palabras ante las cuales todos rieron

No tardaron mucho en acomodarse y pronto estuvieron reunidos en la sala tomando algunos refrescos para calmar la sed causada por el viaje cuando Reed llegó con su Laptop.

\- Creí que ibas a dejarlo, se supone que veníamos a descansar y a divertirnos, hermano – protestó Ray

\- No es para tanto – dijo Reed – además espero una información interesante, ya lo veras, espero respuestas – medio sonrió.

Reed, desde su convalecencia, había adquirido un gusto extraño por buscar accidentes de avión, barco, entre otras cosas. Había adquirido un retorcido sentido del humor con respecto a esos temas, si bien por mucho tiempo cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con accidentes aéreos lo ponía mal, pero ahora todo era diferente

\- ¿Respuestas a qué Reed? – preguntó Katherine

\- La respuesta de dónde está el naufragio de un barco con un tesoro escondido en el camarote principal - le respondió

\- ¿Ahora serás cazador de tesoros? – Se burló Henry – no puedes estar hablando en serio

\- Créeme Henry, está hablando en serio – dijo Ray – él es perfectamente capaz de comprar un bote de remos e irse remando sólo hasta ese lugar

\- Pues si necesitas compañero de viaje, solo dime – le contestó Henry

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Alegre habló Reed alzando su mano para darle cinco arriba a Henry - Tú sí actúas como un hermano, no como otros que solo quieren truncar los sueños de los demás – mirando a Ray.

Por un rato más permanecieron bromeando, luego se fueron a la cocina para tratar de preparar la comida, si juntaban la experiencia en la materia de Henry, Rose y Katherine apenas alcanzaba para hervir agua y freír huevos, Ray y Reed eran buenos cocineros pero lo que menos querían era cocinar. Eso sí, todos eran expertos en abrir latas y meter su contenido en el microondas. Comieron lo que habían podido preparar y volvieron a la sala. De nuevo Reed corrió al laptop

\- Y bien, ¿ya tienes la ubicación del sitio? – preguntaron todos pero Reed no respondía

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó Henry mirando lo que estaba leyendo Reed y lo había dejado mudo – ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ray intrigado

\- No eran nuestros padres – decía Reed – no eran ellos

Katherine, al ver la extraña actitud de los jóvenes, se acercó a la laptop y comenzó a leer el artículo que se encontraba allí

" _Marggie y Tom Swan fallecieron en un accidente aéreo el 15 de julio de 1996, la pareja, de 65 y 60 años de edad, murió instantáneamente al caer su avioneta unos pocos minutos después de despegar del aeropuerto de Islas Caimán. La pareja llevaba 40 años casados"._ Luego el articulo continuaba _"Este es el único hecho de esta naturaleza que se ha registrado en Islas Caimán, hasta la fecha, desde que se iniciaron los vuelos en este país, solo ese accidente aéreo ha ocurrido"_

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Decía Reed – son nuestros apellidos pero nuestros padres no estuvieron allí – ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Por qué pudo haber mentido tu madre? – peguntó Rose – y más en algo tan importante

\- Ella no pudo habernos mentido – hablo Reed – ella no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, desde que supuestamente tuvo ese accidente hace 20 años, ni siquiera recuerda el rostro de nuestro padre, sólo su nombre, Reginald.

Todos se miraron con expresión extraña, las coincidencias eran muchas y las preguntas que requerían respuesta muchas más.

\- Hay que hablar con mamá – dijo Ray tomando el teléfono y marcándole a su madre, pero el teléfono del apartamento repicaba hasta que se cortaba la línea y el celular se iba a correo de voz.

\- No contesta el teléfono – dijo Ray colgando el suyo después de haber insistido varias veces

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que ella no puede recordar su vida antes del accidente? – preguntó Henry muy interesado en la respuesta que pudieran ellos dar

\- Bueno, lo único que sabemos, o más bien sabíamos, que nuestros padres habían tenido un accidente aéreo, que allí papá murió y mamá se golpeó la cabeza, y a consecuencia del golpe ella perdió la memoria; en ese momento estaba embarazada de nosotros, según nos dijo fue un milagro que no nos hubiera perdido por el trauma.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo saben de sus padres, de lo que ellos hacían antes del accidente? – preguntó Rose

\- Killian, fue él quien le contó todo, él mismo la atendió después del accidente – respondió Ray

\- No conozco ese hombre pero no confió en él y mucho menos después de lo que dijo Rubén – habló Rose

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Rubén en esto? – preguntó Reed

\- El día que ustedes se fueron al viaje de negocios hace dos meses – mirando a los muchachos – Emma se puso mal, llegué al apartamento y la encontré tendida en el piso, llamé una ambulancia y la llevé al hospital

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – dijo Reed enojado

\- Ella me hizo prometerlo, además Rubén dijo que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, solo habló algo relacionado con aquellas pastillas que tomó por años – se detuvo un momento – dijo que aunque no estaba completamente seguro esa medicina lo que hacía era afectar a la memoria

\- ¿Qué? – dijoRay – lo sabía, sabía que eso no era nada bueno, tanta insistencia tenía algo detrás

\- Llama a Rubén – le dijo Henry ofreciéndole su teléfono – tenemos que saber qué está pasando – su interés ahora era mucho mayor, si cuando la conoció sintió que ella era su madre, después de lo que acababa de escuchar estaba casi seguro, pero quería una prueba más tangible antes de hacerse ilusiones

Rose le tomó la palabra y a pesar de que ya era tarde llamó a Rubén a su celular, para preguntarle sobre los resultados de las investigaciones de aquella droga. Él, al principio se negaba a hablar, pero ante la insistencia de Rose y los argumentos que ella le daba, no tuvo otra alternativa que decirle todo lo que sabía. Aquella droga dejaba de estimular las terminaciones nerviosas y causaba una pequeña inflamación en el cerebro provocando una presión en determinadas áreas de la memoria, obstruyendo la recuperación satisfactoria de pacientes que habían presentado cuadros de amnesia temporales, volviéndolas permanentes debido a su uso continuo.

\- Quien ha desarrollado la formula puede ser un genio, pero estaba jugando con algo muy peligroso – dijo Rubén antes de finalizar la conversación.

Rose les contó lo que Rubén le acababa de decir y apenas terminó solo se escuchó el sonido del cristal al romperse. Reed y Henry habían arrojado los vasos que, sin ninguna razón, seguían sosteniendo en la mano, estaban furiosos, querían buscar a Killian para ponerle las manos encima, él era el causante de todo, él y nadie más.

\- Me voy a la ciudad – dijo Henry – tengo que hablar con mamá

\- Y yo con mi madre – dijo Ray

\- Creo que iremos todos – dijo Reed – hay muchas cosas que aclarar

\- Y solo hablando con ellas podremos hacerlo – completó Rose

\- No podemos irnos ahora – les dijo Katherine tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón ante la inminente decisión de los cuatro de partir - es demasiado tarde, no podremos irnos en mitad de la noche

\- ¡Pero tenemos que saber! – dijo Henry

\- Sé que todos quieren saberlo, yo también, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, llovió temprano y los caminos son peligrosos – les dijo – tendremos que esperar hasta la mañana

Sin otra opción que la de hacer caso a Katherine, los cinco se quedaron en la sala, inmersos en sus pensamientos, llenos de dudas, preguntas y esperanzas, se quedaron aguardando a que amaneciera para correr a la ciudad en busca de una verdad que había estado oculta por demasiado tiempo.

 **Continuará….**

 **=D** **espero sus comentarios al respecto y bueno, más tarde vendrá otro capítulo.**

 **De nuevo, gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	19. Chapter 19

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **¿Será o no será?**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.**

Más temprano aquel día Emma estaba en su apartamento pensando en lo que había ocurrido antes, en cómo Killian se había alterado y de nuevo las famosas pastillas surgían en una conversación, estaba agradecida de haberlas dejado de tomar. Sus hijos no estarían el fin de semana, decidieron irse junto con Henry, Rose y Katherine a la casa que poseía la familia junto a un lago. Así que tendría todo el tiempo para ella, al menos aquella noche, porque el siguiente día lo pasaría con Regina, quería decirle que era una mujer libre, bueno al menos ya había iniciado los trámites para serlo y lo más importante, había hablado con Killian.

Estaba recostada en el mueble leyendo un libro muy concentrada en su tarea, vestía sólo unos jeans viejos, una camiseta blanca, las botas que llevaba puestas descansaban ahora en el piso para estar más cómoda, solo llevando sus medias puestas mientras leía.

Iba a pasar la página cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, miró el reloj y se preguntó quién podría ser a aquella hora, no era tarde pero no esperaba ninguna visita.

Se puso de pie y tal como estaba camino a atender la puerta

\- Buenas noches – dijo Regina – espero no interrumpir nada – mirando hacia adentro como si estuviera buscando a alguien

\- Regina, ¿que haces aquí? – le preguntó ella sorprendida pero a la vez feliz de que estuviera allí

\- Bien, ya que tú estás sola y yo estoy sola, pensé que podíamos hacernos compañía – le dijo mientras entraba y se ponía cómoda – además traje algo para entretenernos – mostrándole una película y dos botellas de vino tinto – no es tu favorito pero te va a gustar, es de una excelente cosecha – dijo sonriéndole

Emma se acercó a ella para darle el beso que no le había dado cuando entró pues se había adelantado a ponerse cómoda, luego tomó la película y vio de cuál se trataba _Love Affair_ con Warren Beatty y Annette Bening.

\- ¿Acaso tratas de seducirme? – le preguntó ella enseñándole la película y el vino que ahora estaba sobre la mesa de centro

\- ¿Podrías culparme por intentarlo? – le dijo Regina sonriente

\- Olvidaste las palomitas – le dijo ella dejando la película y tomando las botellas del vino

\- De hecho, aquí están – sacando un paquete del bolso

\- Ya regreso – le dijo Emma – ve preparando la película – se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con una botella abierta y dos copas – voy por las palomitas – retirándose de nuevo y regresando no mucho tiempo después.

Regina se sentó y luego Emma hizo lo mismo recostándose junto a Regina, quien la abrazó y luego le dieron inicio a la película.

A medida que la película pasaba, Emma no pudo evitar llorar, aquella historia era demasiado bella, así que Regina sólo la abrazaba y besaba su sien, ella había buscado en la sala de descanso de su casa una película romántica para ver con Emma, pero básicamente tomó la primera que encontró, pero ahora que la veía le parecía que ya antes había visto algo semejante, una historia similar sino igual.

Mientras vieron la película, una botella de vino fue consumida, al final, Regina le pasó a Emma un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas

\- Gracias, no tengo ninguno de los míos cerca – pasándose la tela por el rostro, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas – fue una hermosa película pero creo que, sin ofender, prefiero _An Affair To Remember_ , se que la vi hace mucho pero no logro acordarme dónde – dijo ella

Regina entonces lo recordó, ella había visto esa película también, la vio con su esposa hace muchos años, recordó cómo ella había llorado igual que Emma esta noche y cómo tuvo que prestarle su pañuelo para que se secara sus lágrimas. Regina la miró de forma diferente, como si estuviera recordando, como si la reconociera por primera vez

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó ella

\- Porque eres muy hermosa y porque te amo – le dijo ella

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo ella acomodándose un poco en el sofá para mirarla de frente – pensaba decírtelo mañana pero ya que estas aquí, lo haré hoy

\- ¿Y qué es? – dijo Regina entusiasmada – me encantan las sorpresas y más si vienen de ti

\- Espera – sirviendo dos copas de vino – esto merece un brindis – le dio una copa a Regina y tomó la otra – podemos gritarle al mundo que nos amamos – hizo sonar las copas

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Regina feliz – ¿le pediste el divorcio?

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Emma haciendo que Regina pusiera cara de terror – le dije que me divorciaría de él - terminó

\- Emma, esa sí que es una buena noticia – abrazándola y besándola – ahora solo hay que iniciar los trámites para que seas completamente libre

\- Bueno, esa es la otra sorpresa – sonrió – los tramites se iniciaron hace dos semanas

Regina no podía estar más feliz, se levantó del sofá y levantó a Emma para abrazarla completamente y besarla con más libertad.

\- Esa es la mejor noticia del mundo – le dijo cuando la tenía abrazada frente a ella – ya quiero que sea el día en que salga tu divorcio para que te conviertas en mi esposa.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa? – preguntó sorprendida y halagada

\- Más que nada en este mundo - dándole un beso corto en los labios – Emma Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo? ¿Me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo y de paso harías felices a nuestros hijos siendo mi esposa? – le preguntó

\- ¡Claro que si! – le respondió ella – me casaría contigo ahora mismo si pudiera, Regina Mills

\- Ya que no podemos hacerlo, al menos ¿bailarías conmigo de nuevo? – le preguntó Regina

\- Sólo si vuelves a cantar para mí – le dijo ella

Regina comenzó a cantar y ambas se movían al ritmo que ellas mismas marcaban.

No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, al fin serían libres para hacer lo que desde hacía meses deseaban hacer, decirle a todos que se amaban y que tan pronto tuvieran la oportunidad se casarían.

Cuando Regina hubo terminado la canción, ya no bailaban ni hablaban solo se miraban intensamente, sabían lo que venía, ella nunca quiso presionarla a pesar de que no eran unas niñas, pero sabía que hasta que Emma no definiera su situación no sería correcto, no sería como ellas deseaban que fuera, Regina no quería estar en el papel de amante y Emma mucho menos en el de mujer que engaña su marido. Pero ahora no había barreras que se los impidiera

Despacio, Regina se acercó para rozar sus labios

\- Te amo – le dijo apenas pudiendo articularlo por la cercanía de sus labios – desde que te vi por primera vez te amo

Ante esas palabras no había nada mejor que una acción, Emma entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de Regina para besarla poniendo en aquel beso, su corazón y su espíritu.

Un beso que pronto derivó en otros muchos, trataban de compensar el tiempo que inexplicablemente creían que les habían robado, pronto habían dejado atrás la sala y se encontraban en la habitación.

No eran un par de adolescentes y a pesar de que sería su primera vez juntas, no estaban nerviosas, por el contrario, se sentían seguras, cómodas, increíblemente cómodas.

Las ropas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco como tenía que ser, porque en ese momento se habían convertido en un enorme estorbo. Cada beso y cada caricia parecía traer un recuerdo a la mente de ambas, esa piel ya la conocían, esos cuerpos se pertenecían.

Emma estaba disfrutando plenamente aquel momento, Regina sabía exactamente qué tocar, dónde besar para hacerla sentir increíblemente bien, se estaba sintiendo realmente a gusto en los brazos de Regina, como si ella hubiera sido su amante en muchas ocasiones. Estaba llegando a un éxtasis al que hacía muchos años no recordaba haber llegado. A su mente venían recuerdos de otras noches como esta, al lado de aquella mujer, rodeada de sus toques sublimes, con los que llegaba al placer máximo, a la felicidad plena. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso esta era la felicidad? ¿Qué sucedía con su vida? Estaba en el éxtasis pleno y solo logró escuchar de Regina un "Regresaste princesa" antes de caer exhausta, casi en un estado de inconsciencia, después de haber alcanzado el clímax del placer.

Regina ya la había vivido esa sensación muchas veces en el pasado, sólo con tocar aquella piel o con que esas manos la tocaran, ella tenía aquella reacción. ¿Por qué a su mente venía su esposa cuando estaba haciendo por primera vez el amor con la mujer que ahora amaba? Cada beso que ella le daba, le recordaba a su esposa, cada caricia que le brindaba era en el lugar correcto, provocando que se volviera más loca por ella, si es que eso era posible. Ahora se daba cuenta, no tenía dudas y si alguna quedaba, cuando le hubo quitado la última prenda, todas ellas quedaron despejadas.

Ella conocía de memoria cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, cada lunar marca o cicatriz. Había besado incontables veces esos lunares de su espalda, las mismas que se había declarado su dueña.

La forma en que respondía cuando le acariciaba el costado era única, solo ella reaccionaba de esa manera, cada gesto, gemido o movimiento ella los había grabado en su memoria. Con ella, Emma los había aprendido, ¿qué más pruebas quería?

Ahora lo confirmaba, aquel día en la iglesia no fue un impulso o un arranque de locura al verla, era la única verdad, la que su alma conocía y ahora su cuerpo reconocía. Después de 20 años estaba haciendo el amor de nuevo, porque estaba con la única persona con la que ese acto de unión entre dos seres podía tomar aquel nombre.

En este instante, ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo, no quería decir nada para arruinar aquel momento, solo se dedicó a poner todo su empeño en complacer a la mujer que tenía entre sus bazos. Lo pensaba y no podía creerlo, tenía tanto que agradecer, de nuevo tenía a la mujer de sus sueños junto a su cuerpo, en su vida, en su alma. Su amiga, su amante, su esposa había vuelto a ella, quería llorar de alegría, quería que ese instante fuera para siempre, que fuera perfecto, único, mágico.

Sus almas ya se habían reencontrado, ahora era el turno de sus cuerpos; pero al parecer ellos nunca se habían olvidado porque ella estaba sintiendo lo que siempre sintió al estar con Emma, la perfección, la dicha, la gloria, el placer infinito en su máxima y mínima expresión.

No faltaba mucho y tal como la conocía, Emma estaba cerca de su límite, sin dudarlo esta había sido una de sus mejores noches. La noche en la que volvían a unirse, en la que dos cuerpos que estuvieron separados por el tiempo y el espacio volvían a ser uno, donde dos almas destinadas a estar juntas eternamente, finalmente se habían identificado plenamente.

\- Regresaste princesa – le dijo en el momento justo, en el momento en el que siempre solía hablarle y decirle lo que Emma era para ella su princesa, su tesoro más preciado.

Emma se había casi desmayado, tal vez fue demasiado y estaba exhausta, también lo había sido para ella. Pero Regina no quería dormir, no podía, no ahora, tenía que contemplarla hasta que sus ojos se rindieran ante ella.

\- No te preocupes mi amor – le decía – duerme todo lo que quieras que yo velaré tu sueño - besándola en la mejilla mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos – tenemos tanto de qué hablar pero tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo.

Emma se había quedado dormida, y por más que Regina intentó permanecer todo el tiempo contemplándola dormir y mimándola, el cansancio finalmente la venció, quedando profundamente dormida.

….

* * *

Emma no estaba pasándolo bien en su sueño, los recuerdos se agolparon su mente uno tras otro sin darle tiempo de asimilar las cosas, toda su vida volvía de golpe, lo que recién había vivido con Regina, lo que vivieron hace 20 años, 25, 30, 40; su primer beso, cuando eran unas niñas y se lo pasaban correteando por el jardín, cuando siendo pequeña se raspó la rodilla y Regina sopló y besó su herida para que curara más pronto. Recordó a sus padres y cómo jugaban con ella en la casa de las montañas donde su madre solía leerle historias todas las noches. Su boda, el nacimiento de su primer hijo, la muerte de sus padres, la primara vez que tuvo a Rose en los brazos. Los gemelos, Killian y por último la cárcel, la explosión, el fuego, el golpe.

Despertó agitada, asustada se sentó en la cama, miró a un lado y vio a Regina dormida, no se había despertado con el movimiento brusco que ella hizo, solo se acomodó mejor en la cama y siguió durmiendo. Ella no sabía qué pensar, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué a ella? No podía decidir qué estaba bien y qué mal, qué era cierto y qué no. Se levantó con rapidez, tomó su ropa, la misma que traía el día anterior y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Miró una vez más a Regina, quiso acercarse y finalmente lo hizo, pero de inmediato todo vino de nuevo a su mente y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Quería respuestas, aclarar su mente, había sido demasiado de golpe, tenía que salir de allí, estar sola.

…

* * *

Regina se movía en la cama, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, con su mano buscaba a su amada pero no lograba encontrarla, solo podía tocar las sábanas frías. Se levantó y confirmó con sus ojos lo que su tacto sabía, Emma no estaba a su lado.

Inspeccionó la habitación desde donde se encontraba, pero ella no estaba ahí, al menos no donde pudiera verla

\- Emma, cariño – la llamaba pero no respondía – la salvadora de mi vida, ¿dónde estás? – habló de nuevo.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pensaba en lo increíble que era tenerla de nuevo, en lo feliz que se sentía, pensaba en la reacción de sus hijos cuando supieran que su madre vivía. Respiró profundamente, aún podía oler su aroma en el ambiente, su perfume inundaba la habitación, estaba en las sábanas, en la almohada.

Era simplemente increíble, ¡ella estaba viva! Su pena había terminado, si bien desde que vio a Emma Swan la recuperó, lo que pasaba ahora era diferente porque su Emma había regresado, la Emma Mills que conocía desde que había nacido, la mujer que le había sido destinada estaba de nuevo con ella.

A pesar de estar feliz, algo le preocupaba, le hacía cuestionarse: ¿qué pasó en realidad?, ¿por qué le dijeron que ella estaba muerta?, ¿quién había perdido realmente la vida en aquel incendio?. Quería respuestas y estaba segura que las obtendría, ella le contaría todo. Pero había algo más, ¿la habría Emma reconocido igual que ella lo ha hecho? ¿Qué era todo aquello del accidente donde supuestamente ella había muerto?, ¿qué rayos había pasado? ¿Sería todo una jugarreta del destino o la obra de una persona la que las separó tanto tiempo?

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba esperando que Emma entrara por la puerta llevando una bandeja con el desayuno. La imaginaba entrando vistiendo solo una camisa. Ella fingiría estar dormida, entonces Emma pondría la charola a un lado para despertarla y esa sería la mejor parte de todas. Sus técnicas para sacarla del mundo de Morfeo era la mejor forma de despertar en las mañanas y empezar el día. Amaba que Emma hiciera eso. Sonreía al pensar que el desayuno se quedaría congelado, porque después que ella la despertará, el desayuno que ambas tomarían sería muy diferente.

Estaba impaciente, quería tenerla, sentirla de nuevo, la noche anterior a pesar de haber tenido una gran experiencia no la había disfrutado lo suficiente, ella nunca se cansaba de Emma, siempre quería más, con ella nunca era demasiado, quería besarla, morderla, hacerla suya y entregarse a ella una y otra vez, hasta que de nuevo las venciera el cansancio.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Emma aún no hacía acto de presencia. Regina abrió los ojos y miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche por primera vez, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que Emma estuviera levantada, y mucho menos si tenía en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba esperándola. Empezaba a preocuparse, algo no estaba bien.

Se levantó y se puso una bata que encontró en algún lugar de la habitación, fue primero al baño pero al entrar estaba vacío, salió de la habitación para buscarla – ¿Emma dónde estás? – dijo en un tono de voz normal. Fue a las demás habitaciones, a la sala y aún no la encontraba – ¡Emma! – decía en un tono de voz más alto. Corrió a la cocina pero estaba vacía, Emma no estaba por ningún lado.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía encontrarla, de nuevo recorrió todas las habitaciones, buscó en cada rincón de la casa – _no de nuevo_ \- pensaba desesperada – _esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora que la recuperé, no ahora que está de nuevo a mi lado_

No estaba segura de qué hacer, pronto comenzó a llorar ante la angustia de no encontrarla, no podía volver a perderla, esta vez no lo soportaría, ella no era tan fuerte como Emma. De pronto escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y de inmediato corrió a la sala. _¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?, seguro había salido a correr o a comprar algo._

\- Mi amor regresaste – dijo esperanzada, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, haciendo que su expresión cambiara totalmente. Emma no había regresado.

.

 **Continuará….**

 **Creo que si soy un poquito mala después de todo =D** **espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo.**

 **Gracias a Los que Han escogido la historia como favorite y a los que dejan mensajes. Es chevere y motivate leerlos.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	20. Chapter 20

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **20**

 **.**

En la sala se encontraban Henry, Rose, Ray y Reed que la miraban fijamente, aunque no se sorprendían de verla allí.

\- Regina – dijo Reed

\- ¿Dónde está? Dijo exaltada

\- ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? – habló Rose al no entender lo que pasaba

\- ¿No está con ustedes? – seguía preguntando alterada

\- ¿Quién? – dijo Henry

\- No juegues conmigo, Quiero saber donde está ¡!AHORA! – gritaba

Los muchachos se miraban entre sí, sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando o por qué Regina actuaba de aquella manera

\- ¡Mi ESPOSA, SU MADRE, DÓNDE ESTÁ! - gritó

Todos, de pronto, se dieron cuenta. Lo que se habían estado preguntando durante toda la noche y en el camino de regreso tenía ahora respuesta, lo que acababa de decir Regina se los había confirmado.

Henry y Rose no sabían cómo actuar, la mujer que los había impresionado tan pronto la conocieron, la que consideraban una amiga, la que desearon cientos de veces que fuera su madre, de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en lo que tanto soñaron. Su madre estaba viva, a su lado, habían compartido con ella los últimos meses. Estaban felices, dichosos, ahora solo querían abrazarla en un abrazo eterno.

Rose, de inmediato, corrió a los brazos de su madre, lloraba de alegría, lo único que creyó imposible se tornaba, en realidad, la mejor de las realidades.

\- Regresó mami, mamá volvió a nosotros – lloraba – está viva, viva y a nuestro lado

Regina no podía hablar, respondía al abrazo de su hija, pero no podía decir ni una palabra, aún pensaba en que Emma no estaba y ella desconocía su paradero y ahora ¿cómo les diría a sus hijos que ella no estaba allí? De pronto, sintió que otro peso se sumaba al abrazo, Henry su hijo mayor los abrazaba con fuerza a ella y a su hermana, no decía nada solo lloraba como cuando era un niño pequeño, solo que ahora esas lágrimas eran de alegría por tenerla y no de tristeza por extrañarla.

Ray y Reed solo contemplaban la escena, no sabían cómo actuar en aquel momento, no sabían si tenían cabida en aquel abrazo. Aún no estaban seguros de muchas cosas, buscaban a su madre con la mirada pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, entonces recordaron las palabras de Regina, su desesperación, su angustia.

–Regina – la llamo Reed

Regina miró al frente y los vio, por primera vez reconoció lo que muchos vieron, lo que su corazón le decía, pero su mente se negaba a creer. En frente tenía a sus hijos, sus dos hijos, sus gemelos, aquellos dos muchachos que la hacían sentir la madre más orgullosa. Aquel joven a quien tuvo tanto miedo de perder y que cuidó en el hospital. Ellos eran lo que ella y su esposa buscaban antes de partir en aquel viaje, eran su sangre o la de ella, eran sus hijos.

Se desprendió del abrazo de Henry y Rose y se acercó a sus recién descubiertos sumados motivos de vivir. La continuación más perfecta del amor de ella y su esposa.

\- Mis hijos – dijo – los que he amado por veinte años sin haberlos conocido.

Se acercó totalmente y trató de cobijarlos a ambos en un abrazo tan fuerte que se estaba lastimando.

\- No saben cuánto los amo y los he amado desde siempre – les decía – desde que creí que habían muerto junto con su madre

Los jóvenes no sabían qué hacer, estaban pasmados ante la confirmación de sus sospechas, aquella mujer que los hacía sentirse amados, a la que querían hacer sentir orgullosa y por quien sentían un enorme respeto y admiración era aparentemente su otra madre. Sin más espera la abrazaron y lloraron junto con ella. Por primera vez, su otra madre los abrazaba y ellos podían abrazarla.

\- Mamá – dijo Reed – sabía que te sentía como a mí mamá

\- Me siento tan orgulloso de ser tu hijo – decía Ray en medio de las lágrimas de alegría – desde que nos conocimos te empecé a querer y admirar

\- Mi hijo, el menor de todos – hablándole a Ray y luego mirándolos a ambos – ninguna madre podría estar más orgullosa de sus hijos que yo en este momento.

\- Mamá - interrumpió Henry – ¿dónde está nuestra mamá Emma?

Regina de nuevo volvió a la realidad, Emma no estaba y ella no tenía idea de dónde podría estar, otra vez se estaba desesperando y comenzaba a tener miedo al pensar que no podría verla de nuevo.

\- No, no lo sé, hijos – caminó triste hacia el mueble, se sentó con la cabeza gacha entre las manos y comenzó a llorar – la tenía entre mis brazos y no pude evitar dormirme, la perdí de nuevo – lloraba – lo siento tanto.

\- No mamá, no es tu culpa, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que mamá no esté en casa – decía Reed – ya sabe quién eres tú ¿no es así? – preguntó

\- No lo sé, no logro entender muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿por qué la dieron por muerta?, ¿por qué no me reconoció cuando me vio? – dijo Regina un poco más calmada al verse rodeada y apoyada por sus hijos.

\- Tal vez tengamos algunas respuestas – tomó Henry la palabra – ayer con mis hermanos – mirando a Ray y Reed sonriendo – nos dimos cuenta de algunas cosas, teníamos muchas dudas, por eso hemos vuelto hoy.

\- ¿De qué se enteraron? – preguntó Regina

\- Mamá no tiene memoria – dijo Rose – sólo recuerda los últimos 20 años de su vida

Entre los cuatro, pero principalmente entre Ray y Reed, le contaron todo lo que sabían, del supuesto accidente aéreo y cómo habían descubierto que esto no pudo ser posible. Le contaron lo de Killian, las pastillas y el efecto que tenían sobre la mente de Emma. Regina, a medida que escuchaba el relato, se ponía más y más furiosa, estaba conteniéndose para no explotar frente a sus hijos, pero en verdad no podría resistirlo por mucho más.

Terminaron con la historia y Regina estalló en cólera, tenía los puños apretados, tanto que se tornaban blancos

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese miserable! – dijo poniéndose de pie – ese imbécil deseará no haber nacido una vez lo tenga en mis manos, ¡cómo se atrevió!, ¡cómo pudo! Lo destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga – caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente rabiosa – voy a acabar con él

\- ¡Madre! – le dijo Reed poniéndose frente a ella y obstruyéndole el paso – lo que importa ahora es encontrar a mamá

\- Saber dónde está ella es lo único que importa ahora – dijo Henry

\- ¿Crees que ha podido recordar algo? – le preguntó Rose – ¿pasó algo malo para que ella se fuera?

\- ¡No lo sé! – dijo confundida – nada malo pasó, todo lo contrario, todo estaba más que bien. Tengo que encontrarla – se encaminó a la habitación en busca de su ropa, todo el tiempo había estado sólo con la bata y ante las circunstancias esto no le importó demasiado.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron en la sala esperando por su madre, no tuvieron que pensar mucho en que había pasado entre ellas la noche anterior y la forma en que su mamá se había dado cuenta de la realidad.

De pronto Rose se acercó a Ray y lo abrazó con fuerza

\- Mi hermanito menor, se siente bien no ser la menor de la familia – dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego dirigiéndose a Reed – sabía que sentía un cariño muy especial por ti – abrazándolo

\- Sabía que si te basaba aquella vez hubiera sido como besar a mi hermana – le dijo recordando el incidente de algunos meses atrás.

\- Ahora en lugar de una sola hermana, tengo dos hermanos más que cuidar – dijo Henry sonriendo – y me complacerá mucho hacerlo – abrazando a sus dos recién descubiertos hermanos – pobre de ti hermanita – mirando a Rose – ya no sólo me tendrás a mí cuidando de ti

\- De eso puedes estar segura – le dijo Ray – podré ser el menor de todos pero tú eres la única chica

Regina regresó vestida y lista para ir en busca de Emma, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, lo único que realmente era importante era hallar a su esposa a como diera lugar.

\- Estoy lista – les dijo cuando regresó a la sala – buscaremos en la casa, la empresa, la fabrica, en todos los lugares posibles.

\- Mamá, ¿intentaste llamarla a su teléfono? – preguntó Rose

\- Yo lo intenté – contestó Ray – pero no responde.

Cuando estaba por salir, tocaron la puerta y todos se ilusionaron al pensar que Emma había regresado. Regina se apresuró en ir a abrir, pero nunca esperó encontrarse con aquella persona.

\- ¡Tú! – fue lo único que dijo

* * *

Emma había tomado su bolso y salido del apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, todo lo que había soñado y recordado la había alterado demasiado. No sabía cuál era su realidad. Había querido saber de su pasado desde que no podía recordarlo, pero ahora la confusión era tal que hubiera preferido quedarse tal como estaba.

Lloraba profusamente mientras conducía por una carretera que no sabía bien a dónde llevaba, pero que sabía la conduciría al lugar indicado, al lugar donde estar en aquellos momentos. Allí aclararía sus pensamientos que en ese momento la acosaban, la perturbaban.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas, desde que salió de su casa huyendo como si hubiera cometido algún delito, hasta que finalmente llegó ante unas rejas metálicas al final de un camino, que se encontraba algo alejado de la carretera principal, había llegado al que fuera el refugio de sus padres, la casa en las montañas. Se bajó del vehículo y llamó por el intercomunicador, alguien tenía que encargarse de aquella casa. Después de hacerlo, dudo si quedarse o irse de allí, habían pasado muchos años, demasiados y a lo mejor aquella ya no era su casa. Lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie abría, se fue hacia un lado de la puerta buscando algo. No esperaba encontrarlo por el tiempo transcurrido, pero la piedra falsa seguía en el mismo lugar. La sacó y debajo encontró la cajita donde guardaban la llave en caso de emergencia. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y la llave aún servía. Una vez abrió el portón, se subió al auto y entró. Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se dirigió a la casa.

La casa estaba tal como la recordaba, no había cambiado en absoluto, los jardines estaban intactos. Los colores de las paredes eran los mismos; el tiempo parecía no haber pasado por aquel lugar.

Entré en la casa y todo estaba intacto, tal como su mente lo recordaba de la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar. Tenía una bebe en sus brazos y un niño pequeño correteando por el lugar. Sin embargo no todo era claro en su totalidad, destellos iban y venían confundiéndola, provocándole dolor la cabeza.

Comenzó a recorrer la casa y a medida que lo hacía, se encontraba con objetos que le devolvían poco a poco su pasado. Las fotografías en todos lados le hacían recordar cada pedazo de su vida, cuando era una niña y corría por aquel césped jugando con sus padres, con Regina.

Se dirigió al estudio y lloró al entrar en aquel lugar. A su mente regresaba la imagen de su padre sonriéndole desde su escritorio, cómo se ponía de pie, la alzaba en sus brazos y luego la sentaba en sus piernas para leer una historia juntos. Cómo su madre se les unía trayendo consigo leche y galletas.

Con la mano tocó muchos libros de la biblioteca mientras la recorría caminando despacio. Hasta que llegó a un libro muy especial. Un álbum de fotos. Lo tomó y aún con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió al sofá que muchas veces compartió con su padre.

Se acomodó e inicio el recorrido por su pasado mirando una a una las fotografías, y a medida que lo hacía, todo se aclaraba en su mente. Cada página que pasaba, era un momento de su vida que regresaba a ella. Desde su infancia hasta los años en que fue la mujer más feliz del mundo al lado de Regina y sus hijos.

¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido tanto? Tocaba su cabeza y podía sentir aquella cicatriz. Aquel golpe que la había alejado de la vida que debía haber tenido. Recordó los tiempos difíciles que fueron aquellos primeros días. Lidiar con su embarazo sin recordar quién era, sintiendo una profunda pena en su corazón, añorando, llorando a alguien que no podía recordar pero que ahora sabía que era Regina.

El tener a sus niños fue lo que la mantuvo en pie, sentirlos por primera vez en sus brazos fue una inexplicable mezcla de dicha y tristeza. Felicidad al tenerlos y tristeza al saber que le faltaba alguien más. Que a pesar de estar con ellos, aquello no era suficiente.

De repente, un rostro, un nombre vino a su mente, Killian. Él supuestamente había sido su amigo, su apoyo, ahora no era más que un mentiroso que se había aprovechado de su situación y la había arrancado del lugar donde realmente pertenecía. Por 15 años lo había creído su esposo. ¿Cómo enfrentar aquello de ahora en adelante? Él no era su esposo; ella no podía estar casada con aquel hombre porque nunca dejó de ser la esposa de Regina. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Ella había sido infiel por 15 años seguidos? ¿O habían sido circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad? ¿Podía Regina entender aquello y perdonarla o mejor, podría perdonarse ella misma? ¿Podría aceptar todo cuanto había ocurrido?

Tenía miedo, un miedo enorme de enfrentarse a su nueva realidad, de que Regina no la aceptara, que la despreciara por todo lo ocurrido, que sus hijos no la quisieran a su lado y le reprocharan todos aquellos años de abandono. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó, pero sin embargo así se sentía. No sabía cómo lidiar con todo aquello, con sus temores, su rabia. ¿ Cómo hacerle frente al juicio de sus hijos, de Regina?

Estaba confundida, no podía pensar con claridad ahora. Miro el reloj y el tiempo había pasado volando, afuera el sol ya se había ocultado, el reloj ya marcaba más de las 8 de la noche y a pesar de no haber comido nada desde el día anterior no tenía hambre, solo trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Afrontar el hecho de haberlo recordado todo y tener que enfrentarse a su familia y así misma. Por ahora solo quería dormir, despejar su mente y calmarse un poco, había llorado demasiado y realmente se sentía exhausta. Primero tenía que serenarse, pensar qué hacer ante lo que estaba viviendo. Aceptar lo que estaba pasando para poder tratar de superarlo y que Regina y sus hijos entendieran.

.

 **Continuará….**

 **En el tipo de fic dice que es drama, DRAMA y más drama =D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sigan dejándolos.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **21**

 **.**

Por la mañana, cuando se disponían a salir en busca de Emma, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa al Regina abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito miserable! – Tomándolo de las solapas de la chaqueta y arrojándolo al suelo dentro del apartamento con una fuerza que provenía de su adrenalina y su rabia – ¡Voy a matarte con mis propias manos, infeliz! – incorporándolo un poco y propiciándole un golpe en el rostro.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? – decía Killian alterado y sin entender qué estaba pasando en aquel momento, por qué aquella mujer lo atacaba de aquella manera – yo solo vengo a ver a mí esposa, ¿quién eres tú para agredirme de esa forma?

Esas palabras aumentaron la ira de Regina ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel miserable nombrar a Emma como su esposa? Ese desgraciado era el culpable de que ella hubiera estado tantos años alejada de su verdadera familia.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – le gritaba Regina tomándolo del cuello – ¿Cómo siquiera puedes mencionarla? Ella no es nada tuyo, me oyes ¡NADA! - cada vez más furiosa – me quitaste a mi esposa por 20 años, privaste a mis hijos de su madre y me alejaste de mis niños, voy a matarte – apretando cada vez más el cuello de Killian con sus pequeñas manos, y aunque este trataba de quitársela de encima simplemente no podía, la fuerza de Regina gracias a su ira la hacían una mujer peligrosa.

\- ¡Mamá, no! – le gritaba Henry tratando de apartarla de Killian – no te ensucies las manos, no puedes matarlo, piensa en mamá

\- Mami, por favor – decía Rose – suéltalo, esta no es la forma – ayudando a Henry en la tarea de alejar a su mamá de Killian.

Después de varios intentos y con la ayuda de Ray y Reed, lograron liberar a Killian de las manos de Regina. Killian tosía y se tocaba el cuello, no estuvo muy lejos de que Regina lograra su objetivo de matarlo. Tardó varios minutos en restablecerse y tan pronto lo hizo arremetió contra Regina.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Por poco me matas, desgraciada! – le gritaba Killian

\- agradece que estaban mis hijos, sino estarías muerta en este mismo momento ¡infeliz! – tratando de alcanzarla de nuevo pero sus hijos se lo impedían.

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¡Quiero hablar con ella! – decía alterado

\- Desgraciado, no te atrevas a llamarla de esa forma, Emma no es nada tuyo, ¡ella no es tu esposa! – peleaba Regina por tratar de librarse de sus hijos para golpear de nuevo a Killian

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Reed tratando de mantener la compostura para no descargar en aquel hombre toda su rabia – no te queremos cerca

\- Sabía que detrás de todo estaban ustedes dos, par de idiotas – agrediendo a Ray y Reed – siempre han sido un estorbo, no sé por qué tuvieron que sobrevivir

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Gritaba Regina aún detenido por Henry y Ray – no te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera a mis hijos.

Killian apenas se daba cuenta de las palabras de Regina, si Ray y Reed eran los hijos de aquella mujer, eso quería decir que Emma se había reencontrado con su pasado, que no solo había dejado de tomar la medicina sino que por cuestiones del destino se había topado con su vida anterior. Eso no estaba en sus planes y hacía todo más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero tenía que haber una salida a todo aquello. Él había viajado expresamente a llevarse a Emma y no había nada que pudiera impedírselo

\- Definitivamente debí haber acabado con ustedes cuando tuve oportunidad, fue una lástima que aquella vez no hubieran muerto, todo habría sido más fácil sin ustedes en el camino, Emma se hubiera refugiado solo en mí

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó confundido Reed

\- De que ustedes siempre han sido un estorbo en el camino, Emma siempre los prefirió a ustedes antes que a mí, por eso intenté varias veces sacarlos del medio, pero ustedes siempre se libraban – riéndose - incluso aquella vez que creí por fin que me había deshecho de ti, tú estúpido hermanito logró salvarte siendo el donante

\- ¡Estás demente! – le decía asqueado Reed recordando las diferentes ocasiones en que estuvieron en alguna clase de peligro

\- Yo solo vine por lo que me pertenece, por Emma – totalmente convencido de lo que decía – ustedes pueden hacer lo que deseen, al fin de cuentas, nunca me han importado

\- ¡Mi madre no te pertenece! – gritó Rose – ella no es de tu propiedad

\- Claro que sí, ella llego a mí, yo la cuidé, me hice cargo de ella, la protegí y velé para que nada le faltara, claro que me pertenece, es mi esposa – decía con una actitud que no era de una persona normal

\- Tú la secuestraste, eso fue lo que realmente pasó, la secuestraste aprovechándote de la situación – decía furioso Reed – ¡te aprovechaste de ella! ¡La sometiste a tu voluntad con tu maldita medicina!

\- Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger lo que me pertenece – dijo de manera arrogante y fría – es el objeto más preciado de mi colección

Ante aquellas palabras, la forma en que aquel miserable se expresaba de Emma había colmado la poca paciencia de Reed y su esfuerzo por no terminar lo que había iniciado su madre. Saber que aquel hombre premeditadamente había sido el causante de las desgracias de la familia hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Si bien tenía muchos rasgos de la personalidad de su madre Emma, sin lugar a dudas tenía mucho del carácter de Regina y sin pensarlo dos veces o dar a los demás tiempo de reaccionar, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Killian y lo golpeó, asestando en aquel golpe toda su ira contenida hasta ahora, acumulada no solo en aquel momento sino en veinte años de convivencia con él.

Killian cayó al piso y no se levantó más, aquel golpe lo había dejado inconsciente en el suelo. Rose se acercó con cuidado para ver si Killian aún respiraba, estaba temerosa de que con el golpe y la caída hubiera sufrido algún daño mayor y no era que se preocupara por aquel hombre, le preocupaba que su hermano pudiera meterse en problemas.

\- Está bien, solo esta inconsciente - les dijo Rose – ¡qué golpe hermanito! – le dijo

\- ¿Qué haremos con él, mamá? – preguntó Henry

\- Llamaremos al abogado de la empresa y a la policía, ellos sabrán qué hacer con este desgraciado – acercándose a Reed que se sostenía el brazo derecho como si le estuviera doliendo – ¿estás bien hijo? – preocupada – ¿te lastimaste?

\- Me duele un poco, pero creo que estaré bien – le respondió Reed – en serio mamá que estoy bien – diciendo esto después de ver el rostro de incredulidad de Regina.

\- Ya hablé con el abogado y le conté superficialmente la situación, dice que podremos entablar una demanda con varios cargos contra este hombre – mirando a Killian que estaba tendido en el piso – la policía no ha de tardar mucho, de momento hay que tenerlo vigilado.

\- Mamá, sigue sin responder al teléfono – les dijo Ray

\- Tenemos que buscarla, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue – dijo Rose mirando el reloj – ya casi es medio día

\- Tenemos que solucionar lo de este infeliz - dijo Henry – ¿por qué no se adelantan ustedes y yo me encargo de él? La policía no tardará y veré al abogado Santiago en la estación de policía

\- Henry tiene razón – hablo Reed – yo me quedo con él y ustedes mientras tanto buscan a mamá

\- Está bien – dijo Regina quien había retomado su angustia de no tener a Emma consigo

\- Katherine ayudará a buscarla – dijo Rose llamándola por teléfono – le diré que la busque en la empresa mientras yo voy a la fábrica

\- Yo voy contigo Rose – dijo Ray

\- Yo iré a la casa – dijo Regina - si alguno la encuentra que avise de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos se fueron por su lado para tratar de encontrar a Emma a como diera lugar, no entendían porqué ella había desaparecido de aquella manera, Regina más que nadie no entendía qué estaba pasando pero a decir verdad no entendía muchas cosas, si bien sus hijos y el desgraciado de Killian le habían dado algunas respuestas, aún tenía muchas preguntas para ser contestadas.

Katherine no la halló en las empresas así como tampoco lo hicieron Ray y Rose en la fábrica. Regina se había ido a la casa con la remota esperanza de encontrarla allí.

\- ¿Emma, estás aquí? – Entró en la casa gritando como loca – Emma mi amor viniste a casa - decía

\- ¿Qué son esos gritos Regina? – decía Zelena que bajaba por las escalas – ¿por qué vienes de esa manera? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡Lena! – le dijo – ¿has visto a Emma? – le preguntaba

\- No, claro que no – le respondió – hace un par de día que no nos vemos, además, ¿porque habría de estar aquí? ¿Creí que tenían una cita hoy? – le preguntó algo confundida – eso me dijo Emma

\- ¡Pero qué son esos gritos! – dijo Cora que venía de la cocina – ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche Regina? – le preguntó

\- ¿Madre, no ha venido Emma? ¿No la has visto? – le preguntaba ansiosa

\- ¿Para qué iba a venir ella?, ¿qué te pasa Regina? – le preguntó Cora al notar su estado de ansiedad y angustia

\- Pasó algo increíble – decía – Emma, MI EMMA, mi esposa está viva, y ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Zelena con una alegría inmensa en el corazón – ¿acaso?

\- Sí, Lena, es justo lo que estás pensando – le dijo Regina abrazándola – regresó a nosotros Lena, lo hizo – decía evidentemente feliz

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Cora algo desconcertada de que al fin todo hubiera salido a la luz

\- Eso no importa ahora madre – decía Regina – lo que quiero ahora es encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a casa

\- ¿Encontrarla? ¿A dónde se fue? – preguntó Cora

\- Desapareció desde esta mañana – habló Regina – los muchachos la están buscando también. Tengo dos hijos más, y son geniales – decía orgullosa

\- ¡Mamá! – entró Rose a la casa llamando a su madre seguida de Ray – no estaba en la fábrica

\- Nadie la ha visto desde ayer – dijo Ray – Cora, Zelena, ¿cómo están? – las saludó al percatarse de su presencia

\- Es tan guapo como su mamá – le dijo Zelena mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba – tú y tu hermano me recordaban mucho a Regina cuando tenía la misma edad

Ray no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba que todo esto sucediera tan pronto. No tenía muy claro cómo responder ante la actitud efusiva de Zelena, con su mamá Regina las cosas habían sido muy diferentes.

\- Tienes razón, Zelena – dijo Cora acercándose más al muchacho – Ray y Reed son todos unos Mills, lo supe desde que los vi – poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso madre? – Preguntó intrigada Regina – ¿acaso tú sabías que Emma era ella desde el inicio? – la cuestionó de inmediato

\- Bueno Regina, para serte franca tenía mis dudas, aunque todo nos decía que ella estaba muerta el parecido era sorprenderte – respondió honestamente

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – le reclamó Regina

\- Quería estar segura y tener pruebas, no quería que te ilusionaras y luego descubrieras que todo era mentira, te he visto sufrir por 20 años y no es algo que desee para ti que eres mi hija – lo que dijo era verdad si bien Emma nunca fue santo de su devoción. Después de buscar el porqué de lo que le había pasado y al ver el cambio que su regreso había propiciado en Regina había reflexionado, haciéndola darse cuenta de que aquella venganza absurda no tenía nada que ver con Emma y mucho menos con Regina

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que Emma desapareció de nuevo? – interrogó Zelena

\- Esta mañana no estaba en casa – dijo Ray – la hemos tratado de localizar en todos lados pero no conseguimos hallarla.

\- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? – preguntó Cora percatándose que ni Henry ni Reed se encontraban allí

\- Deben continuar en la estación de policía – habló Rose

\- ¿Estación de policía? – Preguntó Zelena – ¿por qué están allí?, ¿poniendo la denuncia de desaparición?

\- No, Lena – respondió Regina quien las puso al tanto de lo que había pasado en aquella mañana.

Mientras contaron lo ocurrido, Henry y Reed llegaron a la casa, este último traía un cabestrillo puesto

\- ¿Ninguno sabe nada? – preguntó Henry ansioso de noticias

\- No tenemos noticias aún, no está en las empresas, ni en la fábrica y tampoco aquí en la casa

\- ¿Dónde más puede estar? – habló Regina más para sí que para los demás sentándose en el mueble – ni siquiera sé si recuerda algo o por qué se fue de aquella manera – debemos ir con la policía para que nos ayude a buscarla – poniéndose súbitamente de pie

\- Henry y yo ya hicimos la denuncia mamá – le hablo Reed – pero dijeron que tendrían que pasar 24 horas para poder hacer algo

\- Entonces buscaremos ayuda privada – les dijo Regina – ¿qué te pasó en el brazo? – le dijo a Reed al notar su brazo evidentemente lastimado

\- No es nada mamá solo me lastimé un poco por el golpe – sonriéndole para indicarle que todo estaba bien – pero nada más

\- Si no fuera nada, no tendrías el brazo en cabestrillo – le dijo preocupada Regina – quiero que vayas al hospital a que te tomen unas placas

\- Mamá, no es para tanto – protestó el joven

\- No es tema de discusión, quiero que vayas y punto – le dijo en tono autoritario – tu accidente aún está reciente y no quiero correr riesgos

\- Está bien, lo haré – dijo resignado – pero cuando encontremos a mamá, no antes

Regina no dijo nada más, ya conocía de sobra lo obstinado que podía ser su hijo. Su hijo, lo miraba y aún le parecía algo increíble, tenía dos hijos más con el amor de su vida.

Katherine se les unió no mucho tiempo después. Hicieron algunas llamadas y buscaron el servicio de una empresa de investigaciones para buscar a Emma, tal vez todo aquel despliegue parecía una locura, pero para ellos no había nada más importante que hallar a Emma sana y salva, y si para ello necesitaban remover la tierra metro a metro o contratar la guardia nacional lo harían.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Killian? – le preguntó Ray a su hermano gemelo

\- Solo pusimos la denuncia y el abogado se encargará de todo, queremos más que nada encontrar a mamá, de Killian nos podremos encargar luego – le respondió Reed.

Todos se concentraron en buscar a Emma, la sala de la mansión se había convertido en un centro de operaciones, pero hasta el momento no tenían ningún resultado positivo. Ya era más de media noche y todos compartían la misma angustia en especial Regina, que se culpaba de haberla dejado ir de nuevo. Algunas veces se había retirado del lugar para llorar sola y en silencio. En una de esas ocasiones, Rose la vio y la siguió hasta el despacho. Si ella estaba sintiendo lo que sentía, apenas podía imaginar qué pasaba por el corazón y la mente de su mamá

\- No te preocupes, mami – le dijo Rose abrazándola – ella está bien lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón – continuaba abrazándola – ella y yo creamos un lazo muy fuerte en todo este tiempo y sé que ella está bien, nada malo le ha pasado, te lo prometo

\- Tengo tanto miedo – le decía a su hija – yo no podría vivir sin ella de nuevo, cada segundo que no la tengo cerca es el mayor suplicio, la tortura más grande en la eternidad

\- Ella volverá con nosotros y seremos una familia como siempre debimos ser, si es necesario la esposaremos a nuestras manos para que no se aleje más de lo necesario – sonrió Rose para calmar a su madre y de paso calmarse así misma.

.

 **Continuará….**

 **Seguimos en el modo DRAMA =D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (aunque no se puedan ver aún), sigan dejándolos.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	22. Chapter 22

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **22**

.

El tiempo había pasado. Emma se removió en el sofá donde se había quedado dormida. Miró el reloj y eran casi las 8 de la mañana. Un poco más y hubieran sido doce horas de sueño continuo. Ahora estaba un poco más calmada, los 22 años que creyó perdidos para siempre habían vuelto a su memoria y se sentía feliz y aliviada por ello.

Solo el presente la agobiaba, el presente que involucraba su vida en los últimos 20 años. Pensaba en todo lo que compartió con Killian durante 15 años, se había casado con él y compartido cada aspecto de su vida. Ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía un poco asqueada de todo aquello, no se culpaba por lo sucedido porque no tuvo poder de decisión sobre todo aquello. Solo pensaba en que si ella se sentía de aquella manera, ¿qué podría pensar Regina? ¿Aceptaría las cosas con facilidad? La Regina que ella conocía hubiera enloquecido ante la sola idea de que otra persona que no fuera ella tocara nada más que su mano. También pensaba en sus hijos, ¿le reprocharían algo? Pero en realidad ¿tendrían algo que reprocharle? Ella no eligió todo aquello, no fue su opción alejarse de lo que para ella importaba más que todo el dinero del mundo, su familia. Si hubiera estado en sus manos, no se habría alejado ni un segundo de su hogar.

Todo aquello era imposible cambiarlo o tratar de borrarlo, esos años eran una realidad que siempre estaría presente en sus vidas. Tendría que enfrentar a su familia y esperar qué veredicto dictaminarían. Solo estaba segura de algo, que al menos seguiría conservando el cariño y el apoyo total y sin reservas de dos de sus hijos.

Fue a la cocina en busca de algún alimento, esperaba que las personas que estaban a cargo del lugar hubieran dejado algo por ahí, pues ahora sí sentía hambre y en aquellas condiciones no podría regresar a la ciudad. Encontró algo de fruta y la comió a modo de desayuno; se enjuagó la cara, se adecentó un poco y se fue en busca de la respuesta que dictaminaría su futuro.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más largo que el de ida. Antes lo había recorrido por instinto, buscando desesperadamente respuestas a la cantidad de preguntas que abrumaban su mente. Pero ahora era muy diferente, la velocidad era mínima, cada cierto tiempo se detenía a un lado del camino, ponía las manos en el volante y reposaba la cabeza, pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no debería dar vuelta atrás y quedarse unos cuantos días en el que fuera uno de los lugares donde se sintió más segura en su vida. Pero entonces, pensaba en sus hijos y lo preocupados que podrían estar al no saber nada de ella. Seguramente habían intentado llamarla muchas veces y al no responder se habían preocupado.

También pensaba en Regina y la forma en cómo la había dejado sola en la cama. Recordó esa noche y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, lo había sentido de nuevo, había vuelto a estar entre esos brazos que la cobijaban con total amor y ternura, volvió a sentir lo que hace demasiados años no sentía. Eso era lo que la había ayudado a recordar por completo; si bien varios flashes de su vida habían estado llegando a su memoria, fue en aquel momento donde finalmente la cortina que cubría sus ojos se derrumbó.

Definitivamente Regina era la mujer de su vida, no por nada se había enamorado de ella no una sino dos veces, por eso no podía apartar su pensamiento de ella desde el instante en que supuestamente la conoció, recordó el toque de su mano y cómo todo su ser había vibrado gracias por ello. La amaba, sencillamente la amaba con todo su corazón, mente y espíritu. Por eso su temor a enfrentarla era mayor, no solo estaba en juego su relación con sus hijos, también con Regina quien siempre fue y sería su principal motivo porque aunque ella no recordó por años su rostro, su esencia siempre estuvo presente cada día y minuto, en cada respiración.

* * *

Todos en la casa estaban exhaustos, no habían pegado ojo en toda la noche tratando por todos los medios posibles de ubicar a Emma. Tal había sido su desesperación, que incluso la habían buscado en casa de Mary y Belle poniendo a estas al tanto de todos los acontecimientos recientemente descubiertos. Estas se habían sorprendido, pero no le dieron mucha importancia, a fin de cuentas ellas desde que la supuesta doble de Emma había aparecido habían perdido cabida en las empresas y el dinero era lo único que les importaba. Ya un día en el centro comercial tanto Mary como Belle la habían visto de compras, y cada una por su lado no se había perdido ningún movimiento de Emma que iba acompañada de Rose. Se preguntaban si en realidad dos personas podrían parecerse tanto una a la otra, dudaban de que esto fuera cierto pero había pruebas que demostraban que la mujer que ellas conocieron estaba muerta, y preferían seguir creyendo aquello.

La siguieron a cada almacén, tienda o lugar al que fue, incluso en varias oportunidades Emma había mirado alrededor al notar que la observaban, pero ellas se cuidaron de no ser vistas. A parte del día del aniversario no la habían visto más y la curiosidad las embargaba.

A ellas no solo les convino económicamente la muerte de Emma Mills, también al haber desaparecido de escena, creyeron que tendrían alguna oportunidad con Regina ya que siempre en secreto habían estado interesadas de ella. Pero sabían que ella solo tenía ojos para Emma, y que nunca hizo caso a cualquier insinuación de ninguna de las mujeres que la rodeaban. Regina vivía para Emma; y cuando Emma murió, Regina prácticamente murió con ella. Así que decidieron dejar de luchar por un imposible y se dedicaron a disfrutar del dinero que, gracias a la desaparición de Emma, ellas podían disfrutar a manos llenas, hasta ahora.

* * *

La policía ya había atendido la denuncia pues habían pasado más de 24 horas sin que Emma diera alguna señal de vida. Fueron a la casa y tomaron de nuevo todos los datos de Emma. No tenían nada claro, porque no sabían en qué estado emocional pudiera encontrarse ella. No tenían pistas que seguir pues los Mills se habían encargado de buscar muy bien en todos los lugares donde ellos hubieran pensado iniciar la búsqueda. Sin embargo iniciarían de nuevo, tal vez algo se les hubiera escapado.

Era más de medio día, un viaje de solo dos horas había tomado demasiado tiempo. Llego al edificio, aparcó el coche y decidió subir por las escaleras, quería darle a todo el mayor tiempo posible, cualquier minuto que pudiera retrasar lo inevitable era un enorme alivio. No tenía ningún afán y por eso tardó bastante en llegar a su apartamento y cuando finalmente lo hizo y entró lo que vio la llenó de gran temor.

Las sillas estaban fuera de su lugar, había floreros rotos, cuadros en el piso, parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por aquel sitio. Corrió a las habitaciones de sus hijos y aunque no se comparaba con lo que había visto en otros lugares de la casa, se notaba que las cosas no estaban donde habitualmente lo hacían.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y allí las cosas no estaban mejor, todo lo contrario, habían revuelto absolutamente todo, los cajones y papeles estaban fuera de las cómodas, las puertas del armario estaban abiertas. Alguien había estado buscando algo y no fue nada cuidadoso en cubrir sus evidencias.

¿Qué había pasado allí? De inmediato, pensó en sus hijos, dónde estaban y si les habían hecho daño. Buscó su celular para localizarlos pero lo había dejado en el auto. Se estaba desesperando, la sola idea de que algo le hubiera podido pasar a sus niños la descomponía, todo aquello parecía el escenario de un robo o peor de un secuestro.

Salió corriendo del apartamento, había pasado de no querer enfrentar a sus hijos a encontrarlos a como diera lugar. Los ascensores se demoraban una eternidad, pareciera se habían quedado atascados en el primer piso. Cuando iba rumbo a las escaleras vio el ascensor de servicio abrirse y de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a la empleada a bajarse, oprimió el botón de cerrado y luego el sótano.

\- Señora no puede usar este ascensor – le dijo la empleada

\- ¡Claro que puedo! – le contestó Emma con muy poca educación, ahora solo sus hijos estaban en su mente

\- Es el ascensor de servicio, usted no…

\- Ya lo estoy usando, podría guardar silencio – le dijo de nuevo sin educación alguna

Finalmente el ascensor llegó a su destino. Sacó las llaves del auto de sus jeans y buscó con la mirada su coche, no recordaba el lugar donde lo había puesto debido a los nervios del momento. Activó la alarma para ayudarse a encontrarlo hasta que finalmente dio con él.

Se olvidó de su celular, de llamar a sus hijos para saber si estaban bien, ahora solo tenía en mente una cosa, buscarla a ella, a Regina, ella mejor que nadie sabría qué hacer, sus hijos estaban en peligro, los hijos de ambas.

Era tanta su angustia y su apuro por llegar a casa en busca de los brazos protectores de Regina que estaba excediendo todos los límites de velocidad, se había pasado incluso algunos altos, pero por fortuna había tenido suerte de no haber tenido ningún percance.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la casa cuando vio algunas patrullas estacionadas frente a ella. Lo sabía, algo malo le había pasado a sus hijos, por eso la policía estaba en su casa, seguramente habían avisado a Regina, ya que al no poder localizarla a ella, era la persona más cercana que ellos podrían tener en la ciudad. Por la adrenalina del momento, no se percató de que un auto venía saliendo de la casa y a la velocidad que ella venía no tuvo tiempo de frenar, golpeándose de frente contra el otro auto y de paso dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo perder el conocimiento.

.

* * *

En la casa, todos a pesar de que llevaban más de 24 horas sin dormir se resistían a descansar aunque fuera un poco, si Regina le decía a uno de sus hijos que se fuera a descansar, este le respondía que cuando ella lo hiciera; así que todos continuaban en pie esperando noticias.

Incontables tazas de café habían sido ingeridas, ahora solo les restaba esperar despiertos por noticias, todo lo que podían hacer ya lo habían hecho, más de 30 personas entre la policía y los detectives privados la estaban buscando, pero parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Sólo tenían la tranquilidad de que Killian estaba en ese momento tras las rejas, de lo contrario su angustia hubiera sido cien veces peor sabiendo que ese hombre estaba tras sus pasos.

\- ¿Crees que la encontraremos pronto? – le preguntaba Reed a su mamá – nunca me había sentido tan impotente y con tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

\- La encontraremos hijo – acariciándole el cabello – tenemos que hacerlo, si regresó de la muerte vamos a encontrarla, de eso puedes estar seguro.

\- Mamá – lo llamó Henry que venía acompañado del oficial encargado del caso – el oficial tiene algo que decirnos

Todos de inmediato prestaron atención al oficial, Regina y sus hijos, Cora y Zelena lo miraban detenidamente esperando que aquel hombre comenzara a hablar.

\- Lo que tengo que decirles no es fácil, tampoco es nada seguro pero es una posibilidad que no hay que dejar de lado – guardó silencio y tomó valor para volver a hablar – acaban de avisarme que encontraron el cadáver de una mujer que cumple con la descripción de la señora Swan en las afueras de la ciudad

\- ¿Está bromeando verdad? –dijo Regina – no van a hacerme lo mismo dos veces, hace 20 años me dijeron que mi esposa estaba muerta ¡y no era así! – se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a subir el tono de la voz – ASÍ QUE NO VENGA A DECIRME QUE MI ESPOSA ESTA MUERTA

\- Yo no he dicho eso, Señora Mills – dijo el policía tratando de calmarla – solo les informo que encontramos un cuerpo

\- ¿Tendremos que ir a hacer un reconocimiento? – habló calmado Ray quien era el único que hasta el momento seguía manteniendo la compostura

\- Sí, es el procedimiento – le respondió el hombre

\- Está bien yo iré – dijo Ray calmadamente sorprendiendo a todos por su serenidad – podemos irnos cuando guste

Cuando se preparaban para salir, un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de todos. Algunos se acercaron a la ventana para ver qué había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Cora

\- Un choqué – dijo uno de los policías – alguien venía a mucha velocidad y chocó contra un auto que salía

\- ¿Hay algún herido? – dijo Ray acercándose también para ver lo sucedido

El policía sacó su intercomunicador para indagar más sobre los hechos con uno de sus compañeros en la calle.

Al parecer la mujer que venía conduciendo un Lexus plateado está herida porque no traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Ray, sin esperar más, salió corriendo, sabía que la mujer del auto era su madre, lo sentía en su corazón. Reed sin preguntar una sola palabra salió tras él. Ambos tenían cierta conexión, además Ray no era de los que actuaba impulsivamente.

\- ¿A dónde van? – les dijo Regina – Ray, Reed – los llamó

Pero los muchachos no le hicieron el menor caso y siguieron su camino para llegar al lado de su madre, ella estaba herida, y no sabían cuál sería su estado y si antes tenían miedo, a este punto su miedo se había vuelto pánico total.

\- ¿Qué le dijo a mi hijo? – le preguntó Regina al policía que permanecía cerca de la ventana – ¿Qué le dijo para que se pusiera de esa forma?

\- Solo le dije que una mujer había resultado herida en el choque – dijo el policía sin entender la reacción del joven – solo eso, que la mujer que chocó en su Lexus..

Regina lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y rápidamente salió. Henry y Rose confundidos por la actitud de su madre y hermanos hicieron lo mismo que ellos y se fueron a la calle.

Ambos autos habían quedado bastante destrozados después del choque. Pero los dos oficiales que iban en la patrulla, tenían bien puesto su cinturón de seguridad, Emma, por el contrario, en su afán por hallar a sus hijos, no había tenido las precauciones mínimas y a pesar de que la bolsa de aire se había activado el impacto la había lastimado.

Rayfue el primero en llegar seguido de Reed. Vieron cómo el automóvil estaba seriamente dañado y se temían lo peor. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de las sirenas, la ambulancia estaba por llegar. Finalmente llegaron al auto y vieron a su madre inconsciente sobre el espaldar del asiento. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre, no se movía, parecía muerta en aquella posición.

\- ¡MAMÁ!– gritó Ray tratando de acercarse para auxiliarla

\- No puede acercarse señor – le dijo un policía deteniéndolo

\- Es mi madre la que está ahí, ¡usted no puede impedirme que la ayude! – gritaba Ray peleando por liberarse del policía

\- ¡Deje a mi hermano! – decía Reed a quien también estaban deteniendo para que no se acercara al lugar – es nuestra madre la que está herida, ¡déjenos en paz! – forcejando sin importarle que con cada movimiento se lastimaba más el brazo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Regina llegó y lo que vio la dejó inmóvil, helada por completo. La imagen de su amada cubierta de sangre, inconsciente, abandonada en aquel asiento era demasiado. Ella no había vuelto para dejarla sola de nuevo, no, eso no era posible, nunca se lo perdonaría por dejarla sola de nuevo.

Despacio, se fue acercando, no había quien la detuviera porque estaban muy ocupados cerrándole el paso a Ray y Reed. Se inclinó lentamente y estiró temerosa su mano para tocarla. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo comprobar que seguía con vida, que seguía a su lado.

Tomó su mano y suspiró aliviada pues aún estaba tibia, ahora que estaba más cerca veía su pecho moverse acompasadamente, seguía con vida, ella aún estaba viva. Dio gracias al cielo y lloró sosteniendo la mano de su esposa entre las suyas. Estaba feliz de que ella aún continuara a su lado. Fue incalculable el tiempo que pasó en aquella posición hasta que alguien trató de quitarla de allí.

\- Señora, debemos atender a la paciente – le hablaba un paramédico – necesitamos espacio

\- No voy a alejarme de ella – respondía desde la misma posición – no voy a dejarla

\- Señora, por favor – le decía el hombre – cada minuto que pase puede ser peor para la herida

\- Mamá, por favor has caso – le dijo Henry tratando de hacerla levantar y llevarla a un lado – déjalos trabajar, van a ayudar a mamá, por favor

Luego de insistirle por unos minutos, Henry, con la ayuda de Rose, la llevó a una distancia prudencial para que los paramédicos pudieran atender a Emma y que ellos no se perdieran de nada de lo que pasaba con ella.

Los paramédicos actuaron rápidamente, le inmovilizaron el cuello, le tomaron los signos vitales y le cubrieron provisionalmente la herida que tenía en la cabeza que al parecer no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente escandalosa por la gran cantidad de sangre que parecía haber salido de ella. Subieron con cuidado la camilla a la ambulancia. Y antes de que preguntaran quien iba a acompañarla, Regina estaba sentada sosteniendo la mano de Emma. Los muchachos se apresuraron a seguirlos en el auto, visiblemente angustiados por lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Creen que mamá estará bien? – preguntaba Rose limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro

\- No lo sé, Rose – decía Reed en medio de una especie de transe – pero ella no puede abandonarnos, no concibo mi vida sin ella – unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla, pues aunque todos amaban a su madre Reed tenía un lazo especial con ella, tal vez por todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado a lo largo de los años, todas aquellas experiencias cercanas a la muerte y la forma en que su madre siempre estuvo a su lado

\- Yo no quiero que nada esté mal con mamá – decía Ray bastante preocupado

\- Mamá estará bien, no se preocupen – les dijo Henry tratando de calmarlos, asumiendo su papel de hermano mayor – ella se repondrá, ya lo verán cuando estemos en el hospital – le dijo sonriendo. Pero él también estaba sumamente angustiado y preocupado, pero viendo el estado de su madre Regina, estaba en él asumir el control de todo y ser fuerte por los demás, aunque por dentro quisiera llorar como un niño pequeño.

.

* * *

En el hospital se encontraron con Regina sentada en la sala de espera secándose las lágrimas con la palma de su mano, visiblemente abrumada esperando por noticias

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Henry al entrar

\- La están examinando – respondió Regina sin levantar la cabeza – aún no me dicen nada.

\- Todo estará bien mami, tiene que estarlo – le dijo Rose abrazándola por la cintura y recostándose sobre su brazo.

Henry, Ray y Reed permanecían de pie esperando noticias. Ray pasó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano gemelo y este de inmediato reaccionó con un pequeño grito de dolor. Su brazo ahora estaba mucho más lastimado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo Ray

\- No me pasa nada – le respondió Reed tratando de evadir el tema – estoy bien.

Ray lo miró de forma extraña. Sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo y se lo hizo saber a su hermano con la expresión de sus ojos, de momento prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, ya se encargaría de llevar a rastras a su hermano si fuera necesario para que fuera atendido apropiadamente, pero mientras tanto seguirían con la angustia de esperar noticias de su madre.

.

 **Continuará….**

 **¿Creyeron que se había acabado el drama? Pues no, seguimos en el modo DRAMA =D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (Ya se puede ver), sigan dejándolos.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	23. Chapter 23

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **23**

El tiempo que había transcurrido sin saber nada sobre el estado de salud de Emma parecía una eternidad, solo recordar la imagen de su rostro cubierto de sangre les daba escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Todos guardaban silencio y miraban su reloj cada dos segundos pensando que estaban tardando demasiado y que tal vez esto no fuera muy buena señal. Los cinco estaban ansiosos de que por la puerta saliera alguien a darles cualquier información sobre la salud de Emma, pero hasta el momento nadie salía para dirigirse a ellos.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y Rubén se acercó a ellos, que estaban todos de pie esperándolo ansiosos.

\- ¿Cómo esta Emma? – le preguntó Regina visiblemente ansiosa

\- ¿Cómo está nuestra madre? – preguntó Henry en nombre de todos sus hermanos

\- ¿Tú madre? – preguntó extrañado Rubén

\- Es una larga historia – hablo Rose – ¿cómo está ella? – preguntó de nuevo

\- Bien, afortunadamente no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad, el corte en la cabeza fue solo superficial, tendrá que usar cuello ortopédico por algún tiempo porque se lastimó levemente.

Todos sintieron cómo un enorme peso de sus hombros se desvanecía al escuchar que Emma no tenía nada grave, y que se recuperaría satisfactoriamente de sus heridas leves

\- ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó Regina.

\- Aún está dormida, reaccionó algo alterada y le suministramos un calmante, pero pueden pasar a verla, ya está en su habitación – les dijo Rubén

\- Gracias – le dijo Reed en nombre de todos, pues los demás casi corrieron a ver a Emma.

En la habitación, Emma permanecía dormida en su cama con una expresión serena en el rostro, parecía estar sumergida en un sueño placentero. Se veía tan linda y dulce de esa manera. En el rostro ya no había rastros de sangre, solo se veía algo extraña por el collar que protegía su cuello.

Regina se acercó despacio, la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la frente con cuidado de no lastimarla. Luego le acaricio el rostro, embelesada de solo mirarla. De nuevo la tenía a su lado, lloraba de alegría, aún le parecía increíble todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un momento había dejado atrás la angustia y se concentraba solo en observarla.

\- Mi princesa – le decía – yo voy a cuidarte, te lo prometo, de ser necesario lo dejo todo para estar pendiente de ti porque nada es más valioso en mi vida que tú y nuestros hijos – le hablaba sin tener en cuenta que no estaba sola, que sus hijos las rodeaban – yo no puedo perderte otra vez, casi muero de desesperación estas últimas horas, todo habría sido más difícil ahora, primero me enamorénuevamente de ti sin saber quién eras en realidad– rio – nos enamoramos las dos y entonces descubrí la verdad, era imposible no haberlo hecho, y al desvelar aquella verdad me sentí en la gloria, porque estabas una vez más conmigo – se secó las lágrimas – yo no podría soportarlo, no tenerte significaría la muerte para mí. Todos estos años sin tu presencia, creyéndote perdida para siempre fue estar muerta en vida, porque tú eres mi motor, mi aire, mi corazón.

Ninguno de los muchachos se atrevía a hablar o hacer nada, simplemente se limitaban a llorar ante la escena que estaban presenciando, ninguno de ellos hasta ahora había presenciado una demostración de amor como aquella. Estaban viendo con sus propios ojos la magnitud del amor que sentía su madre por su otra madre.

\- Tú eres la única mujer en mi vida, la que he amado y amaré por la eternidad, la que me hace realmente mujer, tú me has dado mi más preciado tesoro, nuestros hijos. Henry, Rose y me diste dos más, nuestros gemelos que me han hecho la madre más orgullosa una vez más – rio – creo que hicimos un buen trabajo en aquella isla, a pesar de todo lo que vino después. Me quedaré aquí a velar tú sueño y esta vez no me quedaré dormida – besándole la mano con suma ternura – lo prometo

Todos se negaron rotundamente a abandonar la habitación mientras Emma no despertara, así que como pudieron, se acomodaron todos para pasar la noche.

Como llevaban demasiado tiempo sin dormir, no fue difícil que el sueño los venciera apenas entrada la noche, incluso Regina que se resistía a quedarse dormida, en la madrugada finalmente nada pudo hacer y cayó rendida con la cabeza recostada en la cama de Emma.

* * *

.

Muy temprano, a las 6 de la mañana, Emma comenzó a abrir los ojos, ella ya había estado allí antes y pronto reconoció el lugar. Estaba en el hospital. Se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió el collar ortopédico, luego dio una pequeña inspección alrededor y vio a Regina dormida a su lado y más allá vio a Henry, Rose y los gemelos. Al verlos respiró aliviada, lo que pensó en un principio, que sus hijos estaban en peligro solo fue producto de su imaginación, de su angustia repentina por haber encontrado su casa en aquellas condiciones; sin embargo sabía que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que todo el lugar estuviera puesto al revés.

Observó a Regina y sonrío, el miedo del día anterior, sus dudas y temores parecían desaparecer con solo verla. Nada de lo que había pasado en todos aquellos años que ella estuvo ausente fue su culpa, ella no tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía la visión del panorama completo. Quién era en realidad y a dónde pertenecía estaba enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria, nublando su discernimiento.

Trató de moverse un poco y le era un tanto difícil acostumbrarse al cuello. El golpe debió haber sido fuerte para que estuviera en aquel lugar y en esas condiciones. Sus intentos por acomodarse mejor habían causado que Regina se despertara.

\- ¡Maldición me quedé dormida! – dijo en voz baja hablando para sí misma – de nuevo me quedé dormida

De repente se dio cuenta de que Emma la observaba en silencio con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Ella de inmediato sonrió y se acercó más a Emma besándola con cuidado en la frente y acariciándole el rostro

\- ¡Despertaste princesa! – dijo emocionada – no sabes lo angustiada que estaba – sonriendo para expresar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento – ¿qué te pasa princesa? – preguntó dudosa al ver que Emma no tenía ninguna reacción ante sus palabras o ante su presencia – ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que vaya por el doctor? – preocupada cada vez más por la actitud indiferente casi temerosa de su esposa

\- Disculpe señora – le dijo ella en voz no muy alta – pero ¿quién es usted y por qué me trata de esta forma? - preguntó Emma muy seriamente – no sé porqué se está tomando este tipo de atribuciones si ni siquiera la conozco

Regina cambio su expresión de alegría por una de completo terror, no podía ser, no era justo que esto pasara de nuevo ahora, aquel golpe le había arrebatado de nuevo sus recuerdos, borrándola a ella de su memoria. ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarle a ella?, ¿acaso estaba maldita y no se le permitía ser feliz por demasiado tiempo? No sabía qué decir, estaba pasmada ante las palabras de su esposa, de nuevo la había olvidado.

\- Quita esa cara porque no puedo reírme como quisiera, me duele demasiado el cuello – dijo Emma riendo lo más que podía dada la situación – en serio Regina si no cambias la expresión que tienes en este momento, tardaré más en recuperarme – riendo aún – ¡cómo me gustaría tener una cámara en estos momentos e inmortalizar tu rostro!

\- ¡Tú! – haciéndose la enojada – ¡tú malvada! Eres la Emma de siempre – dándole un beso tierno en la mano – mi princesa, mi ángel bajado del cielo.

\- ¿Esta vez te la hice buena no? – le preguntó Emma

\- Bastante, esta vez te superaste a ti misma – besándola nuevamente – pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo siempre que permanezcas a mi lado – mirándola con un amor que sobrepasaba límites - no sabes el susto que me diste, que nos diste a todos – mirando a su alrededor a sus hijos que seguían dormidos – gracias – le dijo Regina

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió ella algo desconcertada por las palabras de Regina pues no las esperaba en aquel momento

\- Primero, por haber vuelto a mi lado y segundo – mirando de nuevo a los gemelos que permanecían dormidos uno al lado del otro - por haberme dado otros dos hijos maravillosos.

\- Creí que algo malo les había pasado. Cuando llegué al apartamento y encontré todo tirado, por eso iba a casa, porque solo tú podías ayudarme, cuando vi las patrullas pensé lo peor, por eso perdí el control del vehículo y en lugar de frenar, pise el acelerador, siento haberlos preocupado – dijo con honestidad y arrepentimiento sosteniendo la mano de Regina – siento haberme ido como lo hice pero en ese momento fue lo único que pude hacer.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Regina – tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar, que debes saber

\- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó muy intrigada – ¿tiene que ver con haber encontrado la casa como la enocontré? ¿De cómo te enteraste de la verdad?

\- Son muchas cosas y sí, están relacionadas con todo lo que acabas de decir

\- Regina yo … - comenzó a hablar

\- Shhh princesa – poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios - no digas nada, ahora no es el momento para hablar de nada – besando de nueva cuenta su mano, sus viejas costumbres habían regresado – ahora solo hay que concentrarse en que te recuperes como es debido

Pasó alrededor de media hora en la cual ellas permanecieron observándose, inmersas en sus silencios eternos, porque en ellas, como en otros pocos en el mundo, las palabras no eran necesarias. Tan solo miradas que lo decían todo, caricias sutiles en el rostro, un toque de la nariz con el dedo, esas cosas a veces insignificantes para muchos, para ellas tenían otro significado totalmente diferente.

\- ¿No vas a besarme? – le dijo Emma después de un rato – finalmente somos tú y yo después de tantos años y ni siquiera has tocado mis labios. Te fue menos difícil hacerlo cuando pensaste que era otra – haciéndose la celosa

\- No digas eso – acercándose a ella – solo me he enamorado dos veces en mi vida y ambas han sido de ti – besándola finalmente lenta y dulcemente, sellando su tan esperado reencuentro, donde no había máscaras de nombres falsos, donde realmente eran ellas dos, las que siempre habían sido y serían. Dos almas unidas por y para la eternidad.

\- ¿Disculpen? – dijo una voz sacándolos de su beso – pero creo que merecíamos saber que mamá había despertado - dijo Rose ofendida y en voz lo suficientemente alta para despertar a sus hermanos

\- ¡Mamá despertaste! – dijo Henry – ¿mamá porque no nos dijiste nada? – mirando con un poco de reproche a su mamá Regina – hola mamá – le dijo a Emma

Emma sintió que el vacío que durante mucho tiempo había tenido en su corazón, sin una explicación aparente, al fin estaba lleno, las piezas que le faltaban por fin las había encontrado, sus dos hijos mayores estaban con ella, aceptándola sin ningún reproche porque en sus miradas solo se reflejaba un inmenso amor y una gran alegría.

\- Promete que no te volverás a ir – le dijo Rose - promételo

\- Lo prometo mi amor – le respondió tratando de contener las lágrimas para poder hablar – prometo que en lo que a mí concierna y este en mi poder nunca más me apartaré de su lado

\- Te amo mamá – le dijo Henry llorando por primera vez desde que toda esta pesadilla había iniciado

\- Yo también te amo, mamá – le habló Rose – tanto como te he extrañado durante todos estos años o incluso mucho más

\- Yo los amo más que a mi vida – les dijo Emma sosteniendo las manos de sus dos hijos mayores – aunque no podía recordarlos siempre los extrañé y ame en mi corazón.

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo procurando no lastimar a Emma, y lloraron de felicidad haciendo promesas para el futuro que les esperaba

\- Han crecido tanto desde la última vez que los sostuve en mis brazos – decía Emma – mis bebes son ahora un hombre y una mujer adultos, pero siempre serán mis niños, dos de mis amores en la vida - acercándolos a ella para besarlos en la frente

\- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – dijo Ray acercándose y haciéndose espacio entre sus hermanos mayores, seguido de Reed que permanecía callado

\- Tú eres mi bebe, el menor de todos, aunque sea por tres minutos – dijo antes que Ray lo dijera, también le hizo señas para que se acercara y poder besarlo como lo había hecho minutos antes con sus hijos mayores – ya puedes dejar de tener miedo mi amor – buscando a Reed con la mirada y ofreciéndole la mano para que se acercara a ella – está bien cariño, puedes llorar si lo deseas pero ya estoy aquí y no voy a dejarte

\- Mami – al borde de quebrarse en llanto por completo – yo, yo – las lágrimas ya se habían hecho presentes y no le permitían hablar, solo se limitó a llorar en el hombro de su madre, de todos sus hijos este era el más sensible de todos, el más cercano a ella

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? – Percatándose de cómo tenía el brazo – ¿Regina? – interrogándola con la mirada para que le dijera que le había pasado a su hijo

\- Es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo irá a atenderse, ¿no es así? – le dijo Regina a Reed en tono de orden

\- Sí madre – respondió más calmado – ahora mismo voy – le dio otro beso a su madre Emma en la frente – regreso en un rato – y se fue de la habitación junto con Ray.

Efectivamente, Reed se había lastimado el ligamento que quedó resentido después de su accidente meses atrás y tendría que tener el brazo inmovilizado durante al menos un mes, ya que el golpe que le había propiciado a Killian y el posterior forcejeo con los policías no lo había ayudado demasiado.

Emma había evolucionado satisfactoriamente, le darían de alta a la mañana siguiente; tendría que permanecer con el cuello en principio una semana y luego ir en varias ocasiones al ortopedista para seguir un tratamiento normal en aquellos accidentes.

A la mañana siguiente todos estuvieron puntuales en el hospital para llevar a Emma a la casa, ya tenían todas las indicaciones del médico sobre los cuidados que debían seguir, así que podían irse tranquilos.

\- Bien, nos vamos a casa – dijo Regina feliz de al fin tener de nuevo a su esposa junto a ella

\- No quiero ir a casa – habló Emma sorprendiendo a todos – vamos al apartamento, tenemos que hablar y creo que necesitamos algo de privacidad

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir a casa? – preguntó de nuevo Regina

\- Completamente – respondió Emma

.

 **Continuará….**

 **Hola, les dejo otro capítulo, gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

 **Ya queda muy, muy poco de esta historia, así que espero continúen hasta el final.**

 **¿Creen que finalmente se acabó el drama?**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	24. Chapter 24

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **24**

.

El camino al apartamento fue silencioso, en el auto solo iban Regina y Emma en la parte de atrás, los muchachos iban en sus propios coches, salvo por Reed que,debido al problema de su brazo,no podía conducir,y acompañaba a Rose.

Llegaron al apartamento y todo estaba en perfecto orden, no había ni rastros del desastre que había encontrado Emma unos días atrás y por lo que sintió aquel miedo aterrador.

\- Bien mamá aquí estamos - dijo Henry – ¿por qué quisiste venir aquí?

\- Para que habláramos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – tomando asiento y poniéndose lo más cómoda posible – quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó aquí y de igual forma, deseo aclararles sus dudas, bueno hasta donde pueda hacerlo

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste mamá? – dijo Rose – nos preocupaste demasiado.

\- Porque tuve miedo – respondió – miedo a todas esas imágenes que venían a mi mente sin descanso y de las cuales no sabía si eran ficción o realidad – hizo una pequeña pausa – estaba confundida y necesitaba estar sola para tratar de asimilar todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo, no fue fácil descubrir de un momento a otro quién eres en realidad, y cuanto de tu vida te has perdido por estar con una venda que te apartaba de tus recuerdos más preciados

\- Pero nosotros estábamos aquí – dijo Ray – mamá estaba aquí, te hubiéramos apoyado en lo que necesitaras, esos días sin saber de ti fueron un completo suplicio

\- Hay cosas que tenemos que hacer solos, miedos a los que debes enfrentarte por ti misma, verdades por descubrir y a las que hay que hacerles frente, no importa cuán dolorosas sean – les habló

\- ¿Cómo recordaste quién eras? – quiso saber Henry

\- Fue gracias a Regina – sonriéndole y dándole la mano – tu madre me trajo de vuelta como sólo ella podía hacerlo, fue magia – aquellas palabras eran más que suficientes, no iba a entrar en detalles de cómo todo había vuelto a ella.

\- Y te traeré de regreso las veces que sea necesario – le dijo Regina. No hacía falta más palabras, ellas se entendían perfectamente, tenían la plena conciencia que la una era la salvación de la otra.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – por primera vez habló Reed – mamá desplegó toda una fuerza de búsqueda para hallarte y no dimos con tu paradero hasta que tú regresaste a nosotros.

\- Fui a casa – respondió cerrando los ojos y evocando aquel lugar al que consideraba su hogar después de la mansión donde compartió años maravillosos al lado de Regina

\- ¿Fuiste a las montañas? – preguntó Regina – estaba demasiado desesperada para haber pensado en ello – recordando que ese era el lugar favorito de su esposa, donde había pasado algunos de los momentos más importantes y felices de su vida.

\- Sí, y allí comprendí todo lo que me faltaba por entender, aclaré muchas cosas aunque no dejé de sentir miedo – les habló con sinceridad

\- ¿Miedo a qué? – dijo Henry intrigado ante el hecho de que su madre ya había expresado en varias oportunidades su temor

\- A que no me aceptaran en sus vidas, a que me culparan de haberlos abandonado por tantos años – dijo a punto de llorar creyendo que ahora los reclamos y reproches de sus hijos iniciarían

\- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Claro que no! – dijo Henry aproximándose a su madre y poniéndose a sus pies tomándole las manos y llorando sobre sus piernas – nunca, nunca tendría un reclamo para ti, no tengo nada que reprocharte, solo te pido que no me dejes de nuevo, que no nos dejes a ninguno de nosotros, toda mi vida solo deseé tenerte a mi lado, yo no te culpo de nada, ni podía hacerlo porque esa no fue tu elección.

Emma lloraba junto con su hijo, al igual que los demás miembros de la familia, no esperaban ver a Henry, quien hace poco se había comportado como el pilar de la familia, totalmente doblegado, llorando como un niño pequeño en las faldas de su madre.

\- Yo no te dejaría, a ninguno de ustedes – lloraba Emma atrayendo a su hijo para abrazarlo – sería como matarme en vida, los amo con todo mi corazón, más allá de lo inimaginable, solo en mi peor pesadilla podría alejarme de ustedes, que son mi vida, mi familia.

Todos fueron acercándose, esperando el turno de abrazar, consentir y besar a su madre, muchas lágrimas fueron derramadas, muchas palabras de perdón fueron dichas e igual número de "no hay nada que perdonar" se escucharon. Cuando se hubieron desahogado y disfrutado de su primer momento como una familia completa y feliz, había llegado el turno a Emma de aclarar sus dudas.

\- Ahora hay algo que yo quiero saber – les hablo Emma – ustedes – dirigiéndose a sus hijos - ¿cómo supieron la verdad?

\- Bueno – comenzó Reed – fue por un artículo que me enviaron donde decía claramente que sólo había ocurrido un accidente aéreo en la isla, y las personas que decían habían muerto tenían nuestro apellido pero las edades y los nombres no coincidían – hizo una pausa y continuó segundos después – esa historia la teníamos grabada en la memoria, tú bien lo sabes, porque fueron demasiadas las veces que te pedimos que nos contaras acerca de papá, bueno de mamá – mirando a Regina - y esa era la única cosa que podías recordar

\- Ese no era mi recuerdo – dijo Emma

\- Lo sabemos – hablo Ray – esa historia la fabricó alguien más

\- Al enterarnos de que todo lo que habíamos creído hasta ahora, no era más que una mentira, muchas dudas surgieron, y no solo las nuestras, sino también las de Henry y Rose al enterarse de que tú no recordabas tu vida pasada, fue entonces cuando decidimos volver de inmediato, pero Katherine no nos lo permitió porque podía ser peligroso.

\- Queríamos hablar contigo lo antes posible – dijo Rose – por eso partimos a primera hora, pero cuando llegamos aquí, solo encontramos a mamá muy alterada y tú no estabas por ningún lado

\- Y pues sin necesidad de muchas explicaciones resolvió nuestras dudas – sonrío Henry – que tú en realidad eras nuestra madre.

\- Y yo me di cuenta de que tenía otros dos hijos maravillosos – mirando a los gemelos y sonriendo, sintiéndose orgullosa de ellos - con la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, con la mujer de la que me he enamorado dos veces

\- Pero, ¿por qué la casa estaba en ese estado? – preguntó Emma pues aún no tenía respuesta a aquello

\- Te estábamos buscando – dijo Reed

\- ¿En los armarios y cajones? – dijo con sarcasmo – además del desastre que era la sala

\- Buscábamos una pista de dónde podrías estar – dijo Ray – habíamos decidido ir a buscarte, pero entonces – guardó silencio y miró a su mamá y a su hermano buscando en sus miradas una respuesta a si debía o no seguir hablando

\- Entonces, ¿qué Ray? Te conozco y sé que quieres ocultar algo, no le pidas permiso a Reed o Regina, quiero saberlo todo, suficientes han sido todos estos años sin saber sobre mi vida – los miró con convicción a todos, dándoles a entender que no cedería ante nada para conocer la verdad

\- Killian llegó – dijo Ray no teniendo otra alternativa más que hablar

\- ¿Killian está aquí? - cambiando su expresión a una de enojo, decepción, miedo, incertidumbre; era indescriptible lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, o que era lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo – ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz, sabía el carácter impulsivo de Regina y más aún el de Reed, quien en ese aspecto no podía negar ser hijo de su madre, él era el más parecido a Regina en todos los aspectos – Regina respóndeme – pero esta no decía nada y trataba de evitar mirarla a los ojos pues sabía que si lo hacía no podía callar más – Reed, ¿es por eso que estás lastimado? – fijándose más detenidamente en el brazo de Reed, quien trataba de desentenderse del tema – ¿no es así?

\- Mamá – comenzó Reed

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - dijo rotundamente expresando de esta manera que no quería más mentiras o esperar más

No teniendo más remedio le contaron lo sucedido. Ella, a medida que escuchaba, no podía creer que todo esto fuera cierto. ¿Cómo pudo haberla mantenido controlada con aquellas pastillas por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo alejarla de su familia, reteniéndola contra su voluntad? Porque, aunque no recordara nada, no había sido su voluntad quedarse con él. Estaba asqueada, no soportaba toda esa información. Sin más, se levantó de repente y corrió al baño a pesar de tener el cuello casi inmovilizado. Devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago, había pasado 20 años con un monstruo a su lado, un demente obsesivo, capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo.

Regresó a la sala y todos seguían en las mismas posiciones, nadie salió tras ella, pues creían tener una vaga idea de aquello por lo que Emma estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

\- Creo que debes ir a descansar mamá – le dijo Rose – ya te has extralimitado y debes cuidarte

\- Rose tiene razón – apoyó Ray – tú deberías estar en cama

Todos se despidieron de ella en la sala y con cuidado de no lastimarla la abrazaron con fuerza haciéndole saber cuán felices estaban de tenerla con ellos. Regina la acompañó a la habitación y se ocupó de prepararle la cama mientras ella se ponía su ropa de dormir.

Ella la ayudó a meterse en la cama y luego salió por un momento y regresó con una pijama de Rose entre las manos

\- Suerte que somos de la misma talla – tratando de hacer sonreír a Emma para que se olvidara un poco de lo que recién había pasado – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó recostándose en la cama, viendo la forma de acomodarla junto a ella sin lastimarla

\- Si – le respondió Emma – solo trato de entender algunas cosas, pero por más que lo intento no puedo hacerlo

\- No pienses en eso, princesa – dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – sonrío ella al escucharla llamarla princesa

\- ¿Cómo me di cuenta de qué? – preguntó Regina

\- De que era yo – le respondió ella

\- Porque conozco tú cuerpo de memoria – le dijo besándola de nuevo – solo contigo puedo sentirme de aquella forma, contigo y nadie más – se quedó unos minutos en silencio analizando sus últimas palabras hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente para hablarle y enfrentar lo que viniera – perdóname princesa – le dijo – perdóname por haberte sido infiel a lo largo de estos años – recordando las diferentes mujeres con las que había estado en el pasado, con las que siempre sintió una gran culpa por estar engañando a su esposa – pero tú nunca saliste de mi mente ni de mi corazón – rio – ya lo vez, solo tú lograste entrar de nuevo en él.

\- Regina – comenzó hablar – yo no tengo nada que perdonarte – se detuvo – y creo que ambas estamos en las mismas condiciones, yo también te fui infiel por mucho tiempo – finalmente pudo expresar una de las cosas que le oprimían el pecho

\- Eso no es verdad – se apresuró a decir Regina – no fuiste tú – dijo convencida de las palabras que decía – no mi Emma, tú no propiciaste nada de lo que pasó, aquí solo hay un culpable, no pienses en eso – abrazándola – ahora todo será diferente, no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, dedicaré todo mi tiempo a compensar tantos años la una sin la otra.

\- Te amo Regina, te amo profundamente, solo de ti podía enamorarme dos veces, solo he amado a una persona en dos ocasiones y esa persona has sido tú.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Emma se había despertado temprano, el cuello no le permitió dormir bien. Se levantó, le dio un beso a Regina y salió del cuarto. Recorrió las demás habitaciones y pudo ver a Rose en la suya, pues ella desde siempre había tenido un lugar para quedarse en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo, los gemelos compartían la habitación de Reed y Henry dormía en el cuarto de Ray.

Fue a la cocina, sirvió un poco de café y caminó hasta el sofá donde se sentó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido mientras tomaba del caliente líquido. Agradecía que Regina no se hubiera extralimitado y cometido una tontería que los afectaría a todos, pensaba que tenía que poner de su parte para olvidar las culpas de algo de lo cual ella no era culpable. Sin embargo aún existían preguntas por contestar, una incertidumbre se cernía profundamente en sus pensamientos. Aún hoy solo recordaba el ruido ocasionado por la explosión, el fuego y el golpe en la cabeza. Continuaba sin poder focalizar qué sucedió después, sin saber cómo llegó a manos de aquel hombre.

Media hora después Regina se le unió en la sala, todavía no eran las 7 de la mañana, faltaban 15 minutos para que lo fueran.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – dándole un beso en la cabeza – deberías estar descansando

-No, ¿qué haces tú levantada? ¿Acaso tenías miedo de que me fuera de nuevo? – le dijo burlándose

\- Para ser honesta sí – respondió – ¿sabes? Voy a atarte a mí, mandaré a hacer unas cadenas de seda para que no puedas alejarte más de dos metros – besándola de nuevo y robándole la segunda taza de café que recién se había servido, lo probó y puso mala cara – sigues sin saber hacer café, pobres de nuestros hijos – mirándola divertida - pero da igual, solo porque lo haces tú me encanta

\- Tampoco aprendí a cocinar, los muchachos tuvieron que hacerlo para no morirse de hambre, igual que tú – rió

\- Y cocinaré para ti de ahora en adelante todo lo que te gusta – la besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Regina – dijo ella en tono serio – hay algo que quiero hacer, que tengo que hacer – habló mirándola directo a los ojos – y no quiero que te alteres por ello

\- Claro princesa, lo que tú quieras – le respondió ella

\- Debo ver a Killian – dijo sin rodeos

\- ¡NO! – Respondió poniéndose de pie - no quiero que veas a ese desgraciado

\- Es algo que tengo que hacer, Regina y tienes que aceptarlo – le dijo ella conservando un tono de voz calmado para lograr que Regina conservara la calma – debo verlo, hay muchas cosas que tengo que saber

\- Pero Emma, no quiero que veas a ese hombre – habló mucho más calmada – puede ser peligroso y no quiero que nada te pase – sentándose a su lado

\- Puedes acompañarme – tomándole las manos – pero si prometes no hacer tonterías

\- Como tú digas princesa, se hará como tú digas – besándola en los labios.

\- Buenos días – dijo Reed saliendo del cuarto y entrando a la sala – ¿cómo te sientes hoy mamá?

\- Bien, mucho mejor – le dijo ella

\- Voy a hacer café – dirigiéndose a la cocina

\- Tú madre preparó un poco – dijo Regina

\- La amo, pero no para tomarme su café o algo que prepare si no viene en una lata – habló desde la cocina – si tú lo haces es porque en verdad la amas demasiado – asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

\- Emma – le dijo Regina en tono serio – ¿al menos podrías esperar unos días, hasta que estés mejor, para ir a verlo? – le preguntó más como una súplica

\- Está bien – respondió ella – creo que puedo esperar unos días, al menos a que no tenga que usar este cuello – le sonrió

De a uno fueron saliendo los jóvenes de sus habitaciones, saludando a sus madres y yendo en busca de un buen café que los trajera totalmente de vuelta al mundo de los despiertos. Dejaron pasar la mañana y hacia media tarde y después de haberlo consultado con Emma partieron hacia la casa. Recogieron algunas de sus pertenencias, ya luego se encargarían del resto.

* * *

.

Llegaron a la casa y todo le parecía a Emma un poco extraño, si bien había estado en varias oportunidades en la casa, desde que vio de nuevo a Regina, esta sería la primera vez que regresara como lo que era realmente, la señora de la casa, la Esposa de Regina. Se detuvo a pensar en ello por un momento, ¿cuál era su situación jurídica en estos momentos? Si para la sociedad ella estaba muerta desde hacía 20 años. Sólo tenía claro que su supuesto matrimonio con Killian no era real.

Entraron en la casa y todo era tal cual como lo podía ahora recordar, solo los colores de las paredes y los muebles habían cambiado pero en general todo estaba como la última vez que había estado allí, lucía como en la mañana que salieron a aquel viaje que cambio sus vidas para siempre.

Caminó hasta la sala y de nuevo se detuvo a observar el cuadro sobre la chimenea, SU cuadro, ahora podía decir con total convicción lo que pensó cuando creyó verlo por primera vez, no, cuando lo vio por primera vez. Era ella, nadie más que ella. Pero, ¿cuándo habían puesto aquella pintura en ese lugar?

\- La puse unos meses después de que todo aquello pasara – le dijo Regina abrazándola por detrás – tenía que hacer algo para verte y añorarte a diario – besándola en la mejilla

\- Es un cuadro hermoso – dijo Emma – gracias

\- Yo puedo hacer uno mucho mejor – habló Reed – ¿ahora sí me permitirás hacerlo? – le preguntó a su madre – claro, cuando me recupere – mostrándole el brazo

\- Creo que es justo – dijo ella sonriéndole

En ese momento entraron Cora y Zelena en la sala. Esta última se apresuró a acercarse a Emma y abrazarla

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañe, cuánta falta me hiciste – llorando – yo que había prometido velar por ti a tus padres, tú eras otra hermana para mí, Emma – le decía Zelena en medio de las lágrimas

–Mi querida Lena, tú también me hiciste mucha falta todos estos años. En este tiempo no tuve nadie que me diera consejos

\- Bienvenida de nuevo Emma – dijo Cora – no sé cómo no pudimos notarlo antes, era imposible no haberse dado cuenta – acercándose más hasta donde estaba Emma quedándose frente a ella – eres exactamente igual a Margareth, tú madre

\- Gracias Cora, a mí también me da gusto de verte nuevamente, sin sombras que cubran mi mente – le dijo Emma y tal vez por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo una actitud honesta por parte de aquella mujer de quien siempre percibió una máscara de hipocresía, tanto para ella como para su madre.

\- Bienvenida a casa – le dijo de nuevo Cora – y bienvenidos también muchachos, aunque ya se los había dicho – acercándose a Ray y Reed – ustedes sí que se parecen a su madre, son todos unos Mills, su hermano es más como su madre, tiene los mismos ojos – pasando la mirada de Emma a Henry – ya mandé ordenar sus habitaciones, espero las encuentren cómodas

\- Gracias se.. Cora – dijo Reed no muy seguro de cómo llamarla

\- Pueden llamarnos por nuestros nombres mientras se acostumbran a vernos como su abuela y su tía – hablando por ella y Zelena – Regina, Emma - llamando la atención de ambas – me tomé el atrevimiento de que prepararan su habitación, espero que no les moleste

\- Claro que no Cora – le sonrió Emma – fue muy gentil de tu parte, gracias.

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer, lo importante es que te sientas cómoda – como lo había reflexionado antes, era hora de dejar el pasado donde estaba y comenzar a vivir como debió de haberlo hecho hace años, cuando James eligió a Margareth. Si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la amargura y el odio, su vida hubiera sido muy diferente.

\- Si me disculpan – habló Emma – estoy algo cansada y prefiero retirarme a la habitación

\- Voy contigo – la acompañó Zelena

\- Gracias Lena – le dijo Emma a Zelena

\- Te alcanzo en un momento – le dijo Regina dándole en un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

.

Todos se retiraron, Henry y Rose acompañaron a sus hermanos a sus respectivos cuartos y los ayudaron a acomodar las cosas que recién habían traído del apartamento. Emma, por su parte, al entrar en su habitación, sintió como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. El lugar se conservaba exactamente igual. Todo estaba en el lugar indicado, sus perfumes, sus joyas, todo lucía tal cual lo había dejado hace tantos años.

\- Lo sé – dijo Zelena ayudándola a llegar a la cama y posteriormente acomodándole las almohadas para que descansara mejor – es como un museo, Regina solía pasar horas en este lugar llorando tu ausencia, creímos que no lo resistiría, de no haber sido por los niños hubiéramos temido que hiciera alguna locura.

\- Sí Lena, ahora que pienso lo que pudo haber hecho, me muero de miedo – recordando lo que le dijo la última vez que se habían visto antes de que toda aquella tragedia ocurriera – tal vez sirvió nuestra última charla, como si hubiera sido algo premonitorio

Zelena no quiso indagar más en el asunto y acompañó un rato a Emma hasta que se quedó dormida. E incluso una vez dormida, velo por su sueño, agradeciendo tenerla de vuelta, haberla regresado al lugar donde pertenecía, al lado de su esposa, sus hijos y de todas las personas que la querían. Agradecía haber recuperado a su hermana querida, porque así sentía ella a Emma, como una hermana, la cual esperaba no volver a perder.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola, les dejo otro capítulo, gracias por todos sus comentarios y sigan dejándolos.**

 **Que conste que no hubo drama =D Jeje**

 **Y para el final falta muy, muy poco.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	25. Chapter 25

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **25**

 **.**

Regina estaba en el despacho, ahora que sabía que Emma estaba bien y a su lado, debía ponerse al tanto de las implicaciones legales de todo esto. Ella legalmente estaba muerta, y quería saber, cuanto antes, cuál era su situación: si esa unión con aquel infeliz tenía algún tipo de validez legal, tenía que proceder para anularla; si su matrimonio seguiría siendo válido o si tendrían que casarse nuevamente ante las leyes del hombre. Porque sabía que ante el universo, su familia y ante ellas mismas, nunca habían dejado de pertenecerse la una a la otra.

Habló con los abogados, los puso al tanto de los hechos y dejó todo en sus manos, ella solo tendría que esperar a que ellos le dieran el primer informe y luego proceder como fuera debido, le urgía que al menos, la situación se solucionara pronto, porque había muchas implicaciones legales que debían remediarse al Emma haber regresado a la vida, que de seguro serían un dolor de cabeza para muchas personas. Pero mientras tanto, lo que importaba en realidad, era que Emma estaba a su lado, junto a su familia, el lugar al cual ella realmente pertenecía.

* * *

Pasó más de una semana en que Emma fue adaptándose, poco a poco a la vida que nunca debió de haber dejado. Todos se extralimitaban un poco en sus cuidados pues querían lo mejor para ella. Sus hijos la consentían, llegaban mucho más temprano a casa solo para pasar tiempo con ella. Zelena volvió de nuevo a ser la hermana que fue para ella desde que sus padres murieron y Cora aunque no era cariñosa, había dejado la hipocresía de lado y la trataba de forma cordial. Regina no había dejado de mimarla un solo instante, casi no iba a la oficina y delegó todo en sus hijos y en Katherine, ella no quería perderse un minuto más del necesario al lado de su esposa.

El cuello ortopédico le fue retirado, afortunadamente no quedaron lesiones graves o de cuidado así que en el momento que deseara podía iniciar con su vida cotidiana. Aún tenía la fábrica y había cosas que atender y por más que Regina insistió no pudo convencerla de que ella no necesitaba trabajar, que de hecho ambas podrían perfectamente retirarse.

Estaban en su habitación, se habían retirado después de comer ante la insistencia de Regina de que debía guardar reposo y no abusar del hecho de sentirse mejor, de que le hubieran retirado el cuello o le hubieran dado vía libre. Ella insistía en que era muy pronto para volver al trabajo, pero secretamente lo que deseaba era que Emma permaneciera más tiempo a su lado, tal vez muchos podrían verlo como una obsesión, pero después de lo que había sucedido 20 años atrás, Regina creía que tenía el derecho a sentirse paranoica y a ser un poco posesiva y sobre protectora con Emma.

\- Lo siento Regina, he sido independiente por muchos años y no voy a dejar de hacer lo que amo de la noche a la mañana solo porque tú así lo deseas – le dijo enfáticamente Emma

\- No digo que dejes el trabajo – le respondía ella – solo quiero que tomes las cosas con calma, eso es todo – tratando de calmarla un poco – no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, además quiero a mi esposa a mi lado todo el tiempo, nada más

\- ¿De verdad soy tu esposa? – Haciendo un gesto de duda – Regina, ¿ya existo de nuevo para la sociedad? – le preguntó pues no sabía aún nada con respecto al tema de su identidad ya que Regina no quería que se preocupara por esos asuntos y tratando de no estresarla había optado por no comentarle mucho al respecto.

\- Bueno – habló ella – al parecer les diste un poco de trabajo a los abogados al tratar de regresarte a la vida – se rió – desafortunadamente tendré que devolverte todo lo que estaba a tu nombre y con intereses, ¡vas a dejarme en la ruina mujer! – le dijo bromeando

\- No te quejes, que disfrutaste de mi fortuna por demasiado tiempo – le dijo Emma en respuesta – ahora quiero todo de vuelta y con creces – rió también

\- Con tal de tenerte a mi lado, daría todo lo que tengo – abrazándola – y no te hagas ilusiones, no puedes librarte de mí tan fácilmente, sigues siendo mi esposa y lo serás para siempre – besándola con ternura

\- ¿Y mi otra boda? – le dijo ella después de terminado el beso

\- ¿Tenías que arruinar el momento? – Habló Regina con una pequeña cara de disgusto – esa farsa nunca fue legal, solo yo soy tuya, nadie más que yo puede llamarse tu compañera permanente, la que te pertenece – sonriendo

\- Regina – hablo seria – tengo que verlo

\- Em-ma – dijo en tono de protesta

\- Me lo prometiste – le respondió ella – ya estoy bien y considero que no debería darle más largas a este asunto, merecemos saber toda la verdad, no quiero que haya más vacíos en mi memoria, compréndelo – apelando a la lógica de Regina

\- Está bien – dijo Regina resignada – llamaré a los abogados para que arreglen todo y podamos ir mañana. Al parecer, el caso de ese infeliz no es nada fácil, el gobierno de Islas Caimán lo está reclamando, todos los crímenes los cometió allí y el nuestro no es el único caso en su contra, cuando vino aquí rompió el compromiso de no salir del país en lo que duraba el juicio. Lo más seguro es que lo trasladen a Islas Caimán para ser juzgado en aquel lugar – terminó

\- Mañana espero obtener muchas respuestas – habló Emma más para sí que para Regina.

Emma aún no se explicaba cómo había llegado a manos de Killian. Después del golpe, solo podía recordar despertarse cansada y dolorida en un hospital, llamando a Regina y con Killian a su lado. Fue allí cuando él le dijo toda aquella historia del accidente y de cómo "Reginald", su esposo y amigo había perdido la vida. Unos minutos después, llegó una enfermera diciéndole que su bebe se encontraba muy bien y ahora que lo recordaba con detenimiento vio la mirada casi de odio que le dirigió Killian cuando la mujer dijo aquello. Emma no sabía de su estado y al enterarse simplemente se sintió feliz, si no tenía a su pareja, por lo menos tendría a su hijo para acompañarla y darle el valor suficiente para seguir luchando; porque a pesar de que sentía un gran vacío en su alma, el consuelo de que no estaría sola, que una parte de "aquel hombre" al que no podía recordar, pero que sin lugar a dudas había amado con todo su corazón y su alma estaría con ella, la hacía sentir mucho mejor, más aliviada

\- Princesa – dijo Regina sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- Dime mi ángel – le respondió Emma mirándola tiernamente

\- Hace muchísimo tiempo que no me llamabas de esa forma – habló ella con un tono que irradiaba felicidad

\- ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – le dijo ella besándola en la mejilla

-¿Cuándo exactamente nacieron nuestros niños? – refiriéndose a Reed y Ray

\- En Mayo, el 13 cumplirán 20 años ¿por qué? – preguntó ella intrigada

Regina comenzó a contar con los dedos y se quedó un rato en silencio haciendo cuentas hasta que al fin pareció terminar con lo que estaba haciendo y habló de nuevo

\- Nacieron de tiempo completo ¿no es así? - preguntó

\- Si, hasta donde sé así fue - respondió visiblemente intrigada – ¿a dónde tratas de llegar con todo esto?

\- A que ya estabas embarazada cuando nos fuimos de viaje aquella vez, a qué la última inseminación finalmente resultó – sonrió primero y una sombra de tristeza cubrió rápidamente su rostro – fuimos a aquel viaje con la idea de relajarnos para intentarlo nuevamente – dijo – debí darme cuenta antes así como con Henry, si tan solo…

\- No te hagas esto Regina – la calló antes que siguiera hablando – no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco mía, así que no te culpes de nada, ¿me entiendes? – Tomando su rostro entre las manos y haciendo que la mirara – no te tortures mi ángel, lo único que importa es que estamos juntas y tenemos 4 hijos maravillosos – abrazándola – si acaso existe un culpable de todo esto, ten por seguro que no somos ni tú ni yo. ¿Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez? – le dijo para cambiar de tema – podemos bajar al estudio y hacerlo, ¿qué te parece?

\- Con que suerte de principiante – habló ella – ¡tramposa!

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Emma de forma inocente

\- Hace dos meses cuando viniste a cenar te invité a jugar una partida de ajedrez y dijiste que nunca habías jugado – hablaba Regina – pero sospechosamente me ganaste

\- ¿Ah sí?, lo recuerdo – dijo ella sonriendo

\- Dijiste que era suerte de principiante. ¡Suerte de principiante! ¡Cómo no! – le dijo medio sarcástica

\- Al parecer mi cerebro no olvidó cómo ganarte en ajedrez, nunca has podido ganarme y nunca podrás – le dijo ella segura

\- No te confíes – le habló Regina - puedo ganarte cuando yo lo desee

\- Regina, si no pudiste ganarme cuando creí que no sabía jugar, no lo harás, perdiste tu oportunidad – se jactó Emma sonriéndole

\- La verdad, no me importa ganarte, yo solo quiero verte sonreír antes de dormirme y admirarte en las mañanas antes de que despiertes – besándole la mano y mirándola como la más enamorada de las personas sobre la faz de la tierra

\- ¿Solo eso quieres? – le preguntó ella

\- ¿Qué más podría querer? – besándola lenta, dulce, tortuosamente en los labios – déjame descubrirte de nuevo – besándole un dedo – enterarme de que eres tú y de que no estoy soñando – besando ahora la muñeca – ¿puedo? ¿Puedo redescubrirte nuevamente, una y mil veces?

\- Todas las veces que quieras – besando la mano de Regina que ahora estaba acariciando su rostro

\- ¿Y te encontraré por la mañana? – bromeando al recordar que no la había encontrado a la mañana siguiente de su reencuentro

\- Me hallarás todas las mañanas

Y por primera vez desde que la verdad había salido a la luz, dos cuerpos que nunca debieron estar separados, de nuevo se estaban fusionando por medio de la pasión, el deseo, pero sobre todo un amor que los consumía y los hacía sentirse vivos.

* * *

Por fin el momento había llegado, solo una puerta la separaba de las respuestas que tan ansiosamente esperaba encontrar. No podía negarlo, estaba un poco nerviosa por tener que enfrentarse a Killian, pero no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo, tenía que hacerle frente, ya había esperado mucho para tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas en que se convirtió su mente juntas de una buena vez. Regina también estaba nerviosa, incluso preocupada y hasta furiosa, y no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Los abogados habían concretado la reunión, no fue algo sencillo, pero sus buenos contactos les permitieron lograr un encuentro bastante privado. Regina se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando Emma la detuvo

\- Debo entrar sola – le dijo

\- !No!, no te lo permitiré – le respondió ella – eso ni pensarlo

\- Es algo que debo hacer sola – tomándole la mano - sabes que así debe de ser, puedes quedarte cerca, estarás tras la ventana y puedes entrar en cualquier momento, además hay muchos oficiales, nada va a pasarme – sonriéndole forzadamente

\- No hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte desistir ¿verdad? – preguntó Regina esperanzada de que ella reaccionara y la dejara acompañarla

\- No – respondió sin rodeos – pero puedes darme un abrazo para armarme de valor.

Regina, de inmediato, la cobijo en sus brazos y la contuvo por varios minutos, la besó en la cabeza y le hablaba suavemente.

\- Estaré atenta princesa, todo estará bien – le dio un último beso corto en los labios

\- No te alejes – fue lo único que ella le dijo antes de atravesar la puerta.

La habitación no tenía mucha iluminación, apenas la necesaria, las sombras jugaban proporcionando formas irreales a lo que se pusiera en su camino, haciendo el ambiente mucho más cargado, misterioso y hasta un poco tétrico.

El cuarto estaba completamente cerrado, solo contaba con una ventana junto a la puerta de acceso y nada más. No había corrientes de aire, por lo que el calor parecía aumentar al paso de cada segundo.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! – dijo una voz un tanto burlona – pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, mi flamante esposa al fin se dignó a venir a visitarme. Siento no poderte recibir como es debido, mi amor – haciendo sonar las cadenas que lo ataban a la mesa – pero como puedes ver, mi movilidad es limitada, ni siquiera puedo apartarte la silla para que te sientes

\- Yo no soy tu esposa – le dijo ella tratando de mantener una voz calmada, donde no se notara su nerviosismo o su temor – nunca lo he sido

\- Pero bien que fuiste mi mujer – le decía – que, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Durante 15 años dormiste a mi lado y en muchas noches ni siquiera dormimos

\- Esa no era yo – le respondió Emma tratando de apartar de su pensamiento, de borrar de sus recuerdos que había tenido sexo con aquel hombre despreciable – esa que estuvo contigo solo era un espejismo, nada más – dijo muy segura – yo nunca llegué a sentir más que agradecimiento por ti, un cariño que creí era especial pero que ahora sé que no fue más que una pantomima, una obra que tu montaste y dirigiste por mucho tiempo

\- Bueno – hablo Killian – tengo que darte crédito en eso de que nunca me quisiste, siempre llamabas al idiota de tu esposo en sueños, "Reginald, Reginald" pero él no te tenía y yo sí

\- Para tú información llamaba a REGINA, MI ESPOSA, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? – Preguntó ella – ¿por qué me alejaste de mi familia, del lugar al que pertenecía?

\- ¿Regina? Vaya, nunca lo hubiera adivinado – habló más para sí mismo que para Emma – Y ¿por qué lo hice? Simple, porque tenías que ser mía – dijo sin titubear – desde que te vi en la prisión, llorando, tan sola e indefensa, me dije que debías ser de mi propiedad, la oportunidad se dio de la mejor manera, así que la tomé

\- ¿Me viste en la prisión? – le preguntó con dudas – no recuerdo haberte visto allí

\- Tú no tenías que verme, pero yo te contemplé durante las dos semanas que estuviste allí. Desde mi lugar secreto podía observarte, captar cada uno de tus gestos, tus movimientos. No sabes cómo deseaba enjugar cada lágrima que derramabas y atesorarlas para tener siempre algo de ti

\- ¡Estás enfermo! – dijo ella – ¿desde dónde me mirabas?

\- Ah, mi amor, qué ingenua eres, pasaba horas mirándote. Cuando todos creían que yo ya no estaba, en realidad me encontraba contemplándote, soñando con tenerte, te inventé un nombre _Emma Swan_ y casualmente te llamabas así _Emma_ , ¿no te parece muy poético y hasta romántico? – Rió Killian – era otra señal de que tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre.

\- ¿Cómo llegué a tus manos? – fue directo a lo que quería saber, no quería pasar demasiado tiempo allí, asqueada de tener que verle el rostro a ese psicópata

\- Bueno, mi plan inicial era algo diferente, pero el destino se puso de mi parte y todo salió mejor de lo que planeé – sonriendo con una sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos – ¿quieres saber todo, verdad? Es por eso que estas aquí, no te preocupes mi amor, que voy a complacerte voy a contarte con lujo de detalles cómo llegaste a mí.

.

 **Continuará…..**

 **Jejejeje sé que esperan esa charla y las respuestas de muchas cosas, pero tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, siempre alegra el leerlos y anima a publicar más.**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	26. Chapter 26

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **Ayer publiqué el capítulo 25 pero al parecer la página tenía de nuevo problemas porque no se notificó la actualización, aparte de problemas con Hotmail**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **26**

 **.**

 _Un joven de unos 26 años, alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, con una mirada un tanto inquisitiva, caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos blancos, totalmente inanimados del lugar donde trabajaba de momento. Era un doctor brillante, que podía darse el lujo de trabajar en cualquiera de los mejores hospitales del país, e incluso del extranjero, pero él prefirió trabajar en un poco afamado e incipiente laboratorio que compartía sus instalaciones con la prisión; todo porque allí podía llevar a cabo sus experimentos farmacéuticos sin levantar muchas sospechas o tener que dar mayores explicaciones._

 _Killian Jones parecía un joven confiable, de buena crianza, se mostraba incluso tímido ante los demás. Un día, en sus idas y venidas por el pasillo que conectaba la prisión con el laboratorio,se detuvo un momento y contempló por primera vez algo que lo hizo salir de su mundo. Vio a una hermosa criatura indefensa, llorando, apartada de las feroces garras y fauces de las fieras que la rodeaban. Aquella joven mujer, no pertenecía a aquel lugar, era una criatura demasiado delicada para habitar allí. Desde ese instante lo cautivó y empezó a ocupar gran parte de sus pensamientos. Todos los días se las ingeniaba para observarla con detenimiento durante todo el tiempo que ella pasaba fuera de su celda. Siempre la veía del mismo modo. Sola, en un rincón apartado, llorando profusamente. No sabía quién era ni mucho menos cómo se llamaba, sólo sabía que tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para apoderarse de aquella mujer._

 _Durante 5 días seguidos la estuvo vigilando minuto tras minuto, sin perderse el más mínimo detalle de sus gestos y movimientos, incluso le había dado un nombre, Emma Swan, simplemente se le había ocurrido la noche anterior mientras veía las noticias. Estaba estudiando la posibilidad de sacarla de allí, él tenía algunos recursos, podía usar su pase para ir y venir libremente, podía en una noche después de sedarla, sacarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro y allí la mantendría para siempre a su merced. Poco a poco ella se enamoraría de él y vería finalmente una sonrisa que proveniente de ella sería la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo._

 _Pasaron varios días más y él por fin tenía un plan concreto, causaría una revuelta en el lugar, haría volar la cocina y en la confusión lograría llevarse a su Emma consigo. Todo estaba listo, solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para actuar y este finalmente llegó y cuando lo hizo fue mejor de lo que hubiera planeado. Iba camino de irse a su casa cuando la vio entrando a la enfermería. Se acercó con cuidado y escuchó que ella pasaría la noche en aquel lugar. La oportunidad había llegado y solo tendría que actuar con cautela._

 _Puso todo en orden, solo le restaba esperar a que estuviera entrada la madrugada. Finalmente todo dio inicio. El gas explotó y la cocina voló en pedazos. La enfermería se vería gravemente afectada. Corrió en busca de su trofeo y la vio caminado, temerosa, desesperada al ver que el fuego la alcanzaba. De pronto, una viga la golpeó en la cabeza y ella se desplomó en el suelo. Él, de inmediato, corrió a auxiliarla. La llevó al laboratorio y allí lo esperaba el médico encargado de la prisión. Killian le había hecho demasiados favores de esos que pueden meterte en serios problemas, así que no le quedó más remedio que ayudarlo en la locura que se proponía. Le sacaron una muestra de sangre para en el caso de que alguien hiciera preguntas comprobaran que era ella quien había muerto, porque para asegurarse que nadie sospechara nada, Killian se había encargado de buscar a una mujer con la complexión parecida a la de Emma y con engaños la había llevado hasta el laboratorio donde encontró una muerte sin dolor gracias a una inyección letal. Esa mujer ocuparía el lugar de Emma._

 _De ahí la llevó a un hospital alejado de la ciudad, le había cambiado la ropa para que no sospecharan del uniforme de reclusa. Contó la historia de que era su amiga y había sufrido un accidente. En el hospital no hicieron muchas preguntas y simplemente se limitaron a atenderla._

\- Y lo demás ya lo sabes – dijo Killian

\- Tengo una pregunta – dijo Emma – cuando estaba en ese hospital y la enfermera me dijo que estaba embarazada, tú, tú la miraste de una forma que causaba escalofríos

\- Yo no contaba con ese detalle, esperaba ponerle un fin sin que te dieras cuenta, pero la estupida enfermera tuvo que venir y darte la "Buena noticia" – dijo con sarcasmo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quisiste deshacerte de mi embarazo? – notablemente sorprendida, indignada

\- Desde luego, yo te quería para mí, si tenías un hijo, él tendría toda tu atención y yo te quería para mí solo, me tomé muchas molestias para tenerte a mi lado – le dijo – por eso traté en varias oportunidades de que tu hijo no naciera y mucho más cuando supe que eran dos de ellos

Emma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, aquel hombre era un monstruo, cómo pudo ser tan ciega durante tantos años

\- Y cuando nacieron, no soportaba ese par de chiquillos, tú solo tenías ojos para ellos y para pensar en tu tan amado "Reginald", pero yo no perdía la esperanza, tú solo recordabas su nombre así que podía empezar a medicarte para tenerte a mi merced - confesó – durante años traté de deshacerme de esos mocosos insolentes, ellos siempre estaban sospechando de mí, mirándome y vigilándome todo el tiempo. No me explico cómo no murieron en esa ocasión cuando no había sangre, ni en tantos otros intentos – golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano

\- ¡Infeliz desgraciado! – le dijo Emma mientras le propiciaba una fuerte cachetada – ¿cómo pudiste atentar contra mis hijos?, ¿qué te hicieron ellos?, eran solo unos niños

\- Se atravesaron en mi camino, eso fue suficiente – le dijo sin ningún reparo

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y no darme cuenta de quién realmente eras? – le dijo con reproche

\- Bueno – dijo con orgullo – eso debes agradecérmelo – se jactó – mi formula lograba mantenerte contenida, tranquila, fácil de manipular, por eso no podías recordar, sin ella fácilmente hubieras obtenido tu pasado de vuelta y no podía permitir aquello. A causa de mi medicina no hacías caso a las constantes advertencias de tus hijos hacia mí. Lamentablemente, en muchas ocasiones ganó tu amor maternal a mi fórmula mágica, fue una verdadera lástima – dijo como si en verdad lamentara no haber logrado llevar a cabo su cometido.

\- Todo esto me da asco – dijo Emma visiblemente afectada por todo lo que acababa de escuchar del hombre que por 20 años estuvo a su lado y a quien ella consideraba su mayor apoyo

\- Si no hubieras regresado a este lugar… – dijo Killian – lo único que sabía de ti era tu nacionalidad, por eso insistía en que nunca vinieras aquí, pero tuviste que hacerlo, yo de idiota baje la guardia y te permití volver y para colmo dejaste las ¡MALDITAS PASTILLAS! ERA LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍAS QUE HACER, TOMARTE UNA ESTÚPIDA PILDORA – a este punto se había descontrolado totalmente, la actitud pasiva que había mantenido durante todo el tiempo se había ido a pique – una pastilla, era solo una pastillita la que debías tomar – recobrando el equilibrio de antes, tratando de acomodarse el cabello sin tener éxito debido a que estaba esposado a la mesa

\- Era el destino, tenía que volver a donde pertenezco, de donde nunca debí haberme alejado y ante eso tu no podías hacer nada – le dijo en tono neutral, no sentía rabia contra aquel hombre, lo único que podía sentir por él era una profunda lástima – adiós Killian – le dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la salida – espero que encuentres la ayuda que necesitas.

\- Emma – la llamó y ella giró antes de salir de aquella desagradable habitación – nos vemos en casa mi amor – dedicándole una sórdida sonrisa

Emma salió de allí y lo primero que hizo fue buscar los baños, no le dio tiempo a Regina de preguntarle nada, solo buscó con desesperación un baño y cuando por fin lo halló, vertió todo el contenido de su estómago. Desde que aquel hombre había iniciado a contar la historia sintió como todo por dentro se le revolvía, pudo haber vomitado en aquel mismo salón pero se contuvo, no quiso demostrar delante de Killian como realmente se sentía, ni que pensara que había logrado afectarla

\- ¿Estás bien princesa? – dijo Regina quien la había seguido al baño de damas ¿quieres que busque ayuda?

\- No te preocupes – saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose al lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca y refrescarse la cara – estoy bien, solo no pensé que escucharía tantas cosas horribles – acercándose para que la abrazara – trató de matar a mis bebes – lloró – por su culpa estuve a punto de perderlos varias veces

\- Lo sé princesa, lo sé – consolándola – nos lo dijo el día que desapareciste, quise matarlo con mis propias manos, pero los chicos me detuvieron, aunque Reed le propicio un buen golpe – sonrió

\- ¿Por eso se lastimó su brazo, por culpa de ese desgraciado? – llorando aún – no quiero ese hombre cerca de nuestros hijos, de ninguno de ellos, ¿me prometes que estará alejado de ellos? – le preguntó con temor

\- Te lo prometo mi amor – le dijo para calmarla – ¿Quieres ir a casa?

\- Por favor – le respondió ella – deseo descansar, esa conversación me agotó demasiado.

\- Vamos, aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer, hablaré con los abogados para que no tengas que volver a ver ese hombre – besándola en la cabeza – ¿quieres hablar de ello?

\- No ahora, por el momento solo quiero dormir un poco – recostándose a su lado mientras caminaban a la salida

\- Como tú quieras - llevándola al auto para posteriormente ir a casa

* * *

Emma paso el resto de la tarde descansando, tratando de asimilar toda la información que había obtenido de Killian. Ya tenía lo que deseaba, todas las piezas del rompecabezas, aunque algunas no hubieran sido fáciles de conseguir, o hubieran causado un gran dolor o repulsión, finalmente, no había espacios por llenar en su mente, su vida estaba ahora completa, cada recuerdo y vivencia había regresado al lugar que les correspondía.

Cuando sus hijos menores llegaron a saludarla, ella fue directo hacia ellos y los abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto – lloraba mientras los abrazaba

\- Mamá tranquila – le decía Reed un tanto preocupado por la actitud extraña de su madre

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ma? – le preguntaba Ray

\- Lamento por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar al lado de Killian – les dijo – lo siento.

\- No mami, no te pongas así por cosas que no valen la pena, eso ya paso – le decía Ray

\- Eso quedó en el pasado – hablo Reed

\- Yo debí haber cuidado de ustedes

\- Y lo hiciste, lo hiciste muy bien – habló de nuevo Reed – solo tienes que mirarnos para darte cuenta – haciendo que su madre sonriera

\- Indudablemente te ves mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes – le dijo Ray

\- Debí darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, puse sus vidas en peligro – les decía – y eso no me lo perdonaré en lo que me resta de vida

\- Nada de eso, tú no puedes amargarte o culparte por algo que ya pasó, tú te mereces ser feliz y nosotros verte feliz, eso es todo lo que pedimos – le decía Reed

\- Los amo, a los dos, los amo con todo mi corazón, ustedes fueron mi tabla de salvación – besándolos a ambos

\- ¿Por qué los besas a ellos y no a nosotros? – dijo Henry quien entraba acompañado de Rose – ¿ellos son tus favoritos verdad?

\- Nada de eso – dijo Emma acercándose a sus dos hijos mayores abrazándolos y besándolos de igual manera que había hecho instantes atrás con los gemelos – A ustedes los amo de la misma forma que a tus hermanos.

\- Gracias por regresar a nosotros mamá – le dijo Rose abrazándola de vuelta

\- Yo volvería a ustedes una y mil veces – respondió Emma

* * *

La vida se estaba encargando de recompensarla por todo aquel tiempo que estuvo alejada de la vida que le fue predestinada y que por causa de personas sin escrúpulos, con serios problemas, se había visto truncada.

El tiempo que ya había pasado sería imposible de recuperar, lo único que podían hacer era disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que ahora tenían, sin importar cuánto fuera. Le dieron prioridad a la familia, a aprender los unos de los otros, a conocer más profundamente sus gustos y aquello que no les gustaba. La convivencia diaria, cada minuto que pasaban juntos como familia era atesorado, valorado como lo más preciado en el mundo, nada se le podía igualar.

Killian había sido trasladado a Islas Caimán, donde fue juzgado y condenado de por vida a pagar por los crímenes que había cometido a lo largo de más de 20 años. Gracias a sus influencias, Regina pudo conseguir que Emma no estuviera presente en el proceso contra aquel hombre. Después de verla la última vez que se entrevistó con Killian, no quiso que pasara de nuevo por una situación semejante. Esperando que ese desastroso capítulo de sus vidas se cerrara por completo

* * *

La constante conocida como tiempo seguía su curso sin detenerse. Llegó mayo y celebraron el cumpleaños número 20 de los gemelos; su primera celebración totalmente en familia, bajo su nombre verdadero, porque habían dejado atrás el apellido que por muchos años llevaron para portar orgullosos el nombre de su madre. Aquella sería la primera de muchas celebraciones con sus seres más queridos que esperaban tener.

La compañía se vio saneada de todos aquellos que solo se preocupaban por su beneficio económico, de aquellas sanguijuelas que chupaban la sangre aprovechándose del profundo dolor de una mujer que había perdido al amor de su vida.

Cora había decidido realizar un largo viaje, para tratar de limpiar su alma de todo el resentimiento que acumuló por años y que no le trajo ningún beneficio, por el contrario, solo le trajo amargura e infelicidad. Allí se dio cuenta de todo cuanto se perdió; pero por su arrepentimiento sincero le fue concedida otra oportunidad y encontró el amor, alguien que la acompañaría por lo que le quedaba de vida y le enseñaría todo lo que debió haber aprendido.

\- Lamento haberte hecho la vida miserable, al igual que a tu madre – le dijo Cora a Emma unos días antes de irse de viaje – te ofrezco una disculpa, realmente lo siento, me dejé cegar durante muchos años por una idea equivocada

\- Por mi parte no hay nada que perdonar, tú tuviste tus motivos – le respondió Emma – tal vez fueron equivocados pero eso fue lo que sentías

\- No cabe duda de que eres igual que tu madre, en todos los aspectos

Se abrazaron, olvidaron el pasado y se propusieron iniciar una nueva historia de ahí en adelante.

* * *

Una noche, después del trabajo y la cena, Regina y Emma se encontraban en el salón tomando una copa y escuchando música suave. Este era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pasar tiempo juntas, compartiendo las pequeñas cosas, disfrutando únicamente de su compañía, en medio de silencios y notas musicales, saboreando un buen vino antes de irse a la cama.

\- Regina – dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio

\- Dime princesa – le respondió Regina

\- Tengo que ir a Islas Caimán – le dijo finalmente. Hacía varios días que sabía que debía viajar a aquel lugar pero no encontraba el momento propicio para decírselo a su esposa

\- ¿Es broma verdad? – Habló muy serio – ¿a qué tienes que volver a ese lugar?, tú no tienes nada que hacer allí, nada – un poco alterada

\- Lo lamento, pero por más que traté de evadir esa viaje no pude, tengo que ir – le dijo ella

\- No quiero que vayas – le dijo enfáticamente – ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo?

\- Si no quiero tener ninguna relación con aquel lugar debo ir, aunque no quiera hacerlo - le respondió ella – debo cerrar personalmente el negocio de la fábrica, las instalaciones serán vendidas y solo yo puedo cerrar el trato

\- ¿No puedes darle un poder a uno de los abogados? - le preguntó Regina ahora calmada conociendo los motivos que la movían a hacer aquel viaje

\- ¿Crees que no lo intenté? – le respondió ella – los abogados hicieron todo lo posible pero no pudieron conseguir el permiso

\- Entonces iré contigo – habló Regina – y no hay discusión sobre el asunto

\- No esperaba que me dejaras ir sola – le dijo ella acercándose para abrazarla y besarla

Una vez más, como hace 20 años, ambas partirían rumbo al lugar que les cambió la vida.

 **Continuará…..**

 **Y esa fue la charla y las respuestas de muchas cosas.**

 **Por cierto, sólo queda un capítulo más.**

 **Así que si quieren saber como termina dejen sus comentarios, jajajajaja =D**

 **Gracias a Franchiulla por tomarse el tiempo para hacer las correcciones en la historia.**


	27. Chapter 27

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO**

 **Ni Once ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo los que no aparecen en Once =D**

 **Y hemos llegado al final de la historia**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **27**

 **.**

Regina y Emma arreglaron todo para el viaje, Regina tomó todas las medidas de seguridad posibles, no escatimaría en gastos, no le importaba que le dijeran que estaba actuando como una paranoica, lo único de lo que ella se preocupaba era del bienestar de su esposa. Y aunque no lo admitiría, ella estaba temerosa de volver a ese lugar. Por más que lo intentó a lo largo de los años y luego de horas de terapia infructuosas, no logró superar el trauma que significó para ella aquel viaje, aunque ahora tenía a su lado lo que supuestamente había perdido, el temor seguía latente.

Partieron de madrugada, en un vuelo privado, ambas estaban silenciosas, recordaban lo que había ocurrido hacía más de 20 años cuando emprendieron el mismo camino, la ilusión con la que viajaban, el motivo que las impulsó, lo felices que estaban. Cuando creían que nada podía arruinar sus vidas casi perfectas

\- Esta vez no nos quedaremos en ningún hotel – habló Emma – podemos quedarnos en la casa que tengo aquí

\- No creo que me sienta bien al estar en el lugar donde compartiste con ese miserable – le dijo

\- Esa no era yo – le respondió ella con un poco de disgusto en su voz, ella pensaba, que a pesar de todo, ella seguía reprochándole que hubiera pasado tantos años al lado de Killian como su supuesta esposa

\- Lo lamento – dijo Regina reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir, había notado que Emma se había sentido mal con sus palabras – lo que quiero decir es que no deseo ver las cosas de aquel hombre, me imagino que aún estarán allí

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte – le dijo ella – me deshice de esa casa desde hace mucho tiempo, iremos donde viví solo con los niños, claro si estás de acuerdo

\- ¡Claro!, no hay ningún problema, estaremos donde te sientas más cómoda, además me gustaría ver el lugar donde viviste con nuestros hijos – dijo Regina más tranquila al saber que no tendría que toparse con nada que le recordara a ese hombre.

Del aeropuerto, fueron directo a la casa. Esta era una pequeña edificación cercana a la playa, en un poblado con varías casitas aparentemente iguales. La casa, era de una sola planta, no se veía muy grande desde fuera y cuando entraron, Regina pudo confirmar que por dentro tampoco lo era. Solo contaba con una sala y un comedor, ambos pequeños; la cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño. Se veía que era una casa humilde y por lo que veía se pudo dar cuenta que tanto a ella como a sus hijos les hicieron falta muchas cosas materiales, y que seguramente, pudieron haber pasado necesidades.

\- ¿Aquí viviste con nuestros hijos? – le preguntó Regina

\- Si – le respondió Emma – aquí vivimos los tres durante 5 años, fue una linda época, nunca pude deshacerme de este lugar, era demasiado especial para los tres

\- Es tan pequeño – habló Regina – le faltan tantas cosas – dijo pensativa e incluso algo triste

\- No fue una época fácil – le dijo – era una mujer sola con dos niños pequeños y sin memoria, nunca acepté la ayuda de Killian, así que tardé en encontrar un oficio; pero finalmente aprendí a trabajar los metales y poco a poco fui saliendo adelante. No fue fácil conseguir lo que tengo, fueron muchos años de arduo trabajo – finalizó

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti princesa – le dijo Regina abrazándola y besándola en la frente – hiciste un gran trabajo. Hiciste de nuestros hijos unos hombres valerosos y construiste un excelente negocio. Sabía que por algo te amaba, eres una máquina de hacer dinero – se burló

\- No trates de convencerme para que comparta mi fortuna – le respondió ella

\- Debo intentarlo, eres dueña de la mayoría de las empresas Mills y aparte tienes la fábrica – sonriendo – por fortuna no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo – cambio de tema bruscamente, hablando ahora no tanto de la casa sino del lugar en general.

\- Creo que llegó el momento de vender este lugar – mirando alrededor – cuando finalice todo no habrá motivos para regresar aquí

Ese día descansaron del viaje. Las negociaciones solo iniciarían a la mañana siguiente y si todo salía tal como lo estimaba, en dos días regresarían a casa para dejar atrás ese lugar definitivamente.

* * *

Las negociaciones transcurrieron según lo esperado. Ahora la fábrica de Islas Caimán había dejado de pertenecerle. Esto era lo único que la ataba allí, la casa había pensado en donarla, pero ella no tendría que hacerse cargo personalmente, alguien más podía encargarse.

Esa tarde salió por última vez de la fábrica y decidió caminar un poco para contemplar, una vez más, los paisajes de aquella tierra, que por años ella consideró su hogar. Sentir la brisa en su rostro, el olor del mar, el perfume del ambiente.

Estaba sola, y lo estaría hasta la noche porque Regina tuvo que ocuparse de algunos asuntos de las empresas que casualmente debía atender allí, puesto que nunca antes, había querido regresar a aquel lugar, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, debía cortar todo lo que pudiera atarla allí.

Emma se fue a la playa y caminó por un espacio de tiempo indeterminado, pensó en todo cuanto había pasado hasta ahora, lo bueno y lo malo y dio gracias por ambas cosas, porque de todo aprendió lecciones invaluables, aprendió a valorar lo que era realmente importante.

Sin pensarlo, había llegado a su casita. Vio las luces apagadas por lo que dedujo que Regina no había llegado aún. Entró, descargó su bolso y fue a la habitación, quería darse un baño, el día había sido caluroso y después de tanto caminar debía refrescarse.

Tomó una lenta ducha de agua tibia, se estaba tomando su tiempo en dejar correr el agua a lo largo de su cuerpo. Parecía una especie de ritual en el que se despedía de aquel lugar; ya a lo largo del día había recogido todas sus memorias y ahora las estaba sacando de su cuerpo, de su vida.

Salió del baño, se puso la bata y sintió ruidos en la sala, se imaginó que su esposa finalmente había regresado de lo que seguro fue un pesado día de trabajo.

\- En un momento voy mi ángel – le gritó desde la habitación – estaba tomando una ducha, hoy caminé demasiado y necesitaba refrescarme - dijo esto último casi en susurro, quedando petrificada ante lo que estaba viendo

\- Hola amor – le dijo Killian que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirándola perversamente – ¡cuánto tiempo cariño! – le hablaba – ¡qué mala esposa eres!, mira que dejar a tu marido abandonado en una prisión, eso no se hace querida mía

\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí, tú… tú? – apenas decía ella nerviosa, temerosa prácticamente aterrorizada de lo que podría sucerderle.

\- ¿Debería estar tras las rejas? – respondió él por ella - bueno eso pensaron algunos, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo, ya sabes que no me gusta estar encerrado - continuaba en el sillón sentado, muy tranquilo jugando con un encendedor, prendiendo y apagando el fuego una y otra vez – tuve que recurrir a algunos amigos que me debían algún que otro favor para salir de ese penoso lugar, y ya ves, aquí me tienes cariño, en casa, esperándote como todo un buen marido

\- La policía debe estar buscándote – le dijo Emma como si con aquello pudiera amedrentarlo

\- Es posible, pero no van a encontrarme – habló él – no pienso quedarme mucho te lo aseguro, solo que después de verte esta tarde, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de despedirme de ti como es debido, tantos años juntos no pueden prácticamente tirarse a la basura, sabes que ante todo soy un caballero amor – poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia ella lentamente, muy lentamente

\- ¡No te me acerques! – le advirtió Emma tomando el primer objeto lo suficientemente fuerte que encontró y poniéndolo en alto en señal de defensa – te lo advierto, tratando de parecer muy determinada y segura

\- No tengo que acercarme para llegar a ti, amor – le dijo muy tranquilo y calmado, jugando aún con el encendedor – ¿No te gusta el aroma del nuevo ambientador? – le preguntó con una mirada perturbada, mostrando su verdadero rostro – yo lo llamo fuego vivo – sonriendo o mejor dicho, haciendo una mueca, – hecho especialmente para ti amor, porque sé cuánto te gusta, y es poético, será como nuestro primer encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿no te parece increíble? – le preguntó

Emma no se había percatado del olor, pero ahora que él lo mencionaba olía a gasolina. Se fijó con más detenimiento en el piso y vio un par de contenedores de unos 4 galones cada uno ubicados a un lado de la puerta y observó que el piso estaba mojado

\- ¿Qué estás pensando hacer Killian? – Habló ella poniéndose nerviosa – ¡por qué no me dejas en paz! – comenzando a desesperarse más y más

\- Ya te lo dije amor, quiero despedirme de ti y que mejor despedida que con tu elemento favorito – mostrándole la pequeña llama producida por el encendedor

\- ¿Por qué no te vas?, ¡olvídate que existo! – cada vez más aterrada al pensar lo que podría desatarse en algunos minutos

\- Adiós amor – sonrío malévolo, lanzando el encendedor al piso

Las llamas de inmediato aparecieron. Todo el lugar estaba ardiendo; Killian se divertía al ver la expresión en el rostro de Emma, estaba entrando en pánico, se había quedado sin habla, congelada en aquel lugar. Eso era lo que ella se merecía por haberlo dejado, por enviarlo a la prisión cambiándolo por su estúpida familia

\- Disfruta el panorama, mi vida – le dijo antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse de allí – tus niños encontrarán el mismo destino

Emma estaba paralizada, siempre había tenido una reacción de terror extremo ante el fuego. Por muchos años trataron de llegar al porqué de aquello, pero simplemente no pudieron descubrir la fuente del problema.

Ella veía como las llamas crecían y la rodeaban poco a poco, sentía que no podía respirar, que el fuego pronto la alcanzaría y la consumiría por completo. Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero la voz simplemente no le salía. Trataba de pensar en algo más, en calmarse y no dejar que el pánico la dominara. Le dolía el pecho, la visión era nublosa y se estaba hiper ventilando. Podía ver el rostro de satisfacción de Killian al verla en aquella situación. Sin lugar a dudas esa era la peor venganza que él pudo hallar contra ella. Lo vio alejarse, ella no podía permitir que se fuera, que les hiciera daño a sus hijos.

Sacando toda la voluntad que le quedaba, y venciendo sus propios temores, caminó hasta él y descargó con toda su fuerza el mazo que aún sostenía en las manos sobre la cabeza de Killian, este de inmediato se desplomó en el piso. Cuando ella intentó alejarse hacia la puerta, él reacciono y la tomó por el tobillo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y por consecuencia que cayera al piso.

\- No te librarás de mí tan fácil – dijo aún algo mareado – no querida mía, un golpecito no será suficiente amor - sonriéndole

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – le dijo ella logrando alejarse de él con bastante esfuerzo

A ese punto, el fuego se había extendido y había alcanzado el techo, Emma en lugar de huir hacia la salida regresó adentro. Killian se puso en pie para ir tras ella, pero una parte del techo se desmoronó y lo golpeó de nuevo, dejándolo esta vez fuera de combate. Sus manos habían quedado bajo un gran trozo de la techumbre y la cabeza le sangraba profusamente.

Emma estaba atrapada. La salida había sido cubierta por el fuego, no tenía escapatoria, el fuego la rodeaba, las llamas la perseguían, en poco tiempo la consumirían; se aproximaba su fin, ahora si sería inevitable; lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento era pensar en su familia, aquella familia a la que apenas había regresado después de tanto tiempo, Regina, sus hijos, Lena; lloraba al pensar que los dejaría nuevamente y esta vez para siempre.

.

* * *

.

A Regina se le hizo tarde. La reunión se extendió más de lo previsto y le había sido imposible escaparse de ella. Cuando finalmente llegó a la casa, el panorama con el cual se encontró la paralizó por completo. Había varias patrullas en los alrededores, un camión de bomberos y una ambulancia. La casa de Emma estaba destruida. El fuego la había consumido, dejando en pie solo algunas paredes.

Regina se bajó del auto y caminó despacio, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Más temprano, había tratado de llamar a su esposa en varias ocasiones pero en ninguna de ellas contestó al teléfono, no le dio mucha importancia al hecho y continuó trabajando para llegar más rápido a la casa.

Se estaba imaginando lo peor, la gente la veía y la miraban algunos con lástima y otros apartaban su mirada. Llegó justo frente de lo que quedaba de la casa y cayó de rodillas con las manos cubriéndose el rostro. No quería esto, no otra vez, no quería que le dijeran que debía identificar un cuerpo, que posiblemente fuera el de su esposa. ¿Por qué tenía que repetirse aquella pesadilla? ¿Qué le diría a sus hijos si lo que temía fuera cierto? ¿Qué haría ella de ahí en adelante?

Algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no tenía claro por qué motivo lloraba exactamente, si era miedo, rabia, realmente no lo tenía claro, sólo sabía que debía llorar en aquel momento por uno, ninguno o todos los motivos.

Se estuvo así un buen rato, al parecer nadie se atrevía a tocarla para que se retirara de aquel sitio, ni las personas de seguridad estaban seguras si acercársele o no, al verla de aquella manera.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ahora mismo a casa? – dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, empapada y totalmente asustada

Regina escuchó aquello mientras le ponían una mano en el hombro

\- De verdad, no quiero permanecer un minuto más en esta isla, no quiero volver por ningún motivo en lo que me resta de vida - dijo Emma

\- ¡Princesa! – le dijo Regina poniéndose de pie y abrazándola tan fuerte que estaba segura que le estaba haciendo daño, pero eso no importaba, no podía dejarla ir en aquellos momentos, tenía que sentirla tan cerca como pudiera

\- ¿Podemos irnos? – solo eso le dijo Emma, aunque el abrazo de Regina era demasiado fuerte, eso era lo que ella necesitaba en esos instantes, ser totalmente cobijada por ella – que los abogados se encarguen de todo, no quiero permanecer aquí un minuto más – lloraba asustada en los brazos de su esposa – tenía tanto miedo, el fuego cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, no podía llamarte porque la voz no me salía, fue como la última vez, como hace 20 años cuando te llamé pero no venías, quiero ir a casa – lloraba como una niña pequeña asustada por la pesadilla que recién había tenido

\- Nos iremos enseguida princesa – tomándole el rostro entre las manos para tratar de tranquilizarla – nos iremos ahora mismo. ¿No quieres si quiera cambiarte? – le preguntó al verla totalmente empapada

Ella le indicó que no moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro; Regina la abrazó y la llevó hasta el auto para luego dirigirse directamente al aeropuerto. En el camino preparó todo para que estuviera listo cuando ellas llegaran

\- ¿No tienes que rendir ninguna declaración? – le preguntó Regina

\- Ya lo hice – le respondió ella – de lo demás que se encarguen los abogados

Llegaron al aeropuerto, el avión esperaba por ellas y en poco tiempo las llevaría de regreso a casa. Una vez en el avión, Regina le proporcionó a Emma algo de ropa para que se quitara esa bata de baño empapada y llena de hollín. Cuando ya estuvo seca y más cómoda, Regina le preguntó que había acontecido y ella le relató toda la historia.

\- Gracias a Dios estas bien, pensé lo peor – le dijo – lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo vi en tu actitud hace un rato – contestó – siempre estoy haciéndote sufrir ¿no?

\- Eso no es cierto princesa, tú me mantienes viva – besándola en la frente y luego cortamente en los labios - ¿cómo lograste salir ilesa?, tú le tienes terror al fuego - habló Regina abrazándola tan fuerte como podía.

\- No sé cómo reaccioné y me metí en la ducha, por eso estaba empapada – contestó – de igual forma no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó la ayuda y controló el fuego

\- Ya no temas princesa, todo esto quedará atrás, te lo prometo – abrazándola junto a su pecho

Poco a poco ella se quedó dormida, exhausta por todo lo ocurrido en aquel día, dormía tranquila al lado de su esposa mientras volaban de regreso a casa.

Nunca más escucharon de Islas Caimán o de lo que allí había quedado. Regina y Emma habían decidido enterrar esos recuerdos y ser felices con su familia hasta donde les fuera posible serlo, porque sabían que habían cosas y circunstancias que simplemente no se podían tener bajo control.

No supieron o mejor, Emma no quiso saber qué había ocurrido con Killian luego del incendio, confiaba en la palabra de Regina en que ese abominable hombre nunca más les haría daño, y si ella lo decía, era cierto. Regina nunca los expondría al peligro.

Ellas vivirían su vida al máximo, atesorando cada momento, mirando en las noches el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, disfrutando el sabor de un buen vino y las notas melodiosas de una canción triste.

* * *

.

En la habitación de un hospital, una enfermera luchaba por hacer que el paciente se tomara su medicina. Después de mucho intentarlo logró que este, finalmente, tragara sus medicamentos. Nunca había sido fácil con aquel hombre desde que ingresó al sanatorio.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con el paciente de la 402? – preguntó una enfermera a su compañera cuando llegaba de hacer la ronda de la noche por el ala de casos especiales

\- Como siempre, ya sabes que nunca es fácil con él – le respondió la mujer

\- Pobre hombre, perdió sus manos en un accidente y ni siquiera recuerda quien es – dijo la otra enfermera

\- Ningún pobre hombre – le respondió a su compañera – causó demasiado daño a muchas personas, en su último intento de dañar a alguien perdió sus manos y la memoria.

En el cuarto 402 se encontraba un hombre que apenas era la sombra de lo que un día fue; estaba mirando a la pared mientras repetía una y otra vez _Emma, Emma, Emma._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **Y eso ha sido todo, gracias a todos y cada uno que se tomaron el tiempo en leer la historia, en dejar un comentario, en simplemente seguirla.**

 **Espero que la hayan disfrutado al igual que yo lo hice.**

 **Y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios sobre el final, porque espero haber hecho justicia con Killian como muchas lo esperaban =D**

 **De nuevo** **Gracias a Franchiulla haberse tomado el tiempo de ser la betareader de la historia y que ustedes pudieran leer menos errores.**


End file.
